From the Shadows
by sheshsopno
Summary: Three yrs after Dumbledore's death a fiery angel is caught in with a rogue Death Eater bent on vengeance. A story of complete trust,utter betrayal,raging passion and an unconditional,inescapable love.DM/GW, RW/HG, COMPLETE!
1. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer – JKR is the potions master all the ingredients**

**are hers I'm just stirring the cauldron a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**- Reminiscence **

**

* * *

  
**

There was a change nearing, _that_ had never been the question.

The question lay, as it had before, in its nature.

Not that there was much left to change, thought Ginny as her eyes took in the site before her.

She stood at the outskirts of Hogsmade, in worn out but practical crimson robes the collar turned up to keep the wind from howling in her ear she didn't want to use a warming spell, unnecessary magic would only make her easier to track. She'd already used an anti-tracking spell but even so - _better safe than sorry_.

Speaking of which, she thought to herself shivering slightly as she looked over the deserted town, if I don't get to Hogwarts soon I'll probably miss Fawkes.

She started to make her way toward Honeydukes.

Harry had told her about the entrance in the cellar it was safer going through there than showing up at the main gate, he'd said once he'd gotten over his I-can't-put-you-in-such-danger tirade.

Personally, Ginny was a bit wary about showing up at Hogwarts but not for the possible danger factor. She'd faced enough Death Eaters to know that fear was nothing but a waste of energy.

What did frighten her though, was the prospect of finding Hogwarts as deserted and desolate as all the other wizarding schools or towns now were.

Even with Dumbledore gone, the image of Hogwarts that lingered in her mind was still a lively one, and now she was going to enter that huge castle and find it in a God-knew-what state.

A small sigh slipped from her as she stood in front of Honeydukes, the shop window was covered in cobwebs, and the door looked as if it had been blasted open, which, she reasoned, it probably had. The door hung loosely from a pair of rusted hinges.

Deciding she'd wasted quite enough time musing about her past she pulled up the hood of her robe as she stepped over broken glass and chairs.

The candy jars once filled with bright colorful sweets now covered in inch thick layers of dust.

She walked into the cellar silently muttering an anti-dust spell her mother used while summer cleaning to prevent the dust mites from giving her a sneeze feast.

She emerged moments later covered to the tips of her boots in dust. "_Scourify."_ she muttered, and with a wave, efficiently ridded herself the filth.

One of the best things about Hogwarts, she thought a faint smile gracing her lips, is its _un_-traceability.

The smile however was quickly replaced by a scowl as she brought herself back to reality...

"Hogwarts spirit," she mumbled pushing her auburn locks out of her face, shockingly enough her voice echoed in the corridors.

Reluctantly an unbidden image of packed corridors, and noisy pranks filled her thoughts as she made her way towards the Headmasters office, _ headmistress _actually since after Dumbledore had been murdered, McGonagall had replaced him, odd wasn't it, how she still thought of it as Dumbledore's office.

"_Animagtropy."_ she said firmly, once she'd reached the gargoyle, repeating the password Minerva had given her earlier today, the gargoyle looked up a look of surprise in its stone carved eyes and then with what seemed to be huge effort opened for her.

Ginny stood quietly at the door a minute wondering if she would find the Heads Office in the same state of disarray she'd spotted all over the rest of the school. She pushed door open slightly before stepping inside.

WHAM.

Instantly Ginny had her wand out her senses alert as her eyes roamed quickly over the room immediately going through a list of possible hideouts for the intruder. Desk, chair, bookshelf...

"Miss?"

A short, ugly, house elf _dressed _in scarlet socks and a yellow rag as a loincloth was looking back at her with huge eyes filled with barely suppressed excitement and, after a swift glance to her wand, fear.

Ginny looked around herself again, lowering her wand carefully, sure enough the office was spotless.

"Dobby." she said bowing her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Miss? Little Miss? Miss is a friend of Harry Potter isn't Miss?" asked Dobby his voice high pitched, as was usual with his kind.

"Yes Dobby, I am. Not exactly little anymore though." she said, moving towards the windowsill to look for Fawkes.

"Fawkes is not here Miss.," said Dobby.

Ginny froze, her wand out she pointed it just between the elf's eyes as she asked in a deceptively cool voice she'd cultured over the years. "How do you know what I'm looking for, _Dobby?_"

"You Gryffindor's always did have more guts than brains didn't you?" sneered a supremely arrogant portrait from beside Dobby, diverting her attention fleetingly.

"Now, now, Phineas were not back to that are we?" came another voice, but this voice different to Ginny, it was a voice she knew and sorely missed.

"Professor?" Ginny asked her eyes prickling with tears, but her wand hand was still steadily pointed at the elf.

"I am honored that you still remember me Miss Weasley, and I assure you that Dobby has done nothing more criminal than clean, what are now Minerva's, chambers. She informed Phineas of why you would be coming he told me and I assume that is how Dobby knows."

"Oh." said Ginny simply, relaxing a bit, "Sorry Dobby but..."

"One must be cautious in such times, Dobby understands." assured Dumbledore once again speaking before her, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Umm... Professor where exactly is Fawkes I kind of have to get back to Grimmauld Place before the meeting starts and it's at six so I've got roughly an hour so..."

"Fawkes is out roaming the battle fields I'm afraid, but he'll be back shortly I'd have him fly to Headquarters but as he is not a sentient animal he can't very well be told the location."

"Yeah, I know. Umm, I'm gonna head down to the Gryffindor common room could you send Fawkes to the Great hall when he gets here? I'll meet him there."

"My pleasure Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore smiling again.

Ginny left the room quietly closing the door behind her but she could have sworn she heard someone singing "Hoggy warty Hogwarts." She shook her head dismissively making her way towards the Gryffindor common room when suddenly a huge jerk had her clinging to the stairway.

_Damn_, she thought she'd forgotten about these moving stairways.

Straightening herself carefully she paused only for a moment as she tried to remember which step was the trick step, before she walked briskly off scanning the corridors for any sign of the ghosts or Peeves even. God this was horrible, she thought her brows furrowed, the corridors were covered in inch thick dust, then again, she thought, how many rooms did one actually expect Dobby to clean?

"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasley, and my, my, my, all grown up!"

"Good day to you too Sir Cadogan." said Ginny a genuine smile now lighting her face as she spoke to knight.

"It's been over three years since any Weasley's set foot in this castle little lady what brings you here?"

"Order work. Tell me, has no one been to the castle, since Dumbledore passed?" asked Ginny following the knight as he galloped from portrait to portrait.

"Don't you know? I mean if you do work for the Order now..." he broke out in a trot Ginny could hear the echo of her footsteps as she followed him.

"I've been stationed in the muggle world for muggle protection," she called as she followed him down a familiar corridor "I haven't been in the wizarding world since I left Hogwarts. I was summoned today to get Fawkes there's an Order meeting at six."

The Knight stopped abruptly and turned to look at the young woman before him, "The school was closed down after Dumbledore died. A year later the Death eaters tried to tear it down they even got the wards down before the Aurors came. Mr. Longbottom was commanding the troops I believe."

"Neville?" gasped Ginny in disbelief her auburn locks glowing in the afternoon sun.

"Indeed." came another voice, booming but not harsh and awfully familiar thought Ginny. Never the less her wand was clutched tightly in her hand before she turned.

A man walked towards her tall, she noted not that size mattered when it came to dueling, but tall with dark hair pushed of his face in... a ponytail like Bill, Good Heavens... that was never...

"Speak of the devil that you Neville?"

Chuckling softly the man nodded his face now visible as he neared. Sweet old Neville was grinning from ear to ear slight stubble visible in the light.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once they'd finished their respective 'hullos' and bid Sir Cadogan a good day.

"Actually I swung by Headquarters after Auror duties today and Harry mentioned you were back..."

"He asked you to follow me?" Indigence rang in her every syllable, her eyes burning almost as brightly as her hair.

"Cool down Gin. He was worried about you and," he added his voice infused with a bite of firmness, as he noticed how she was on the verge of losing her famous temper, "I wanted to see you so I just thought I'd swing by. "

Realizing just how useless arguing with him would be, Ginny turned sharply on her heel and left her cloak billowing behind her.

_How dare Harry!_

He knew she was perfectly able to take care of herself. _How dare he,._ Going out with him for a few months did not make her his ..._whatever_.

Neville sighed heavily before following her; he knew very well what type of temperament his friend had Harry was going to be in some deep shit. Pity.

"Gin hold up a sec. Where are you going anyway?" he called after her.

"Headquarters." she said her voice icy, as she blasted open a pair of rusted doors with her wand.

"Oh come on Gin." he said following her into what he was pretty sure was the Great Hall; one look at the enchanted ceiling confirmed that for him.

"Hullo Fawkes you won't mind leaving here with Neville would you?" she asked the glorious bird which had flown down and perched on her arm. "I have a bit of a chore to finish up okay?"

"What on earth are you going on about, Gin?" asked Neville looking very much like his own confused self, as he watched his friend croon to Dumbledore's Phoenix.

Ginny walked over towards Neville much calmer, Fawkes' presence probably she thought, but still very much enraged at what Harry had done she was so _sick _of having people hover over her.

Besides, Harry really needed to stop with the "you're-my-burden thing", a girl had her limits.

"Here you go Neville," she said as she carefully transferred Fawkes to his robe clad shoulder.

"You have to make sure you don't apparate more than ten miles at a stretch while your carrying him or else he'll burn and Minerva said they needed him now they can't wait for him to mature again."

"What ...?" Neville began but was cut off with Ginny's curt,"I need to talk to Harry."

And before he could utter another word, she was off again, leaving a bewildered Auror and a habitually calm Phoenix in her wake.

* * *

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

* * *

"Harry James Potter get your arse down here, now!" bellowed Ginny the second she entered Grimmauld Place.

"Such filth. In my house..."started a portrait on Ginny's right "Shut it." snapped Ginny, walking past her to stand at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry get down here this very moment or I swear I'll..."

"Alright, alright I'm here already...what?"

"How dare you?" asked Ginny her voice deceptively calm as she walked up the steps to come level with him. Her eyes flicked over his hand combed hair and wide sea green eyes dismissively.

Her wand pointed just between his eyes she repeated her voice just as calm "How dare you send Neville after me? After all that talk about trusting my abilities how dare you? You are such a..."

"Annoying-goody-two-shoes?" supplied a deep silky voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes actually thank-you," she said without turning around. "You're an annoying -goody-two-shoes, who cannot accept the simple fact that _I_ am _not_ you're burden." She continued her eyes burning as she watched at a flicker of amusement cross his face.

Before she could remark on it, however the earlier voice spoke again.

"Well said Weasel, didn't think you had it in ya."

"Oh shove it Malfoy." she said once again not bothering to turn around, wait a second she thought suddenly spinning around on the tips of her toes her wand now pointed directly at Draco's face.

"_Malfoy_." she spat the name out like it was poison of the worst kind already shooting a non-verbal Stupification spell at him.

He raised his wand to deflect it but a jet of green light from above her had already cut across the red that had shot out of Ginny's.

Lifting her brows in a very delicate arch, she redirected her wand to point it at Harry's throat, "Explain."


	2. Of Trust and Truces

**Chapter Two**

**- Of Trust and Truces **

Draco watched quite amused at the weasel's reaction, the witch now had Potter standing at the top of the stairs with such a confused air that had, Draco not witnessed the present event, he could have sworn Potter had been Befuddled or Confounded. As it was...

"Ginny," began Harry (very unwisely in Draco's opinion) in a-you-need-to-calm-down tone, "You know that I have complete confidence in your powers even as a _witch_, a very able witch," he added hastily covering up for his injudicious tongue, "And that I wouldn't ...erm..._keep_ anything from you..."

"Spill it." snapped Ginny, her wand embedding itself further yet into Harry's throat, as she pushed an errant strand of fiery red hair, from her face irritably.

"You should probably listen to her Potter," drawled Draco, his deep voice mildly amused as he continued to observe the scene before him.

"Shut up Malfoy," snapped Ginny in the same irritable tone, not bothering to turn from the task, which was quite literally at hand.

"Manners Weasel." tutted Draco in a loose impression of Minerva. His dark voice contrasting startlingly with his pale façade.

"You are off the hook for about as long as it takes for Harry to explain why you're here, ferret, so don't push your luck." Ginny bit out her, eyes flickering over the other wizard momentarily before she returned her attentions to her -ex.

Draco however far from being the type to let something of that sort glide by, snorted faintly amused by the weasel's retort, and asked in the must condescending tone he could manage, "You expect to defeat me in a duel when not only do you have your back turned to me and your wand pointed at another wizard, but, while I have my wand pointing comfortably at your backside? I really do not understand _where_ Gryffindors get their stupidly overdosed nerve."

Harry meanwhile was watching Ginny's lips curl in a most un-Gryffindor-ish smile as she turned and said to a gloating Malfoy in the most innocent tones, "Have you ever been in a house where you have half a dozen _brothers_ and some another half a dozen friends who would jump at the chance to _curse into oblivion_ any one who even thought of cursing you? It's quite a comforting thought actually." she added demurely still pointing her wand at Harry but her grip was considerably slackened when she said quite curtly, "In less then ten words Potter or I will hex you."

"He's a spy, an Order member and works with Snape." blurted Harry quite annoyed by now at having a wand stabbing his throat for the past five minutes. "Now Ginny would you..."

"He," gasped Ginny throwing a disgusted look at the cloaked wizard standing at the base of the stairs, "Is an Order member?! Have you lost your _mind_? And _Snape_ he _murdered_ Professor Dumbledore and ..." her wand which was being waved madly as she made wild gestures stilled as yet another silky voice asked, from behind Ginny.

"And?"

Draco watched the scene before him unfurl as if in slow motion, shoulders rigid the youngest Weasley turned to his Godfather with a look of such intense hatred in her eyes that he was momentarily stunned into immobility.

"You despicable... slimy... git." said Ginny turning sharply away from Harry her voice trembling with rage her wand however was pointed quite steadily at Snape's face, daring him to make a move as she went through a mental list of spells to use on him.

Snape watched, silently wondering if the Little Miss Weasley would actually dare try to hex him, understanding from the rage in her eyes how open her mind was, he carefully prodded her mind. He felt her slight resistance, and allowed her mind to adjust before he pushed deeper into the recess of her mind...

"_Protego!" _cried Ginny suddenly, realizing what the gentle probing was.

Snape staggered a moment but was able to steady himself easily enough and the Occlumency shields he had in place preventing any reflexive trespassing that might have occurred. /"So your _boyfriend_ really hasn't told you... interesting. /"

Her eyes narrowing further at his amused tone, Ginny fought an impulsive urge to use the Cruciatus on the git; he'll be expecting that she said to herself searching his dark gaze and coolly calculating her odds of getting away with cursing the bastard. With Malfoy behind him and the doubt as to whether Harry would back her up overwhelming her she realized how futile her attempt would be. When a sudden thought crossed her thoughts, thoughts of a little trick she'd picked up during her stay in the muggle world. Allowing her words to carry the weight of her wand.

She was lowering her wand ...and actually _smiling_, no wonder Minerva had decided against informing her, thought Draco his sneer once again finding place among his pale features, here she was facing two Death Eaters, one of whom was the wizard who murdered _Dumbledore _and a friend who from her point of view was under the Imperius Curse. Idiot.

"So ... murder anyone else who's been stupid enough to trust you lately, _Professor_?"

Snape's obsidian black eyes flashed darkly with violence, "I had wondered why Minerva had decided against informing you of the plan, you however have lain to rest any and all query's that beguiled me."

"And just how," asked Ginny her voice still sweet but now infused with a hint of her earlier rage, "did I manage to do that?"

Snape smiled a cold, sardonic smile his eyes roaming over Potter, who was watching the whole interchange with the same bemused expression; he had seen when he came in, before he said in an insultingly simple manner, "By opening your mouth, Miss Weasley."

"Severus, really!" came an admonishing voice from the upstairs corridor.

Ginny turned immediately shock written all over her heart shaped face, as she stared politeness forgotten gaping at her bushy haired friend who was walking down the corridor her nose buried in a scroll. She looked up as she reached them, "Hullo Harry, Draco." she said greeting the boys in a casual tone before turning to the astonished red head with a slight frown "Ginny? What are _you_ doing here?"

"What am_ I_ doing here?!" repeated Ginny as if she couldn't quite believe her ears, _Hermione and Harry,_ she thought trying to rationalize the impossible situation, both being _civil_ ...no _nice_ to Malfoy and Snape? "Wh..." she began, but was cut off by the sudden banging on the front door.

"Severus, Draco you two had better go to the meeting room we'll take care of this." said Hermione swiftly thrusting the scroll into Snape's hands before ushering them up the stairs.

Ginny watched somewhat dazed as Snape and Malfoy docilely ascended the stairs so shocked was she that the greater problem of the two Death Eaters presence in the Order headquarters escaped her notice ... momentarily. Besides something was already dawning on her…

"It's Dean," reported Harry who was now standing with a hand on the door.

"How about I take Ginny up to Minerva and you get rid of him, okay?" asked Hermione marching an oddly silent Ginny up the steps at Harry's swift nod.

Hermione knocked sharply on Minerva's door before she pulled Ginny in after her, as she had expected Minerva was sitting at her desk up to her elbows in Order reports a cup of tea in her hand and her trademark biscuit tin on the table in front of her.

"Hermione, Ginny take a seat," she said motioning to two chairs in front of her desk with her free hand before returning to her work.

"Umm... Minerva," began Hermione her tone meaningful as she shot a pointed look at her friend, "Ginny ran into Draco and Severus today."

"Hmmmm? " asked Minerva absently, as she put away the werewolf report before her in a crimson red file she conjured with her wand.

"_Ginny, _Minerva," repeated Hermione, "ran into _Draco_ and _Severus_ today. Here." She added hoping Minerva understood what she meant.

"Its okay Hermione it was deliberate," said Minerva now surveying Ginny over her spectacles. "And I believe Ginny now knows what's going on." She stated observing Ginny's thoughtful expression.

Ginny looked up her eyes blank as she allowed her gaze to drift from Minerva's knowing one's to Hermione's tense ones. Her tone flat, she stated the obvious, "It was planned."

"Correct, Ginny it was."

"Minerva…" started Hermione her eyes troubled as she watched her friends unnaturally cool rational façade.

"The Order planned the death of the very person who founded it as a diversionary tactic."

Hermione blanched at the barely concealed contempt in Ginny's voice. "It was a necessary measure, we have lulled Voldemort into a sense of false security and we have penetrated his ranks as we never had before."

"And all this," asked Ginny her voice was icy as she watched the other two women exchange knowing glances, enraged even more she allowed her voice to drop yet lower to conceal her anger, "Was worth murdering Dumbledore? No doubt convincing him before hand that it was for ... what is it you always say Minerva? ... The greater good?"

"Sit down Miss Weasley," said Minerva her voice suddenly professor-ish.

Ginny realized that she sometime during the discussion had abandoned her seat and instead stood in the middle of the room. Stubborn however as the rest of her brothers she declined," I am quite alright, I assure you."

"Ginny you're letting your temper get the better of you again at least let Minerva explain ..." started Hermione letting her voice trail away her eyes locking on Ginny's, as she tried to calm her friend.

"Why?" she asked her voice desolate and indifferent at the same time.

"Albus was dying," said Minerva simply. Her voice brook no query it was a simple fact.

"No." gasped Ginny her arms which were till then crossed defiantly across her chest dropping to her sides.

"It was the last horcrux. He'd known of course that the attainment some of the horcruxes would be ... dangerous. He left a letter it was among the other things he left me in the heads room."

Minerva's catlike eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears. Hermione, Ginny noticed stood mutely at her as if at a loss for words. Stuttering slightly with surprise and disbelief she grappled for the right words, "But ...Malfoy he ... and Snape...he...betrayed..." her voice trailed off uncertain now as Hermione shook her head softly.

"Dumbledore confided in Severus just before he died, they used Legilimency to communicate so to us we saw what Harry saw..."

"Which was him betraying Dumbledore," finished Hermione, "And later when we did find out Severus pointed out that the less people that knew the safer he and Draco would be." she added in way of explanation.

Ginny stood silently once again trying to absorb what she'd just been told. Her knees shook beneath her but she remained standing her eyes blank as the lifted to look at the two other women. Emotion surged through her indignation warring with compassion and hope with despair she stood at a loss for words, until suddenly she ran over and hugged Minerva fiercely allowing her actions to speak for her. She smiled a watery smile at her friend who covered the back of her hand with her own with an acknowledging nod.

"Well," said Minerva seconds later as she pulled out of the embrace more than a bit flustered at Ginny's show of affection. "The meeting has been delayed long enough I believe. Punctuality is a mark of civilization."

Ginny and Hermione locked eyes behind her back and giggled in an oddly innocent way for the first time in three long years.


	3. The Elite Order

**Chapter Three**

**The _Elite_ Order **

"…….I've spoken with a couple of the spokesmen from the werewolf community, Severus' improvement of the Wolfsbane Potion has eased the mutations as I promised, they are still wary but I believe we do have their trust. However Greyback still controls most of their movements none the less I've been informed of a few wolves revolting for what they call 'the right to _be_'. We just may have found ourselves some allies. Also….."

Ginny listened quietly as Lupin spoke, darting the occasional glance to Hermione and Neville their grim countenance confirming each bit of damning information. The information being passed here pointed to two obvious things. One, the world (wizarding & muggle) was at war with one of the most powerful Dark wizards of all time. Two, they were losing …miserably. The entire 'army' consisted of the members of the Order and the odd squib or witch. Voldemort on the other hand was parading every troll and giant in existence. They were out numbered ten to one.

She looked quietly once again over the members before her they were sitting at the kitchen table the entire table covered in progress reports and blueprints of sorts. Lupin who was still speaking sat at one end of the round table Tonks and Snape on each his sides. On Snape's other side sat Hermione who was showing Minerva who was on her other-side some reports presumably, Harry sat across from her beside Mad-eye who was conversing in low tones with Kingsley Shaklebolt who had just arrived. A pink cheeked black haired witch sat two seats from Ginny her twin brothers at her sides. Ginny herself was seated in-between Neville Longbottom and (to her severe annoyance) Draco Malfoy.

The blonde haired wizard was one of the few people Ginny disliked. No, dislike was too light a word…despised was more appropriate. She couldn't even tell Hermione why when she'd mentioned it to Hermione outside of Minerva's office. It was something she couldn't quite explain to her he and Harry represented the two extremes. Harry was Harry, the boy-who-lived, sweet, caring, understanding and despite his over protective nature a white knight. Malfoy was far from anything of that sort. He was cynical and cold, cruel to everybody there were times when she had wondered after she had found out he was a death eater if he even knew what it was to _feel_. And now he was sitting beside her a member of the highest domain of the _Order of the Phoenix_ the _Elite Order_ and she just did not understand.

"Ginny?" called Neville his voice pulling her out of her reverie, she looked up from the space of air that she had been staring at the last few moments, to find the entire Order staring at her. For one ridiculous moment it occurred to her that she had spinach stuck in her teeth.

Once again her thoughts were invaded. "You have to take the oath." said Neville his tone suggesting it wasn't the first time he'd said it.

"What oath?" she asked feeling very stupid at not knowing what they were talking about, berating herself silently for not paying attention.

Harry spoke up this time, his eyes holding hers, "To enter the Order Dumbledore made no requirements other than 'the purity of heart' as he called it. But in the er… light of the present situation we decided that a higher security was necessary."

Ginny listened mutely failing to understand _what _Harry was talking about. Annoyed at him for talking in riddles she all but snapped, "_What_?"

"To enter the _Elite Order_ you must take the Unbreakable Vow. It's a stipulation that was agreed upon so that Severus and I could enter after Dumbledore died."

Ginny watched Malfoy speak her face carefully blank devoid of any emotion. The logical part of her brain pointed out that if he had taken the Unbreakable Vow he must really be serving the Order. The not so logical part wanted to throw the Bat-Bogey hex on him again and on a very interesting part of his anatomy.

Instead she turned away and said calmly if with a tinge of annoyance, "So."

"So," said Malfoy his voice sardonic as always," You do know what the Unbreakable Vow consists of don't you, Red?"

Ginny listened to Malfoy calmly her lips curling into what most would think of as a sweet smile until they realized that her smile was in no way reflected in her eyes. Her voice was honey sweet when she said a few choice words.

Severus jerked involuntarily at the image her words formed.

Harry and Ron wore identically scandalized looks.

Longbottom looked as if he was yet to understand

exactly what she had said.

Hermione looked as if she was attempting to determine if what Ginny had offered to do was humanely possible.

The rest of order looked plain shocked to hear such uncouth language from Ginny.

Draco himself was nearly laughing aloud, Lord but that chic had nerve.

But Virginia Weasley did nothing more to acknowledge that she had done anything out of order than flip her auburn locks and say offhandedly," Oh, and by the way Malfoy that means roughly translated that one, yes, I do know, two, don't ever call me 'Red' again, and, three, so what?"

"So," said Lupin who it seemed was the least affected of the bunch, "You have to give us your complete allegiance at the risk of your life."

"Are you indicating," Ginny's voice was colder than ice as she spoke "that my allegiance has ever or ever will waver from the Order?"

"No," it was Malfoy who was speaking his eyes boring into Ginny's which were now blazing with ill concealed indigance. "We are indicating," he continued his fingers dancing lightly over his wand. "that you do not understand the full consequences and you would do well to remember that you were already used by the Dark Lord once."

"Thanks to your bloody father Malfoy."

"True," he allowed bowing his head in her direction before resuming speech. " but you were none the less used by the Dark Lord. Also you must understand that the Vow will make no allowances for the Imperius or Vertasium. You will die before you betray the fold what we do here is too important to risk. Some things are worth dying for."

"I would kill myself before I betrayed the Order." Draco was not surprised at what the Weasel just said it was a typically Weasely thing to say, but the conviction in her voice…it had taken even _him_ aback.

Ginny glared defiantly back at the rest of the Order who were now decidedly avoiding her gaze. Why couldn't they treat her like an equal? She was the youngest person present at the meeting but she was an adult and certified witch who she might add came top of her auror training class.

"There is more than what meets the eye Virginia," Minerva's calm voice spoke after a heavy silence. "You may not feel the way you do now once we tell you what we have planned in which case your memory will be erased and you will be sent back to the muggle world, but," her voice wavered slightly at that point but the older woman continued with a grace that was expected of her." We need your help Virginia, Voldemort it seems has forged a link with you."

Ginny merely leaned further back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest. She would not she promised herself say 'duh'.

"It seems Tom Riddle while controlling you through the diary forged a link between you and him. It is similar to the link he and Harry share but whereas he will expect us to use Harry he will not expect you."

"What use would any link between Tom and me be? Harry killed him in my first year the diary and the Basilisk remember?" Ginny's voice was lined with amusement and annoyance.

Draco was looking at her with the very same conception. Was the weasel family hair clogging her brain function port? _What does Tom Riddle have to do with the Dark Lord? Honestly._

"Could the fact that he happens to _be_ The Dark Lord be of any significance here?" he asked his voice calm in a sadistic kind of way.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Just has to make a comment doesn't he. _Git_, she thought with feeling.

"Umm. Draco," Hermione who had been listening to the exchange as quietly as the rest of the Order now spoke a tentative edge to her voice, "I'm not quite sure but I think what Ginny means is that any connection she might have had would have been with Tom Riddle and since he was just a horcrux and Harry's already destroyed it…"

"The connection may no longer exist." Finished Harry. "It does Draco has replaced his father at Voldemort's side… well it's a long story but the connection exists and a bit more. Anyway its not just about you…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Weasley," Malfoy drawled insolently.

"despite the fact that our policy here is 'some things are worth dying for' we have accepted that in this case things are different, in this case some things are worth killing for."

"You want me to kill someone…?"

The Weaselette's voice was so unsure that if it weren't for the fact that the rest of her brothers would probably gang up and kill him if he did, he'd laugh.

"We may need for you to." was all Minerva would say.

Ginny looked blankly from Lupin to Minerva to Hermione and lastly to Harry his face she noted was carrying a certain amount of desperation._ She_ desperately wanted to scream, to shout, to smash something but instinct told her that they would probably class that under childish. So instead she stood up looked directly at Minerva and said "If you decide to tell me what I will have to do and what is going on I will be upstairs." and with that said she mustered as much poise as she could and left the room.


	4. Riddles of Riddle

**Chapter Four**

**Riddles of Riddle**

The Order was deadly quiet after Ginny left. Some members ere relaxed that they hadn't told her yet others were simply dreading the next confrontation.

"You know Minerva," said Severus his sarcastic edge dimmed in light of the situation, "Perhaps you should try telling the girl everything instead of parts."

Minerva herself was finally showing signs of wear after Albus' death she had single handedly taken his

place as Order head and Headmistress. She'd stemmed the attack on Hogwarts, assembled troops,

bargained with demons to mermen in attempts to gather forces. She had fought side by side in most

battles and watched wizards and creatures alike fall. But never had Severus in his years of knowing

Minerva McGonagall had he ever seen such defeat upon her face nor such determination.

"Someone needs to talk to her I don't think I could actually do it," she admitted her gaze focused

upon Harry, who was now cradling his head in the cup of his hands shaking his head.

"I can't." he croaked."… child …I can't…"

Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder, ignoring Severus' scowl, "We don't know for sure

that Voldemort was referring to you…"

"And that makes it less tragic," asked Draco his voice as usual devoid of any emotion. "Weasley will

still be giving and taking the life of … the heir to Dark lord, his source. What a bloody mess."

"I can't talk to her…," Harry's voice was still hollow, empty.

Hermione was staring at him a look of profound pain flashing across her mouse-ish features. "Maybe

Someone else could talk to her someone who she won't exactly end up hating for the rest of her life."

The entire room reverted to the pin drop silence that had prevailed earlier.

"Yes and maybe Filch is really the Dark Lord in disguise." drawled Draco sarcasm lining even the way

he moved away from the table.

"Draco wait," Hermione looked up from her place beside her friend to regard him with interest. "

maybe someone could talk to her who she already hates. She loathes you and it really

probably won't matter to you if she does end up hating you for all eternity."

Draco just stood at the table a look of stark disbelief across his features as he said his voice portraying

the incredulity he felt," Have you lost your mind, Hermione? Me talk to Weasley about _this_."

"Well… she does hate you so she's not exactly likely to hate you further (Neville coughed from behind

his cough sounding an awful lot like 'Not possible') so it's not like you have anything to lose…"

Draco lifted one sardonic pale eyebrow,"The fact that you would say that is enough to prove that you

have never been faced with her Bat Bogey Hex."

But none the less he pushed back his chair and made to move towards the door his hand on the door he

turned and pointed Harry with a wry look, "Check on me in half an hour Potter just incase she decides

to bogey me…"

Harry laughed nervously, "I owe you one Malfoy."

"You bet your ass you do."

Draco trudged reluctantly up the stairs, his spotless shoes gleaming in the light candlelight bathing the hallway. It had been a long time, the alliance with Potter now seemed almost (not quite) normal to him, he almost smiled as the youngest Weasley's shell-shocked face crossed his mind. Some people never changed, even in the middle of a war so terrible it was strangely ironic that she would rather that the Order have no spy to help them, than either him and his Godfather, much less both. She had been away from the war to long to have been tainted by it, the thought that people where still out there who thought of the world in colors other than black and white brought a stoic bliss to his soul.

He stood quietly outside her door for a minute before knocking, when he did the door opened under his touch creaking in an ominously dark way. He walked in annoyed he hated 'seeing signs' as Pansy used to say.

Ginny stood standing in the middle of her room her brows raising so high as she recognized her visitor that they were promptly lost in the thick red mane of her hair.

"Hello, Weasley." drawled Draco his voice bordering from boredom-to-amusement as he looked around her. She was standing in the middle of the room, clothes, books and apparently everything else in the room lay in the most disorderly mess at her feet. For some strange reason it made him think of her as a queen with the world at her feet such was the defiant tilt of her chin.

Ginny was staring mutinously at the tall man …no assbefore her. "What do _you_ want, _ferret_?"

"Nothing Weasel…but I do have something you want." he added as if in afterthought.

For the life of her Ginny could not imagine what Draco Malfoy could have that she would actually want. Unscrupulous as ever she said so, her straightforward manner taking Draco aback at first, but he was immediately attempting to hide a grin so she wasn't afraid of having offended him, not that she cared, but still.

"If you really want me to tell you Weasley your gonna have to be nice." he teased his voice still chilly but not as cold as she was used to hearing.

"Are you teasing me, Malfoy?" asked Ginny to much at a loss to think of an insulting quip. "Don't you Malfoy's like have a rule against that or something?"

It took practically every ounce of self control he had mastered over the years to keep him from grinning outright at the surprise on her heart-shaped face.

"I'm not here to discuss the Malfoy rules of conduct…I'm here to answer any questions you may have."

"Any?"

"Ten." he amended not wanting the red-head to badger him with useless questions.

"Any ten, and you'll answer them honestly?"

Draco rolled his eyes, annoyance evident, "Yes, you have nine questions left."

"Why do the Order trust you and Snape?" she asked her hands on her hips, eyes watching his.

"Severus and I under went an inquiry under the influence of vertasium, we took the Unbreakable vow and Severus saved Miss Granger at a great risk to his own life."

Ginny's brows shot up at that, "Really?"

"Yes. You have seven questions left." he drawled, leaning comfortably against the door behind him.

Ginny, glared at him a snappy comment at the tip of her tongue but he was right she needed these answers so she bit them back. Instead she whipped out her wand and held it in front of her preparing to clear up the room and pondering her next question when she looked back up she noticed that Malfoy was regarding both her and her wand with a certain amount of wariness. She balled her fists in a physical effort not to laugh; instead she brandished it deliberately in front of him, as she posed her next question. "Why did you turn?"

Draco was expecting this question. He'd have had to be a fool not to and Draco Malfoy was no fool. None the less he did find the question a bit aggravating. "I witnessed a torture session of the Dark Lord's and it happened to change my mind about……certain value's."

Ginny had had her back turned during this revelation, magicking the clothes back into neat piles. However, even though she missed the look of pain that had flitted across his face his flat tone had not eluded her. She turned back towards him and tilted her head thoughtfully, who had he witnessed tortured so much that he changed sides? She wanted badly to ask him but her conscience wouldn't allow her to be unfeeling enough to do so, even if he was a Malfoy. So instead she shocked him by avoiding the obvious question which he had been quite ready to tell her to mind her own business to and asked, "How many other's have converted?"

Draco blinked unsure for a moment before, he answered, "Me, Severus and Pansy."

Now it was Ginny's turn to be shocked, hadn't she read in the Prophet that the sour faced Parkinson girl had been murdered to death by the Cruciatus curse by unknown sources she'd rejoiced about it then one less death eater in her opinion, now the thought made her sick a spy tortured to death…? "Was she discovered, as a spy?"

"No." Draco's tones were more curt than ever,"Don't you have any worthy questions like about your role in all this?"

Ginny wisely let the subject drop as was obvious he wanted, growing up with six brothers did teach one certain things, and asked instead in a uncharacteristically meek voice, "What do I have to do with all this?"

Draco drew in a much needed breath before answering her," You are needed because Tom Riddle is obsessed about you and wants to make your first born child his source."

"I _beg_ your pardon." Ginny's voice contained both amusement and alarm at this statement.

Draco groaned inwardly and pushed his hand thru his hair as he tried to think of a way to explain it to her. "You see," he began, " the Dark lord when he split his soul into different horcruxes split part of his soul when the horcrux is destroyed the soul dies but the essence returns to him. So since Tom Riddle took some sort of sadistic erm…liking to you hence apparently so has the Dark Lord."

"Are you trying to tell me that Voldemort has a crush on me?"

In all the discussions that had taken place on this topic never had anyone phrased it quite like that. The Dark Lord with a crush on a Weasely, Good God what a thing to say. He fought back a grin and instead answered in a demure voice, "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

Ginny was about to laugh, until suddenly the full significance of the fact came to her. Voldemort wanted to make her first born child his source. If he did and if her child were to die then Voldemort would die no matter how many horcruxes he made or how much unicorn blood he drank not even elixir could save him. She was being asked to kill her own child.

Draco knew the moment she'd understood, her eyes which had been bright till then dulled noticeably. Her wand shook visibly in her hand. He levered himself off the door and guided Ginny to the side of the bed and sat her down.

"The Order wants me to give birth to Voldemort's child? Don't I have to um… well meet him in order to… procreate… can't you just kill him then?"

Draco looked down at the melting pools of chocolate pleading with him. I took him a moment to realize that even though she was scared as hell she wasn't backing out and he admired her fortitude. He smiled grimly, before answering her last question, "If the Dark Lord was that stupid we'd have defeated him years ago. No he wants a source not an heir he intends to live forever remember?"

Ginny looked confused, "Well I very well can't have a kid all on my own so…how?"

"We're still not clear about that bit but we think he might know about you and Harry so…"

"There is no me and Harry." she repeated in what must have been the thousandth time since their break up."The is a me and there is a Harry." she clarified.

"Of course." he drawled. "You have one question left."

Ginny looked around herself before saying anything, she felt like her entire world had been turned over in a minute. Malfoy coming and explaining all this to her, she half felt like she would wake up any moment and realize that this was all some horrible nightmare. But deep inside some part of her knew it wasn't the Order was sending her on what had to be the most farfetched plan she had ever heard. "Why you? Why isn't Harry here or Hermione or anyone else for that matter?"

Draco looked down at her and opened his mouth to explain, but a voice from behind him cut in.

"Because we were too terrified to hurt you, we love you to much."

Ginny got up and rushed passed Draco straight into the arms Harry held open for her, sobbing uncontrollably into the front of his robes.

Draco watched as the young Weasley sobbed her heart out, her slim shoulders shaking, on her beloveds shoulder. He stepped past them into the hallway intending to give them some privacy, he was in such a hurry in fact to do so that he missed Virginia berate Potter by lifting her hand to his chest and saying, "Your supposed to be my friend."


	5. Encounters

**Chapter Five**

**Encounters**

Harry and Ginny returned downstairs half an hour after Draco had, arms entwined, Ginny leaning lightly on his shoulder her eyes red and puffy.

Hermione was the first to speak as the two friends took seats across from her. "Your decision is law Ginny whatever you decide we'll go by."

The entire order sat silently waiting for her answer.

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and folded her hand's in front of her. "I already told you that my allegiance was always with the Order nothing has changed."

A collective sigh rose from the table. Minerva stood up, her aged face graced with guise of strength, as she began the incantation for the Vow.

"I wish we could divert the Prophet somehow, they keep trailing Harry and he's getting really fed up." said Ginny her voice rising steadily higher, causing Draco to look up from the stick he had configured into a wooden miniature of his Silverbolt, and say offhandedly," We can deal with the Prophet as soon as we get back to London,"

"How?" She asked, her voice curious, as she trudged behind him.

"Money talks." he said simply stopping to pluck yet another silvery hair that had fallen on the forest floor.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work." Draco's voice was infused with such certainty Ginny looked up from the Forest floor she was combing for Severus' desired unicorn hair.

"What makes you so confident."

"Remember Rita Skeeter in your third year?" His voice was nonchalant nut Ginny detected an underlying current of amusement.

"You _bribed_ that _cow_ to write that _rubbish_ about _Harry_ and _Hermione_?!"

"I offered her a gift." There was no doubting the smugness in his voice.

"A _gift_?! You call paying people to …. do your dirty work giving them gifts?"

"I repeat, I offered her a gift."

"It's deceitful corrupt people like you who …"

"People give gifts after someone's been nice to them, don't they?" He asked cutting of her tirade. "So what's dishonest about giving gifts before someone's nice to you?"

"Do _not_ rationalize this." ordered Ginny.

"You were fine with it when I said I'd get the Prophet off your _boyfriend's_ back."

"That is a necessary measure." she shot back too hyped up to point out that Harry was not her boyfriend.

"Ditto."

"_How_ was harassing Harry and Hermione a necessary measure?!" demanded Ginny, her brown eyes blazing with indigence.

"How does 'I was bored' sound."

Ginny stared at the back of his head for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"That sounds so _typically_ like …you."

It was a month since the last Order meeting had been called, since Ginny had been informed of her role in the war, and since she, had been added to Harry, and Neville's assignment to look for the remaining three horcruxes. So much had transpired from that moment so much had changed, she'd gone to talk to Hermione after the meeting that day and asked her about Snape. Hermione told her of how their former potions master had risked capture, torture, and death in order to save her at Malfoy manor last year.

"Severus had been kept in charge of Draco ever since he'd helped him escape from Hogwarts." Hermione began. "Draco was still a Death eater then but Severus was unbeknownst to us a spy. He was keeping an eye out for any major movements that we didn't know about, oddly enough the only person that he'd trusted enough to show himself to was Remus. Remus kept us informed and everything just kept on that way until the attack on Hogwarts. That was the first time Severus revealed himself to us, unfortunately Harry happened to be with us when he did and …well let's just say he didn't react very well."

Ginny rolled her eyes in acknowledgement of her former boyfriend's famous or rather infamous tendency to overreact. Growing up with death looming over him at every turn, it was not surprising that Harry had grown up with a sense of paranoia. Usually she was pointing out how he was being melodramatic but in this one case she agreed wholehearted with his mistrust, she told Hermione so on no uncertain terms.

Hermione chuckled as she continued,"Actually none of us reacted very well except Remus and we all thought he was under the Imperius so…Anyway Severus voluntarily opened his mind to us, me actually since I was the only one there who could do the spell properly and who wasn't 'apparently' under the imperius."

"He let you in his mind? Why you, why not Minerva or Kingsley or…"

"They were all out on duty it was just me, Harry, your brother, Fleur and Tonks. He wouldn't let Tonks near him said he didn't trust her not to blow his head open with her clumsiness. So, I went in instead and he showed me everything he didn't hold anything back. Draco was still a Death eater even Pansy Parkinson had joined the circle along with a few of their former classmates. Personally, I wasn't shocked that most of the Slytherins had joined but the weird thing was most of the Ravenclaw's did as well Terry Boot and that snitch Maria or Marietta something. Anyway I went through his mind and he submitted to a inquisition under vertasium for the others."

"Yeah Malfoy said. Then how did Malfoy join? More vertasium?" her voice was only mildly sarcastic.

"No," Hermione

"Actually, after the Hogwarts thing, long after, I was visiting my parents to check on the security wards and," her voice broke a little, "They followed me somehow…they attacked I tried to stop them but was outrageously outnumbered, they kidnapped me and my parents," Ginny leaned forward and gripped her friends hands intuition telling her something was terribly wrong, her premonition was proved unsatisfactorily precise as Hermione's dark blackish brown eyes lifted to her own shining with tears. "They took us to Malfoy Manor and kept us in the dungeons,"

"Dungeons?!" exclaimed Ginny her eyes widening in surprise.

Hermione smiled sadly "Horrible isn't it? We were kept there, I'll spare you the gory details, I'm not quite sure what but something happened and Pansy Parkinson who had converted earlier that year just after her parents died, died somehow, Severus won't tell me how and I didn't ask Draco, they were involved so it seemed an insensitive question."

"Parkinson and Malfoy?" disbelief lined her question, as the sunlight from the open windows did her red hair in the unusually quiet hallways of Grimmauld place.

"Yeah, well after that Draco single handedly coordinated our escape Severus helped carry it out of course but the whole plan was Draco's. After that he confided in Severus and since he refused to tell us why, we were a bit confused as to what to do. Severus suggested the Unbreakable vow and in light of what Draco had just done it would be rather unfair if we didn't accept him in the fold, besides he under went an inquiry under vertasium on his motives. He's been with us ever since."

"Rather an oblique induction wouldn't you say?" The red head, asked with mistrust.

Her friend nodded her agreement,"But a good one."

Ginny merely shook her head then questions weighing down every thought she had. It seemed then that a lot of mature decisions had been thrown her way in that moment; she did not want to add assessing Draco Malfoy to that list.

Which was how Virginia Weasley, found herself strolling amongst the wilds of the Forbidden Forest alongside her former nemesis, laughing light heartedly at a simple observation of her companion. _Well_ _that _and her little plan for him.

Draco himself was observing the red-haired beauty with mild interest. It intrigued him how despite the rigors of the war that the young member was now exposed to that she still seemed to be able to hold on to her idealistic and optimistic perspective. It was refreshing in a naïve, childish sort of way. He was even almost not regretting being stuck with her and Luna Lovegood for Severus' stupid unicorn hair. But the Forbidden Forest was the only place they could get Unicorn hair and for the damn Wolfsbane potion Lupin was distributing. Personally Draco doubted whether the werewolves would be of any use even if they did decide to turn. They were fighting a losing war, all the odds were stacked against them.

"Draco, do you think Harry's really going to find a horcrux at Godric's Hollow?"

Draco looked up taken aback a bit by the Weaselette's use of his first name. "I don't remember giving you leave to call me by my given name."

Oddly enough, the Weaselette laughed yet again at _him. For the second time in less than an hour._

"Thing is it gets confusing I never know if I'm talking about you or your father."

"Then don't _talk_ to me."

"I would but the thing is I need to talk, I go nuts if I can't it's like…..Agggh!"

Draco turned instantly, his wand raised in order to fight off whatever evil had caused the weaselette to scream.

The scene that greeted him held him….speechless.

Two feet from him stood The Dark Lord.

In Molly Weasley's clothes.

And Luna Lovegood's radish earrings.

The laughter coming from behind the Bogart, aided by a flick of his unsheathed wand caused it to dissolve in mere seconds.

The red-head was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, Draco himself was restraining a grin with great difficulty, instead he snapped. "You just had to scream didn't you? Minerva never should have let you join the Order you're not even fully trained…"

"Oh shut up Malfoy, remember when Neville did that to Snape?" she asked giggling madly behind him.

"How do you know about that, the 'dream team'? And I thought you were calling me Draco so you didn't confuse me with my father." he sneered

"Not the dream team it was all over the school silly," interrupted a dreamy voice. "Honestly, Draco you are really letting the pressure get to you, you just told her not to call you by your first name."

Draco looking quite like he would like to say something foul to the absentminded girl who was now walking past him glared mutely at Virginia instead … as if he blamed her for being reduced to have the likes of Ms. Lovegood _speak_ to him.

Ginny scowled inwardly while a devious smile graced her full lips, "You know she's right," she whispered conspiratorially to him as she followed Luna's path passing by and in front of his pale lean form. "You really must be letting the pressure get to you, not even a retort to _that_! Really Malfoy, I expected better …or is it worse, I'm not exactly sure."

Grinning she skipped off to catch up with her friend.

Draco ground his teeth together for a moment before realizing how graceless it was.

Severus owed him big time.

Virginia Weasley on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear, her heart-shaped face alight with amusement. In the past month Ginny had learned so many things it was ridiculous actually that she had still maintained her happy-go-lucky charm which had been her trademark all these years. That, her typical red-head temper and Weasley trust.

After Hermione and the others had explained how Draco and Severus came to join the order, Ginny accepted their belief that they(S&D) were trustworthy. She hadn't really bargained on ever having to deal with either of them and Draco's coming to explain things to her was she supposed a nice thing to do. Oddly she had difficulty thinking of 'nice' and 'Draco Malfoy's' name in the same sentence without a negative word to have them oppose. None the less it was a nice thing for him to have done and that being said she had decided unofficially to treat him just as she did Harry and Neville no matter how nasty he was to her. Surely he couldn't keep the nasty thing up forever? He was nice to Hermione. He'd be another stray puppy to train in her opinion. Besides, he tended to get really mad whenever she was sweet to him, as if he'd swallowed something vile. (A/N: )

"I don't think Draco enjoys your teasing him very much Ginny." Luna stated arranging the unicorn hair in her hand neatly as she slowed down so Ginny could catch up with her.

"Oh, I'm fairly sure he despises it." answered Ginny cheerfully.

"Just making sure you know, he's not exactly a person one would usually like upset, he's bad enough as he is."

Ginny chuckled, "That he is." she admitted "That he is indeed."

A pale face in the shadows scowled darkly as her infectious laughter floated in the night air.


	6. Twisted Relations

**Chapter Six**

**Twisted Relations**

"What _exactly_ have you been up to Ginny?" Harry's voice was a mixture of amusement and barely contained tolerance.

Ginny laughed sweetly, they were somewhere over Godric's Hollow hovering on their brooms while Malfoy went down to check out the area. Draco had returned from the forest with Luna and herself swearing never to accompany the pair on any other mission till doomsday and had instead ended up paired with Harry on the next Order mission. Unfortunately for him Harry had been very recently appointed her 'bodyguard'. The order had a notion that Voldemort would be attempting an attack on her any time. In other words where Harry went Ginny went.

"Seriously Gin, Malfoy says you've been sickeningly sweet to him since you guys went to the Forbidden Forest, he says and I quote that when he went to pick up the assignment folder from Lupin you 'gushed' at him."

'"cooed' would be a more appropriate description actually."

"Ginny!" Harry was gaping at her, "You've never _cooed_ to _me._ Did you like lose a bet or something? Or worse do you _like_ him"

"Nope. I'm just bored and trying to find something to while away the time." She grinned.

Harry laughed. Then suddenly serious he tilted his broom towards her a bit, "Ginny, I know you've already said yes to the…er "plan' but answer honestly are you okay with it, you seem the same like you're in extended shock or something."

The ever present smile slipped from Ginny lips as she acknowledged Harry's words. The same, she thought wryly, I spend my nights crying myself to sleep because of a child that hasn't been conceived yet and he thinks I'm the same, her lips curved, into a derisive smile her dimples for some reason all the more prominent.

"We're clear." called Malfoy form a few feet below them.

The conversation lay forgotten as Harry sped of towards the hollow Ginny following closely behind.

They landed just behind Malfoy, a few feet from the remains of what once must have been a cozy two- storied wizard house. The roof was leaning slightly of balance as if held together by a very pathetic fastening charm. Hagrid, thought Ginny recalling accounts she'd heard of what had happened on that fateful night.

The building itself seemed to beheld together through more similar charms…in fact it looked decidedly volatile in her opinion. She was just wondering if it would be actually safe enough to enter when Malfoy broke into her train of thought as if reading them.

"It's an illusion. The house won't fall down over your ears…not that that wouldn't be a good thing might make the Dark lord go into depression him being in love with you and all…"

Merlin's-bloody-beard. Was Malfoy _teasing_ her! Her eyes wide in shock, she stared open-mouthed at him forgetting momentarily her earlier discussion with Harry.

Draco felt Virginia's eyes on him as he turned and walked into the small suburban house. It felt good to see the surprised look in her face, it somehow wasn't meant for the distraught look that had been there moments before. He'd wondered for a moment what had caused her such worry, before he realized that if anyone had a right to be worried and malicious it was indeed her. He could only commend her courage he honestly didn't know what he would have done had it been his decision.

"Ginny, come on." called Harry as he followed Draco inside.

Surprisingly enough Draco was right the house was nothing like what it looked like outside. They walked into a charming duplex with a lounge to there left and a kitchen at the end of the hallway, there was a pretty with stairway at one corner of the hall leading presumably upstairs to the bedroom.

Ginny looked quickly to Harry… he was supposed to have come here years ago but things it seemed kept turning up. Harry was standing two feet away from Ginny his eyes fixed on the staircase, his wand Ginny noticed was held so tightly in his hand Ginny was almost sure it'd snap. Oddly enough she shared a worried glance with Malfoy before going to stand supportively behind him.

"Hey, you want me to go with you upstairs? Or if you want me and Malfoy can scout that out…"

"No," Harry shook his head softly, "I need to do this on my own Gin."

Ginny nodded understandingly, he looked so lost right then as if he was all alone in the world, she wound her arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug before smiling encouragingly and asking "Remember what you told me the first time I played for Gryffindor?"

He shook his head he honestly couldn't tell _her,_ her name right then.

"Face it don't run from it."

Harry returned the smile weakly, before he in turn swept up the stairs.

Malfoy scowled.

Why did that weasel girl have to be so …touchy…it was …undignified.

Harry entered the room, slowly. It was ridiculous he knew, he'd faced his parent's murderer almost seven times now that was over twice the times his own parents had, he'd faced his parents or at least their essence at the young age of 14, he had not however ever faced the incident. Somehow to him the concept of actually seeing the scene of the murder would somehow make the reality all the more existent. He had never been able to accept their death. He'd accepted Sirius' death, cried over it and gotten over it. He'd cried because of his parents because he never got a chance to be with them, to have a family but never for the simple fact that they had passed on. It was ridiculous that the one to point such a minute detail to him was, Ginny. Ginny who was so focused so in tune with what was going on that nobody would know that she was playing such a painful role in this war.

Then again it wasn't, this was Ginny for goodness sake sweet, understanding Ginny who else could understand more?

It was just that everyone had changed so much over the war, Hermione and Ron everyone. Harry felt hot tears scald his cheeks as he looked around the bedroom; once-white lace curtains adorned the windows, while the bed was made up of pretty sheets of pale mauve the sheets he noticed were bunched up at one side as if half the bed had been sat on roughly, his green eyes dragged further to that corner of that bed.

A flash of green light.

Voices.

Screams.

Seconds later Harry was backing up against the nearest wall clutching his scar.

A moment later it was gone.

Harry dragged his hands thru his hair and pushed it back off his face. That was odd he hadn't had and Scar trouble since his fifth year. He looked around himself as if the unmade bed and burned walls could explain it to him.

"So what does facing anything have to do with Quidditch?"

Ginny smiled as she followed him into the study. "It was a pep talk thing."

"For what?" Draco asked at the same time pulling out stacks of documents from one of the cupboards nearby. "A head long with a bludger?"

"No." denied Ginny hotly, "I had this thing about people."

If Draco couldn't come up with a retort it was due to the fact that he found his mouth was interested in other objects in this case the floor. His jaw apparently was glued to it. "Miss. Social butterfly, the sweetheart of every Hogwarts teacher, and male student," he added scathingly, "has people phobia?"

Ginny shot her silver-eyed foe a withering look which would have grown men asking after their mother's. He, stupid-prick, just stared back. Well at least he wasn't laughing (A/N: probably cause he doesn't know how) which while not a turn on was defiantly nice, odd how often she was using that word in context with him.

"I hope he's doing alright." she said changing the topic purposely as she casually used her wand to flick through the documents Malfoy had pulled out. She and Malfoy had mutually decided to go through the downstairs written documents, again, just in case but mostly to spare Harry any embarrassment he might feel for taking his time.

Draco looked up noticing the softness in her amber eyes as she gazed out the window into the ruins Godric's Hollow had been for the past twenty years. "Potter's a tough nut, he'll survive. " he muttered, dispassionately.

Her soft lips curled into a derisively, honey colored eyes met silvery pools, as she looked up to meet his gaze. "To live, and laugh another day?"

It was Draco who looked out to the ruins this time, lean fingers raking through his usually neatly groomed hair, until they fell rumpled in pale lock upon his forehead.

_He actually looks kinda cute with his hair all mussed,_ thought Ginny while another part of her mind marveled what absolutely ridiculous thoughts came to mind when people worried…oddly as far as she knew the weird thoughts usually centered round the person you worried about.

_Must be the heat_, she decided.

"Aren't you cold you two it's freezing, I'd almost prefer the south of France to this what say mate?"

Ginny shrieked, and spun around her long strawberry locks fanning out at her waist.

Draco chuckled darkly, both at Ginny's gleeful look and at the memory.

Ginny scrambled up from her spot on the floor and flung herself into her brother's arms. It had been eons since she'd seen Ron, almost over a year or so in fact, which was why she had no inhibitions giving him a typical Weasley bear hug.

Ron smiled down at his sister's hear-shaped face which was currently buried in the front of his robes and gently detangled him self from her not that he knew why it was just the opposite of what he wanted to do he hadn't seen his baby sister in almost a year or so. However the glare Malfoy was sending him reminded him that he wasn't exactly here for a family reunion. Though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Malfoy would be staring daggers in his direction.

"Good to see you too sis, but I'm not exactly here for a get together, more the bearer of bad news actually. Where's Harry?"

Ginny stepped away from him a bit and to his surprise shared a look with Malfoy before asking hesitantly, "Why?"

Ron frowned; Ginny wasn't the type to ask questions, his wand hand slipped into his robes.

Draco noticed the movement and had his own wand out and ready, before Ron had even taken his out. "Hands where I can see them Weasel King."

Ginny who had been standing with her back to Draco hadn't even noticed what was going until he spoke in his deadly calm voice.

Ron's frown deepened but his hands came slowly out of his robe and instead were placed gently on his head, his amber eyes warily going over his opponent. "Think Draco how would I know about France…eh? It's me. I was just confused about Ginny I wanted to swipe her…you know for dark magic."

His curt "She's clean" was purely obligatory. Draco's wand returned to his pocket, while poor Ginny stood staring, in her opinion, stupidly through it all.

"So," said Ron his red mustache bristling comically as he tried to diffuse the tense silence, "Where is Harry? Not with Luna is he?"

Draco grimaced at the thought, the blond ditz would probably try explaining some weird snorklack thing to anybody who was deprived enough to try snogging her, poor lad.

"He's upstairs, in his parents room," Ginny informed her expression guarded.

Ron's lips formed a soft 'oh' before he turned his eyes back to Draco and his sister. "In that case I think I'll leave you two to break the news to Harry, You were right Kingsley apparently found a way around the shield around the coffins, and surprise, surprise it was empty."

Draco's scowl deepened; making the nearly invisible scar he had on his left cheek all the more prominent. "Was it _James's_ or _Lily's_?"

Ron grimaced wryly, "Hers. Anyway I'm gonna leave you to explain this to Ginny and you two can tell Harry, okay? "

Draco grunted.

Ginny shot him a look; turning back to her brother she smiled sweetly, and nodded amiably. "Course, you probably have something to do, meet Hermione perhaps…"

Ron chuckled, "Gin, me and 'Mione have been history for almost four years now, you really need to get that thru your head. Besides I hear she and Lavair have hit it off or something."

Ginny bit her lip at the thought but maintained a neutral silence, her honey eyes sparkling brightly.

"So, I'll be going now…"

Ginny nodded.

Ron gave her a kiss on the top of her head before disapparating away.

"So…you may as well go ahead and ask me." Draco said in such a lofty tone that it had Ginny arching her brows delicately. "Spare me the 'what question' deal we both know…"

"Okay." she cut him off smoothly watching his silver eyes carefully, "But you will answer me, right?"

He frowned. "It'd be kind of stupid to ask you to ask me a question and then refuse to answer it don't you think weaselette?"

Ginny smiled sweetly. "But it would be so typically Malfoy, don't you think ferret?"

Draco almost cracked a grin at that. Instead he turned away from her choosing to give his attention to the documents instead. Or at least appeared to, it was none of her business that he couldn't have told anyone on pain of death what was written on the document he'd been staring at for the past few minutes nor was it absolutely any of her concern that he could however tell her that their breaths were at exact opposites she inhaled when he exhaled and vice versa. Which was why, her soft query caught him all the more off guard.

"What were you and Ron doing in the South of France?"

"What?" his voice and facial expressions even were lined with disbelief.

Ginny slowly repeated her question, "What-were-you-and-my brother-doing-in-the-South-of-France?"

"Wouldn't you rather know about Lily Potter's coffin being dug up?" his silver eyes were filled with confusion.

"Not really, I find you and my brother's trip to 'The South of France' was it," She asked innocently,"So much more interesting. I'm trying understand the relationship opposites attract and all…but still kinda weird don't ya think?"

"You have gone absolutely crazy."

Ginny smiled sweetly, "Being gay is nothing to be ashamed about Draco, it's okay you know. I have a really good friend…"

"I am not gay!" he roared, standing up.

Her wide guileless eyes met with steel as she looked understandingly back at him,"I understand it must be really hard, my friend, he…"

His voice more a hiss than a roar now he bent down to her level, "I do not want to know about your gay friends, I am not gay and if I was which I am not I would most definitely not be dating your brother, we were out on a mission, trying to track your brother's old rat actually. _With_ Hermione. So if there was any action it was not homo."

"You banged Hermione?" Ginny was having a hard time controlling her giggles much less her naïve charade by then her face strategically averted.

"I did not shag that mud…her." As if a Malfoy would ever lower himself to the position of dealing with a muggle-born, he thought nastily.

"Of course not Hermione would never lower herself to the position of dealing with a Malfoy." Ginny was once again looking him in the face her sweet innocent look long gone.

Draco nearly snorted "Elevate you mean." he retorted.

Ginny glared and opened her mouth to say something nasty before a wicked thought flitted through her mind, "Your godfather doesn't seem to think so."

"Excuse you?"

"W e l l," Ginny said drawing out the word purposely,"He was the one who told Hermione, matter-o-fact seems he's made quite a habit of divulging his …er…secrets to our little book worm. I've often wondered why Hermione and Ron broke of so suddenly after she started…working for Snape. Besides I have it on good authority that Lavair and Hermione are in no way involved. And if she's not involved with Ron, or Lavair then who is she involved with…sort of raises an awkward question eh?"

"_Severus_ told Hermione that the Dark Lord has Lily Potter's corpse?" Draco asked his bewilderment evident in his voice.

A deep, tortured voice filled the room "Voldermort has _whose _body?"


	7. Harry Hunting

**Chapter Seven**

**Harry Hunting**

A/N: The Intl. Time Masters' Guild is like a really wack version of the FBI/CIA thing is if any wizard/witch/muggle have a certain influence on the overall time line of a century then they come to be under the direct protection of the ITMG but, the ITMG do not directly do anything to protect the charge rather they change circumstance and give the W/W/M in question a different option. Inspired by K.A. Applegate's the Ellmist 

**_Hey people SO sorry the whole chap mix up was my bad go back to chap Five I just put up the actual chap five which I glossed over somehow….(sorry!!) It gives some info in how and why Draco is with the order plus more interaction between the couple it's also the ans to Harry's comment on teasing Draco..…thnks to my to reviewers for pointing out my huge blunder…..THANK-YOU!!!_**

Ginny was staring emptily out the window, covered in Harry's invisibility cloak waiting for the ministry Auror team to leave. Draco's voice floated in from the hallway,"I am telling you if Potter doesn't want to be found none of you brainless blokes are going to have any luck just go back to whatever you were doing he'll be back when he's good and ready."

"You know very well sir, that that won't make a difference to anyone if he's good and ready if he's dead."

"He survived The Dark Lord seven times, you'd think he can take care of himself."

"You forget Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore isn't here to save him anymore."

"You forget Auror Gildsteun, Dumbledore hasn't been here for the last three years. And surprise, surprise the worlds still spinning."

"We understand that due to your er…political rivalry with Mr. Potter you may carry a certain bias opinion. But you know, sir, the ITMG A/N: International Time Masters' Guild see the top of the chP , special unit retains the right to neutral politics and in lay mans terms has and wants nothing to do with the outside world. Mr. Potter was a top level wizard as such his absence has top priority just after the murder of the Prime Minister in wizard Palestine."

Draco groaned. _Politics_. The world's were being terrorized by a mass murdering dark wizard and all the ITMG had to say was that they were politically neutral. Merlin, but they were they most aggravating group of Aurors' he'd ever met, no wonder they were Unspeakables.

"Fine carry on with your investigation, gentlemen." he said making a sweeping gesture across the foyer."I shall be in the library." he said his voice high with the authority of a Malfoy as he swept into the library the door clicking shut behind him.

"They didn't leave."

Draco grimaced, he hated talking to people in invisibility cloaks,"No, they wouldn't go. Neutral."

Ginny slipped out of the cloak,"I know it wasn't a question."

Draco pursed his lips, she looked so… in control. Her eyes were the calm of a, sunset woodland, her hair pulled back in a simple no mess ponytail. "I'm here tracking Potter as far as they know. You need to get out before they realize you're here."

Ginny nodded, "I know."

Something about the way she was acting was absolutely…off. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Before he could think about it further he felt a terrible burn begin on his fore arm. His hand immediately went to clutch at it under his sleeve. When he looked back up, Red was, half turned from the fireplace a pinch of green floo powder in her fingers, staring at him, "Go. I'm fine. Tell Minerva I'll be late."

Squaring her shoulders, Ginny nodded and turned stepping into the fire, as she tossed in the floo powder, and said clearly, "Knockturn Alley."

Draco snapped around at the name of the formerly infamous, and presently perilous Alley. She was already gone, grabbing at the floo and making to follow her Draco stepped towards the fire.

Pain ripped through him. The burn slid steadily up and down the skin it was embedded on, the way it always did when Voldemort could feel insubordination among his ranks. Incensed at the surrender he felt as he made his decision, he flung the sparkling green powder in the fireplace, a scowl much fiercer than his usual bland grimace marring his perfect English features.

Ginny stepped neatly out of the local fireplace, into the blackened depths of the Alley. Harry was upset, he needed to think, the last time Ron did that he had ended up in one of the bars down here. She was hoping, that she'd find Harry before he did anything drastic. With Harry there was always that risk. Besides she could hardly expect Malfoy to chase after him, what with his history… she wouldn't trust him to run after anyone.

It was late evening she noticed, as she gathered her cloak closer around her and flipping on its crimson hood. She looked carefully around her assessing her position, there was about two couples one snogging the other having an extremely loud disagreement both on her left to her right was another alley bend a wooden sign hanging at the bend. _The Damned Dragon _- she read, looking over the shack again. She drew in a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste under her hood, as she looked around her. The bar was as gloomy as the sign promised, there were half a dozen drunkards dozing and drinking on the bar while more were scattered all over the bar. A giggling barmaid was perched on the lap of a customer as she took his order. Ginny frowned, then nearly gagged as a man seated at the bar proceeded to vomit all over the counter. The barman grinned a semi-toothless smile before using his wand to clear it away. Gritting her teeth she walked up to the bar discreetly putting a charm on her voice so it would imitate her eldest brother.

"What'll be your poison then?" asked the barman, leaning in so close Ginny could smell the stench of vomit on him.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey on the rocks," She said her voice as gruff as she'd intended.

The barman cocked a brow at her, trying to peer under her hood as he conjured a glass and Firewhiskey bottle. "Yeh from around here laddie?" he asked as he put the drink down in front of her.

Ginny swallowed, nervous, but adamant not to let it show. She reached out for her mug and sipped the fiery liquid, her eyes searching the bar for any sign of Harry.

"Something wrong with yer hearing lad?" persisted the man on her left, a blurry half-oaf from the looks of him. While the drunken bloke on her right swayed perilously over his drink.

Ginny was daring, but picking a meaningless fight in a bar, alone, was dumb even in her books. She slapped a galleon on the counter, and stood up, moving through the tables in her way to the door. A beefy hand fell on her shoulder from behind her. She automatically dropped into her defensive posture. Her wand was out before the first words were out of the man's mouth, pointing it behind her she sent the man flying with a well aimed Impediment Jinx. Ridiculously the first thing that came to her mind was not that the entire bar was now on its feet but that she still sounded like Bill. She lifted the enchantment, and turned to face the now livid drunkards. She flipped back her hood and pulled her Auror badge from inside her cloak,"I am an undercover Auror, gentlemen please return to your seats."

The entire bar stared silently at her.

The toothless barman still leaning over the counter broke it with his," Lad's a lass."

Ginny rolled her eyes but used the momentary still to leave the bar. She disapparated to the local fireplace once she was outside, her hood once again flipped up. She wished she could dissapparate to headquarters but it would be ridiculously easy to track.

Damn. She thought once she'd arrived at her destination, the fire was worse than on Monday mornings. And if she wasn't wrong some those droves of black cloaked men were bound to be death-eaters. Damn, damn, damn she thought silently spinning on her heel. The last thing she needed right now was a duel with a drove of death-eaters outnumbering her ten to one. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if she got caught. She wasn't really afraid of being caught, from what Draco, Harry, and Hermione had told her old Voldy needed her in one piece and she had taken the Unbreakable vow so it wasn't like they'd get anything out of her. But everyone would worry and Harry would get all protective and Malfoy well he, stupid git, would probably sneer some more, big surprise there. Anyway she still had to find Harry although, she thought, as she continued to hurry down the darkened path, getting captured by Voldemort would probably work pretty effectively in getting Harry out of hiding. Matter-of-fact she'd bet… _What in the name of Circe_…

A small gasp escaped from Ginny as she felt herself yanked into a shadowed alley. A thin hand held her wrists behind her back pressing her against a hard body the other hand was placed over her mouth efficiently stifling her indignant gasp.

Draco looked at her upturned face, her brown eyes were almost coppery in mutiny until they met his. Her entire body was pressed against him he could feel her soften against him, her body molding to his own in silent compliance. Her uneven breaths caressing the palm he had placed upon her mouth. _She doesn't belong here. _His previous thoughts etched firmly in the forefront of his mind. She has no idea how much danger she's in.

"I know exactly how much danger I'm in and being in it is my choice."

Draco's silver gaze bore into her. "Legilimins?" he asked her his tone expertly detached as his father's had always been while he silently enforced his occulumency shields.

"You aren't the only protégée Voldemort has ever commanded."was all she would reply.

Her lips were moving softly against his palm, he closed his eyes for one sensual moment before removing it and turning away from her.

"You shouldn't be here," he said his voice harsh to his own ears. "this is no place for a girl."

"Not everybody is a chauvinist Malfoy."

"Chauvinist? Virginia Weasley," he spat out her name, with such repulsion Ginny half turned in his arms but his grip on her prevented her from turning completely." would you like to know what they **do** _here_ that calls for chauvinism?"

Ginny frowned into his palm, the slow rage she carried at being overprotected and underestimated surfacing,"I'm a trained Auror. I can take care of myself, not that I see how my safety is any of your concern anyhow, Malfoy." she scoffed.

The fear he'd felt for the youngest Weasley quickly transformed into the unadulterated rage burning in his steel eyes at her negligent attitude. A terrifying smile curled his lip as he replied to her thoughtless statement and claim of self dependence. "I'll take it that is a yes," his voice dropped a lower octave, and his one hand slid down from her mouth to her throat, till it was lightly caressing the bloom of her breasts through the low scoop of her robe.

Ginny gasped.

"How dare you!" she hissed as she tried futilely to pull away from him.

"Oh, I dare. When I risk blowing my cover, for an ungrateful, unthinking wench, I dare a lot of things."he snarled.

"Nobody asked you to do anything you git, so stop trying to be Harry and let me go!" Snapped Ginny, so absolutely furious of his treatment of her that the fact that he had come to her 'rescue' escaped her completely.

Draco wouldn't have believed it possible but he actually felt his fury escalate at the red-heads retort. Silvery eyes darkened terrifyingly. His already low voice lowered to a hiss, much like the serpent that was his family emblem, "So that's why you're here. You came to save Bloody Potter didn't you. Still carrying a torch for him are we? Wasn't it enough that he cheated on you with …a death-eater wasn't it, shagged Cho didn't he…?..."

Ginny stared blankly at him, forgetting to struggle, and as was common with her when in shock forgetting to breathe "How did you know that?" she gasped once she'd collected herself enough to ask.

Draco sneered,"Oh, I know. I know just how you walked in on him shagging her senseless on his kitchen counter wasn't it. The day after he proposed to you, the day you were going to take him home to tell mummy and daddy…"

"How do you…" she began shocked at the depth of what he knew as well as the malice with which he was exploiting it.

But he cut her off ignoring her query as if she had never spoken, "Told you he was under the imperius later didn't he? Told you that it was just a good shag nothing else…how did it feel Weasley finding out that you couldn't even hold on to your fiancé for a day. Oh but lookie here not even a year later and not only are we all buddy, buddy with him but you're actually risking you're safe being to look for him…still shamelessly in _love_?" he asked cruelly, tauntingly, reminding her of something she had spent the last 9 months assiduously trying to forget." After all you never did tell anyone about it did you didn't want to slander Potter's goody-goody image, now did we?"

Hot tears scalded her cheeks as she pulled out of his now slackened grip. "I am not still in love with Harry," She denied her voice cracking slightly,"And although I have absolutely no idea _how_ you found out I really don't think I need t explain to you why I kept quiet. It was after all my affair not yours." and as if those semi calm words gave _her_ a semblance of calm she strode out of the darkened alley, hoping that the floo traffic was less now.

"Hello, pretty, come up here for a good time did we?" said a slurred voice from behind her.

She'd forgotten she realized in the heat of her row with Draco to pull up her hood and found herself surrounded by half a dozen drunkards before she'd taken a dozen steps.

"We could be… being of assistance yeh know?" came a second voice.

She could still feel the tears burning on her cheeks. Suddenly she snapped. _Why the fucking hell did all men have to be such asshole's!_ She was so sick to death of men being conceited bastards, first Harry just assuming that since he was under the imperius it was _okay_ to have shagged Cho the day after his _engagement_, Draco…for just being his bastard-self and now these _stupid_ roaring drunks. Very calmly she turned around to face the drunken men, her wand pointed easily at them. This, she thought with uncharacteristic cruelty, was going to be fun.

No one who had ever met Draco Malfoy before would have believed that the young man leaning on the walls of the shadowed alley could be him. Never-the-less there he was.

Guilt ate at him.

_Damn. What on earth had possessed him to yell at Red like that? How had he blurted all that out in front of her? Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fucking, fuck._ He had most certainly not intended to do that. He was going to come to Knockturn alley take her home and let the Order deal with her little escapade. Instead, he'd deliberately shoved Potter's infidelity in her face. Fucking Potter, why did she still care about him anyway? He was a fucking horse's arse and she knew it. But she still _loved_ him. Why was she so bloody…loyal. She'd rather stroll down Knockturn alley alone at night searching for Potter than go home with _him_.

Shit.

It was night.

In Knockturn alley.

She was alone.

Merlin's beard, Avery and Nott were coming down for drinks.

This evening.

Here.

Draco walked as fast as he dared without attracting attention.

Merlin let her be unhurt.

If she was hurt it would be all his fault.

His fault for not taking her home.

His fault for throwing Potter's infidelity in her face.

He _prayed_ for the first time in his life. Circe let her be okay, he prayed silently as he moved in the shadowed alley. Then all on a sudden something big came hurling out of one of the smaller alleyways. It was a…body?

Ginny, he thought. Later he would fail to come up with one logical reason why he would think it was her. Right then he didn't care.

Still years in the fold had shown him that cautiousness was seriously underrated. He slunk into obscurity, and silently watched ready to step in if needed as Ginny dispatched of her drunken admirers. Other than the one which flew out of the alley it seemed the rest had suffered much more greatly at her hands. One was lying on the floor while wild bats attacked his face, Draco knew what that felt like and felt a moments compassion for him before noticing that three others had worms, leeches and wasps stuck to theirs. One last man she still had at wand point. And from the looks of it was using a severing charm on his long unkempt hair.

"Lady come on don't do this…"

Draco watched fascinated as Ginny just kept at it until the man was on his knees, then she pointed her wand down at him and with a sneer that Lucius Malfoy would have been proud of cast the full body bind.

Draco had never seen this side of Virginia Weasley and was not surprised that he was turned on by it. Not however enamored enough to take a chance at confronting her he cast a silent body bind in her own direction, catching her effectively before she toppled on her former victim.

"Sorry, Gin, but I have to get you home." _Harry will just have to wait._


	8. Circle of Three

**Chapter Eight**

**Circle of three**

**A/N- **This chap is kinda set in the ill-famed bars of Knockturn Alley and has sexual suggestions and situations.** Read at your own risk.**

Okay, you're gonna read about this new substance called Dark Matter and Dark Light, Dark light is one of the nine forms of Dark matter…and is very rare that's all you need to know just now the rest you'll find out in time. Muhaha…!!!

Draco flooed into his own room at the Manor. He'd thought about where to take her when he floated her to the floo. Fortunately, when you were the Dark Lords right hand man people didn't question you a lot. The Order w_ould_ however question him if he took her to Grimmauld Place under the body bind. And he didn't even want to think about what her family would do if he showed up with her at the Burrow.

He laid her down gently on the jade, satin comforter. Bright red hair clashed with the green looking like flames in the deep sea. He straightened, and took a couple steps away from her and the bed, consequently ending up backed against his antique mahogany writing desk. A bottle of green ink wobbled slightly. He looked back at her, he could almost feel the rage radiating off her.

Guilt swept through him, _again_.

He knew a secret of hers and had used it to hurt her. He owed her an apology.

Problem was Malfoy's did not apologize.

Instead he put his wand to his head and drew out a shimmering silver memory. He took her hand and turning it palm up placed the memory into her hand before stepping away mumbling a silent, "Finite Incantatem." and disapparating promptly. Leaving Ginny, a very confused Ginny, sitting up halfway in his bed, with a silvery memory of his in her palm.

Ginny looked skeptically down at the molten thread of silver slithering in her palm. Why couldn't the great stupid git leave her alone. She was doing fine. And how dare he bring her to his house, to his bedroom under the body bind.

And why had he left her with a part of his memory. Come to think of it why had he left at all, wasn't he afraid she'd loot his mansion or something.

She looked back down at the silvery thread in her palm.

_To watch or not to watch?_ She smiled wryly deciding that it couldn't hurt, and prodded it gently with her finger.

She was sucked instantly into the vortex of the memory. She looked around her, it was dark…but oddly familiar…

There was smoke, a lot of it. Peering through it she saw the outline of several men lounging in a long private room. Smoking, laughing and passing …girls.

Ginny scowled, Malfoy gave her his memory of an orgy.

A blond dancer was giving Snape a lap dance unless she was very much mistaken.

Urrgh.

She made to move away but ended up being pulled closer to the men, the memory she realized Malfoy must be in here somewhere.

"Oh, yeah, baby, yeah…" the moan came from behind Ginny and against her better judgment she turned to see what was going on. She snapped back around immediately. There were two women naked except for two miniature G-strings giving Terry Boot a very disgusting blowjob.

She squeezed her eyes shut willing the images to go away. Unfortunately for her memories had to be completely played out. And closing her eyes did not shut out the noise.

And there was a lot of that. Moans, groans, grunts, sighs and Merlin's beard what was that slapping noise? No, no she did not even _want_ to know.

She stood quietly in the room straining to hear any conversation which could be of any importance all the while keeping her eyes firmly shut. No way she was watching this.

"Draco dah-ling you haven't been here in a while." cooed a voice somewhere near her she debated whether not to open her eyes. She desperately wanted to see what Malfoy was upto, the again she desperately did not want to see him in another 'scene' so she remained where she was moving blindly towards the voice.

His low silken tone floated to her right,"I have no idea what your talking about, Pans, I'm here every week."

A husky laugh escaped from around him,"Come on baby I'll show you what you've been missing…"

Ginny frowned at the enticing promise and despite her resolution opened one eye slightly to find out what exactly was happening.

Draco Malfoy was sitting head back on a chair in the middle of the room while the blondie who'd been giving a lap dance to Snape was now draped over him. She must be Parkinson, thought Ginny recognizing the voice, recollections of a brunette a year older than her came to mind. But hadn't Draco said that Parkinson changed sides, so why was she doing _this?_

She was pulling Malfoy up now, and toward the back of the room. Irrationally Ginny followed. They walked out to a bar.

Oh Merlin. It was the Damned Dragon, she realize recognizing the out lay immediately.

She looked up Draco and Pansy were seated at the bar, Draco it seemed was paying for the drinks…Parkinson however seemed more into him and less into the drinks.

She was literally pawing him in plain sight of the entire bar.

"Oh get a room." Ginny mumbled annoyed. She looked away floating in her surreal form away from the side of the couple.

She turned her attention to around her instead. The same gloomy atmosphere she'd noted earlier prevailed in the bar. She saw several other couples, but was soon tugged back to the Malfoy and Parkinson pairing at the counter. She was suddenly very conscious that this was his memory, (not that she could understand why he would give her a memory of him attending an orgy and getting pawed by Parkinson.), meaning no matter what she saw what he saw and there must be something he wanted her to see. Odd as it may seem it was the only, logical reason.

She looked back to the couple, they were breaking apart. Odd, she thought cynically, a minute ago they couldn't get enough of each other.

The bleached blonde giggled mischievously as another pale head bent and whispered something apparently indecent in her ear. His hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her till the red of her lips was not from lipstick but from the bruising her companion had just administered.

Ginny frowned, unreasonably infuriated. Men were such pigs, why did he have to go around kissing girls like that…and why did he make _her_ watch them?! Probably to torture her she summarized, wait a minute …why would his kissing another girl even bother _much_ less torture her… Merlin, it was all his fault bloody confusing ass.

Groaning, she continued to follow him as he swept through the murky depths of the ill famed alley. He was taking more turns now and Ginny noticed that the memory contained much less people in this part of the alley.

Suddenly, he stopped.

If it weren't for the fact that it was a memory Ginny would have slammed into his wry form. As it was she slid through him like a ghost. She was standing half in front half in/on him. He took out his wand and tapped a seemingly invisible wall thrice.

The sir shimmered and what was moments earlier pocket of air was now transformed into a flickering circle of Dark light.

Merlin's beard! Dark Light. Obviously Malfoy's weren't as dumb as they seemed, they had damn good reason to be arrogant if they knew the location to a pocket of Dark light. Were they using it against the order? Was that why the battle was so much on the downside? But that made absolutely no sense…Hermione said Malfoy was with the Order. And even though she'd only been thrown together with him twice she _would_ be surprised if he was conning the Order… besides if he was conning the Order why would he be showing her a memory of it…just didn't add up.

Ginny pondered this as she watched the pale haired boy slipped a torn piece of parchment into the gaping black hole.

He was using the Dark light to keep the air pocket open so that he could communicate with someone, she realized.

Ginny stepped back a bit if he wasn't with the Order he'd never keep a pocket of dark light just lying around…but if he was with the Order why wasn't he using it against the Dark lord. Using Dark light or any dark matter for communication was efficient no doubt getting you mail anywhere as long as you knew the code was useful communication for spies but you didn't need a whole pocket full of Dark light to do that.

Unless, she realized, the Order didn't know about it. Unless the only people who knew, were the trio of spies using it.

Ginny felt an uncomfortable jerk under her navel and silvery waves seemed to wash over her. Moments later she was once again sitting on the satin jade coverlet. She looked down at the silvery thread like substance in the palm of her hand.

It was their secret his, Snape's and Parkinson's…but why did he tell her?

Ginny scrambled off the soft bed and ran down the stone stairway to the only floo connected fireplace in the entire bloody mansion.


	9. Muggle Murders

**Chapter Nine**

**Muggle murder's**

"Anyone home?" called Ginny, once she'd gotten herself out of the cramped Weasley household fireplace.

Sure enough there was her eldest brother, Bill, a scowl worthy of a certain pale skinned boy gracing his face. "Where were you?" he demanded, brown eye's identical to her own flashing with anger.

Ginny, her own mood deplorable, scowled right back. "Sweet of you to ask brother _dear…_ I was busy getting…" **_Tied up by you lot's precious Malfoy._** Was what she had been about to say…unfortunately before she could express her sentiment's regarding a certain ferret, a loud crack informed them of a third parties presence.

Ginny turned. Gasped. And snarled, "You!"

Draco groaned silently, he so did not have time for antagonistic female's right now. His steely gaze quickly slipped to her brother, he didn't know …yet. ( If he did he'd be hexing yours truly's arse right now.) He discreetly shot a non-verbal silencing spell at the 'antagonistic woman' who it appeared was on the verge of telling her brother and causing a huge delay. "They're going to hit the underage training centre. Severus just got word, Tonk's is there and so is Mundungus but it's going to be a pack raid both Lestrange's, Pettigrew, Avery, Bulstrode and Nott. Also there are a few under aged kids the Creevey's, and a few muggle's but our main target is Pamela Parkinson if she get's caught we're in deep shit. Cause that leaves me open for suspicion," His gaze slipped to the youngest Weasley her curiosity it seemed had overcome her need to yell at him, she was standing wand out half pointed at herself, silently listening to his quick tirade. "I was her sister's best mate, favorite lover and all…so we need someone to get her out while the rest hold down fort. I've gotta go."

Ginny snapped out of her reverie the minute the second crack resonated around the room. Her wand previously pointed at herself now jabbed her neck callously as she released herself from the spell.

Bill was quickly grabbing some floo powder, "Your story's gonna have to wait, sweetie," using his usual endearment for her as he started to step into the fire before he spun around and asked her hesitating because he obviously was thinking better of it," Are you going to follow me if I don't take you?"

Ginny simply arched her brow delicately, as if to say 'do you really have to ask'

Bill groaned, exaggeratedly, a twinkle in his eye telling her he was proud of her and threw a handful of floo powder in the fire and motioned for her to proceed him.

Ginny stepped into the fire for the second time in minutes took her wand out just to be ready and clearly said, " Underage training centre, muggle London."

It was a good thing that the Weasley's had had the importance of shield charms drilled into them by their mother and used them reflexively when they stepped out of floo's and loo's alike. Not to mention that in her one year as a part of Dumbledore's Army and her three in auror training had taught her the reflexive importance. For not a minute after she stepped out of the floo in the familiar training centre than was she hit by a stabbing hex one that mercifully slid away due to her protective shield.

Ginny turned to face her opponents, the reality of her situation dawning on her, she hadn't dueled with a Death eater since her fourth year in Hogwarts. Well, she thought grimly,it was time her training was put to test. She slid her gaze calculatingly over the scene before her Tonk's Mundungus and her brother were each holding down a death eater each but that still left three unaccounted for. Ginny's gaze suddenly swept upward sure enough the Creevey's seemed to be holding one down on the stairs but that still left two… a jet of green light passed by her shoulder missing her by millimeters Ginny spun around and shot a Petrifaction spell at her attacker. She missed, the masked death-eater flung another unforgivable at her. Unfortunately no shield charm gave complete protection against an Unforgivable. All the charm was able to do was numb her for a second when the crucio slammed into her, as trained Ginny used the second wisely… she silently mouthed S_ectumsempra_ at the death eater and found the crucio lasted only seconds as the death eater was thrown roughly of balance wand pointing wildly in the air drenched with blood. Seconds later he tried to apparate out but instead collapsed in a heap. Ginny struggled to her feet, the spells were still flying wildly around her, she saw Bill fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Pushing the long srands of hair from her face Ginny fended of curses as she tried to make her way over to her brother.

"William Weasley," rasped a female voice mockingly, as she ducked a stupification spell Bill shot at her. "You're a curse breaker are you not, a bit of precision isn't really that much to ask of a person you know."

Red hair fell distractingly into brown eyes, as he circled around wand steady. "Eager to die Lestrange?"

"No I'm more into killing…_nephew_ isn't it blood traitor?"Her wand waved menacingly in front of him.

A snort of laughter "_Please_, curses I can deal with but name-calling, why you're gonna break my heart." Another jolt of green was neatly side-stepped.

"A Weasley with a sense of humor. Cute."

"Yes women do seem to think so…don't get to deep though I have a grudge against people who try to Avada Kedavra my freckled arse, besides my wife would deal you a nice bitch slap for hitting on me I imagine."

A maniac gleam entered the dark eyed woman's eyes bringing an eerie anticipation into her face.

Ginny tensed and changed tack waiting instead for a clear shot at Lestrange, suddenly she felt an iron fist grab her by the neck. Moments later she was choking, struggling to breathe her back against the blood spattered walls.

_Pettigrew. _

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her brother still dueling fiercely with Lestrange blood spurting out of a wound on his wand arm.

On her other side Mundungus was dueling with Nott a white shield surrounding him and a wounded Tonk's who lay unconscious inside the shield he'd put up.

A young girl cowering in the shadows of the corner on her far right.

Her mind going into over drive trying to calculate the odds, she smiled terrifyingly at the pitiful excuse of a wizard holding her up against the wall.

"Forget you manner's along with you conscious this time Peter?"

Rat like features twitching uncontrollably he tightened his grip on her slim neck, tears blurring her vision Ginny tightened her grip simultaneously on her wand and shot a well aimed_ Portkus_ on the doll the young girl hiding in the shadow's was clutching, before she felt her wand fly out of her hand.

Pettigrew was sneering dangerously at her, yellow teeth bared. "How are we now _My Lady_."

**Crack.**

Fleur and Moody apparated in, Moody immediately caught up with the other Lestrange while the half veela directed an impressive levitation spell at the rogue Marauder.

"You 'vill do good not to touch my sister- in –law, you filthy rat."

Ginny who had fallen to the ground at Fleur's spell, scrambled up, saw Fleur cast a quick summoning charm for her confiscated wand, grabbed it and with a quick nod headed upstairs to portkey the rest of the children out of the house.

Colin was still ,dueling with Bulstrode, his brother lay oddly still at his feet. Ginny swallowed past the lump in her throat and kept up the steps throwing a confudding charm on Nott from her position above the dueling pair. Not waiting to see if her charm had hit it's target she sprinted down the familiar hallway putting up entrance wards as she went…the last thing she needed was another death-eater bursting in as she got the children shipped of to the Burrow.

She pulled out a few Knuts from her inner pocket and charmed them with the Burrow as the destination spot to go off in fifteen seconds if her math was right there were only five death-eaters downstairs which meant someone was up here trapped in her wards. She stopped infront of the playroom door and charmed it to work like a mirror/glass thing she'd seen in a muggle pah-leese staition, at least that was what Hermione had told her it was.

The children were sitting up on the bed whimpering slightly but quiet, too quiet. Her gaze fell on the discarded black mask on the table a dillusionment charm she realized _smart_.

She opened the door stepped and stepped in, in one fluid movement she threw the handful of knuts at the children who caught them reflexively and threw a freezing charm on the whole room. A harsh Finite incantatem rang out almost immediately, but the split second distraction gave Ginny enough time to throw a shield charm on the children and determine the position of the death-eater.

She threw a series of leg locker curses, and stunning hexes behind the door.

A large pop signaled the departure of the children, she prayed, fervently that her mother was there to meet the shell shocked muggle children.

A blood-red jet of light passed by her cheek, singeing it slightly.

Ginny spun around wand in hand putting an automatic shield charm around her, while nimbly dodging a icy blue jet of light that flew out of the death-eaters wand.

The unmasked man pushed, unruly dark hair out of his eyes, Ginny gasped. "Terry?"

"Surprised? Oh, well, you never were very good at assessing people … among other things."

Deciding she couldn't very well tell him what she'd seen of him moments ago, Ginny sneered, uncannily like Malfoy, "Actually given that I broke up with you in less than a week, I'd say my assessing powers are just fine."

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously,"Been hanging around the 'dream-team' much? Hot's for Harry still going strong."

Ginny almost choked at his reference to the trio, the words flew out of her mouth even as she thought them, "Been hanging around Malfoy much?" she asked a non-verbal stinging hex flying out of her wand tip in sparks of bright orange.

"He's a pureblood and one of The Lord's right hand men. An estimable young man." The hex dissolved as it clashed with his own acid shooting curse.

Ginny, who continued to par his Dark Art's spells with swift counter-jinxes, had a vivid image of him swarming around Malfoy and giggling with Parvati and Lavender about his abs flit disturbingly through her minds eye.

"So that's why you never dated after me, Malfoy's magnetic charm pulled you over to the dark side did it?"

A jet of light the color of Fred and George's puking pustules flew hitting her squarely on the chest. Ginny was still for a second and then pain, it was like rusted blunt knives were tearing her muscles open.

Ginny screamed, then just as suddenly the pain stopped. She was at the side of the bed crouched over, while to her utter surprise on the floor across was Terry crouched in a similar position.

He's clutching his scar she realized, as she took in the scene before her.

" _the Dark lord when he split his soul into different horcruxes split part of his soul when the horcrux is destroyed the soul dies but the essence returns to him. So since Tom Riddle took some sort of sadistic erm…liking to you hence apparently so has the Dark Lord."_

A terrifyingly un-Gryffindor grin started to surface on Ginny's freckled feature's. _He can't hurt me, the death-eater's have order's not to hurt me…that means…_

And as suddenly as she'd entered Ginny ran out of the room leaving behind a kneeling, groaning Terry.

_I should've petrified Terry_, she thought as she practically flew down the corridor, but none of that mattered now, if she was right there was a chance she could keep from _any_ other order member being hurt, she ran down the stairs her mind reeling with possible situations, what if she wasn't right and Voldemort didn't care if she was cursed or hexed or what ever…

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes going over the old training centre Tonks was still unconscious in the now flickering force field , Mad-eye lay on the floor blood spurting from a wound on his neck, Fleur the image of elegance was sporting over a dozen cuts on her picture perfect face while her own husband stood feet away from her cornered by the raven haired death-eater.

"It has been amusing enough dueling with you William, even if you are a blood traitor," drawled Bellatrix her wand held high over her head.

"Oh my a death-eater consorting with a blood traitor Voldemort will be so disappointed." Taunted Bill, watching his sister move toward him out of the corner of his eye, he shook his head slightly.

"How _dare _you, take the Dark Lord's name…" She hissed through her teeth.

Bill paused, turned his warning gaze from his sister and grinned. "Double dare me and I'll tell you which way he swings. Bet your just dying to know."

Bellatrix Lestrange just stared, open mouthed at the blood traitor. _And they wonder why Master wishes to eliminate this scum? _She raised her wand prepared for the final blow when the red haired chit ran in front of her brother, blocking him from her view.

Bella scowled, ironically so did William Weasley.

His voice was gruff, "Ginny move."

"Yes, do I'm rather in a hurry." drawled Bella.

Ginny through a pleading glance at her brother, "Trust me."

Bill's scowl deepened, he would not watch his little sister die in front of him. He began to open his mouth to say just that…

"Move Weasley, so I can finally kill your brother." Bella bit out well aware of the ongoing duels around them and Miss. Weasley's lack of _actual_ participation in them.

Bill frowned not in annoyance but curiosity why would Bellatrix Lestrange _tell_ Ginny to move instead of just killing her? He shot a pointed look to Ginny to which his sister nodded ever so slightly, ignoring his instinctive urge to put himself up in front of Ginny like a shield he took a step back.

Ginny turned her attention to the death eater, her brother wouldn't interfere his eyes reflected the understanding. She knew what she was doing, and he knew that.

She wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing, he didn't need to know that.

"Make me." she taunted her voice much more confident than she actually felt.

Bella felt her fury escalate, _**her**, the Dark Lord wished **her** to bear his source…she was nothing but the lowest scum, filthy blood traitor that's what she was._

_It wasn't as if the Lord didn't have a better option he had her, his most loyal servant his faithful follower and …maybe if she wasn't here, maybe the Dark Lord would see, maybe he would take her to be the bearer of his source..._

Black eyes glittering darkly she pointed her wand at the young girl, _I'll make you beg for death,_ she promised mentally.

_Crucio._

Pain. Unbearable pain ran through Ginny. She fell in a crumpled heap to the ground.

And then … nothing.

Ginny looked around, Bill was standing over Bellatrix who like Terry was clutching her arm and moaning in pain. Identical honey toned eyes clashed, Bill's widened in confusion while her own were lit with a spark of amusement. She scrambled ungracefully up from the floor dashing over to help Mundungus who was now dueling with his left arm. But the death eater he'd been dueling had obviously seen what had happened he pulled a Galleon out of his pocket and repeated what Ginny had done moments earlier with the knuts.

Seconds later all the death eater's had escaped with an exception of Bellatrix Lestrange who was now bound not only in anti apparition Jinx's but ready to be locked up in the basement of Grimmauld place which also happened to be an anti-magic containment cell (courtesy of Madame Black of the Ancient and most Noble house of the Blacks).

Ginny watched as the ministry Auror's showed up as usual hour's after the damage had been done and Tonk's was carried out to St.Mungo's.

Her brother who was being healed by one of the healer's while Fleur fawned over him her blonde hair managing to look picture perfect despite the fact that she'd been dueling for her life mere minutes before, suddenly materialized at her side.

His hand draped casually over her shoulder he gave her a brotherly squeeze and murmured into her ear, "How bout that talk my-not quite-so-little-anymore-little-sister?"

Ginny managed a smiled even if it was a little strained. "If I told you I'd probably have to kill you too, one loss in the family is one too many. Don't you think?"

Bill frowned, what on earth had gone over in the last meeting that had made his optimistic-brat-of-a-sister

so terribly mature?

He watched her walk silently away from him head down, defeated, he didn't see the tear that slid down her left cheek.

Fleur wrapped her arms around her husband watching her sister-in-law walk away. "Come I 'vill tell you 'vhat has 'happeened, _mon aimee_. She 'ees a very brave girl considering…"


	10. Surreptitious Secrets

**Chapter Ten**

**Surreptitious Secrets**

**A/N: ** _This might be my last chappie for a couple weeks I have these really important tests starting on the second and their up till the sixteenth so….wish me luck so that I can get back to writing after the exams! And I promise that I'll try to put up a chap on the sixteenth. A huge 'thank you' goes out to my reviewer's who's reviews keep the plot bunnies coming…;D And just in case anybody is reading but not reviewing, plz review it'll only take a second come on, pretty plz even if you don't like it critique's are just as important as encouragement. Plz! Okay then I suppose I've groveled enough for one chap. Enjoy!_

Ginny apparated into her room flicking a _Colloportus _at the door before throwing her wand down beside her and sinking down to the thick woolen carpet. She pulled up her knees and buried her face in them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked not bothering to raise her head, she'd seen the gleam of his immaculately groomed pale blonde hair when she threw the spell on her door, that was why she hadn't bothered to ward it against intruder's, just locked it.

"Harry was found a little over an hour ago he was in your apartment, oddly enough, I thought you might want to know that_, before_ you ran into him there."

Ginny looked away from him at the veiled contempt in his voice. A sudden upsurge of guilt overcoming her wretchedness."There's something you should probably know."

Draco looked down at the slight form, amusement and curiosity filling his ashen eyes.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" proposed Ginny who was fidgeting under his watchful gaze.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow in a way that obviously meant if you must.

Ginny took a deep breath, "You showed me the destination of a pocket of dark matter. I don't know why, and I figured that you'd probably …I dunno…grunt at me if I asked you so…"

"No I wouldn't" came the immediate reply.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Malfoy's don't grunt."

Amazing, he _actually _sounds offended, she thought, "Right, anyway I thought about it and the only thing I can conclude is that you some how found out about the little _fiasco_ in my kitchen the day after my engagement, and you felt guilty for using it to um …hurt me so you left me with one of your secrets so that I could use it against you and we could be even and you didn't have to feel like you owed me something."

"You think entirely too much." he said waving his wand and materializing a tray of tea and pastries.

"Whatever, the point is," she shook her head to his offer of a cup of tea, "I know one of your secrets and you probably er… shared it with me out of some twisted good will gesture but the thing is I wasn't really necessary cause you don't know any of my secrets." she finished, clumsily her speech rushed.

Any man who had been trained even a little less would have choked on the scalding sip of tea he now took. A look of utmost repugnance masking his features he motioned for her to go on.

"Well you see that scene in my er… kitchen was um kinda a set up Harry knew Cho was a death eater she kept trying to get close to him and the Order wanted him to take advantage of that, but he was going with me for the past years so it would be kinda weird if he broke it of so sudden and all so we ended up cooking this elaborate plan where Harry cheats on me the day after he proposes and I get all pissy…and break up with him. "

An uncomfortable silence settled in between the two.

Malfoy finally broke the silence with his drawling,"That would explain why your family continues to treat him like a prodigal son…"

"Well yeah they do, do that don't they?" she smiled indulgently. She could feel him prodding her mind, quietly she acquiesced.

"But," he began as mystification set in once he saw she was indeed telling him the truth,"I was telling you what I saw in _your_ mind. How?"

Ginny smiled a little at his confusion. "You see nobody but me, Harry and Minerva knew about this for safety reasons you understand," she continued at his nod, "But we knew we couldn't use the reasoning we gave Cho to anybody in the Order they'd _all _murder Harry. Especially my brother's so to avoid that we decided not to give a reason at all since we couldn't give them the reason or another one incase we had a spy amongst us. A few days in Hermione came to visit me at the training centre Hermione tried to use Legelimins on me and the Order realized they needed to do something."

"You modified your memory?"

"Not exactly. They created _another _memory one everybody sees the first time the use Legilimins on me. In fact Minerva even adapted it so that it showed what I felt at that exact moment. Nobody other than Hermione ever used Legilimins on me, so nobody else knew, _thats_ why I freaked when you described it with such graphic detail, I must have been so overwrought that I didn't even notice you enter my mind."

"So Potter's still the wonder boy then?"

"Sorta I guess, he's still Harry not secretly an evil twisted protégée for the Dark lord or any thing."

"So you lied." Draco drawled.

"What?!"

"When you said Harry wasn't your boyfriend the first day you were informed," he clarified, "You lied."

"I did no such thing!"

"You said very clearly that there was a you and a Harry but no you & Harry."

Ginny smiled wryly, "Trust me there is most definitely no me and Harry."

Draco stared quietly at her.

"You said it was planned?" Draco asked. And then continued at Ginny's nod. "Then what feelings?"

Ginny swallowed audibly, refusing to meet his questioning gaze.

"They tricked you didn't they?" Draco asked, her averted gaze confirming the theory that popped into his mind, " When did you find out that it was planned?"

Ginny ignored the question, and instead folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"When?" he pressed.

Brown eyes blazed with rage, which oddly wasn't directed at him. "The day I entered the Elite Order."

Draco shut up, feeling the rage she was feeling _for_ her. Instead he changed the topic.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked vanishing the tea-tray with another flick of his wand.

"Why did you show me your memory?" asked Ginny curiosity overcoming her reluctance to ask him.

"You seem to already have a theory so why ask?"

"Fine." she retorted annoyed. "Then you can make your own theory and _don't ask_." she snapped rising from her spot on the ground to draw herself up to her full length. Not that it was much use when he just mimicked her move and towered over her.

"Temporary insanity." He said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked sure she'd misunderstood.

"Don't beg Weasley it's unbecoming." he said his voice cool and aloof.

But Ginny wasn't listening, a sudden thought had just invaded her mind.

"Malfoy do you _really_ want to know why I told you?" she asked her mind working on fast forward.

Draco knew that look and tone much to well to appreciate it, it was the come-on-I'll-make-a deal-with-you -I-know-something-you-don't-know the kind _he_ himself had perfected, "What exactly is it you want, Weasley?"

Ginny smiled, _maybe, just maybe_ . . . .

"Hand me the beetle wings would you Hermione…"

Hermione obeyed quietly appreciative of the amiable silence they shared while working on the various potions.

Her bushy hair tied back in a barely tame ponytail she continued to flip through the potions book open on the counter.

"Do you have any new information?" she asked not looking up from the blood clotting potion she was studying.

Silence.

Hermione looked up to a grim faced man his own ebony hair pushed of his long face.

He continued to finely chop the beetle wings. Silently.

"What is it?" demanded Hermione her curiosity now fully aroused.

Severus continued to frown and began chopping the wings even faster, making his hand look like a flurry of pale peach and black before Hermione's amateur eye.

A splash of crimson-red appeared in the whirlwind of hands. Hermione gasped. Severus winced.

He'd put a healing charm on it even before she grabbed his hand.

She watched the skin pucker together and heal itself leaving the faintest of marks in the centre of his palm. She traced it carefully with one finger as he had done with the cut on her neck the day he'd rescued her and her parents from Draco's dungeons.

"It seems we have _another_ mark." she offered light heartedly. Her hands still cupping his palm.

His gaze traced the slight curve of her face longingly. She was young, very young. And she deserved so much more than practicing potions in a dingy shack. He remembered the time he'd told her that, a ghost of a smile gracing his haunted face.

_We're in the middle of a war Severus, **nobody** is young anymore._

He'd scowled his trademark scowl and contradicted her then. Argued. Now he was filled with an unusual tenderness.

He looked into her eyes, his obsidian gaze unwavering.

It was as if he was looking _inside_ her into her very soul. She blinked away her conscience beating down her instinctive reaction.

He smiled, _softly_.

Painfully.

For her.

For himself.

And for what simply couldn't be.

He gently extracted his hand from hers and turned back to the potion. Deliberately he ignored her comment and instead latched onto her first question. "He called me last night. He had an important _immortality_ strategy to discuss."

Hermione played along, unreasonably hurt that he too had managed to control his feelings. _Again_. "What did he say?"

"He believes it's time to proceed with his plan to obtain a source."

"He still wants Ginny's first born doesn't he?" she summarized.

Long finger's ran through silky black hair."He wants much more."

Hermione waited for him to continue.

"The child…the source is to be not only Virginia's first born but also a complete pure-blood. The only blood line that is completely pure other than the Weasley's is the Malfoy's."

Brown eyes rounded comically,"Oh no!"

"I however was able to sway the Dark Lord slightly in favor of Draco."

"Don't. You know I hate it when you call _him_ that. He's nothing but _a crazed snake-eyed git_."

Severus nearly grinned at the unconcealed contempt in her voice. She was practically _righteous_. "You know that I can't call him anything else risks of a slip up are much to …precarious. I do however prefer your choice of…er title shall we say, _Miss Granger_._"_

"_Don't_ get cute with me Severus."

"Why, that sounds remarkably like a threat." He teased in a manner so unlike his own that it coaxed a reluctant smile out of Hermione.

"Perhaps it is." she said mysteriously. The light banter making her forget, momentarily where they were and why.

"And what," he asked his eyes on her own sparkling one's, "May I ask are you threatening me with?"

" ……..another…Title as you call it."

A charcoal black brow arched itself.

"Imagine," she said her voice grave,"Alastor's reaction, if I were to start to publicly address you as ….Sevvie."

The lilac colored potion Severus was lightly stirring splashed on his black robes, in reaction to his violent jerk.

"You will do no such thing!" he commanded once he had regained his ability to speak.

Hermione grinned. "How much would you like to bet on that?"

He groaned. "Not much." he admitted grudgingly.

"Good. Now about Draco did you tell him?"

"No. The Dark lord intends to tell him tonight."

"What exactly does he intend to say?"

"That he, the Dark Lord, is going to reward him for being such a faithful follower, he rewards those who are loyal to him, and he wants him to know that."

"Draco will never agree. Not after Blaise and Pansy he'll kill Voldemort himself before he gives him his child."

"For Virginia's sake we'd best hope he does because Voldemort wants a pure blood if not Draco, then his father will be put in his role."

"Oh Circe! Severus you'll talk to him won't you…" she pleaded.

"If I tell him he won't even attend the call and that _will _blow his cover."

Hermione hugged herself tightly and prayed,"Merlin, let them find a way."

Bill listened intently, his face contorted in rage, as his wife of two years calmly relayed what she'd been told of the last meeting when she met with Minerva last night in France.

"They can't make Ginny do this," He burst out finally,"Giving birth to the child who is to be Voldemort's source?! She's barely more than a child herself! And the want her to _kill_ it after Voldemort gains it's power….goodness why that's **_the_** most horrible plan that I've heard! Do mother or father know about this," he demanded.

Fleur put a placating hand on his arm which he shrugged away roughly. Fleur just slid the hand over his forearm instead. "Papa knows he said it 'vould perhaps be best if 've break it to mama after zi entire family 'ees told. She 'vill need your strength…but Ginny 'vill need it more."

"She'll get it too, in the face of whoever's bloody idea this was!"

"You intend to kill zi person in whose hands lies zi only hope of zi 'vorld?" She asked.

"Damn straight I …who?"

Fleur smiled grimly,"I 'vas referring Harry Potter, Ronald's friend…"

Icy blue eyes met astonished honey eyes.


	11. Business at the Burrow 1

**Chapter Eleven**

**Business at the Burrow Part 1 **

**A/N: ** Hey! I'm back. No the exams aren't over, unfortunately, gave a real good narrative yesterday though :D so….this chap picks up were I left off on the last chap was that a cliffe? Sorry:P NEway I am so getting into this fic I have it all planned I can practically see it, which translates into quicker updates(after my exams)! More reviews too hopefully (puppy dog look). I'm even thinking about doing a second part with the kids Oooooo… this is so much fun! This chap goes out to my first and totally loyal reviewers LKM and Psycochic who have both been a huge encouragement…Thank you! This isn't really the whole of the eleventh chap it's just that the reviews made me feel so guilty over the cliffe especially when the DM/HP question was asked (LKM), I put in the half I had written the rest after my exams mundane as it is  . Just for background **No **DM/HP will be seen in this fic you see…Harry is already involved ….no I won't say anything else ….**Yet**. Make me feel guiltier (once again petitioning for reviews) and I might tell you as Bill would say "…which way he swings…"

Oh btw the 'other language' quotes are real. I speak four languages …unfortunately not Latin

though… 

"_Malfoy do you really want to know why I told you?" she asked her mind working on fast forward._

_Draco knew that look and tone much to well to appreciate it, it was the come-on-I'll-make-a deal-with-you -I-know-something-you-don't-know the kind he himself had perfected, "What exactly is it you want, Weasley?"_

_Ginny smiled, maybe, just maybe . . . ._

"Don't be a tease Weasley if you have something to say, say it."

Ginny took a tentative step back from where she was standing, unsure of his reaction to what she was about to propose. She took a deep breath biting hard on her lip and turning so her back was faced to him. This was her one chance. She hated the ignorance in Bill's words. Gods she remembered what it was like not to know, and she hated it. Unfortunately she had soon realized that she meant much less to Harry than revenge on Voldemort. Just as unfortunately for him she didn't share his sentiment. She had to know, needed to know. Especially if she was helping. Ignorance wasn't bliss it was an anesthetic an like all others at some point it rubbed off. She would not be kept in the dark, she absolutely loathed that.

"As you can obviously understand for personal reasons I'm more than _a bit _sick of the Order's 'security measure's'." she turned back to face him golden-brown eyes flashing with sparks of red that rivaled her hair," Especially when they apply to me."

Draco mutely motioned for her to continue. His own silver gaze set on her freckled heart heart-shaped face.

On the slight graze on her right cheek. From the duel he assumed.

"I also believe, given the memory you shared with me that you are indeed, trustworthy." She bit her lip. Hard. Uncertain how to continue.

Draco on the other hand was finding that for once the suspense of a situation annoyed rather than amused him. Not that her mentioning that she thought _he_ was trustworthy had anything to do with him wanting to know what she wanted to say. Now thoroughly annoyed with such thoughts, he snapped at the fidgeting girl, "What is your _point_?"

Ginny glared. Brown eyes blazed with rage, which this time was most definitely directed at least partially at him. " I assume," she continued as if he hadn't spoken at all, "That you don't particularly like the fact that they've been hiding things form you as well for example the truth about Blaise perhaps or how they _aren't_ going to let you kill Lucius."

"_How_ do you know about _any_ of that?" asked Draco his arms crossed stiffly across his chest. Pale skin contrasting as always with Death-Eater black. Ash chips of ice in place of the previous molten silver. Not that Ginny cared that he was obviously pissed off.

"I know a lot more than that and a hell of a lot more about them."

"But you want something in return."

Ginny smiled. "Precisely. Hanging around Hermione all summer made you smarter, I see."

Draco sneered. "Intelligence, contrary to common Gryffindor opinion, has nothing to do with being smart it's about intellect."

Ginny frowned, amused creases framing her cupid's bow mouth, "You do realize that intelligent, smart, and intellectual are all synonyms, you know as in they have the same meaning."

"That," he countered, "Is why _you_ are a Gryffindor and _I_ am a Slytherin. Now you were saying?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but wisely refrained from commenting. She needed him to agree with this and annoying him by dissing Slytherin was probably not the best way. "You're a spy. A rogue death-eater. Which means you will be among the first to know, all if any details, about the 'plan' Harry came up with."

"You mean his handing over your child to the Dark Lord so that after making it his source and you killing it in order to make him lose his power source without Harry ending up as a shish kebab so that Harry can kill him _plan?"_

She was biting her lip so hard it was a wonder she wasn't drawing blood, "Yes."

Draco saw the glisten of unshed tears in her eyes. He gave himself a mental kick. Overwrought-brave-girl-giving up-child, has a right to be bitchy to anyone she wants (for once without me as an exception.) "Continue. Please."

Ginny took a reassuring deep breath, focusing on what was at hand with great difficulty. When she next lifted her eyes the gleam there was of determination not tears. "I don't want your pity Malfoy. I'm driving a fair bargain you like we move on, you don't, just say you want out."

She was proud. She wouldn't accept pity no matter what the form. Not even from him. Then again would _he_? Why was he so surprised? Because she was a girl or because she was a Weasley.?

"What's your offer?"

"You clue me in on everything you know, I clue you in on everything I know. As long as it is reasonable."

"Meaning?" he asked blandly.

"Your old enough to distinguish right from wrong. If you think it's something I deserve to know you tell me you think I don't need to know about it don't but remember I'll be doing the same."

"If I agree, I'm not saying that I will or do, how do you propose to exchange information, you're living with your parents again and wonder-boy has taken up residence in your flat."

It was the fear of Draco reversing his very obvious choice that kept Ginny from jumping up and giving him a hug.

Wait a minute.

Hug?

Malfoy?

Eewww!

"I take it from the scowl on your face you haven't thought about that tiny detail." Draco cointinued loftily.

"Huh? No. No, that wasn't it I was thinking about you….and…" Ginny began her mind still on the preposterous image.

Pale brows flew to never before reached heights. "_Why_ am I not surprised?" he drawled.

Her own brows furrowed Ginny asked innocently, "Cause I was scowling?"

Draco's lips twisted in vague appreciation of the retort.

Ginny grinned outright. Finally, she thought, I get the last word. Yesssssssssss! Unfortunately her victory sweet as it was, was short lived.

"And?"

Grey eyes flashed in self-assurance. Girls thought of him in context to one thing and one thing alone…ahem.

The thought of Terry, Lavender and Parvati 'hugging' him flashed vividly through her mind. Urgh! She grimaced. She _had_ to find away to stop those …flash thingy's…very very scary and like totally rated XXXX…

Silver eyes traced the progress of her pouty, red (presumably from all the chewing she'd put it thru), grimacing lips. His own, mimicked hers. He was _not_ bad day-dream material. And definitely bad enough for her to grimace like that.

"Well." he demanded.

Ginny looked up guiltily, face flushed "Trust me you do _not_ want to know."

"_Sirf izzath nahi, mere mardangi ka saval hai, gori, ab bol bhi doh_." A/N:D Translation at the end of the chap. 

Ginny stared.

…. definitely not English.

Draco looked derisively down at her, his additional height giving him a natural advantage. "Tell me why you we contorting your face into that unbecoming scowl and I'll tell you what it means."

"I'll bet it means something impossibly dumb doesn't it?"

Draco smiled his rare, non-sarcastic, slow smile.

Sheesh no wonder he's got women crawling all over him he's hot, speaks one of _the_ most romantic languages of the entire world, fluently, and he has that killer smile. Not that, any of that was even remotely attractive…as if she cared if a guy was hot, multilingual and had a killer smile…well maybe any other guy.

Draco allowed his gaze to linger on her soft full mouth, as the silence lengthened. Merlin, Red might not have a lot of sense but …Gods…he hadn't seen fuller more naturally red lips in his entire experience with women,( which considering was nearly remarkable.) Lips so full they all but _begged_ for a man's attention, and definitely not in a chaste way.

Ginny however was completely unaware to his careful perusal of her generously curved mouth. She was busy thinking. "Okay." she said finally breaking the silence and drawing Draco's gaze away from her mouth to the words coming out of it. "But since in our deal we agree to use our own insight in what to do, I say this is something that totally could not be possibly be …expressed in words. I presume you know how to do legelimins?"

Draco merely raised his wand and waited for her signal.

Ginny nodded

_Legilimens._

Draco felt the spell penetrate her thoughts.

**Flash.**

A young girl in pigtails, being tickled mercilessly by identical teens.

**Flash.**

Pain.

Blood.

Darkness.

The unmistakable hiss of parseltongue.

A screech.

**Flash.**

Lips crushed together….

"Stop!" Ginny stepped back from her position. Hands fluttering protectively, against her wild crimson curls.

Draco inhaled sharply. "I didn't mean to…" he began, but Ginny cut him off, shaking her head.

"That was a dumb idea, I would have just given you the memory but I don't know the spell and…"

"Think it." Draco said his voice a sharp contrast to her flustered state, as he stepped towards her.

Wide, amber eyes entwined with flecks of gold, gazed nervously into calm silver pools.

She nodded.

_Extracto memoria_, he murmured softly into her tumbled cascading locks.

His hand cupping her left cheek.

The softest caress.

A tremble went through her entire being.

Wide eyes fluttered shut.

Moments later she opened them.

Dra…Malfoy was standing inches from her silver eyes glazed over giving him a doped sort of look. Her gaze traveling to his palm she noticed a silvery thread in his palm.

The memory she realized. Her hand went to her throat, pulling out a thin silver chain, a glass container hanging locket-like from it. She'd put his memory in it on the way from Malfoy manor and totally forgotten about it.

She clutched it tightly. Thank gods it hadn't broken or anything this memory in the wrong hands, the very thought made her shudder.

Draco on the other was avidly watching the short slide show of two Gryffindor's and that new death-eater Boot discussing his abs. Well it wasn't like he'd never been checked out by a guy. Granted he didn't appreciate it but. Suddenly the dark haired pathetic excuse of a Death-Eater was squeezing him. The imaginary him granted, but still…

Disgusting.

Urgh.

Silvery waves seemed too washed over him. And he was back in the weaslette's cramped little room a fierce scowl on his face.

"That," he declared pointing at the silver thread wriggling in the palm of his hand,"Is revolting, filthy, and just plain sick, Red."

Ginny who had been grinning through his rant and been prepared to say 'I told you so' very smugly, now frowned. Deeply. "Look Malfoy, we are now business partners of a sort which means it's probably best that we be civil. So, I'm gonna say this once and once alone, DO **NOT** CALL ME RED. Okay. Now back to business I owe you an explanation as to why I told you the truth about me and Harry right?"

Draco nodded vaguely. Inattentively.

"Simple. You told me about your memory. And if you a _Malfoy_ have a sense of fairness we Weasley's most certainly do."

Malfoy looked affronted for a minute when she dissed his Family name but nodded accepting the criticism they had more than earned in the past years. All anybody had to do was look at his father.

Ginny felt a wave of guilt sweep over her. She'd only slighted his family to annoy him, and had fully expected a retort. His nod of acceptance was somehow …upsetting.

The silence was deafening.

Once again it was Draco's bland,"It meant 'It's about my reputation.'"

"What?" asked Ginny thoroughly confused.

"The thing I said earlier it meant 'It's about my reputation.'" he clarified, walking over to the door.

"No it didn't."

"Excuse you?" he asked curiosity overcoming his inclination towards a flashy exit.

" '_Mardangi'_ for one means 'manhood' which I suspect you know since your pronunciation was very near perfect, don't lie, we agreed on telling each other what we know, remember. "

"I didn't lie, for the purpose, the translation while not completely accurate was sufficient, I didn't know you spoke Hindi." he pointed out, his voice slightly dazed. As he followed her out of her room into the hall.

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Malfoy, so…anyway…come on mum should be in Fred and George's room with the kids you can come talk to Pamela."

Draco stiffened visibly.

Ginny raised an inquisitive brow.

He shook his head. And with a curt "No, thank-you." vanished down the rickety steps of the Burrow his black robes billowing behind him.

**A/N:** Hey! Okay that dialogue of Draco's was in Hindi, and Ginny's thoughts about it being one of the worlds most romantic languages is a personal opinion, the language has like an average of 50 ways to say 'I love you' _literally _just imagine…..

_Sirf izzath nahi, mere mardangi ka saval hai, gori, ab bol bhi doh_

It means basically:- it's not just about my rep its about my manhood, beautiful, so spill..

The 'manhood' he refers to is the thought of him being in an unsatisfactory day dream, you know not performing or smth.

That's why he wanted to know.

_Men… you know...as I read in a book - their egos are like huge glass penises.(Book-Genuine Lies) _Great book that might wanna check it out.

And 'Gori' means Gorgeous/Beautiful you can guess why he said _that_…especially since he thought Ginny couldn't understand Hindi. About her knowing Hindi, personally I have Indian friends and I basically learned the language from hearing it….remember Parvati the Indian chick? No it's not slash … Draco however was taught ,as in tutored reasons? Yes. Entwined with plot? Yes. Details in later chaps promise!

Thank you to all my new reviewer's as well, its nice to know your grueling-all-night-work is appreciated:D Thanks!

About the multilingual thing….Opinions plz!


	12. Business at the Burrow 2

**Chapter Twelve**

- **Business at the Burrow Part 2 **

**A N: **_Ok remember how the minister's are always informed by the minister of magic about the wizarding realm I sorta took the idea a bit further….you know how the purebloods are like wizarding Lord's and Ladies well…I decided to intervene a bit. It would be unfair for wizards of their ilk to engage in business deals with muggles they could magic them into practically anything. So the Royal blood line…that is the dukes and marquises and all are not only acquainted with magical norms but immune to all spells and potions, it's this potion their given when their born that induces 'immunity'. Details once again later_….:P.

I owe an apology to LKM for doubting her loyalty to the D/G ship…. (I thought she meant a HP/DM in a review) pair I should've known wat u meant Sorry:D….

I have officially fixed myself I crow pie….and ate it…(well actually no I didn't but….u get my drift)

"Okay lemme see if I have this right, " Said Ginny squiggling around in her spot on her brother's bed, her eyes drifted to the dark haired little boy on her right, "You're Jake, " bright blue eyes beamed at her, Ginny felt her own lips curve in response, she diverted her gaze to the little girl tugging her sleeve, "And you're April, " the little girl broke into a smile simultaneously the whole room broke out into a chorus of "…and me and me! "

Ginny, smiling proceeded to rattle of their names one by one.

"Sean"

"David."

"Aamir"

"Michael, I had friend named Michael once, you even look like him."

"Pamela,"

"Amy,"

"And Teresa. Now,…… who knows my name? "

Seven guilty faces looked back at her.

Ginny smiled kindly at them and with a silent shushing motion, moved of her brother's bed to the corner of the other where a small blue-eyed little girl with dirty blonde hair was sitting staring fixedly at the wooden planks on the floor.

"Hello there," said Ginny softly crouching down in front of the little girl.

Small fists were clenched together in the pristine sheets, while pink lips trembled violently. Yet amazingly enough no tears were found in the clear blue eyes, diverted from searching brown ones.

Ginny slid a knuckle under the younger girls chin, pushing her face up slightly. A comforting smile curving her own full lips.

Pamela could almost hear her sister's voice, it had been the last summer before the war, she'd come home drunk as she often had back then. A year before what was to be her debut at Hogwarts.

"_Pam it's really easy to chose friends you just have to make sure their not Gryffindor's. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's can't be friends. "_

"_Why?" she'd asked curiously._

"_Because Gryffindor's can't be friends with the Dark Lord. Their muggle lovers and mud-blood's you don't want to disappoint the Dark Lord. "_

"_But how will I know who the Gryffindor's are?" she'd asked urgently when her sister had started to sway perilously._

"_Well that's easy anybody with flaming red hair and shabby robes is a Weasley and anyone who hangs around a Weasley is a muggle lover or a mud-blood. "She'd said with a gentle pat to her head and then fainted dead away._

Limpid blue eyes rose to meet those before her.

"You're a Weasley." she said softly, so softly Ginny almost had to strain to hear it.

"Damn straight she is," came a jaunty voice.

"Pretty damn good one too, aye?"

"Pastry?" offered Fred.

Ginny looked up at her brother's. They were dressed in matching dragon's hide boots and the same jackets they'd bought when their shop had started.

They were identical from the spiked red hair and the stupid grins down to the last freckle.

David, a chubby little boy, had straightened up at the mention of food and was eyeing the pastry in Fred's hand greedily.

George encouraged him with a nod.

Fred reached out to hand it to him.

Ginny groaning, inwardly levitated the Canary Cream out the window.

Fred scowled at her, "That was a perfectly good Canary Cream, Gin."

Gin scowled right back, "Precisely."

"Spoilsport."

"Prankster."

"Why Gin that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." he said batting his lashes.

The kids broke out laughing behind her, Ginny grinned reluctantly.

George pulled her to her feet and guided her regally to the hallway.

Fred bowed at the children, before following them himself.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny instantly knowing something was wrong from the way the identical smiles slipped of their faces once out of the room.

"Mum sent us to take care of the mini wizards."

"And witches."added George.

"Sean's a muggle his father was a Lord in fact, a widow, before Avery decided to level him for falling in love with his sister." pointed out Ginny, tossing her red hair irritatedly over her shoulder, the knowledge her mother had shared with her moments earlier sticking to her painfully.

"Yes well him too then."

"Point is," Fred continued, "they want you downstairs in the kitchen there's a meeting going on."

"What about?" asked Ginny, the twins looked at each other, sharing a knowing glance.

"The ferret." admitted George reluctantly; they had yet to forgive Malfoy for being on Umbridge's little campaign.

Fred hesitated slightly before adding, "It's about the … about Voldemort's source."

Ginny felt a familiar weight settle on her heart. She felt tears clog her throat and swallowed audibly.

"Yes well wouldn't want to keep them waiting." she said her voice falsely bright. She turned to head down the stairs stopping for a second and asking, "What's down there?"

"Harry's not down there if that's what you mean." said Fred, misinterpreting her question. And after a moment's deliberation said. "Hermione is though Bill, Fleur, Mungdungus, and Snape."

Ginny nodded and swept down the familiar rickety stairs.

The shadows of the hideaway, he was standing in, surrounded him. It was almost as if they were a vortex pulling him in.

There had been a time when he would have entered such a vortex without hesitation, a time when he had truly been loyal to the Dark Lord.

For some reason the unnatural amount of time he'd ended up spending with Virginia Weasley had brought that thought to the very forefront of his mind…He remembered the look on her face when he'd maliciously taunted her with the reminder of what she would be doing with her child. For some reason her battle with tears, had struck home with him. Why he wouldn't have been able to answer, even under vertaserum. She had an odd thing about her, something that made ….hi... people connect with her.

The shadows shifted and Draco easily felt the change in the atmosphere.

"You sent word my Lord." The deep and carefully detached voice was infused with just a drop of groveling, enough to sound perfectly loyal but intelligent at the same time.

The tall cloaked figure seated in the antique mahogany arm-chair answered not bothering to turn around. "Yes," his voice was a soft hiss, "let me see you."

The young man swept forward black silk following in his wake.

Snake like eyes roamed over classically perfect pale hair and features. Grey eyes watched his progress carefully but not disrespectfully. "You have served me well, Draco. In fact," he stated blandly his gaze now directed to the enormous snake slithering over his lap, "You have served me better even, than your father. You cornered that mindless old man and despite not having finished him, have been without fault ever since…"

"Thank you my Lord, is it possible that I may of any assistance to you Master?"

"You are intelligent, like your father, you understand now the dire consequences you will face if you fail me."

Draco stiffened. For a split second his perfect posture slipped and was replaced by mindless fury.

The man methodically stroking the snake's scaly head however had failed to notice the slip up. He continued his slow monologue, "I have been thinking recently of a certain red haired female."

Draco stiffened even further. "My Lord?"

"Virginia Weasley. I have mentioned to you that it is my wish that her first born shall be my source."

Draco could feel something wrong in the way he was talking, it was as if he was feeling him out, did he suspect? He decided to take the usual Death-eater approach to this subject. "Of course My Lord, but a mere Weasley?"

"Most," he continued as if he had not spoken, "Of my horcrux's have been discovered. And destroyed, hence, the infatuation with the youngest Weasley, and the need for a source, for my immortality."

Draco bowed his head humbly as was expected, "But my lord such an honor?"

"My younger self," he stated in a mildly amused tone, "Is quite taken with the girl. Besides it will give me immense pleasure whisking Potter's _love interest_ away from under his nose for my scheme."

"My Lord would not a powerful wizard be a more logical choice?"

Voldemort looked pityingly at naïve young boy before him, "The birth of a pure blood causes a release of an enormous amount of transient energy. Enough to channel the child's entire magic source to me."

Draco continued, "And how my Lord do you propose we proceed to induce Potter and Miss Weasley to conceive?"

Voldemort narrowed his already slanted eyes making their presence almost eerily non–existent. "How dare you allow such a vile thought even occur to you, much less propose it to me? Think. The Potter line was destroyed by that mud-blood Evans. There are only two wizarding lines left that are completely pure, and since I do not wish to involve any more Weasley's than necessary I am left with you or your Father and I have decided that you Draco have earned this honor."

Draco felt the rush of blood to his head; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I…I am humbled, my Lord."

"As you should be. Leave me be."

"Yes my Lord," Draco said still to stunned to react properly. His next words came more out of habit than anything. "Shall I send for someone to care for your needs?"

"No. I have a plan to form. I will call you again tomorrow."

"Yes my Lord."

Ginny walked into the kitchen her feeling a strange mixture of fear, trepidation, and curiosity.

It was Fleur who first spotted her, Hermione on her left arguing fiercely with Snape and her husband discussing some curse or another with Mungdungus on her right. "Hello Ginny. Take zi seat, von't you? "

Ginny nodded, timidly.

The whole room had quieted down considerable at her appearance even Hermione had reverted to dark looks alone.

Ginny took a seat across from her, consequently ending up beside Snape. She sat quietly waiting for the information; she was not going to make this easy for them. They felt guilty for asking her to do this _good_.

They damn well better.

It was Hermione who broke the tense silence, dragging her eyes away from Snape at whom they seemed to be staring daggers. "Gin, Severus was called yesterday," she said her eyes notably softening as he continued, "I'll let him tell you the rest."

Ginny frowned but acquiesced, silently turning so that she was facing Snape.

Obsidian black eyes held hers as he began his tone detached, almost clinical, "The Dark Lord, has been feeling the need for a source for quite some time. Discovering that Lily's corpse and Nagini are his only remaining horcrux's have, made him come face to face with his mortality. He wants a source soon…"

"Why isn't Harry here?" Ginny asked an odd creeping feeling suddenly coming over her.

Bill looked at her …pityingly.

"Harry won't be needed in these meetings any longer as we have informed him." Said Snape.

"Why?" Ginny asked her voice deathly calm.

"Ginny," began Snape his voice comforting.

"I did not give you leave to call me by anything other than my given name." she snapped fear eating at her.

"Very well," he continued ebony eyes darkening just a fraction, "Virginia, The Dark Lord has made other arrangements for your conception…partner. As you are aware the birth of a pure-blood creates a release of an enormous amount of transient energy, enough for him to gain the child's power source completely, without killing the child. Which means without risking complete control before he can gain the entire power source, and without risking his own death. Death of his source would mean his own death, as you know."

"The Malfoy's. He wants me to conceive with Lucius Malfoy doesn't he." her voice contained such a strong streak of fear, that Severus immediately tried to comfort her hoping, _praying_ he wasn't about to tell a lie, "I believe he will favor Draco. If he does Draco will accept."

Ginny thought back for a second at the look he'd given her when he had first informed her of her role, her voice painfully soft she said, "No he won't and I don't see how you could ask it of him if he doesn't volunteer you don't realize what your asking us to do, do you?"

"We understand what you must be going through Ginny," began Mundungus kindly.

"No. You don't," said Ginny her voice no longer shaken but steely, "where is Draco? He was here an hour ago."

"He was summoned a little while ago," said Snape.

Something about the way he said that, the tone and then the look he shared with Hermione lodged a flicker of doubt in Ginny's mind. With an intuitiveness not many expected of her she asked very coolly, "Did you tell him? About the change in plan's, did you tell him before he left?"

No one looked at her. With an exception of Fleur who look just as bemused as her.

"You zid not t'sell zi boy?" asked Fleur outraged.

"It would of blown his cover." Said Bill impassively.

Icy blue eyes blasted him with a glacial look as honey toned eyed burned into Severus's obsidian ones.

"You did it on purpose didn't you, you tricked him." Her voice was very near a shriek, calm and collected didn't really come to her very easily, it was more of a façade, "How could you!? You're his _Godfather_!"

A sudden gush of cold wind blew in as the back door of the kitchen flew open. The voice that floated to the table however was by far the colder of the two, "Yes. Do tell."

**A N**_I wouldn't dare put up a cliffe….well not for long anyway yes I do have the next chappie down just waiting for reviews….was it to cliché the whole 'do tell' thing? God I hope not…__ ….do tell!!_

_I'm not ashamed to beg. Please, Please, Please review!!!! ;P_

_Btw, I'm starting a new fic 'Raise your wand' also D/G fic I've just put up the first chappie today. R&R plz!!!_

**Summary for 'Raise your wand'**

The story begins four years after Dumbledore's death the war is waging in full force. Virginia Weasley has been undercover in a polyjuice brothel for the past year. And is waiting for the day she can escape the nauseating fumes and terrifying nights.

Draco has been sided with his father as one of the Dark Lord's most loyal follower's ever since he left Hogwart's. Until a tragic end to the life of his long-time lover drives him to a brothel ….and then to vengeance.


	13. A Drunkyards Duty

**Chapter Thirteen **

- **A Drunkard's Duty**

**A/N: **For those of you, who have been waiting for the romance to get a move on…. Not much but all I could squeeze in while keeping it realistic! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers you're all just **_Fab_**! Neway…Enjoy!

In his life, Severus Alexander Snape, had seen his godson in many fronts.

He'd seen his anger for one on countless occasions.

When, Crabbe had accidentally sat on his favorite rattle. (A/N: in effect crushing it to an unrecognizable pulp.)

When, Melissa Baudelaire, of the Baudelaire's had refused to dance with him at his first dinner dance. (A/N: he had been a 13year old prick, she had been a 17 year old half-veela)

When, Harry Potter had refused his offer for friendship.

And even the more dire. When, Blaise was murdered in front of him.

When, Pansy had died after a confrontation with Bellatrix Lestrange.

But the anger and rage he had seen even then, was no match for the cold fire he saw in the silvery eyes now.

"You're angry." He said.

Silver eyes blazed with streaks of black. "Me," he asked voice, mocking, "_Angry_? My Godfather betrays me, and the only person to defend me is a Weasley."

"I did not betray you Draco. I simply let you attend the summons unhindered."

Eyes, icier than the glacial look Fleur had shot her husband earlier, narrowed. His lean body lifted of the doorway where he had been lounging almost casually.

He walked steadily to the chair, his eyes lock on his Godfather's with such intensity that he didn't notice Ginny, who was sitting with her back too him, shooting Severus the very same look.

Pale hands slammed down on the cheap wooden dining table, as he stood between, the young lady and his Godfather. Leaning in so that his face was inches away from his Godfather's. His voice was lower than Voldemort's hiss as he said, "Finally, I find myself understanding just why you and my Father were best mates. _You're just like him_."

Hermione felt more than saw Severus recoil at Draco's words. The sympathy, she had been feeling towards him vanished. "So you wouldn't mind Ginny being molested by your father in god knows how many ways as long as you were left out of the equation. Right?" she asked upper lip curling in fury.

Frozen chips of ice glared at her. Hermione braced herself for his scathing retort, chin up staring defiantly back at him, until Ginny's soft, almost teary voice, broke through the thick silence. "Can you blame him? He has nothing to do with Voldemort's plans he is already, risking his life for the order, can you really blame him if he doesn't want to lose his child to a monster?"

Hermione opened her mouth about to point out to Ginny just how much danger she would be in if she had to conceive without him.

"Lucius Malfoy can't hurt me. Well, he can't kill me anyway, not until the child is born and afterwards…" her eyes locked with Hermione and with a self-deprecating smile asked, her voice dropping yet another octave, "Would you _want_ to be alive when you know if you are you'll be carrying your own child to its death?"

Hermione bit her lip, he gaze trailing to Severus' stony one.

Ginny rose quietly from her chair. Stepping back away from the table she laid a small comforting hand on Draco's where it lay on the table.

Surprised Draco looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes the color of fresh honeycombs, looked back at him reassuringly as if to say, 'it's okay.' Unexplainable waves of guilt washed over him as he watched her leave yet another Order meeting, _hurt_.

And suddenly there it was again, the remorse. That girl had enough on her shoulders without having to worry about Lucius Malfoy abusing her. Turning his icy glare back on the small congregation before him, he turned his heel and followed in wake of the young woman. Black cloak whipping round the door after him.

Bill watched, astounded. His voice barely above a whisper he asked his wife, "Did my sister just actually _defend _a Malfoy?"

Fleur arched one delicate pale eyebrow.

"I believe she did." Answered Hermione her gaze fixed on Severus. Who's eyes had followed his godson out the door.

His voice was disturbed as he voiced what had concerned him more in the exchange, "He didn't say whether he'd accepted. And he followed Virginia outside, he respects her actions. Her valor."

"Is it not 'vorth respect. She has done 'vat no v'oman 'vould 'vant to do…yet she does not complain."

"That is what troubles me, Fleur," he said eyes still locked on the wooden door, as if merely watching it could answer his fears, " Malfoy's are many things, but they are not hypocrites. He will do what he can to help her, it was in his eyes…"

Draco trudged, along the rain soft earth covering the Weasley's backyard. Cursing whatever forces it had been that brought him there.

Why couldn't she be like any normal girl and run off to her _room._ His scowl deepened as he noticed the contrast of wet mud and designer leather.

Muttering a quick cleaning spell he continued to brave the wilds, that were the Burrow's backyard. The cold fury he had been feeling reduced to a dull roar in the back of is mind.

Where was the chit?

A rustle of leaves to his left made him drop into a defensive posture, despite the fact that he knew the Burrow was as unplottable as Malfoy Manor.

He edged closer to the source of sound, the silencing spell he had put on his feet when attending the summons now wearing off.

He had expected, well he wasn't quite sure what he'd expected. Tears perhaps, anger, rage a suicidal mind frame even but most definitely not what he saw before him.

He stood mere feet away from the pond half hidden in the shrubbery, while the young girl he had followed out sat, oblivious to his presence, in the arms of another man.

If it weren't for the fact that he knew, that the immaculate blonde haired young man who sat with his back towards him wasn't in fact _not_ him, Draco would have been very, very confused.

As it was he was _very, very pissed. _He moved around for a better view.

The _couple _sat silently and as he noted non-gropingly in front of the pond. Ginny's long strawberry locks spread out across the blonde's arm. Her head resting lightly on his shoulder and hand upon his where they held her at her waist.

Ginny's voice was light and almost cheerful as she spoke to the man, "…Those meetings are jinxed I tell you not one word in any of 'em are …I dunno …_good_. I swear it's like stepping into a nightmare."

Her companion let out a low chuckle.

"No, seriously she insisted her head coming up of his shoulder in protest, "Do you want to know who they sent after me to tell me about 'my role' after the first meeting?"

"Who?" came the curious query.

Something about his voice…thought Draco…

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt a twinge of disappointment. He had been very un-Malfoy like in his opinion that day. A little credit…

The man raised his head too now, almost mimicking Ginny's own movement. Eyes the color of cobalt bore into familiar honey toned one's. "No way. What did _he_ do?"

Ginny laughed softly, "He was a perfect gentleman, Lav, which is kinda weird but I'm beginning to think he might not be as horrible as we had him pinned,"

Draco didn't know if he should be annoyed or elated.

Then he remembered that Malfoy's weren't suppose to be overjoyed so he settled for _smug-yet-annoyed_.

"He was really nice and I even made a deal with him today."

"What about?" asked the blue-eyed blonde, and immediately Draco realized what had bothered him about his voice, _Yank_, he thought with typical Malfoy revulsion.

"Not something I can tell you unfortunately you'd tell your sister, and she'd tell her husband who happens to be my brother….so…but he _was_ rather nice about it."

"Nice? _Chérie_ areyou feeling ill_?"_

Draco had a sudden urge to pull a punch on the arrogant bastard right then. So he was Fleur's brother, eh? That explained how he'd gotten through the wards, not what he was doing with his yank hands around Ginny though. And why did he have a yank accent anyway, wasn't he supposed to be French?

Ginny on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all. She laughed softly, "Thank-god you were here I'd probably have gone nuts wandering around alone."

Indigence ran through Draco, but with a grace instilled in him since birth he silently backed out. And quite unsurprisingly the previous rage started to boil once again in silvery depths.

Ginny entered the house hours later parting with Lavair at the stairs, he was staying in the twins room and she'd badly wanted a midnight snack before bed.

It had been really lucky for her that Lavair had showed up, she hated feeling all low made her feel bloody self-absorbed. And if there was one person in the entire world who could make her laugh it was Lavair. It had been pure boredom that brought them together.

At Bill's wedding her mother had her running in and out of the house with a zillion chores till she'd got fed up and left in search of sanctuary in her fathers shed, which should have been empty since all the guests were in the house.

Obviously they hadn't been she'd walked in on a heated snogging session and Lavair had ended up a friend ever since. A pity he and his ahem friend had broke up barely a week after.

Anyway after the break-up the two became closer than ever despite her living in muggle London while he was in Paris.

Lavair had always made it a point to be there for her, he was like her guardian angel.

Smiling slightly, determined not to consciously even _think_ about the not so distant future, she moved towards the kitchen in hopes of finding a glass of milk and one of her mothers cinnamon dusted cookies.

Draco sat silently in the overstuffed couch in front of the fireplace, he'd magnanimously offered to relieve Shaklebolt of guard duty today since he was already here. The glass of fine crystal being twirled between his fingers had just recently been relived of the red liquid he'd conjured along with it.

He heard someone shuffling around.

The room was dark so he knew they couldn't see him, not that he particularly wanted to be seen.

Hiccup

Damn, he thought with feeling, the slightly numb feeling returning with a vengeance.

Hiccup

He pointed his and at his throat, hand shaking slightly and muttered a quick spell.

The bright blue beam, lighted up the room momentarily.

"Who's there?" came a soft voice from the kitchen.

Draco cursed under his breath the last person he wanted to see when he was drunk…well at least on the way to getting drunk…was that freckled chit…not that he wanted to see anyone when he was particularly drunk…well technically drunk…_Gods! Now he was rambling?_

He threw the crystal wine glass irritably into the fire in front of him.

Light footsteps sounded just outside the dreary room.

_Gah!_ He thought. _Had to come and investigate, stupid chit._

He sat up, straight. He refused to be caught drunk _and_ lounging.

"Malfoy?" asked Ginny squinting in the dark to make out any tell-tale features, "Is that you?"

"You know you should be a bit more wary don't you think, the Dark Lord wanting you to mother his source and all, you are a bit of an obvious target." His voice was scathing but slightly unsteady, from his four successive glasses of muggle wine. It had always irritated him that muggle alcohol was more potent than wizarding alcohol. Made him feel like a house-elf.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny putting down her glass of milk and half-eaten cookie at the nearest surface, before advancing toward the wall where her father had installed 'swich-hes' a muggle appliance for electricity since (all the kids hadn't been allowed to use magic out of school back then. ) she wasn't carrying her wand.

"Don't." Draco's voice was still unsteady but remarkably firmer.

Ginny frowned, but drew her hand back from the 'swich-h' board. "You're drunk." She stated flatly, "Go lie down, I'll take guard duty for tonight."

Draco chuckled darkly, his eyes on the shards of crystal sparkling in the fireplace. His eyes looking lazily up at her frown, he said just as blandly, "You're a girl."

Ginny felt the automatic retort lift to her lips before she swallowed it, "Fine, I'll get Charlie."

"He's shagging the vela, I can hear them, their rooms just," he pointed upward with one long finger.

Ginny stifled the grin that had attempted to mar her perfect frown, instead she offered quietly, "Fine I'll get Lavair then."

Draco snorted

_Merlin's beard! Did Malfoy just **snort**?_

_Gods! Did he just **snort**?_ He nearly groaned out loud.

Ginny bit her lip, trying in vain to stifle the smile spreading across her pretty features.

"He's a sissy." He declared, conjuring yet another wine filled glass.

Ginny frowned at the glass, answering him sharply this time. "You've never even _met_ him."

"I saw him." He said flatly as if that explained his odd behavior, "He has blue eyes and blonde hair, which by the way is _obviously_ bleached he probably has ugly mud-colored hair…"

"And this has anything to do with his magical abilities…. how?"

"I'll bet he kisses like a girl…" he mused.

Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly, she expected behavior like this from Ron, Harry even but _Malfoy_, that was just…freaky.

"I wouldn't know, now would I," she said her voice heavy with sarcasm. "I've never kissed a girl."

"But you've kissed him?"

Ginny was beginning to wish she hadn't let her curiosity get the better of her. "I didn't say that."

"Yes." Observed Draco, his hand tracing the rim of his half-full glass, "But then, you didn't deny it either."

Ginny felt her fluctuating hold on her temper snap, "And what's it to you if I have?"

Malfoy simply sat back in her father's favorite couch, and said, his voice unnervingly calm (he was drunk for Gods sake and he was still less affected. Urrgh!) " I was just wondering how you intend on telling your boyfriend, since you can't tell him about the mission, that you're going to have sex with me."

"Lavair…" she began, then stopped suddenly as his words penetrated, "Excuse you?" she asked faintly.

"No, I don't think I will, such a bother excusing oneself…don't you think?" he continued barely noticing her shock.

"Why would I have sex with you Malfoy?" she asked, her voice low, mind numb from the possible…no impossible answer.

Eyes as tumultuous as a storm looked steadily back at her, "Would you prefer, being molested by my father?"

Shocked Ginny simply stared back at him.

He mean …..what he meant.

"You volunteered?" she asked numbly.

Draco even in his half drunken state noted her astonishment with wry amusement. "Go to bed Weasley." he ordered, "I am about to get very drunk and Malfoy's aren't quite manageable drunk, or so I'm told."

"And what," she shot back, "Makes you think you _ever_ are?"

Draco glared at her, an effect spoiled by her rolling her eyes and reaching for his wine glass.

His hand closed over her fragile wrist.

"Leave Weasley." He breathed into her neck, the sensitive hairs on its back prickling.

Ginny shut her eyes for a split second, and then turned to face his glittering silver eyes. She leaned in so that her mouth was mere inches away from his, her breath falling on his chiseled lips, "My name is Ginny."

Draco ignored her.

His complete, undivided attention was now on those cherry red lips, before him.

Slowly, giving her time to move away if she indeed wished to, he covered her lips with his own.

He could quite literally feel her shock, her entire being had stiffened.

He raised his wandless hand to her neck, caressing it lightly as he simultaneously pulled it down and deepened the kiss.

His tongue lightly traced the full mouth and as if finally roused from a deep slumber, the full lips began to move under his. Opening under his expert touch, Draco felt her shiver slightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Her own rose up to meet him.

Draco felt another wave of dizziness (courtesy of the wine), and the softest caress on his forearm.

And then he was looking up at his own wand as the youngest Weasley shot a slumber hex at him.

Ginny levitated the pale blonde, so that he was laying comfortably on the couch behind her. At least he'd be comfortable as he slept it off, and if he did have a huge hangover in the morning she thought evilly, he well deserved it for speaking rubbish. Sex with him indeed, she had quite enough guilt without the additional dragging-someone-in-this-mess-with-her bit.

But, she admitted reluctantly, he _was_ one hell of a kisser.

**A/N: **Heehee! I just love drunk good/bad guys they are just sooo…. adorable!

I put the first kiss in here cause I honestly don't see Draco letting down his guard to kiss Gin while he's sober.

But now since he's already done it….well…muhaha!!! Cackles evilly 

Once again not ashamed to beg….Begging …Groveling….Reviews…_please, please, please, please, please……_

Okay I'll bow out gracefully now.

Out of prewritten chappies so might take some time to update, No howlers please!


	14. Notorious Names

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Notorious Names**

**A/N:** Okay um I accidentally left out the last line of the last chap and instead of putting it up again I'm just adding it here…..**Sorry**!! but I sorta need it for Chap 14….

_His complete, undivided attention was now on those cherry red lips, before him._

_Slowly, giving her time to move away if she indeed wished to, he covered her lips with his own._

_He could quite literally feel her shock, her entire being had stiffened._

_He raised his wandless hand to her neck, caressing it lightly as he simultaneously pulled it down and deepened the kiss._

_His tongue lightly traced the full mouth and as if finally roused from a deep slumber, the full lips began to move under his. Opening under his expert touch, Draco felt her shiver slightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth._

_Her own rose up to meet him._

_Draco felt another wave of dizziness (courtesy of the alcohol), and the softest caress on his forearm._

_And then he was looking up at his own wand as the youngest Weasley shot a slumber hex at him._

_Ginny levitated the pale blonde, so that he was laying comfortably on the couch behind her. At least he'd be comfortable as he slept it off, and if he did have a huge hangover in the morning she thought evilly, he well deserved it for speaking rubbish. Sex with him indeed, she had quite enough guilt without the additional dragging-someone-in-this-mess-with-her bit._

_But, she admitted reluctantly, he was one hell of a kisser._

"_Nighty, night Dragon boy…"_

…… …… ……………………………… ** ………………………………… ...… ……**

Oh, gods the pain.

Pain.

Agony, pure, unadulterated agony.

Pain beyond any pain he had ever known…

Well……….

At least that was what it seemed like then anyway…Merlin his head!

What had happened?

He grabbed the side of his head as if afraid it would fall off if he didn't support it.

Damn, he thought.

Struggling up for his wand, his golden pocket watch fell out of his robe.

4:37 AM

Thank-god, he thought reaching to pick it up, at least nobody was up.

He snatched his wand off the counter on the side of the hideous couch he seemed to be sitting on.

Rising to his feet somewhat more ungracefully than usual, he walked into the fire grabbing a pinch of floo powder…

Circe, if he didn't get a hang-up solution in minute he wouldn't live to see anyone wake up.

Groaning he lurched forward into the fire.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny awoke with a start.

There was sunshine streaming into the small room.

Bouncing of her Tomato red locks of hair, and in turn making it resemble gold shot red silk.

Oblivious, as usual to such incidents, she made for the shower before any of her three resident brothers happened to wake up.

She grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a crimson t-shirt, with big block writing across it which read:

"**When in doubt, eat chocolate."**

Which was exactly, what she intended to do, just after she showered.

And after she fixed her room, her gaze trailed to her pillow.

Knowing only the most astute eye would note the slight patch of moisture her silent tears had left, she decided it could wait.

After all her mother wasn't home, and since when were her brothers known for being _astute_?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny sat an hour later at the kitchen table going through her mother's cook-book for chocolate-cinnamon waffles. Just as she thought of levitating the chocolate syrup towards her, unbidden came the image of her levitating another 'thing'.

Surely he'd woken up by now?

Hadn't he?

Then again if he was awake he'd probably be hexing her into next week, She rose quickly from her seat filly intending to get rid of him before Bill or the twins woke up.

The couch however was completely empty, she noted as she walked in the room. The blanket she'd conjured, lay discarded on the floor while the sofa looked as if it had been pushed several feet back.

So he did leave…odd.

Shrugging she went back into the kitchen to continue her battle with the cook-book.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ginny," said Bill entering the kitchen sometime later, his nose sniffing the air, "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite sister, now I know I'm your favorite brother so how about some of those gorgeous chocolate waffles…." He cajoled eyeing the plate in front of her covetously.

Ginny rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation "Actually I am your only sister and I don't have a favorite brother. However your stack of waffles are on the counter alongside the twin's. Fleur said she was gonna have a salad instead so…."

Just on cue two voices chorused, "Ginny!"

Ginny laughed taking her plate to the basin and leaving it there, on her way out she shot an amused glance at the boy's shouting behind her, "Dishes are on you lot."

A groan of cosmic proportions emitted from the formerly peaceful room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny walked down the hall intending to go wake up her half-French, half-Yank friend.

Suddenly, strong arms clasped around her and she was hoisted halfway in the air, her feet over a foot from the ground

"So, you're up _Chérie? _" he asked chuckling, his sliding her down to the floor.

"Eons ago. Why?" she asked curiously, wondering what possibly could have possessed him to voluntarily leave bed.

"Nothing it's just that Fleur said that you'd be going back to your flat by noon and that the Potter boy is waiting for you there." He said his voice unusually dark as he walked her out to the pond.

Ginny threw him a bemused look, "I know Harry's there."

"Do you want me to remove him?" he asked his voice still unusually dark.

"NO!" Ginny burst out, gaping at him, "why would you want to do such a thing?"

Lavair looked at her his face comically stunned. "Why? Why not? If it weren't for scar-face you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Ginny sighed, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, "It's not his fault, not like he came up with it either, it was probably Snape's idea."

Lavair pulled her to a stop, "Honey, don't you know, it _was_ him." He said looking her straight in the eyes blue eyes boring into her.

Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion_, Harry? No. But he'd been so upset and …surely he would have told her._

"Death-eaters don't propose things as preposterous as this, honey, and you know it."

Ginny stood stock still_. How_ _could he? He was so worried about her well being …and …_

She looked back at him dumbstruck.

"Wars change people, Gin, they change their priorities."

Ginny looked away, her face betraying her shock, and an odd look of cool indifference.

She slowly as if in a trance pulled out of Laviar's grasp, mumbling incoherently about picking something up from her apartment.

The blonde watched her go shaking his head, he almost wished he hadn't told her, but then again he wasn't one to keep secrets.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Gin." offered Harry, mildly, as he watched the red-head walk in the fireplace looking up from the map and file he had been going over.

"Get out."

The voice that answered him was so cold, he barely registered the words.

"Gin?"

"Don't. Do not _dare_ call me Gin or Ginny or even try to cajole me, just get your things and get the hell out."

Harry stood up, hands raised in a sign of truce, "What's wrong?" even though he realized at one level of his mind exactly what she was reacting too. But he just didn't have time for this not now.

"One would think that after screwing up so totally the first time you lied to me, that you would have the common sense not to repeat that mistake."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gin."

Harry was perfectly sure that if looks could kill he'd be as dead as Sir-Nick.

"I'm talking about," she began voice deathly calm as it tended to get when she was severely pissed. "letting me think you were actually shagging Chang on the kitchen counter in my apartment, I'm talking about making me think, that my fiancé who proposed to me the day before, was cheating on me the next, about lying to me about who's idea it was to give up my child to Voldemort as his source…"

"I didn't lie to you about that Ginny." He cut in softly.

But Ginny was in no mood to listen to that. "A lie by omission, Potter," she pointed out just as softly, "is still a lie."

Harry shrugged non-committingly, choosing not to acknowledge her use of his last name unwittingly fueling her already high anger.

"Get the hell out of my flat, Potter…"

Then it suddenly struck him, that in her anger she might have, "Ginny, the people of two worlds are depending …"

"On the death of my unborn kid? Leave Harry," she said pointing her wand at the table and summoning his stuff from the guest room, and then her voice dropped another notch. "Your _presence_ offends me."

Green eyes blazed with anger for a moment, but they backed down in face of the fiery gold ones before him.

Quietly, and as gracefully as possible he left.

And for the first time in her life, Ginny was glad to see him do so.

She bolted, the door and put a temporary ward on the fireplace.

She knew that the plan was big and her role in it did hold considerable importance but that Harry would put her here and not have the courage to tell her outright, disgusted her.

She felt a twinge of regret, he'd been dealt a big blow too the other day, his mom's body, maybe she'd been too harsh…but….

"Stop beating yourself up, he deserved every word." Drawled Malfoy his voice emitting from the low flames of the fire.

"I presume you heard 'every word'."

Not bothering to deny it, he simply changed the topic, "You know speaking thru a fire is damn uncomfortable, you might want to lift your little ward, I'd remove it myself but if I do your fireplace will cave in."

Ginny nodded absently and flicked the series of pass codes.

Draco stepped regally in flicking some invisible lint of his robes.

"What do you want."

"You, obviously otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at that, "I'd have never guessed, why I …"

"Do you want to know what happened at last nights summons, or not Weasel?" Draco said ignoring her sarcasm.

Ginny immediately stopped talking, motioning instead for him to take a seat.

Draco did as he was bid and crossing his legs at his ankles, and settled in as he began to fulfill their 'deal'.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So," intoned Ginny, looking past him at the pastel colored wall. "Voldemort will be summoning you to discuss something again tonight?"

"Yes. Why?"

She kept her gaze fixed on the wall behind him, "I want you to say no."

"Excuse you?"

"Tell him you changed, your mind that you don't deserve 'it', something. Anything." Her voice, he noticed was unnaturally shrill.

"Eagar to sleep with my father?" he asked sardonically.

Ignoring him, she said flatly, "Just do it."

"No."

Ginny finally broke her gaze from the light peach wall, "Are you _mad_?" she asked her voice nearly violent.

"Not at all. Perfectly sane, but I was told that every fifth generation in our family is, I'm a sixth so Father is fifth, _might_ wanna be careful."

She stared at him in a way he was sure would have any ten year old admitting to every misdeed ever, he kept his face carefully bland "This is not funny Malfoy. Why would you want to give your child to Voldemort?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you playing this game, why …"

Draco cut her off. "Why are you going through with it? Why didn't you say, no, when they told you what they needed you to do? Why didn't you ask to be put in hiding instead?"

Ginny looked at him, a mask of utter confusion on her cute features. "**Why?** How could I? People's lives depend on me, I couldn't be that selfish." She finished lamely.

"Well since the worlds are on your shoulders, someone has to make sure you don't mess it all up. After all you _are_ a girl." He pointed out.

"Draco…" Ginny began.

"Yes?" he asked his eyes telling her in no uncertain terms that he would not be changing his mind.

"You don't have to do this." She said.

"I know." He replied. Then reaching out for his wand, "Now that we have that settled, why don't you tell me what happened yesterday Weasel, _before _you hit me with the hex?"

Ginny smiled nervously at him, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Pure blood remember, I've had the slumber hex shot at me so many times the most I get now is numb for an hour or so by that time I usually fall asleep so my mum never noticed. Point is I know when I'm hexed to sleep."

"Well, you were drunk and I thought I would be best if you slept it off." She said purposely editing the …er.. 'happenings' to suit her.

Half-rising from his seat he shot a curious look as if evaluating her answer, "So nothing else happened, no drunk dancing or …anything regrettable?"

Ginny looked decidedly away from him. "Not that I remember."

"Okay then, see if you can find out why Severus didn't inform me, okay." he said starting towards the fire, at her eager nod "I'll stop by after the summons, okay Red?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I told you not to call me that, Malfoy."

"You started it." He said matter-o-factly.

"Started what?"

"The name calling."

"I don't _do_ name calling Malfoy." She said half-indigent.

"'Dragon boy'_ Ginny_, surely you could've come up with something more original."

Ginny gasped, audibly, honey eyes riveting to silvery pools, "You said you didn't remember!" she accused.

Draco smirked, "No, I asked if in _your_ opinion I did anything 'regrettable'. _I_ remember everything."

The way he said _everything_, left Ginny in no doubt about what he did remember, she winced mentally.

When she did look back up, all she saw was that swirl of black silk.

Gods.

_**A/N: No **you may not hex Draco into oblivion, I still need him for the rest of the fic……_

_The last scene is a heavily edited version of a scene from a million-copy best seller and a personal favorite………see if you can guess,_

_Hint: Author of 'Almost Heaven' and 'Perfect'_

_I'll tell you the name in the next update!_

_Ciao!_


	15. Hospitals and Hoax's

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hospitals & Hoax's **

_**A/N: **Um sorry for the delay I'm in a bit of a family crisis as I told most of you and thank you for being so understanding, in answer to a few reviews um let's see:_

_**Who is Lavair?**_

_Fleur's half brother, lived in the US now in Grimmauld place on Order duty (recruit) no he is not a death eater and about the Gin-Lav relationship…well lets find out shall we……(I'm evil I know.)_

**_If Draco remembers the kiss was it on purpose or alcohol? _**

_Um a bit of both I would think. He obviously **wanted** to kiss her but never would have **actuall**y done it unless he was drunk. Hope I make sense. _

_**Will the 'Romance' be quick and fast now?**_

_Personally I'm of the opinion that neither love nor making love should be hard and fast very disappointing I should imagine. Which is why the concept here is, yes, they are mutually attracted to each other, and maybe have some sort of chemistry, but considering their history they need a lot more to bind them forever._

_**Is Harry evil?**_

_No Harry is not evil. He just has different priorities now, he wants vengeance and more than that he holds the fate of the two worlds even with the child he still is the one who has to kill Voldy that's an awful lot of growing up to have had to do in a couple years._

**_Is Blaise a girl or a boy? _**

**- **_Blaise is a girl. _

_Hope you like the way the romance is proceeding……please let me kno……pretty plz….with whipped cream and strawberries on top…?_

_Okay chappie is about well…why don't I let you find out for once…….:D_

"Draco," called the low voice.

Swirls of black followed Draco as he strode forward in the small circle.

He kneeled going gracefully down on one knee, "My lord."

"I have decided on the manner of approach for obtaining my source," Slanted, blood –red eyes looked down upon the blonde head.

Silver eyes met his gaze, questioningly, "My Lord?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't have time to talk about stuff Ginny," Hermione said, trying to pass the red-head by, to no avail. The potions in her hand wobbled precariously.

Ginny steadied them, with a quick freeze spell. "It's a simple enough question Hermione." She said her arms crossed as she stood pointedly in her way, "Why didn't Snape tell Draco the truth?"

"I we don't get these potions to Rivendale in ten minutes, Merlin knows, how many witches and wizards are going to die, and its gonna be your fault." She said her voice as desperate, as her words were manipulative.

Ginny shrugged feigning disregard, "So."

"They are going to die and it will be your fault Ginny." She repeated.

"No," she said her voice bland, "It's going to be your fault, for not answering a simple question, just like it's Snape's…"

"Stop it!" Snapped Hermione, "Don't you dare blame Severus, Gin, don't you dare! You want to know why he wouldn't tell Draco, it was so that Draco didn't skip the summons and hand you over to Lucius instead, he knows that once you said, Yes, to the Dark-lord you couldn't say no."

Ginny stood aside, her face a mask of emotions.

Hermione walked past her, turning when she reached the floo, "He did it because I asked him to."

Ginny looked up and watched her friend step carefully into the floo.

She slid down the wall she stood against, dropping her wand to the floor.

The soft clatter of wood against wood echoed, in the one room, shack.

He'd tricked his own godson…for…

"_He did it because I asked him to."_

Hermione, she thought.

Oh Gods …they …were they really…she'd joked about it, used it to taunt Draco but….

Then an unbidden thought came to mind, Draco is going to be _so mad_.

The thought even was such an understatement that she chuckled, sliding a shaking hand through her hair.

Oh, Circe, what Hermione must be going through.

She clambered to her feet, ignoring the voice in her head reminding her she'd been banned from leaving London unescorted.

Throwing a fistful of sparkling green powder, she repeated the words Hermione had said, not minutes before ,"Rivendale, St. Fruged's Hospital."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first thing Ginny noticed as she stepped into the hospital was …the utter chaos.

Witches in once white uniforms running in the hallways…

Healer's throwing healing hexes from feet away…..

Potions being force fed through muggle pipes…..

Patients being brought in through auror guarded doors….

Suddenly she stumbled slightly…. she looked down.

It was a ring.

She bent over reaching for the gold band in the middle of the corridor

She fingered it softly, standing still, people passing her by in the tumultuous unrest.

It was an engagement ring, more of a promise ring actually, the tiny diamond chip winking boldly at her.

She slipped it carefully into her pocket, resolving no matter what to find the owner.

She looked back up, the blur of people, the deafening din of the screams of terror and loss coming back.

"If you're not going to move, let _us_ get thru, lady…" growled a man in healer's uniforms from behind her.

Ginny turned, an apology on her lips even as she tried to see the man's face.

Her eyes met unfathomable chocolate eyes.

The man looked at her for a spilt second longer than necessary, then, pushing her aside with a rough shove, he pushed the patient stretcher in front of him past her.

"Gin?"

Ginny whirled around again, it was Hermione, the various potions still balanced in her arms while her eyes questioned her.

She was daring her to condemn her, daring her to say she was wrong, to list the dozens of reasons why she was wrong.

Instead Ginny reached out with her wandless hand.

An offer of help, and a token of solidarity.

Just because she didn't understand her, didn't mean she wouldn't stand by her.

A wry smile lifted up a corner of her cherry-red lips, "A friend in need, right?"

Hermione watched her for a long moment before nodding.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny was already pulling of her cloak as she stepped out of the floo, later that day.

She could practically feel her eyelids weighing down.

"Tired?"

The simple query uttered in the most scathing tones, roused her momentarily from her drowsiness.

Malfoy?

What was Malfoy doing here?

What did he want. Probably to taunt her about that stupid kiss. That was just the type of thing he would do…ass.

Not that he had anything to tease her about.

He kissed her not the other way around.

_But he was **drunk** not the other way around._ She ruthlessly silenced the caustic voice in her head.

Shouldn't he be to busy to taunt her, being a spy and having summons and all today…

Oh right! The deal! He probably thought she hadn't bothered to get the information. Even the theoretic doubt on her word piqued her momentarily, but in all honesty she was much to tired to bother trying to explain or argue…

"Just let me freshen up, it'll only take a second." She said tired drooping eyes imploring as he began to protest and then she added, "And then I'll tell you what I found out…I promise."

Malfoy nodded reluctantly.

He watched her leave the room her crimson cloak left on the nasty orange four-seater in her two room flat's living room. He grimaced at the horrible way the colors clashed.

Odd, he thought, that the cloak didn't seem half as bad _on_ her, as it did off…. apparently, the theory of colors doing wonders for curves worked both ways.

Despite that red carrot top she called hair.

Ginny practically tumbled onto the single's cot in her room once she managed to get near it.

Gods, she was so tired.

She turned over on the cot, nose buried in an over stuffed pillow, and closed her eyes.

She and Hermione had spent hours in the hospital that day, running from corridor to corridor in search of potions and healers in the end there had been so many people admitted that they had to leave many of them floating in the halls while the personal cabins had had their walls broken down and had been joined together to conserve space.

And in all honesty it wasn't the hard work that sapped her energy, it was the terror, the fear, the absolute confidence in those eyes that there _was_ no hope…

That they would never see their loved one's ever again that their last moments would be of utter chaos in an overpopulated excuse of a hospital.

She remembered looking at every young woman and wondering if the promise ring she was carrying was theirs.

"Weasley?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Gods, he was almost as bad as one of her brother's.

"In a minute." She called, lugging herself off to her small bathroom.

Mocking silver eyes looked up as the door to the small bedroom opened eons later.

Draco had been perfectly ready to give her a scathing, 'dreaming about me, again.' for the near half hour she'd taken, and would have done just that, if that revealing top hadn't caught his attention.

Not, he had to admit, that there was anything wrong with it, it even covered more than Pans' usually did, but the moisture from her hair had it looking like……Damn! What was he talking about, it was an oversized, overused, Chudley Cannon's t-shirt for Merlin's sake…

But normal oversized shirts didn't slink of your shoulder like that and those jeans looked like she'd been poured into them not to mention they were so worn you could see patchs of skin at the knee and thigh.

Satiny, creamy, very touchable skin.

He most definitely needed to check out Marissa's after this. Two days without sexual contact obviously ….troubled him.

Ginny stomped down the hallway prepared too listen to a few sarcastic comments, not that she cared but ready just the same.

Instead Malfoy gave her a quick look over, eyes practically scorching her skin before he handed her a small pink vial.

A revival potion.

Thanking him, she reached out for it.

He simply nodded.

She swallowed the bitter-sweet potion and re-clogged the vial and put it down on the side table.

"Well?"

"I talked to Hermione, you're not going to like this," she warned, before continuing, " Turns out Snape, didn't tell you because he was afraid you'd hand me over to Lucius, and," she added cutting him off, " Hermione asked him too, remember that thing I teased you about the whole your-godfather-our-bookworm thing?"

A steely gaze bore into her own. "He betrayed me for a mudblood?"

"Watch it Malfoy!" Ginny snapped, her sudden movement sending her hair flying into her face. She pushed it away irritably.

Steely gaze moving sardonically from her treacherous crimson locks, to the full crimson lips.

Shaking his head ever so slightly to clear it, Draco's soft drawl filled the room, "The Dark lord means for the conception to take place on the next full moon, he wants the child to be a seer."

"What he wants is power. Slimy git." She added with feeling. She quirked a brow to match his own, "Well how does he intend to do it without my entourage of brothers hunting him down?"

Draco's lips twisted into a wry grimace, which she deduced as a smile, "His logic is that your entourage of brothers have been after him since the Order regrouped, he will personally be the only informant of this mission the only people who know are me, him and Severus."

"Why?"

"To prevent any chance of sabotage. In fact, he himself is going to put up the wards in Malfoy Manor, where I'm supposed to take you and keep you, such that he himself cannot enter without my authorization. Which means one wrong move and he'll know." He leaned back on the sofa as he finished this bit stretching his work stiff muscles.

Ginny watched silently as the orange backdrop highlighted his pale hair with carroty streaks. "When and how?" she asked her voice dropping into her cool competent farce.

"The next full moon is on the 23rd of this month, today's the 19th we have barely three days."

"So lemme guess your supposed to imperius me take me to the Manor and imprison me there until the child is born and weaned and then he kills my child."

"And you."

She ignored his later statement, instead she changed tact, "Did you inform the Order yet?"

"Minerva has been informed they called a meeting to discuss how best to proceed with the situation, I informed her we would join them in an hour."

"Why in an hour?"

"Because I have another query for you and after I ask you, you nosy little Gryffindor that you are, will want details which will take roughly an hour to provide you with."

Revived by the potion, Ginny quirked a brow at him'.

He simply quirked one right back.

………………………………………………

A/N : Hello! Hope the chap didn't put you too sleep :D. Next chappie follows soon ….thnks for the encouragement from all my reviewers. Btw the book was 'Once and Always' authored by Judith McNaught and if you haven't read it I strongly recommend it. Jason _is soo ho_t sigh……too bad he's fictional…weeping ….sniff ……

Newayz bye! Happy hol's! Hannakah and Eid! Happy new years too! And in the spirit of giving plz do write a review.


	16. Tales of the Dead

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Tales of the Dead**

**A/N: **Hi! About the promise ring, it's not really the owner or the giver that is important so much as what it represented. What I was trying to say thru it was the reality of the loss of hopes and dreams that losing the ring shows. You know like the tragedy side of the war the pain the separation the loss...sound corny don't i...oh,well...neway thought ya'll would like to know.

Um this chappie is kinda a filler but important for the story line and helps you understand where Malfoy is coming from better. Hope ya'll like it!

"Who's being the tease now Draco?" She asked scathingly, curiosity fueling her anger. Her eyes, changing shades, to match her mood.

"It's called building suspense, Weasley. Not that you would understand …" How had he ever considered those eyes as plain brown? He thought, as her watched her short temper rise quite suddenly thru the burnt gold of her eyes, eyes the color of a fallen angel's burning halo.

"Shut-up, Malfoy."

"Excuse you?" He asked only half hearing her incessant rant. Was she a fallen angel? ...Had she and Potter not...their engagement was a farce...even so...their 'courtship' hadn't been...

"You are like the master of crap, when anybody else does it their being a tease when you do it your building suspense. C.R.A.P."

Draco almost shook his head to clear it of the uninvited thoughts. He had no business thinking about her that way. He had no business thinking about her at all. Covering up for his complete inattention, in a completely Slytherin way he drawled smoothly. "I will do you the grace of feigning temporary deafness and continue. Now about what I wanted to tell you…"

"Last time you told me something I ended up agreeing to kill my own child," said Ginny cutting him off, "I'm not so sure I want to know whatever you want to tell me…"

"Was why I turned." He continued as if she hadn't spoken.

Silence.

"Well?" pushed Ginny impatiently, chocolate eyes locked on his.

Draco smirked in a purely Malfoy way, Ginny rolled her eyes, "My Father murdered Blaise."

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini. She was a Slytherin, my year." He clarified, shortly.

"But Hermione said that you and Parkinson, were involved and that…"

"That I turned because of her, right? Fascinating how you believe her over me…when it's my story too." He drawled.

"It's not _that_, it's just that well it's kinda confusing why would you turn because of Zabini, if you were with Parkinson….. unless…. Were you cheating on her?"

"Weasley, shut up. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Well, what was it then?" she snapped.

"It tell you if you'd, _shut up_ and give me the chance." He retorted.

Ginny shut up. Glaring daggers, at the blonde jack-ass as she did.

"I was involved with Blaise since my fifth year. She was murdered as punishment to me for failure to complete my task. For not killing Dumbledore."

Ginny listened mutely. Her lower lip in the tightest line, while creases marred her forehead.

"She was, I suppose my girlfriend, and it pissed me off that he killed her for the mere offence of being my lover. I knew Severus was a spy. I'd known since my fourth year when the Order regrouped."

"It must of hurt so much losing someone you love like that." Ginny offered, her hand squeezing his in a comforting gesture.

Draco hand remained motionless in her grip. He looked away.

A move Ginny translated as of grief.

He looked back awhile after and explained to her how he started working alone gathering information only he was privy to, and how he and Pansy, who had lost her entire family to the Dark lords summons decided to avenge their respective victims.

"Someone we're still unsure of who, but someone tried to kill Pansy, and it was at that point that we decided to tell Severus and join the Order. Soon after Granger's parents were kidnapped along with her of course. We were assigned to a 'rescue mission' to save Granger and her parents I think one of them was crucio'd past the point of rescue, her father I believe, her mother however survived. Anyway on the mission Pansy was assigned to the dungeon entrance and she was found dead, after the raid."

"I'm so sorry."

"Did you kill her?"

"Excuse me?" she asked her tone as haughty as ever.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for, do you?" he retorted smoothly.

"You …never mind well what do you want me to do, find out who killed her, as in why she's dead?"

"No, I want you to find out why she's not dead."

"Pansy's not dead?"

"No Blaise isn't dead."

"Who?"

"Zabini."

"But you said Zabini's dead…"

"I did say that didn't I? Well now she's not and I want to know why not."

"You want to know why your girlfriend isn't dead?"

"I want to know why she was dead 'apparently' until yesterday when she was clinging to Potter's arm."

"Harry's…wait a second this is all getting much to confusing, what is going on?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I saw Blaise yesterday... after I left your flat, ...at Grimmauld Place... with Your boyfriend."

"Lavair is not my boyfriend, Malfoy"

"Actually I was talking about Potter." He drawled.

"_He_ is most definitely not my boyfriend."

"Yes well ex-fiancé then, anyway he was talking to Blaise…."

"How do you know it was Blaise and not just an imposter, you know Polyjuice, perhaps?" She pointed out smoothly.

"I don't. But Polyjuice requires skin or hair from someone who's still _alive_…"

"Which means either way Blaise is still alive…" she said, finishing his sentence for him. "How the hell did she survive the killing curse?"

"That is what I want to know. And what you are going to find out."

"How?"

"Ask Granger."

"Cute, Malfoy, real cute."

"Tell me what do _you_ think it is? How is Blaise alive and ..."

"Why is she with Potter?" He finished for her, nearly biting his tongue as he did, her finishing his sentences, him finishing hers, talk about weird.

"Well, yeah." Said Ginny, not even noticing his slip.

"There is no way she could have survived the Killing curse. So the only logical answer is that she didn't. Which would mean, that she was with the Order because Blaise...well she wasn't exactly smart enough to do something like that alone."

"Which means someone else died, and someone else planned it..."

"To far-fetched for you Gryffindor's, Weasley?"

"Malfoy, Grow up." She retorted, wondering how long house rivalry lasted in the real world.

"You first," he insisted.

"Excuse you?" she asked her cinnamon colored brows losing themselves in her hairline.

"We're getting late," he said simply, motioning to the floo.

A/N: I know I haven't been able to be as regular with my posts and I am truly sorry for that, unfortunately until after March I have no idea when I'm going to be able to post and when I'm not going to be able to...my sincerest apologies and heartfelt thanks to my readers for bearing with me.

A few reviewer's have been reviewing anonymously and I haven't been able to reply to their reviews but I just wanted you to know how very much I appreciate you having taken the time to review. Thank-you and too all my reviewer's **_you people are the BEST!!!!_**

Ciao!


	17. The Last Meeting

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Last Meeting**

_**A/N:**__ Hey! I know u hate me for the wait but these exams were really important Pray for me!! They started from the 8__th__ and were uptil April 4__th__ after which I was caught in a serious case of writer's block and a real bad asthma attack. So terribly sorry!!! _

_And btw I am in despreate need of a Beta who can fix this fic up so I can submit it to and muggle net. If anybody's intrested just drop me a line at I'll get back to you with tears of gratitude...Enjoy!_

Draco and Ginny entered Grimmauld Place seconds later bickering lightly, until they noticed that nearly all Order member's were present and all who _were_, were staring ... **at them**.

The two exchanged a glance.

"I'm glad you _finally_ decided to join us Draco," said Minerva her beady-eyes contemptuous, reproachful almost as if they were reprimanding him, as if he were still a student and he'd been late for a class. "Virginia," she said in acknowledgement nodding her head before she motioned for them to take their seats.

"Who was it that said Minerva was impartial?" Draco muttered darkly into Ginny's ear under the pretence of graciously pulling out her chair, before he took a seat on her right so that she was sitting opposite Potter and he was seated against her eldest brother. An act that although went unnoticed by Virginia as she was focusing on his words, did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Order who were, to say the least, intrigued, by this gesture of polite courtesy from a Malfoy towards a Weasley.

Ginny, however who had taken no notice of this,bit back a laugh and instead looked meaningfully over to Snape, his old Head of House, and then back to him. Her look saying 'if Minerva is partial what is he?'

Draco merely smirked, he had noticed the stunned looks on the faces before him and was quite enjoying this moment of utter confusion. The fact that Potter was now glowering at him was of no consequence to him, what he did find interesting was that the blonde Yank Ginny had been with the other day was looking at him with a slight smug look on his face.

Harry cleared his throat, loudly.

"Perhaphs we should begin." He said, his voice laced with unadulterated anger.

"Well," began Lupin, " As we all know this is going to be our last meeting with Ginny and perhaphs Draco so our main focus is to explain to you to what we have planned for the next nine months as you two go undercover. First..."

" ...I stilll think that this is ridiculous, Remus," said Ginny, stubbornly crossing her hands across her chest, " Voldemort may be insane but he's not a fool this sounds like something out of a daytime drama, Me and Harry fight and Draco is rebound...that is so...i don't even have a word for it..."

"Well," snapped Harry annoyed, his bottle green eyes sweeping contemptously over her." do you have a better explanation as to why you're about to jump in bed with Malfoy, or mabye you don't need one mabye you could just tell the truth...it'll sound more realistic.."

Absolute silence came over the Order.

Slowly, very slowly, Ginny stood up, her eyes locked in with Harry's, "If you want to say something Potter, say it."

His jaw tightened, and a pulse at the base of his throat started to beat erratically, but other than that he ignored her use of his last name, " You and Malfoy have been seeing an awful lot of each other. One might wonder..."

Ginny raised her wand, and shot a silent spell at the table infront of her, the wood split and opened a gap between the two edges.

It took to steps for her to put herself infront of Harry. Softly so softly that only he could hear her she rose up on tip-toe and asked, " Jealous?"

"Really Gin," he retorted mockingly, his words designed to be hurtful, " Who chased after who for six damn years?"

Green eyes bore challengingly into her honey toned one's.

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny had seen Bill about to rise, but had waved him down with her hand. This was her battle, and it was about time her brother's stopped fighting them for her.

"Exactly why _who_ I'm sleeping with should be of no consequence to you."

"So you are sleeping with Malfoy?" he accused.

"That Potter," she said, turning her eyes to Malfoy for a slpit second to see how he was taking this, he was lounging back in his chair looking effortlessly impassive. She turned her eye's back to Potter. "Is none of your damn business. And as it has nothing to do with the Order none of the Order's either so I would suggest that you Potter move on to another perhaphs more..._relavent... _topic."

Green eye's glittered dangerously with rage. _She __**was**__ sleeping with Malfoy, after all that crap she gave him about waiting when they'd been together, she went and slept with Malfoy._

They stood that way glaring at each other, their faces inches away, looking quite like they were about to either kill each other or snog each other senseless.

Moments later Hermione cleared her throat quite loudly. " I think, she said I may have found if not a perfect but possibly plausible 'explanation'."

"Fine now that we have that much down," said Shaklebolt, riffling through what looked like notes, "we can move on to the actual conception process."

Ginny who was now once again seated beside Draco, stiffened visibly.

The conception.

If only it was as damn impersonal as it sounded.

"The Dark Lord wishes the conception take place under a full moon, which is the 23rd as we know," began Snape his voice as unemotional and detached as ever. " Miss. Weasley will be requiring a few potions a fertility potion, of course and perhaphs in light of this new plan a liquid form of legilimins which could perhaphs be brewed to be untracable, we could use the spell but that would most definatly show up on any spell check."

"How do we know the potions won't inter react?" asked Ron who was seated next to Fleur and Mundungus.

Snape's lip curled slightly in derision, but a quick look from Hermione, had him patiently explaining, how the fact that as the fertility potion was a basic potion and the legilimin's would be a mixed spell potion that their properties by theory should prevent a reaction.

" The legilimin's potion," he went on to explain, " will allow Miss Weasley and Draco to communicate mentally as there is a very minimal chance of them being allowing a silencing charm, if the conception is under guard, which it probably will be."

"If Voldemort vants zi house secluded, vhy is it zat you expect zis gaurds?" asked Fleur,eyes going from her husband to Snape in search of her answer.

"At the time of conception Draco will be in no shape to be protecting himself or Miss Weasley both of whom he wants alive. It's a precautionary measure, he'l probably post expendable gaurds who he'll have killed in the next expedition by his own men."

Fleur shivered at the rutheless image the thoughts brought to mind. '_Ees own men, vat a monster one must have to be to do somezhing such. _

A moments silence prevailed.

"What about after the conception?" asked Ginny, her hands silently twisting the hem of her cloak under the table out of nervous habit.

"Well we are of course proceeding with the understanding that even if Voldemort keeps the house secluded there is always the chance of some method of espionage, as they say even the walls have ears," Said Remus, his face a symbol of the strain he'd been going through the past few years, and more so the past few days with Tonks at St. Mungo's." Perhaphs it would be best if you and Draco continued to use the Legilimins potion, and communicate mentally. What do you think Severus?"

" I could be arranged." He acquiesced, mentally going through his calculations and the risks it might bear on the child.

"But it would bear risks for the child," said Draco,impassively as if reading his Godfather's mind. He had been going throught the same mental calculations and had reached the same conclusion the palor on Hermione's face and the grimness in his Godfather's tone had only turned to confirm what he already knew.

Severus looked at Hermione, and then to Draco, " The child does not necessarily need to be healthy." He said his voice barely a whisper.

"I presume you have a reason behind your callousness." Said Draco coolly, as he shot a glance to Virginia's stricken form.

"The child is to be a ruse a designated source it is not actually needed to be healthy, especially as it shall be..."

"Dead." Supplied Draco coldly.

Snape turned away, his eyes training on Lupin and the other member to make them see the logic in the situation.

It was cold-blooded yes but it was a logical escape in more ways than one.

If Draco was forced to stay in the Manor with Virginia, day in day out watching his child grow inside her, how was there any gaurantee that he wouldn't get attached to it. And if he did, any hope that they did have that the mission would be seen through was over. Draco he knew was not as easily manipulated as Virginia, nor did he see things in black in white like her. He would find a way to save the child and if he did the Order's last hope to defeat the Dark Lord would turn to ashes.

"I am not going to mutilate my child as well as kill it."

Virginia's softly spoken statement hung in the air as she rose from her chair and walked out of the meeting obviously deciding, that for her at least, it was over.

"I suggest you find a way around it, otherwise our sweet little source bearer here doesn't seem to want to, how did she put it... 'mutilate' her child." Said Draco lounging back in his chair.

Hermione stood up, her eyes still as bleak as they had been since Severus put forth the hesitant suggestion. "Let me go talk to her."

"And try to get her to agree to maim as well as murder her child, good luck Granger," said Draco reverting to the use of her surname, "You're gonna need it."

"Gin! Ginny wait up would you..." called Hermione, running to catch up with the furious red-head as she stormed from the meeting and headed directly for the Apparation point designated in the Burrow's backyard.

"Gin,please just talk to me."

"Talk to you? Since when does anybody in the Order want to talk to me," Asked Ginny her voice sickeningly sweet, "use me, yes, manipulate me, definitley, test the levels of my loyalty by turning me into a child abuser and murderer, obviously, but talk to me without any underlying sadistic motive? What exactly do you want Hermione?"

Hermione cringed, but not at the malice that laced her words, rather at the truth that was in her words. "I know this must be hard for you Ginny..."

"Really Hermione,you know? What exactly do you know? Do you know how it eats me inside every single day, how it kills me to know that I'm doing something so against any morals or principals I have ever had. Do you know how it feels to be a murderer? To know you have accepted an assaination job for your own child? To know you are about to comprimise yourself to beget that very child and that you are pulling some innocent along with you into this disgusting puddle of shite?

Oddly enough Hermione's first reaction to her friends furious outburst, was to choke on an uncontrolled bout of laughter, "Ginny, Draco Malfoy is many things but innocent is not one of them."

Ginny who had at first looked quite offended at her friends intial reaction was now struggling to keep a straight face. " The point is," she pushed, still trying to control her traitorously twitching lips, "that he is being forced in a very unfair situation. The poor thing must have had a coronary, when he realized he'd have to sleep with a Weasley. "

"Why should he," Hermione said evenly, her eyes roaming over her friend, who was standing with her back to house, the wind whipping through her ginger curls like a moth flapped towards a burning candle",when you didn't for having to sleep with a Malfoy of all people, for your first time."

Honey toned eyes snapped to softer amber ones.

"Gin I'm not an idiot, you left school in your fifth year until which you were a virgin, a tidbit I know courtesy of your brother, who as you probably know sort ganged up with the twins to threaten the entire male population of Hogwarts. After that you left for the Underage Auror Training Program and dated Harry on and off. Let's just say Harry was very frustrated with your er...reluctance especially after the two of you got engaged," she pointed out not noticing how Ginny had to actively keep herself from snorting un-elegantly, "and needed somebody to vent at, and for obvious reasons he decided Ron wasn't the right choice."

Ginny was silent for a long moment.

Hermione distraught by the lack of emotion on her pretty heart-shaped face asked tentatively, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Hmm?" said Ginny turning towards her as if distracted from a good book, then looked up as if just realizing she was there, "Um no. I was actually just worndering what would have happened if Harry actually had mentioned his er...frustrations to him."

The look on Hermione's face was that of comical shock. Until she gathered her wits and admonished Ginny, " You Weasley have one nasty mind."

"Who me? I assure you Hermione, if Ron did round up all my brother's and plummel him, then have Percy sit and give him a lecture, and _then_ tell my mum about this, he still would have well deserved it."

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully, a bit taken aback at the seriousness with which Ginny had made her statement, "You never did tell anybody why it was you and Harry broke up, one day you two were engaged and the very next you were saying that you'd drifted apart."

"It was complicated."

"I'll bet it was. Anyway that's beside the point ,think of what you have to do now of your mission. You know that legilimins potions are the best way to communiacate when undercover."

"Yet they are strictly banned for pregnant women, don't push this Hermione I won't do it. Find another way."

" There isn't another way!" Snapped Hermione.

"Yes there is."

Both girls turned around finding themselves face to face with Severus Snape, compete in his billowing robes.

"Hermione," he said, his eyes still on Ginny, " Go set up the lab, if my theory proves to be right we do have another way."

Ginny held his steady obsidian gaze, until he nodded curtly and made to follow Hermine who had already disapparated.

"Severus," called Ginny.

He paused in mid stride.

"Thank-you."


	18. Tears and Treachary

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Tears and Treachery**

**A/N: **Hey I know I'm late again not my fault writers block. This chappie goes out to my friends especially Summaiya dearest who helped me get out of this terrible block. Hope the chaps okay.** Please, Please review if you're reading. I am very open to suggestions and criticisms they help a writer to grow. Besides, I'll have you know reviews help prevent Writers Block for FanFiction authors. Ask any of the authors they'll tell ya. **

Draco lounged back in the uncomfortable wooden chair he'd been sitting in. The same chair he was still sitting in despite the fact that Ginny had left the room with Granger and Severus in her wake and that he wouldn't have minded following them if only to get to the apparation point and away from this nut house. Even all the Weasel family brood had left, leaving him, Mad eye and Lupin alone with scarface. Everyone else had said something about a mission, a normal mission something that would be a dream come true compared to this...nightmare.Instead he was sitting here, making sure that Potter didn't pass any more idiotic idea's that would complicate this situation.

"...Don't worry about Ginny, Remus, she'll come around she came around for the first mission didn't she," said Potter with an air of confidence despite the uncertainty in his eyes.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Gods but this stupid prat was even more arrogant than _he _was, and that was saying something. As if just because the weaselette was stupid enough to fall into his hands once she would do it again.

"Actually it wasn't once Malfoy," said Harry, his green eyes glittering maliciously, realizing that he had been unaware of speaking that last statement aloud. " Me and Ginny have a tendency to wind up together, or haven't you noticed, it's this fling with you that's going to be a one time thing. She's just being nice to you now because she doesn't want the next nine months to be unbearable. And once this is over, she'll be done with you as well."

"I thought you liked the Weasel family Potter." Said Malfoy in such an unworldly tone Harry was non-pulssed for a moment.

"The Weasley's are family to me." He said unsure of what the pale haired wizard before him ment by his carfully arched brow and obtuse statement.

"Then why is it your making their 'young lady' sound like a common tart?"

The offhand remark,had exactly the impact Draco had been hoping for. Potter had all but lept to his feet, when he started to brandish his wand before him,"YOU SON OF A..."

From the other end of the table Remus Lupin who had been organizing the paperwork, 'accidently' dropped his chair as he rose, that caused the rest of the men to look up. Remus shot a veiled look at Potter, Malfoy noticed, before he turned his light blue gaze on him. " Malfoy, wouldn't you prefer to go home you have a long week ahead of you..." he asked, as he bent to pick up the offending piece of furniture,although his tone made it abundantly clear that the statement was not a mere suggestion.

Not that Draco particularly cared right about then, he was just glad to have an excuse to leave the damn place.

Ginny watched silently as Severus continued to retreat, his cloaked back to her. Silently she raised her arms to wrap around herself.

Mabye she had judged her former potions Master a bit to rashly.

Or mabye her stupid hope that he truly had come up with a solution, was clouding her judgement.

But even Malfoy had been oddly better behaved then she expected.

On the other hand Harry, had turned out to be a louse.

Someone who was merely using her to achieve his 'destiny' as he so quaintly put it.

Damn him, she thought with feeling.

She was just about ready to step into the apparation point and soot of to where ever the wind took her when a familiar drawl held her back.

"Well, well, well," said Draco his voice dripping with sarcasm and at the same time cutting through the thick silence Severus and Hermione left behind.

Ginny's entire body stiffened at the sound of his voice. She felt her eyes rise unwillingly to his forceful gaze.

"A Weasel thanking a Death-Eater, never thought I'd see the day."

Ginny almost smiled as she realized that Malfoy was trying his best to make light of the situation and tried to resume they're usual banter.

"Hey Malfoy." She said non-commitingly, deliberately giving him an opening to say what it was he wanted and leave.

"You realize that in light of what we're going to be doing in two days the last name basis we have is just a _tad _bit abnormal, don't ya think?"

Ginny grinned impertiniently, and motioned for him to take her hand.

Draco arched one delicate pale eyebrow and asked with a healthy dose of trepidation, " What?"

"Well I kinda wanna get roaring drunk, and since you are going to be following me anyway since I'm going to Knockturn Alley, we can go together." She said matter-o-factly before grabbing his pale wrist in her hands and half dragging him behind her to apparation point.

_There has got to be something very wrong with me_, Draco said to himself hours later, as he half carried a very drunk Ginny back into her tiny flat.

Which in itself was not a very easy feat considering that the chit kept muttering continously under her alchohal tinted breath and slumping even further into his arms.

Finally, sufficiently annoyed with her utterly indisposed self, he swung her up into his arms uncaring of who saw him. She was so drunk he couldn't even apparate without risking splinching her. Damn.

Thank Merlin, they were out of wizarding London, at least none of these muggles would notice the dilliusionment charm he'd put on her.

Why any self respecting witch or wizard would chose to live in Muggle London was beyond him, however just this once he was thankful that this particular witch did. He for one, definitely did not fancy carting off a very drunk Weasel to the Burrow. Especially when almost all her brothers were in attendence. Not that they posed a threat of any kind, he was after all the Dark Lords right hand man, as such was trained in more survival and attack techniques then _they_ even knew of.

_I'm blabbering to myself. Damn, what is wrong with me?_

Determined he tried to focus on something else. He looked down at the young woman in his arms her arms wrapped sensously around his neck before deciding that, that was not a safe line of thought either.

Not that, the knowledge that it was a ridiculous line of thought kept his mind _from_ that line of thought.

Infact the way that the ruby-red curls fell in rightous abandon across his arm, coupled with the soft flutter of her long lashes across her cheek and the perfect fit of the soft feminine curves of her body against his own made quite sure that, that was the only thing on his mind.

Realizing he was reacting fom the proximty provided and his line of thought Draco very quickly switched to the one thing that could help him other than a cold shower. Potions.

_Mugswroth half a pint, chopped._

_Seed of Raffilia two tea spoons crushed._

_One cup Firewhiskey brewed with four drops of crushed mandrake roots._

_And a dash of lemon._

_The perfect sobering potion._

Draco went on to calculate how many more stairways it was till they got to apartment 3B, and then how long it would take to get her into bed and out of apartment 3B.

Hours later.

Or at least what seemed to Draco to be hours later, he finally lay the weaslette down on her ugly orange colored sofa.

She, utterly unaware of the past half hour and lay in as rightous abandon on the terrible sofa as she had in his arms, crimson curls spread across the cusions, while an arm hung limply at her side.

A single red tendril had escaped the tight ponytail she'd tied it in.

In an extremely uncharacteristic move, Draco Malfoy, tucked it carefully behind her ear lobe.

Long lashes batted for a moment before they softly fluttered open.

"Hey."

"Here." Said Draco offering her the vial of sobering potion he'd just summoned from the kitchen.

Ginny frowned, and then shook her head.

"You're drunk Red, just take it."

Unfortunately for Draco, Ginny, as was apparent, had inheirted the Weasley stubborness alongside other distinguishable features. "No...I ...want to be ...drunk."

"Fine." Annoyed Draco made to move away from the couch, but Ginny it seemed had had quite a bit to drink and in her attempt to pull him back down on the seat ended up jerking on his custom made black silk shirt, such that it came undone in the sensual way silk shirts were ment to.

Draco on the other had had not noticed this, as he was a bit preoccupied with balancing himself on his hands so that he didn't fall completely on top of her, only to realize that not only was his shirt half undone, but Ginny had her arms around his neck.

Very gently he tried to extract himself from her arms. He did not want to risk apparating it was the most tracable form of magic. The only reason they hadn't been spotted by a Death-Eater before was that had been a meeting, which he recalled with a grimace he would need a hell of an excuse for having missed.

It was as he thought of this that he realized that in addition to her arms, her face now lay buried in the curve of his neck murmuring continually, such that her every soft breath fell on the bare skin of his neck.

Oh, Damn, thought Draco,this was not good, he could feel every single curve of her body that lay against him.

But almost immediately the thought was replaced by another realization.

Those slim shoulders which lay against him were shaking, and his neck suddenly feeling wet.

She was crying.

The irony of a Weasley crying on a Malfoy's shoulder didn't elude him. But for some reason ...each wrenching sob _tore_ into him.

Akwardly he smoothed his hand down her back, in what he presumed was a comforting gesture, _hell_ _and damnation_ he'd only ever seen a woman cry when he was walking away from them, or out of a much more interesting feeling.

Unfortunately the sobbing continued and being a Malfoy he faced it the way he did all problems.

Directly.

His long fingers went to her chin and firmly brought it up so that she was facing him.

Her eyes were red and puffy, the tip of her nose the same shade of red while her lips were swollen from where she kept biting them.

She looked, in his expert opinion, absolutely gorgeous.

Her eyes however were cast downwards, and he was forced to push her chin up until they met his eyes.

"It hurts." She said her voice raw.

"What does?" he asked, a small voice inside him telling him that he did not want to know the answer.

"The guilt."

Draco shut his eyes.

_The guilt._

_The pain._

Oh, he knew what she was talking about all right. The same thought had gone through his mind a billion times.

He was going to be a murderer... he was going to murder his own child.

As if what he had already lost to the Dark lord wasn't enough.

His mother.

Pansy.

Slowly, so very slowly he opened his eyes again.

"You know." The statement was followed by a feather soft touch across his cheek.

He caught her hand as it strayed down to his jaw.

This was not right.

And he was not going to be able to remember that tiny fact in a minute.

His other hand went to his pocket and with the help of the same spell she'd used on him when he was drunk he was easily able to extricate himself from her.

Tucking the wand carefully back into his pocket, he look down at her unconcious form. Remembering the cramps he'd had in his neck from sleeping on the sofa in the Burrow, he picked her up deciding to take her to her bedroom.

Laying her carefully down on the huge bed in the dimly lit room Draco,pulled up the crisp white sheet at the bottom to cover her.

If someone were to ask Draco how long he sat there just watching her sleep he probably wouldn't have been able to answer.

Hours.

Minutes.

Seconds.

They all seemed the same.

"_Mmmh..." _

She was laughing in her sleep, Draco realized a rare slow smile nearly touching his lips, until the next murmur escaped her lips.

"_...Harry..."_

Pale lips tightened over the near smile and amused silvery eyes turned hard as steel.

_Harry?_

_After everything he'd put her through?_

_Harry?_

Virginia Weasley however, oblivious to this in the arms of a spell induced sleep was grinning sadly at the dream she was in.

Her brother Harry and herself playing Quidditch while Hermione was cheering on from the crowds alongside her other friends.

Colin in his element taking quick shots for the school paper.

_Would they ever be able to get that carefreeness back? _She asked herself.

_Would they ever be the same again?_

_Could they?_

_And lastly, the question she dare not ask, not even to herself._

_Should they?_


	19. The Begining

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Beginning**

As Ginny Weasley awoke the following morning, other than a terrible hangover she was also posessed with some of the most unimaginable images.

Images that seemed to be memories...but lacked reality.

And the most infuriating part was how there were _some_ that tended to be blurred just enough to be a _plausible_ drunk memory.

For example,

_Crying. _

_**Publicly.**_

Ginny Weasley didn't cry.

At least not in public.

She hadn't cried infront of someone since she'd left school. Not when she'd found out what Harry had done despite their 'engagement'. Not when they proposed the next mission to her. Not even when she found out what that mission would actually call on her to do.

Oh she'd bawled her eyes out when she'd gotten to her flat...but nothing more than a discreet uncontrollable tear had been seen outside of that flat.

Well until last night apparently.

Last night, if she remembered correctly, she had been a blubbering drunken fool.

In front of Malfoy none-the-less. Damn.

"Severus this is absurd!" cried Hermione, her eyes flashing dangerously as the potion they were attempting was, for what seemed to be the fortieth time that day , messed up.

"Patience, little one." He said, vanquishing the remains of the potion from the cauldron and setting up a fresh batch of basil leaves to brew.

Hermione glared angrily at him.

People, normal people did not act like that.

He was so unnaturally calm and collected. She still remembered quite clearly his legendary composure the day he rescued her and her mother from the dungons. He had been calm and collected as he always was but when he saw her that day, his eyes had carried a look of such utter relief that she had been stunned. It wasn't as if they had, had a buddy buddy relation before her kidnapping, in fact if she remembered correctly they had, had an God-awful fight, about her joining Harry and Ron in their search of the final Horcrux's instead of joining Ginny in muggle London where she would have been 'properly' trained.

Hmmph!

As if she couldn't hold her own in a fight!

Why she knew more spells than Harry and Ron combined!

But no the oversized bat had gone and informed Harry that it was his 'opinion' that she shouldn't join.

Harry, being Harry, had dragged her along first chance he got.

And then on her way back from that mission she went to check on her parents.

Disaster in its own treacherous way had followed.

Four, hooded death-eaters, had attacked her in the sanctuary of her own home.

She'd lost the safety of her father's shadow that day...and gained the arms of another.

Harry, she knew, had no idea as to what had transpired between Severus and herself, Ron, dear, understanding, Ron, didn't exactly know either, but as always in regard to her he simply _knew_ something was amiss. The short school girl- school boy romance they'd shared had paled, in light of the depth of her connection with Severus. She had found in Severus a quickly fading faith, one she had done her best to save, while he had brought to her a maturity, that perhaphs did not fit her station, but befit _her_ as a person.

Severus's hooded gaze followed her. Quietly taking in all he had taken from her.

Youth. Innocence. Safety.

Yet he could not bring himself to truly regret any of it.

She had been his salvation.

His one good deed.

Amidst a reign of terror and in a symphony of darkness, she was his one untouched, unblemished deliverence.

No, he could not, try as he did, bring himself to regret her.

Eyes the color of firewhiskey, looked at him brazenly, she knew him well, knew what he was thinking, or at least thought she did, what she did not know was that even _he_ could not bring himself to regret.

Perhaphs he was not as strong as he thought.

Potter had let go of Virginia, twice. Despite the fact that he claimed himself in love with her.

Perhaphs he was not as stong as Potter.

Or mabye he was simply stronger.

"Harry," said a soothing voice, "I know you've been having problems dealing with your decisions. But we cannot afford to have you lose your focus now. We all love Ginny, but you have to keep looking at the bigger picture."

Harry looked forlornly back up at the older man, "She blames _me_, Remus. This is the second time I've taken her trust and _used_ it. She'll never forgive me for this." Frustration and guilt vied with each other in his voice.

"She's young Harry, she's young and has only been truly involved in this mess for a short time. We've all made sacrifices in this war," he added, his calm voice belying his tortured thoughts, and at the same time avoiding commenting on her.

They'd all lost so much in this war.

But none more that Harry. It had been _his_ personal hell.

Lily.

James.

Sirius.

Dumbledore.

And now Ginny.

No matter what he said to Harry he knew that Ginny, being who she was would never be able to trust Harry again.

With time, she might forgive, but she would never forget.

She would still care for him, once she was made to understand the circumstances in which he was forced to take the decision.

But she would never again be able to accept him.

And it was a bloody shame because Ginny and Harry had always reminded him of Lily and James.

The extravagance that _was_ James, was balanced out by Lily's seriousness.

And loving her had stabilized his friend, grounded him as nothing else had.

Here, Harry, who had been forced to forfiet his childhood, for a life of decisions and regret, needed Ginny's carefree spirit badly.

He needed hope.

And Ginny had embodied the very essence of hope.

Had.

"_Crucio"_

Draco watched calmly as, before his very eyes the Dark Lord continued to torture his once-upon-a-time Quidditch captain Marcus Flint.

Screams of agony filled the sinister silence of the graveyard they stood in.

Finally once Flint had stopped writhing and his tortured cries had ceased to fill the heavy silence, Voldemort clad in robes of black shimmering silk, hissed in his low inhuman voice, "I believe you now understand why my followers never question my actions."

Marcus' swift "Yes, my Lord." was groaned in both pain and uncontrollable fear.

He in his four years of service to the Dark Lord had never seen him in such fury, nor he admitted had he ever been stupid enough to question his choice of course. It had just been that the plan that the Dark Lord had outlined today, regarding how he had gone about obtaining a pureblood source had stunned him.

A Weasley. A bloodly muggle-loving weasel.

And what about Draco how had he ever agreed to something like this. Where had all that Malfoy pride gone?

He would be bedding a Weasel in two days and he looked calmly standing at the Dark Lord's side, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Didn't he realize he was about to destroy a lineage of perfect marriages with perfectly groomed pure-blood's by doing what the Dark Lord was doing, a _mud-blood_ Dark Lord, he thought mockingly, who was suppossedly trying to save the wizarding world from filthy mudbloods when he himself was no better...

_Idiot. _Thought Draco, carefully masking his own features and thoughts, as he almost clearly heard, Flint's enraged thoughts along with the rest of the circle. The fool hadn't even bothered with Occulemency, even Potter blocked his thoughts now...it would be too much to ask of providence that the Dark Lord had not heard.

And indeed it was.

Eyes the colour of coursing blood tilted toward Draco, mutely, giving him permission to avenge his Lord.

Draco raised his wand slowly, it's nine inch form coming out of the dragon's hide sheath under his robe, in excruciating silence.

"_Crucio."_

"I have no time for games Draco, have done with him." Hissed the Dark-Lord.

Draco, about to contemplate how it would feel to have yet another murder on his shoulder's, strode forward about to raise his wand in the Killing Curse as a jet of green light shot by him and hit Flint squarely on the chest.

"You hesitate, child." Accused the raven haired woman who had shot the fatal spell.

Thankful not to have another murder on his hands, Draco merely, sneered and said , " You never did understand the concept of finesse, Aunt Bella."

"Enough." Came the harsh order. " Come we have much to do. Avery?"

"First, My Lord, we must clear the Manor of any and all escape routes lest the chit get out of your attention for long, Malfoy..."


	20. Pemiere to Perdition

**Chapter Twenty**

**Premiere to Perdition**

_**A/N: **__This is it the last chap before the conception and the seventh book cause i doubt anyones gonna be reading fanfiction for awhile after its released and now that the fifth movie is released...no worries the chap is finished just on hold... hopefully then it will fulfill expectations but that for you to judge. NO the story does not end here this is more like the -INTERVAL- you know.._

_And I know Gin might seem very passive in this chap but keep in mind as the D-day nears she's just feeling preoccupied. _

_Draco is pissed off about the Harry thing. I can't think of anything else so...enjoy!_

"... Nott and Lestrange have guard duty the night of the conception. Neither are exceptionally dim-witted, so caution should be exercised that it look _very_ real, especially as we don't know just how much 'privacy' ol'Voldy deem's necessary for the conception of his source...

...It's tomorrow by the way," said Hermione watching Ginny's gaurded reaction, her own face masked.

"The abduction is tommorrow." She repeated carefully watching for her reaction as she realized what her friend, had actually, agreed so readily, to do.

Crimson locks fell gracefully upon bespeckled cheeks, carefully hiding the slightly tilted honey toned eyes which were now, she suspected burning with tears.

_Tears which in another young ladies opinion, were much to close to the surface._

Hermione silently observed the quiet, demure, girl in front of her, wondering where the exicted larger than life girl she knew had gone.

The sad part was she knew where she was.

She was broken.

Shattered _inside_.

Yet she still stood by her mission.

She was brave and couragous ...

Like Severus.

He walked through a proverbial minefield everyday...Hermione quickly shook her head as if to clear it...this was not the time to think about Severus.

Well according to Ron _never_ was a good time to talk about Severus.

A faint grimace came over her features as she thought of her former boyfriends reaction, or rather over-reaction, to her hinting about a relationship between herself and according to him ' that slimey, overgrown bat.' Also according to him she should not even joke about things like that, they apparently were to horrendous _(who knew Ron even knew what 'horrendous' ment?)_ to be actual joke material, as he kept accidently thinking of them in a non-joking way...and did she _know_ what that ment? ...

"Hermione? You still there?" asked Ginny, speaking for the first time since Hermione had come down to inform her about the preperations. She had been a little surprised that the Order had actually bothered to tell her instead of just keeping her on the 'Need-to-Know diet' she'd been on since she joined.

"Umm...yeah. Sorry," said the other girl, shaking her head as if to clear some thoughts. "Where was I ?"

Ginny ran her hand through her hair distractedly. "You were at the part about the abduction."

"Yeah well I'm actually not supposed to tell you what takes place otherwise you apparently won't be 'surprised enough' to give a realistic reaction."

Ginny merely rolled her eyes. _Where was Draco? At least he had the decency not to hide things from him. And thinking of Draco, mabye she should take Draco's advice and 'ask Hermione' about Blaise._

"Hermione." Called Ginny her voice heavy with what would seem to her friend as offense at not being told what was about to take place at her abduction.

"I can't tell you Gin you know I can't," the bushy haired brunette, said raking her fingers callously through her rumpled curls.

"Actually I was going to ask you something else." Said Ginny carefully measuring out an extra ounce of desperate curiousity in her voice, " Hermione...is Harry _dating_?"

The soft sigh emitted from her friend was so obviously of relief, Ginny had to actually hold back a bite of laughter. All she had to do now was play her role of the jealous-still-lovestruck-girl and Hermione in her attempt to soothe her would tell her what she would probably have never told her if she asked directly.

She had definitely been spending to much time with Draco.

Utterly Syltherin behavior did not used to consist within her characteristics.

"No, Ginny Harry is not dating."

"He was seen outside of Grimmauld Place with a ...woman on his arm." Ginny quietly replied, her fingers carefully pleating the hem of her oversized Gryffindor T-shirt.

"Ginny," Hermione said soothingly her arm coming around her friend in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure that anything _anyone_ might have seen was completely innocent." Her emphassis on the word anyone leaving her in no doubt as to who she thought the vague anyone of Ginny's story was. "I could try and find out if you want." She offered.

Ginny felt a anvil of guilt weigh down on her. Hermione had confided in her about Severus and she was rewarding her confession by deliberately misiling her about Harry and herself.

She felt herself nod hesitently.

Hermione smiled softly, _how sweet_, she thought, it was nice to see that at least one of the 'Hogwart's-couples' had made it, _I just hope Ginny isn't right about what she saw_.

Biting her bottom lip endearingly she pushed a lock of tawny brown hair out of her eyes. She had best go talk to Harry now while he was still in London he was heading for Godric's Hollow again tonight.

A long moment later Hermione took leave of her friend, her quick smile preoccupied with thoughts as it tended to be for the past few years, when she _did_ remember to smile, that was.

It was hard being the know-it-all in the middle of a war when you didn't really know anything at all.

It was tough when people turned to you for answers you didn't have.

But even in those moments of darkness, it was good to know that there was a ray of light.

Or that one of the answers were just lying around.

And Ginny's dumb question about Harry was just one of them.

A question she could answer. God, life was tough.

It was like for every answer we got twenty questions and for every smile we had to count out just as many tears.

Just as Hermione waved off, into the fireplace Ginny, turned around automatically straightening her room, _Tomorrow_, Hermione had said that the abduction was tomorrow, Where was Draco?

And as if the power of her very thought had pulled him in, Draco Malfoy entered Ginny Weasley's little flat in muggle London, flicking lint off his jet black cloak.

Ginny started to smile as she looked up at him, but stopped instantly, he was looking different...

Draco stood, his mind flashing with memories of the last time he had entered this flat and he stiffly pushed his wet blond hair out of his face, it was raining cats and dogs outside, and his cold silver eyes flicked to Virginia's, obviously from the questioning look in her eyes she had no recollection of what she said, women were so fickle... how many boyfriends did she have at once anyway? If she still had the hots for Potter what was she doing with that Yank...

"Malfoy? You okay?" asked Ginny waving her hand in his face, he'd been staring at her nose for the past few minutes as if he was memorizing it.

Steely silver eyes snapped towards her's blinking, " Get your hand out of my face Weasley." He snapped coolly.

Ginny stared stunned. What had gotten into him, he was acting like...well how he used to act, like a Malfoy.

Draco snapped off the buckle to his cloak and swung it over his arm, he was wearing a jade green silk shirt with elf tailored pants, throwing his cloak carelessly over the arm of her sofa he walked over to the window. His back facing Ginny he carefully began.

"After I have abducted you, someone, probably Boot according to my calculations will be taking Polyjuice and to become your brother.Upon seeing which, you will agree after a bout of hysterics to be complaint to the Dark Lords wishes.

You will be escorted to the manor no longer visibly struggling but being as uncooperative as you dare with your brother at their mercy.

Percy was taken from his room at St.Mungo's about an hour ago after a staged raid, I do believe however that there was one casualty...i am yet to have been notified as to which side..."

"They can't take Percy, he's not stable he can't even protect himself!" cried Ginny who felt as if someone had just dropped an anvil on her.

Draco shot her a look over his shoulder as if to say, 'that would be the point'. What he did say was, "I belive he is of least _use _to the Order."

Ginny clenched her fist, rage pouring through her. How dare Harry do this to her brother after what he'd done to her...wasn't what he'd asked her for enough?

He might not know, she reasoned, looking desperately at Draco's silk clad back, she asked, in a pained whisper,"Harry. Does he know?"

Draco shut his eyes.

So she was in love with Potter.

After everything that bloody bastard did she still cared... mabye, he reasoned, she was one of those women who liked being abused.

"He does, doesn't he?"

He heard the odd note of desperation in her voice, but he could not bring himself to discuss Potter's goody-two shoe's reality with her, oddly he couldn't bring himself to put him down before her either.

"The abduction as Granger mentioned, is tomorrow, and..."

"How do you know what Hermione said?" asked Ginny.

Draco just looked at her as if her question wasn't worth answering.

_She_ didn't need to know he'd spent over an hour standing in her fireplace.

Ginny felt her temper rise.

What was wrong with him he was acting like he had a broom stuck up his arse, Ginny being Ginny even told him exactly that.

Draco being Draco, lifted a sardonic eyebrow and continued as if she had never interrupted.

"The abduction team will consist of my father, both Lestranges, Boot and MacDougal. I don't know exactly where but I'm guessing it's going to be at St. Mungo's where you are sure to rush of to as soon as you realize tomorrow that your brother is missing. I'll be back tonight with the potions Snape made a sample we can test out, and I'll expect the information about Blaise then shall I?"

Ginny who was beginning to think that Slytherins really could read minds, nodded.

This was ridiculous she felt like everyone except her was on another level completely.

Even Malfoy was being an ass again.

Why did she always feel like she was standing still and the world spinning around her.


	21. Tests of Faith

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Tests of Faith**

**A/N: ** Um I know I promised the next chap would be the DM/GW scene but a much needed filler came up very necessary for the character development ………….sorry bear with me!

PS: _**(BOOK 7 SPOILER)**_

Loved the 7th book even if I am DM/GW I just _loved _the idea of Snape and Lily.

Adored Snape!!!!!

Especially the part about his patronus!!

I swear I stopped breathing when he said "Always."

I have a post DH fic on the way co-authored by _**cookiesincream**_

Neway spent the day watching and reading the old movies and books …don't you love the way Hermione says , " What.An.Idiot." (M1)

Will miss the series immensely.

And quite honestly am scared that this may mean the end of FanFiction…do you think think it will?

I hope not!

I'll leave you to the chappie now……bye!!!

Virginia Weasley awoke to a quiet drizzling morning, the soft London sun struggling to find its way in the crowd of moist grey clouds.

Sleep drowzy eyes looked lazily, over her quaint little bedroom.

There was a small chest of drawers at the foot of her twin bed, a scatter of purple pink marbles atop it kept in place by the metalic grey dragon scale bracelet Charlie had sent her from Ukraine, one Christmas.

And two pictures in matching grey photoframes one labled 'Family' one labled 'Friends' stood behind the marbles. The one labled family, held the only real family picture she had, it was in Egypt, when she and her family had went to visit Bill. Charlie had surprised them all by showing up at the site, but he had only hung around for a few hours. Long enough however for them to get a nice family picture in the sweltering Egyptian sun.

The second had a picture of her friends at school. Colin, Michael, Luna, and Jack from Qudditch who had actually turned out to be a good friend once you got past his klutziness, and Demelza who had been her only female friend on the team (Katie was to busy studying for her NEWTS to actually hang out back then).

Slid carefully into a corner of the frame had been a picture of the 'dream team' as Malfoy called them.

Suddenly completely concious, Ginny slid out from under her crisp cotton sheets, and headed towards the small attached bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

She had enough time to dwell on the horrors of her life later today.

The last thing she needed to do was start now.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMwMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

There was so much she needed to do before she left, she had to throw out the food in the fridge so it didn't rot, had to go fetch her laundry and ...

"Harry!" yelped Ginny, half from shock and half from how he ragged he looked standing in her drawing room in a dark billowing cloak and unruly hair.

Green eyes bore into hers. "I need to talk to you Ginny."

_I need to talk to you Ginny._

Ginny could almost physically feel the dissapointment course through her. He wasn't here for her he was here because he wanted something. Again.

"Well?"

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair making it more rumpled in effect. "Ginny I just needed to tell you... I mean... I needed you to know...that...I'm sorry."

The soft brown eyes, his green ones held immediately, darkened. Crossing her arms in front of herself protectively, her, "Don't..." was uttered in shattered tones.

"No. Gin please just listen." He implored taking another step closer to her, his hands tenderly cupping her face he looked into downcast eyes, filled with silent tears, " I know what I'm asking you to do but it is our last hope...I couldn't put anything infront of that."

Ginny unwittingly heard what Harry had so carefully excluded.

_**I couldn't put **__**you**__** before that.**_

Ginny struggled suddenly in his grip, but Harry merely slid one hand down to her waist to still her. He wasn't finished.

"I just needed you to know... that in another time, ...another place ...I would never, have put you through this...believe me?"

Disgusted that Harry would actually come down here on the D-day for the mission, and attempt to absolve himself of all guilt, by saying he didn't have a choice, disgusted her.

She was just on the verge of telling himself exactly that when the very solution to all her problems stepped unconciously out of her fireplace Draco.

A mocking brow raised, he asked coolly, "...Am I ...interrupting...something?"

Jade clashed with steel.

And just as Harry was about to answer him,fully intending to give the sarcastic twit a putting down, Ginny answered with all the sweetness and charm she could muster while smoothly stepping out of the resraint of Harry's arms at the same time.

" No. Your not interrupting Draco, actually I've been waiting for you,... Harry, was just about to leave."

Honey toned eyes were now looking beseechingly at Draco.

Draco frowned, quelling an unexplainable urge to slug the boy-wonder, he suggested, "In that case, _Virginia_, why don't you go towel your hair, you're dripping all over the place."

Ginny flushed as she looked down at herself, she had a habit of not toweling her hair after she showered, and the thin T-shirt she was wearing over her white slacks, was now so wet, that not only was it transparent, it was sticking to her in all the wrong places!

Mutely compling with, Draco's suggestion, Ginny excused herself to her room.

This time it was Harry who frownened darkly, unfortunately for him, Malfoy's bloody drawl kept him from doing anything about his unfinished conversation with Ginny.

"Want me to show you to the floo, Potter?"

"I have business with Ginny, Malfoy, so shove off..."

Smirking grimly, Draco pulled a vial of blood-red potion out of his cloak. "I have Order business with Virginia, Potter, so why don't you take your own advice, and 'shove off'."

Harry thrust his hand roughly through his dark hair,_ Dammit._

"And Potter," called Malfoy, almost as if in an after thought,"Stay.

The hell.

_Away. _

From her."

_Draco Malfoy telling him, to stay away from __**Ginny Weasley**_

An instant image of Blaise floated through, Harry's mind.

Crap!

_Was it possible, that Malfoy knew about the Order's most confidential charge?_

Harry shot another look at Malfoy.

He simply stood where he was, his wand arm beside him while the other was stuffed in the pocket of his pants, and with maddening calm watched him.

Classically Malfoy, and utterly unreadable.

"Careful Malfoy," he said, his voice carrying a hint of caution, as he carefully phrased his words so that they carried no clue as to whom he spoke of, " She's with me."

Or rather under his protection, but Malfoy didn't need to know that, especially as he wasn't sure if Malfoy was actually talking about Blaise to begin with.

"Such confidence Potter..." drawled Draco.

"I ...," began Harry. But found himself unable to finish as Malfoy rolled up his sleeve and revealed the burning skin, as he was summoned.

"You are wasting precious time Potter,"Hissed Draco, teeth clenched together in pain.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Moments later Ginny entered the silent makeshift living-room, with mild trepedition.

Mystified she looked around herself, brows drawn together.

Neither Harry nor Draco were there...odd.

Almost immediately her eyes fell on the kitchen counter, on it were two clogged vials.

One crimson red.

The other as black as death.

Attached to the two was a card, flipping it open, Ginny's frown became more pronounced, with each, looping, word.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMwMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM


	22. Dark Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Dark Sacrifice**

**A/N: Hello all...um I know I've been notoriously late with this update I am however hoping that considering that this is thrice the normal length of my chappie's I'll be forgiven!!**

**I really wanted to divide this chap into two parts...more reviews... but I figured that I'd just plead with you lot and beg for more...plz...plz...plz...**

**Neway lot's of love and as alwayz I am open to suggestions!!**

**Lot's of D/G luv and check out my new post-DH fic!!!**

**P.S – Please do review!!!**

A cold wind swept through the night, and just as Ginny stepped out of the Floo Network, an uncontrollable shudder ran down her spine…

Something was wrong.

She could feel it…

It was almost as if something, _something_ was letting her know that all was not as it was planned…

She kept her steady pace, as she prepared to apparate from the next apparition point…

Apparating would be risky but, that wasn't important. She was supposed to be tracked, right?

A loud crack vibrated, in the silent night, as she appeared in front of the huge 17 story Hospital that was her destination.

Her gasp of terror echoed, into the darkness of the night.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Utter chaos reigned in the usually quiet Mental ward of St. Mungo's.

Ginny stood in the middle of the corridor silent tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks...

Everything had gone _horribly_ wrong...

It was supposed to be a damn _planned_ abduction...it a quiet raid.

Her eyes shut, in an unconcious attempt to close herself off, from the terror around her...

Away from this nightmare, where the stench of death was suffocating her...

...where the Dark Mark was hanging with terrifying authourity outside the hospital.

Moments later a strong arm came around her waist and pulled her away from the wall she'd been leaning on ...

She looked up, and as her mind registered,who it was.

"How many?" she whispered. Her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"We don't know."

"...Percy?" she asked, desperately.

Comforting eyes, the color of the wide open sky, met her worried one's with tender concern. "We're not sure... we don't think he's come to any mortal harm though...your mum's clock remember?" he teased.

But Ginny was in no mood to be soothed, and her friend's attempt at humor merely scared her even more.

Recognizing the terror flooding through her, Lavair bent his head murmuring soft words of reasurrance to her stricken form.

Instead of being lulled into the quiet oblivion his people's language provided, Ginny gasped and shook out of his hold. Her eyes fixed on the huge red stain on his back.

"Doholv." He explained shortly.

"You need help, Lavair...here let me," said Ginny purposely pushing the fear and terror from her mind by focusing on the cool logic of what had to be done, her hands quickly undoing his buttons...

_Go home._

The order was issued with a quiet steel she had never before heard in a man's voice.

She had, of course recognized the voice, immediately.

Draco Malfoy.

_Now._

Ginny could feel the effort it took for him to be communicating with her.

She could also feel a quiet rage.

_Be there before I arrive._

Ginny scowled recalling the note from scant moments ago. Other than the short instructions about how to take the potions, the note had but one line:

_**Be here before I return. **_

Chosing to attempt a reply in the same way he was speaking to she mentally voiced the word _No._

It was as if a gateway had opened between her mind and his, she saw flashes of darkness , she could feel pure evil, allconsuming hatred...and then...nothing...he was deliberately blocking her from entering his mind.

_Go._

"... you alright? Ginny?..." Lavair's urgent voice pulling her out of her connection.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWM

Ginny rushed out of the floo to her quaint little apartment, casting her habitual sheild charm as she stepped out.

CRASH

Ginny yelped loudly as a pretty glass flower vase she'd, picked up at a garage sale, flew across the room and collided with the wall.

Wand out, she stepped cautiously towards the calmly seated Draco Malfoy who was single handedly demolishing her apartment...

...then altoghether it was too much...

... Harry's bloody nobility...

... Her stupidly 'right' decision...

...the abduction going wrong...

... and now... on top of all of that, Malfoy was calmly seated in _her_ apartment, ordering _her_ out of a fight that may very well need her, to have her witness him demolishing _her_ house.

" _**What - the – hell**_, do you_ freaking think_ you're doing?!"

Immediately realizing, that the from the lack of voice, he'd shot a silencing spell on her, she yelled the same thing in her mind, while at the same time she moved to remove the charm cast on her.

But Malfoy was quicker than her, her wand flew out of her hand, and the pretty decorative mirror that hung on the wall behind her was blasted apart, the glass shards cutting painfully into her tender skin.

Her arm still flung across her eyes, Ginny voiced a mental outburst at the _maniac_ in her living room.

_Have you lost your bloody mind?!_

But Draco his face as ever a mask of his emotions carefully took the few steps that seperated them, his wand pointed at her, he leveled his molten silver eyes to her own terror stricken one's, at the same time his free arm shoving her painfully against the wall.

His eyes roamed slowly over her terrified face ignoring her mental, _what_'s and _why_'s, blocking her body with his own, he slipped his now free hand down to brasp her trembling one's, his grip tightening painfully despite her cry of pain, other than the sudden rigidity of his jaw his face remained impassive.

_Have you lost your mind Malfoy?!_

_Damn it let me go!!_

Fruitlessly trying to twist her wrist out of his iron grip, she cried out silently when his grip tightened mercilessly...

_Your hurting me!_

Before Ginny could register anything but the near softening of his steely gaze, the fireplace started to cackle, Malfoy thrust her behind him shooting her a warning with his eyes...almost immediately a huge figure stepped out of it...

_Charlie!_

She'd recognize her favourite brother anywhere, and just as he met with her eyes and reconition slipped in, a vicous red light shot at him.

A huge red stain grew across his shirt.

"NO!" she screamed silently.

_NO!_

But before Ginny could do or say anything else another jet of light shot at him this one a cool icy blue.

Stasis.

Draco had put Charlie in magical stasis.

And suddenly it all fell into place ...it was the plan... it was all part of the plan...

She and her emotions were being used again...

She looked down at her wrists and the blue fingerprint bruises now encircling them...

_It had to look like a real kidnapping._

Draco's voice invaded her thoughts, once again.

She nodded.

_I...we didn't know that the hospital was going to be ambushed._

_By the time I'd found out the Order was already there, as well as you..._

Even in her head his voice was cold and clipped.

_I had to have you out of there, there is no telling what would be done to you if you were captured by anyone else...Potter and the rest of his cronies were having no luck contacting you...that's why I used the mental pathway...it's supposed to last until the conception is over._

His thumb ran gently over the glass cut on her cheek.

His jaw tightening further he dropped his hand and let it fall on her waist and pulled her to him.

_It's time._

Once again Ginny nodded.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWM

The trip to Malfoy Manor was both short and painful.

The second Draco apparated them onto the grounds, Ginny began to struggle and was he was immediately 'relived' of her.

Two pairs of hands grabbed her painfully.

_Be strong._

The mental reasurrance bouyed Ginny enough to continue her struggle, pointedly ignoring the times the hands slipped to more personal parts of her body.

Shutting her mind to the leecherous comments and grabbing, Ginny prayed feverently that it would stop once they reached the Manor.

"if it isn't the blood-traitor." Came a sardonic voice from the top of the stairs.

Obviously the gods were against her.

"I'll take her from here." Said Terry pointedly dismissing the rest of her captors, obviously he'd risen in the ranks to be giving orders to the other Death Eaters.

Who'd he have to kill to gain that privilage, she wondered.

He led her up the stairs walking her through the empty corridor.

He laughed mockingly, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, "Let's get re-aquainted shall we?"

And with that he pinned her hands behind her binding them with a quick spell and with his free hand fitted her back to his front.

His hand now roamed under her shirt, reaching up to caress her breasts under her bra.

Struggling uselessly against his greater strength, Ginny screamed silently in revulsion.

Then she felt his spell hit her and she lost all control over her now frozen body.

_Help!_

She thought, as his persual of her body now continued to the waist of her skirt.

_Oh God, help!_

She felt herself cry out, as the rough hand unsnapped the waistband of her denim skirt.

An icy voice cut across the voyer doing absolutely nothing for her ragged nerves,"Remember your place Boot."

Terry released her immediately. "Mr.Malfoy." he aknowledged.

"You may join your friends, I will escort her to my son's room."

"Yes sir."

Stone cold eyes, leveled with hers, " If you struggle or shout out when I release you from these spells...well let's just say you _will_ regret it."

"_Finite Incantatem."_

Ginny glared balefully at the sneering man who looked so much like Draco, but she held her peace.

Satisfied her led her the few steps to his son's room and as promised left her inside.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWM

Draco walked distractedly into the dead quiet of the room his silver eyes taking in the familiar stone walls and antique furniture, before they halted at the slight form leaning casually against the scenic window in his room.

Flame colored silk cascaded down her back, while the soft rays of dusk encased it in a halo of liquid gold.

"/Virginia Weasley/" his voice sneered.

_Ginny, _called the silent voice in her head.

Ginny turned from the window, but was still leaning on it… as if she can't stand by herself, thought Draco; suddenly she looked so fragile, so delicate. _Hey, _she said even her thought speak sounding brittle in his mind, _That's the first time you used my name. How is Percy?_

_He's fine. Say something aloud or do something otherwise it'll look odd, _he commanded silently, _they're watching. _

/"Ready to be all brave and noble for your red-haired Brady bunch weasel/" he asked aloud his voice dripping with sarcasm and lechery.

_At least I have a bunch to turn to, who turn to me ferret, must be tough knowing your not worth it, eh?_ The thought raced across her mind before she could stop it, shame flooded through her. _I'm __**so**__ sorry, _she thought just as his thought speak flitted in her mind.

_Say it._

_NO!_ she hadn't said it, she hadn't even thought it he realized it was her emotions the potion apparently was so strong they could even sense what the other was feeling. That was why he had felt so guilty right after her uncontrolled retort.

/"I'm ready to do what I have to…/" her voice was empty for some reason void of any emotion; he'd never heard her sound like this.

/"Awwww, if we aren't little miss goody two shoes, think your Potty's gonna be here to save you weasel?/" he sneered.

_When do we go thru with it Draco? What did Tom say? _Her frail voice was now suddenly urgent.

_Now. Tonight. I'm allowed to put up a invisibility charm up once we…er ...begin but no silencing charm._

_Draco I'm not exactly sure... _Ginny began mutely in his head while she walked up to slap him as pre-planned.

Draco grabbed her hand in mid-air and sneered, _This is really not a good time to back out. _

Ginny was surprised that his thoughts felt more like exasperation than actual anger, _that's not what I meant._

_Then I really don't want to know right now._ He could feel the frustration she felt, but he was being honest with her, anymore of anything and he was going to snap. He had twisted her arm painfully behind her back and was now hauling her against him, leaning in for the kiss.

Their lips met.

Bruised.

Melted.

All thought left him… save one.

In all the times he'd been with a woman, never had a kiss been this _intense._

Her lips were like honey sweet, pliant. Soft.

Softer still was the gasp she evicted. He devoured it, savored it, taunted her with it.

Need ripped thru him, one of his hands was still holding her wrist captive the other was at her waist caressing her through the soft cotton blouse, tied school girl style at her waist.

Her eyes were glazed over, each huge pools of liquid chocolate.

_Draco… _her voice was so soft, so aroused he felt a smile touch his lips.

_Voice? Shit! _Draco froze up completely.

_Its okay I didn't say it aloud and stop being so rigid that's my job._ _You're a damn good kisser by the way._

_Damn you woman, you took ten years off my life!_

_Oh, shut up I'm going to start struggling now …good time for that spell._

Which was how, Draco ended up jerking away from the red-headed weaselette his bottom lip throbbing where she'd _bit him_.

Bit him.

_That hurt you deranged…_

_Men are such babies. _Her exasperation poured through him, making him feel unaccountably ashamed._ The spell. _Her voice was still laden with the previous exasperation, while she thrashed violently about in his arms.

Draco mumbled, the spell, his N.E.W.T level education finally coming to use in his opinion. He'd never seen the use of long-distance-wand spells; personally he preferred having his wand with him when fighting; now he did.

_Did it work?_

_Yeah. _Draco's thoughts were loud and echo-ey in her head, she felt for some reason an oddly tentative wave of sensation go through her. Before his voice broke into his thoughts once again, _Ginny if you really don't want to go through with this I'll find a way to get you out…_

It was his, she realized. The tentativeness in her mind was him, she smiled softly. _I don't want out I'm committed to this._

_But you said... _

_I was going to say that I'm not sure if you know, considering the common Slytherin opinion of me, but I haven't done this before so if I don't know what to do or freak don't…_

_YOU'RE A VIRGIN?! _

Draco's mental out burst echoed painfully in her mind. _Ouch! Don't yell and yes, I am, hard to believe?_ A trace of annoyed smugness traced her thoughts.

Draco dropped his hands from her waist as if burned, his eyes wide in horror. /"Bu…/"

_Draco! No silencing spell, remember?!_ Ginny widened her own eyes at his lack of nonchalance; she'd expected surprise, annoyance skepticism maybe, but definitely not this.

_What about Potter and all your other boyfriends?! _He asked his hands running abstractly through his hair.

_I didn't __**want**__ to, now would you stop acting like a four year old and compose yourself, you're freaking me out._

_Do you realize what you're doing? I thought you…I never expected…_

_Draco please stop freaking out, I'm a quick learner and besides we only have to take do it once the fertility potion Severus made …_

_Are you an idiot? _Draco's thought voice was laden with anger_. I'm not worried about how you're going to be in bed, I'm worried for you, did you take a pain potion? _

Ginny blushed furiously turning beet-red at the directness of the question.

_Did you? _

_Severus offered one, _she admitted embarrassed_ But he wasn't sure if the potions would work if I took all three at a time…_

_They know? The Order knows you're a virgin?_

_Draco, people are dying for this cause, losing my virginity hardly seems worth a medal._

_Losing your virginity to a man you hate for a stupid theory Potter had seems pretty bad to me._

_I don't hate you. _Ginny replied, touched that he would actually understand and care about something like this.

_Close enough._

_No. _Ginny said firmly, and then teasingly added. _Besides according to rumor you are much better in bed than 'Potter' or any other 'of my boyfriends'._

_This isn't funny Ginny, it's going to hurt, you know that don't you._

Ginny walked over to where he was standing now near the bed, gratified and indescribably moved by his concern. She pried his hand of the bed post and pressed his palm to her own.

Draco looked at their hands to her sweet smile a look of utter confusion marring his perfectly sculpted features.

_You have already lost a lot to this war and for this cause.I understand why you might be hesitent to lose more for this cause. But I assure you you don't need to carry any guilt about what__** I**__ am doing. It might have been Harry's idea but it was my decision._

All at once it hit Draco how very brave the young woman before him was.

Once more he was exposed to the legendary Gryffindor courage.

She must be terrified, he realized. This incredible, whole, beauty was ready to sacrifice her virginity, her child everything for this cause the least he could do was make it easier for her.

He realized even though he wouldn't be making her forget about Potter, he could at least keep this from turning into a painful nightmare.

The burning anger he'd been feeling since he saw Potter in her tiny excuse of a flat earlier, evaporated. Leaving in its place the raging passion he'd been feeling for her.

Draco tightened his hand around hers; his fingers entwining themselves with hers before he bought them to his lips; brushing each lightly with his lips.

Ginny lifted her other hand to his chest slipping it under the soft silk of his black cloak.

Draco pulled her against him fitting her to his body before slowly teasingly leaning down to kiss the lips she silently offered him.

This kiss was the complete opposite of the explosive kiss they'd shared earlier.

His lips fitted lightly against hers he exhaled slowly on her lips.

Ginny gasped at the gesture and pulled back lightly.

Hands now moving down to shape her slight waist, Draco allowed his tongue to trace her lips, nibbling them softly, suckling her lower lip, deliberately tormenting her with his slow pace.

Her lips parted under his, her hip coming up to fit itself up against him.

Draco smiled, despite himself. His tongue slid in tracing the interior of her mouth delicately.

She moaned deliciously and raised her own tongue to meet his.

He traced the length of it with his tongue, pulling it softly into his own mouth.

Offering it to her, to explore.

She did exactly that.

Her hands pushing off the black cloak on his broad shoulders, she slid her hands seductively under his bottle-green turtleneck.

Draco moved his hand over her waist bringing them to a halt in front of the cute knot in her shirt, undoing it and the buttons with deft fingers.

His hands brushed precariously under her navel, Ginny gasped and arched against him, waves of intense pleasure flooding her.

He literally _felt_ her desire wash through him, fueling his own.

Her blouse parted under his fingers.

His hips pinned hers to the side of the bed.

Draco devoured the sight of her in the thin lace bra, his hands caressing her tenderly.

Ginny moaned aloud and pressed herself shamelessly against him, her lips meeting his in a scorching kiss.

Draco's shirt and trousers had short work made of them as the heated passion they had shared previously resurfaced from Draco's tender assault.

Ginny's skirt was tossed unceremoniously to the floor as the couple fell on the bed in fiery passion.

Draco rolled over so she was pinned under him and began to trace every inch of her first with his hands, then his lips, until his traitorous tongue followed.

Ginny writhed under his ministrations, her each breath coming out in short gasps.

Draco ginned wickedly and swooped down and kissed her lips, a lean finger wedged its way between the melting lips, before the kiss stopped.

Draco rose up slightly leaning on one elbow for support as the thoroughly kissed finger ran down her lips to her neck, down further and after tracing a loop on her stomach ran down to dip _into her_.

_Draco…_

_Hush... let me give you this_.

Draco thrust his finger carefully into her honeyed warmth.

Planting his hands on either side of her Draco positioned himself carefully over her.

_This is going to hurt._

_I know. I trust you._

Draco slowly lowered himself on her, carefully building up a rhythm before he breached her.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as she absorbed the pain flowing through her.

Draco felt her pain, in a distant manner. A/N: it's the potion incase anybody's confused He allowed her to cling to him as he led her past the pain towards a light that he knew she thought was just out of her reach.

_Reach for it I'll give it to you, Ginny, I promise._

Moments later Draco felt her exalted release as she lifted up off the bed against him.

His own followed.

Ginny lay limply on the soft feather mattress under her. She was on her side half curled on Draco's chest, one singular tear slipping out of the corner of her eye.

Draco moved abruptly, forcing Ginny to look up at him. He saw the trail the tear left and felt a trail cut into him. _Ginny…. I'm so sorry._

_No, no don't be, please, don't be._

_I've hurt you._

She rose up and kissed him softly on his cheek and whispered into his ear /"Please./"

Silver eyes met melting brown ones as a pale hand wrapped itself in fiery red hair and pulled Ginny down to kiss her fluttering lashes, her flushed cheeks and her recently bruised lips. Ginny moved closer against him pressing herself to him, his hard arousal making her gasp embarrassedly and bury her face in his chest at his teasing voice.

_Underestimate something? _

Quickly recovering from her shy-spell she grinned wickedly and let her hands creep down…and after a soft caress squeezed teasingly.

_Ginny!_

_It seems I've underestimated myself…_

_You have been hanging around me too much…you sound like me._

Biting the corner of her lip endearingly as he said that, she felt a wave of unconstrained tenderness flow between them. She decided not to mention it and instead, straddling his waist, carefully repeated his ministrations on him.

Never before had a night been so long and so short, so beautiful and so frightening. Never before had Draco Malfoy feel more whole, and complete.

**A/N: **

**Just a reminder...the more reviews fly **_**in**_** the faster the next chapter flies **_**out**_

**REVIEW!!!!**


	23. Redeemed in the Afterglow

**Chapter ****Twenty-three**

**Redeemed in the ****Afterglow**

**A/N : ** I have one word for you……………ReVieW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please, please,please,please,please,please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'mon,………..pretty plz!!!!!!!!!!

The Weasley kitchen, despite being just as crowded as ever was for once eerily silent.

"How many of them where captured?" Asked Harry, who had just arrived.

Ron shot him a warning look, glancing meaningfully at Dean and Colin watching his friends face contort into a mask of fury as he realized that the _entire_ Order as opposed to the Elite Order were present.

First McGonagall had decided that he would not be at the St.Mungo's raid, figuring that having him at a undeclared battle too convenient.

The decision in itself hadn't sat very well with him but McGonagall had been inflexible.

Now this?

What the hell was Minerva playing at?

"Around four or five."

"How many came?"

"Over ten."

"How many casualties on our side?"

"Lavair got hit with some curse 'mione's still looking up and Nev's lost a finger...nothing dire."

"You think Perce is alright?"

Fred looked up at his twin, George had been the one person who had refused to speak to Percy even after he came back albeit reluctantly to help the Order.

The guilt he was feeling...

"He's probably fine, giving rat-boy a lecture on cauldron bottoms I'll wager." He quipped.

Hermione snorted, " As if that third rate wizard would understand a word of it. What I would give to be able to set Crookshanks on him..."

Ron chuckled.

"Hmmm….zat vould be your veast of a cat, no?" asked Fleur rubbing her now well rounded stomach with her right hand.

Hermione nodded, her eyes following Fleur's unconscious movement, her own hands fluttering unconsciously in her lap.

"The potion is working well I presume?" asked Severus making it obvious that she was not the only one to observe Fleur's unguarded action.

" 'et iz vorking perfectly. In fact I feel it may be necessary for me to avoid the battle fields for ze next month, zis potion while shortening the time iz also taking a toll on my , energy, it iz vat you say….zapped, non?"

Bill squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, "Nobody expects you to be on the battle field in the state you're in, darling, …we'll be fine."

"And zey now have me, no?" came the heavily accented voice from the hallway.

A soft appreciative chuckle ran along the room as a younger version of Fleur came and plopped down beside her sister, blonde tresses flowing behind her.

Fleur rolled her eyes, and muttered just loud enough to be heard, "Very mature, Gabrielle." Causing the whole room to crack a grin.

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at her sister, before good naturedly asking, " So… vat do we do now?"

Harry answered her with a curt, "We wait."

"Hmmmm…very vell….vere is Virginia, I have not seen her ….all day…"

"Good question, Gab, where is Gin?" asked Dean, running his hands through his hair as if expecting her to pop up from a corner.

A sudden moment of silence came over the room, filled with furtive glances and meaningful looks.

"Virginia left, for the America's, almost an hour ago Mr. Thomas. _Perhaps_, next time that will be incentive enough for you to arrive on time." Drawled Severus, quickly adopting his, bored professor affliction.

"Oh I doubt that Severus, Dean here was never punctual unless their was ………..shall we say …………..significant promises?" said Rose Zabini, in an almost perfect imitation of her sister's Slytherin drawl.

Then shooting a wicked grin in his direction, one black finger-nail tracing the outline of her pouty bottom lip, she added offhandedly, " And even then……_bad timing_...if you get my meaning……"

The significant person in discussion, choked inelegantly on his glass of fire-whiskey, at her more than inelegant statement.

Severus raised a mocking brow, "Why am I not surprised?" only to be swatted on the arm by the chestnut-haired woman beside him.

Dean who was _just_ holding in a multitude of embarrassed groans in, mumbled under his breath.

"I_ hate_ Death-Eaters."

Miles away……………

Hours later……………

……………………. the exact same sentiment was returned………….. by his one-upon-a- time girlfriend.

Ginny Weasley.

The only difference being, that her sentiment was…..

………..er…..a bit more…

...colourful…..

_Draco! _Ginny mentally yelled, yet again, and to her annoyance _yet again_ to no avail.

Where was he?!

Damn him!

It had been almost over six hours since she'd woken up, and still no sign of Malfoy.

And his note……….hmmph….

_**Don't leave the room until I get back.**_

And accompanying it had been a breakfast tray, which had _of course _refilled itself automatically at lunch.

God not even a …….

……..not that she expected…..

….just…..

_Merlin's freaking wand where_ _the hell was he_?

"My son," said Lucius, his eyes gleaming with a feverish light, "has fulfilled your bidding my Lord, the blood-traitor, is with child."

"You are certain?" asked the hooded figure,his ever present companion hissing at his feet.

"Of course, my Lord."

Long bloodless fingers, tapped a steady rhythm upon his wand. "Very well. I shall speak to him now."

"Yes, my Lord."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You summoned, My Lord?"

Blood-red eyes looked minutely at the black-robed wizard before him. "Once before I gave you a chance to prove your loyalty to me. You disappointed me…"

"My Lord…"

"You know better than to do so again I presume."

Draco flinched, at the pointed reminder.

"Yes," he continued sadistically ," I think you have…which is why I have complete faith that you will not ruin, this chance of redemption."

"No, my Lord." Draco answered as meekly as he dared. Damn that Weasely chit had, better stop yelling in his head……and she better stop now.

"Very well, you may return to your assignment."

Draco turned mutely and had already headed for the tunnel exit when the raspy voice followed him, "After all the loss of one woman in your life would surely insure that you not want to witness……..or rather be the cause for the ……..loss of another."

Draco froze, his composure held together by mere shreds.

"Zabini was merely punishment for almost losing my mark,

If you fail me this time,

There will be……

Compensation…

And who better to compensate ……than family.

We understand each other of course."

"Of course."

"Leave me then."


	24. Rage of Reality

**Chapter ****Twenty-four**

**Rage of Reality**

"Are you busy?" asked the hesitant brunette, her wide coppery eyes filled with stark terror as she courageously buoyed herself up to talk to the silent man before her.

Charcoal black eyes locked with her own, and as if summarizing the seriousness of the situation acquiesced.

He motioned gallantly for her to take the large arm-chair that was the only piece of furniture in the room, as he himself seated himself at her feet.

Her observer's eye quietly took in the slight crookedness of his nose, the stress lines on his forehead, and the lines around his mouth that he had gathered not from laughter but from his ever present scowl.

Except of course, when he was with her.

Then, he did _not_ scowl.

Those few stolen moments they had together, were what gave him complete serenity.

Perhaps just for a moment.

But in that moment, she _knew_ that he found….

Utter

Exquisite

Peace

She took a deep breath and prepared to shatter all that…..

To take away all the simplicity, comfort and absolute understanding that had grown up between them.

She looked tentatively back at him, her brown eyes uncertain, untrained, before his own.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"'aow long 'av you veen here in ze Order?" asked the oblivious blonde with, her over-sweet girlishness.

Neville however had learned long ago that in this world appearances stood for near to nothing, the most innocent faces often held, the most treacherous minds.

"Awhile." He answered, shortly, "How long has it been since you joined the resistance?" he countered smoothly.

Perfect white teeth flashed at him, "aha…you are in…suspicion… of me… no?"

"Careful and cautious, that's all."

Blonde brows arched delicately, " Come…I wish to show you sum'zhing…" her lips twitched as she noted his hand silently move above his wand.

She pulled his other hand and tugged him out into the Weasley backyard. "Look." She said pointing up at the dark cloudy night.

"At the clouds?"

"At 'ze sky. Now tell me, vat do you see?"

Neville shot an annoyed look at the immature French woman beside him, the middle of a war was not the time to be discussing the night sky. "I see darkness and clouds and do not see how this is _at all_ relevant to anything."

"It iz relevant to life. I 'ope sincerely zat at the end of this war you can see more than darkness in the night sky…but somehow I fear zat you will not."

"Hmmmmm, your probably right, the nargles are blocking his inner eye." Came a vague softly lilted voice.

Neville grinned out right.

Trust Luna to say something like that in a 'deep' moment.

Having battled side-by-side her countless times he knew better, than to doubt her prowess with a wand.

Not that, that, prevented her from continuing to pursue the research her father had been so dedicated to.

He had been the one to bring her the news, when he had been attacked; even then Luna had been such a strong person.

Her only weakness was her slight myopia, easily remedied by a quick spell cast upon her luminous blue eyes.

"Gabrielle just wants to know if you see a future for yourself beyond the war, you've given so much of yourself to it …but it's okay she may not know, but I do…you'll see beyond the nargles, their just passing by…aren't they?"

Neville Longbottom, was no longer the dopey kid he had tended to be back at school.

His ruthless battle strategies were now awe inspiring

His precarious last minute decisions were infamous

His expertise in dueling was almost legendary……… but right at this moment, Neville felt that _this_ conversation, if

nothing else was definitely going over his head.

However, displaying the blind faith he'd always had for those few of the once upon 'DA' who'd fought together that fateful night at the ministry, he sided with Luna quietly nodding when he thought appropriate, and in the end leaving the backyard to go check on the orphaned children Luna had been put in charge of.

To him, even dressed in a pale green cotton top, and fluorescent pink pants, she was an image of utter harmony.

Somehow despite her clothes she looked so at peace with herself and the world as she unconsciously, spent hours talking to the frightened children about crumpled horned whats-its and what-not, that the image she portrayed was in the end not of a dutiful Order member…but that of a normal young woman, whole and untouched by the many scars of the war.

Neville mutely continued to watch her.

Somehow he knew…

… that never again would he feel so absorbed by someone…

… so accepted and so understood… when in fact he was a mere audience to this glorious creature.

How he had not seen this side of her before, he could not understand.

He still didn't quite understand…but he wasn't concerned…somehow he knew that that too would come.

She was the picture.

_ C__larity_ in its own time would follow.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"She's special to you isn't she?"

Lean fingers sifted through naturally blonde locks, clenching them in order to inflict the deliberate pain it afforded.

"It's a mission to her nothing more, if you have feelings for her, they should be able to survive this…"

"Ron, let me tell you something about me and your sister," the slightly accented English coming out fluently, as if he had been waiting to say his piece. "We have an unconventional relationship, shall we say, but whatever relationship we do have, my regard for your sister for having the courage to have undertaken this assignment has only been raised."

A lock of stray red hair the exact color of Ginny's own fell across blue eyes, "Do you love her?"

"Is it possible _not_ to love Ginny?"

Ron didn't pretend not to understand.

He understood.

Ginny may be his baby sister but she had grown into the most amazing woman.

She was fire.

Glowing.

Vibrant.

Full of life.

She laughed when she felt like crying just so that someone else would laugh.

At the same moment she was compassion.

Joy.

Tenderness

And absolute non-judgmental, understanding…

He'd shed more than a few tears over his unsuccessful romance with Hermione on her shoulder yet never had she been the type to spout advice or go 'you shouldn't have done that………' she would simply listen.

She accepted each person for who they were and loved them unconditionally.

So…_was it possible not to love Ginny_?

Not even by the most cold-hearted chap in the world.

Which was why he understood when the blue-eyed Yankee told him he was in love with his sister, she had after all taught him too.

"Harry still fancies himself in love with her you know."

Lavair allowed his memory to take him back to that moment of truth between Ginny and Harry at the meeting.

_" Jealous__?"_

_"Really Gin," he retorted mockingly, his words designed to be hurtful, __" Who__ chased after who for six damn years?"_

_"Exactly why who I'm sleeping with should be of no consequence to you."_

_"So you are sleeping with Malfoy?" he accused._

_"That Potter," she said, turning her eyes to Malfoy for a split second to see how he was taking this, he was lounging back in his chair looking effortlessly impassive. She turned her eye's back to Potter__"Is none of your damn business__And as it has nothing to do with the Order or any of the Order's members either so I would suggest that you move on to another __perhaphs__ more...__relavent__... topic."_

"In that case, I suppose Potter, has got himself some competition."


	25. Complete Betrayal

**Chapter ****Twenty-five**

**Complete betrayal**

**A/N: **Hey!!!

Totally hectic week….or errr…well however long it's been….looks guiltily around….but seriously no flamers allowed cuz it was totally not my fault….i ended up in the hospital with Dengue and Typhoid….how horrible is that!! On top of that since Typhoid usually induces hair fall I had to chop off my _waist length_ hair………waaaaaaaaaaa!!!...it's just below my ears now and I went into depression for half a week over that……and spent the other half ranting and raving……usually yelling ---

Iwantmyhairback!!!

**Neway….** I'm back now…….almost better and with any luck my hair will grow back….pout….soon….

Oh and EID MUBARAK and there's PUJA coming up soon rite?...consider this my personal tribute to Eid and hopefully I'll have a Halloween special up soon….

…. and btw this is a Hr/R , Hr/SS type…er… sorta chappie…..it's confusing ….just clearing up confusions that's all….adding history I guess…….?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_**Two days ago**_

"Ron." The voice calling to the red-head's back was laced with a certain desperation.

Quickly turning round at his friends voice, Ron flashed a concerned look at her while simultaneously rolling up the parchment in his hand and magically removing and locking away all the paperwork on his table.

"What's wrong 'Moine?" he asked, not really having expecting to be seeing her so soon after the meeting. Somehow a slight distance had overcome their relationship, after they decided that they couldn't see each other, mainly because he had failed to understand why.

He had been in love with her.

He still was, but had long since decided he loved her enough to respect her decision, despite his attempt at normalizing their relationship however, it hadn't held up to well.

They got along fine, it was just that they were working in different war sectors and they had drifted somewhat.

They'd changed.

And then there'd been the awkwardness.

Personally he'd have loved to blame the war for the change, but somehow he sensed it was more than that, Hermione had matured…. she had somehow outgrown them.

Which was why, seeing her here at this time of night, after an Order meeting, was startling.

"Ron, I need your help." Huge velvety brown eyes looked imploringly into his own electric blue one's.

Ron, could feel the familiar hand squeeze his heart, as he looked down into her eyes.

He wondered vaguely, if this hold she had on them would ever go away…somehow he doubted it.

She had insisted that they had grown into each other, that they were 'habits' of each other and nothing else.

He knew for a fact that wasn't true, he ached for her, maybe they didn't share a mad, raging, passion, but she wasn't just a habit to him.

She was a part of him, she completed him.

Had.

Shaking his head slightly to clear it of his piteous walk down memory lane, he motioned for her to take a seat beside him.

Her long brown hair was tied back in a messy knot, and huge tears were carving tracks down her porcelain cheeks.

"Hey, come on Herm'," Ron's voice as shaky, as the hand that was now patting her back, her pulled her against him awkwardly.

To his surprise instead of pushing him away, she leaned even further into his shoulder, until she had both arms thrown around him.

Wisely, he let her cry herself out before he pressed any questions on her.

Almost half an hour later, Hermione lifted herself off Ron pressing his handkerchief to her eyes and nose mumbling, "Merlin I am such a …"

"Normal witch, with normal problems, who would like to discuss them with her best friend?" Ron added helpfully, deliberately scooting a little away from her on the sofa.

Hermione who was too much in a state to notice much, drew in a deep breath and looked at him.

Hard.

"I need to be re-positioned."

Ron forced a chuckle, "Finally had too much of Snape?"

"Ron, please don't do this," she pleaded.

"Do what?" he asked, "Frankly I'm surprised you didn't come to me about this earlier, him being the slimy ol'bastard he is and you being…"

"Pregnant." She supplied stonily.

Ron froze.

He looked back at the young woman seated beside him, his eyes, a picture of his emotions, ranging from guilt to betrayal.

Comprehension of the amount of shock she had given her friend led Hermione to soften her tone considerably as she continued,

"We were involved Ron.

Me and Severus.

We are involved.

My contraceptive spell must have not worked sometime during the last month because…well obviously."

A huge tear trickled down the side of her face again.

Finally having found, and controlled his voice again he asked, "And his reaction to this happy news, I take it was not so happy?"

"He doesn't know." She answered rolling her eyes at the still blatant hostility in his tone.

"Of course not. You decided to come tell me the happy news first." He said his voice now laced with venom in a way Hermione had never heard before.

"Ron I need you help."

"No, obviously you don't."

"Ron I can't tell him."

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure he'll be just ecstatic…..the kid will be his light in the war ….or something like that…his reason to come back…..oh wait that's you….."

" I can't tell him because he's going off to Voldemort's side soon….we don't know when but he's already bothered about Draco and Ginny, I can't give him more to worry about, the only way to hide to pregnancy is by my moving away. Immediately."

"You're advancing your pregnancy aren't you? Like Fleur?"

"Yes. My pregnancy is much more artificially advanced than hers though I've been taking the serum since I found out."

"Your further along than she is?" he asked skeptically.

"No I'm just going to be over with my pregnancy before her, another three months tops."

"Fleur is expecting end of next month."

"I meant time wise."

"Right, what ever."

Hermione dragged her hand across her face, "Ron could you please just…"

"Be happy for you?" he asked sarcastically. "Forget what we had between us and jump for joy of you and the Potions git?

And you two's _child_what about it, eh?

Am I supposed to be ecstatic about that too?"

"I shouldn't have come here." She said quietly. Then even more quietly she rose to leave with a soft peck on his cheek, as she said sorry.

"Wait." Huge arms went up in the air in a gesture of helplessness.

As blue eyes leveled dead even with her own, Ron intoned in a deadly serious voice, that was so apart from his loud personality, that finally to an extent Hermione began to understand how much she had meant to him.

"I can't do that for you 'Mione, I can't be that guy.

But if you need help………….. I'll help you, I _can _do that.

But that's probably all I can do."

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this."

Ron shrugged, "Anything for you, right?" he said quoting what had been one of her favorite phrases when they'd been dating.

Hermione just looked at him, guilt tormenting her, as she returned his stony gaze.

It was as if she was just realizing how much their fallout had affected him, she'd been in her own little world, not noticing, not bothering to notice, until she needed him again.

Had she really become _that_ person?


	26. As Hero's Fall

**Chapter ****Twenty-six**

**Fallen Hero**

** Almost 4 months later**

Ginny Weaseley was kneeling, one hand holding her hair back from her face the other placed on her now more than slightly rounded tummy, in front of the toilet after waiting out what had become her daily dose of morning sickness.

Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead, as she tried to control her labored breaths.

Until suddenly, she started heaving, again.

Slow minutes later she rose to her feet, casting a quick wandless-spell (one of the few liberties Draco had afforded her before he left) at the mess she'd made as she made her way to the basin to splash water on her face. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror as she made to reach for her tooth-brush, Merlin she looked like death!

She was pale from her continued morning sickness, so pale, that the freckles across her nose were prominently visible while the rings of black around her eyes made her look absolutely ghastly!

_'Why you look a fright dear! Fix yourself up before your man sees you!'_

Ginny glared annoyed at the enchanted mirror.

Her man indeed.

Draco bleeding Malfoy had barely been to the mansion at all.

He'd come back from some meeting the last time she'd seen him, seething.

** Four months ago – Malfoy Manor**

CRACK

"Where the hell, have you been?" snapped Ginny, annoyed beyond reason after having spent the entire day and more than half the night waiting for him.

"Weaseley, now is not a good time, leave." He retorted his voice unnaturally gravely as he started to tap a series of codes into a patch of air on the far side of his bedroom.

"Excuse you?!" Ginny demanded, one eye on the barely visible crack in the air which was now steadily expanding.

Draco however didn't even deem it necessary to answer her. He pulled a piece of parchment from his cloak pocket, and thrust it into the unveiled darkness.

"Who are you sending that message to?" demanded Ginny her voice now devoid of the indigence it had previously held.

Draco however continued to ignore her as he methodically closed the tear in the air.

"Is something going on? Is someone hurt? Draco dammit answer me!"

It was however all in vain, for none of Ginny's pleading or shouting garnered any reaction from the stoic young man carefully going through specific drawers and cabinets as he threw potions and parchments alike into a miniature leather satchel which seemed to be holding them with ease.

Just as it seemed he was finished and was about to leave, Ginny, grabbed at his arm, " _Draco_." She pleaded.

He shut his eyes, automatically thinking back to the last time he had heard her voice so soft, so wistful, and the name of her former fiancé floated to mind.

Even in a drunken stupor it was his name on her lips.

Fool.

He thought back to the fear that had haunted him even before Pansy.

He knew one other who had also been blinded by emotion, who had, in her weakest moment, still called out for the very man who was torturing her.

He thought of the listless, gaze, in her sapphire blue eyes.

He thought of all she would no longer see.

Of the man who had done that to her.

The man he had to stand beside, in each meeting, each moment thinking how she had been nothing more than an object, a thing he used to sate his masters thirst for 'proof of loyalty'.

He clenched teeth, and silently pulled his arm out of her grip, ignoring the irony that she had laid her hand on the very mark of destruction.

**Four months ago-Battle lines-Egypt**

"Sir, there's a message for you, Sir." The gnarled hand that pushed forward the letter, shook ever so slightly.

Daspuk, had not spent the past seven-hundred years, as a Gringotts goblin without learning to feel through a few messages.

That letter his master had so carelessly flicked on the table, as he explained battle strategies, to the rest of his unit, was the bearer of ill.

He could feel it.

He was after all a goblin.

And goblin magic despite not having the flashiness of wand magic, was a more natural, more intense form of magic.

William 'Bill' Weaseley, oblivious to all this, continued to work through the correspondence he maintained with the other member's of the Order for information about the approaching troops.

The werewolf raid last week could have taken down more than 20 wizards with the strength in numbers alone. Lupin's information, despite not giving them a lot of time to prepare, had saved more than one life that night.

Never-the –less there had been casualties. Amos Diggory had been one of the strongest leaders their forces had. His absence more than any other of the lives lost that day would hurt their forces.

He dragged a hand through his hair, frustrated, things were going to get a lot worse if things didn't turn around fast.

Irritated he reached out for the stack of correspondence left by his contact goblin.

Frowning he tossed two letters in, two different languages, deciding to translate them after he got back from the field today.

There were three others.

One was an update from Remus on the werewolf position.

Another was a report from Sarah Fletcher, the Order's , Head of the U.S.A branch, with a short side note mentioning that the Vampire attacks were near about unchecked and going up by the minute.

The last looked like a Head-office summons, thinking, that the last thing he had time for right now was a summons, what did McGonagall want any way, for him to play lip-service to her or do his job.

Aggravated once again, he unfolded the letter, and read through the four terse sentences.

Lean, fingers clenched convulsively on the sheet of paper.

A strangled sound of denial escaped him.

He glanced down one last time at the last sentence of the paper, in the same moment, the naked pain in electric blue eyes, changed to indestructible ice.

His eyes closed as he allowed himself one more moment of self-pity, of pain, of torture.

Gone.

She was gone.

His love.

His wife.

His child.

His entire world, his pride and joy.

He remembered quiet moments beside the fireplace.

He recalled the moment she came walking down the aisle to him a goddess in white.

The day she told him, they were about to become a family.

Silent tears coursed down rugged male cheeks.


	27. Talks and Transgressions

**Chapter ****Twenty-seven**

**Talks and Transgressions**

"Miss. Ginny, sir?" asked a nervous elf.

"Yes." Snapped Draco annoyed at having the simpering creature sniveling at him for the past ten minutes. "Where is she?"

Swallowing nervously, the elf looked as if he wished he were anywhere but where he was as he answered.

"Where?" asked Draco, dumbstruck, sure he had misheard the mumbled reply.

"The lake, sir, Malfoy Lake."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDG

Damn her!

Of all the places in the Malfoy Estate to be, she just _had_ to choose the Lake.

Draco dragged lean finger through immaculate blonde hair.

The last time he had been near that Lake it had been to watch his mother's inert body be raised from its clear depths.

He had never entered those parts of the Estate since.

It was not that he was afraid, merely that there had been no need.

Or so he told himself.

Softly as the cool winter breeze that drifted around the grounds, came a sweet lilting voice.

One platinum brow arched cynically in anticipation of what he would be seeing next, Draco continued on the paved path to the Lake.

But the scene that greeted him still left him at a loss for words.

Ginny Weasely looked like the proverbial water nymph perched carefully on a boulder at the shallow edge of the lake, her bare feet dawdling in its clear waters, was absently plucking at a strand of blood-red hair tugging at it as she continued a constant monologue.

"….. and after Harry and Hermione had left with Umbrige , Luna, Neville and I took on the rest of the inquisitorial squad…..flattening Draco Malfoy…..er Dad to you I suppose….anyway flattening him with a Bat Bogey has to have been one of the highlights of my Hogwarts life……….your Uncles Fred and George always had the most fun though….then again the never had Ron and Harry sniffing after them…….matter of fact there was this one time in my sixth year when ….well me and a…er friend….were….well we were fooling around a bit and Harry and Ron walked in…..Merlin, We had an almighty row that time!..."

Her soft musical laugh carried through the Malfoy estate.

Leaning lightly on a tree not far behind Ginny's perch, a drawling voice infused with blatant amusement asked ingenuously, "Are you sure," Draco didn't bother hiding the smirk that tilted his lips as Ginny jumped lightly, "that, that, would be a proper conversation topic with the child, especially considering it isn't even born yet, one wonders what the censor boards would have to say."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Snapped Ginny, flushing with embarrassment, at being caught, in such odd moment.

"Language, language." Draco tut-ted.

Brown eyes blazed with the promise of retribution, as Ginny nimbly maneuvered her self off the rock, she'd been sitting on.

"So the Dark Lords slave finally found time to come home did he?" The moment the words were out of her mouth, Ginny knew she'd be regretting them.

Reminding himself of what he'd have to be telling her later this evening, Draco ignored the deliberate dig, and instead continued to taunt her lightly, "My, my does someone sound jealous!"

Snorting indelicately, and certainly in the most unladylike fashion, Ginny pushed past him, with a clearly audible, "Not _even_ in your wildest fantasies Malfoy."

Malfoy still hadn't said anything by the time she'd walked off, and she tossed a glance around her shoulder's before immediately regretting it.

No wonder Malfoy wasn't saying anything, he didn't need to his smirk spoke volumes.

Damn him.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco, was steadily going through his second glass of scotch, as he waited for Ginny to come down.

He traced the rim of the crystal tumbler with his lean fingers while he mentally prepared himself of what was to come.

Damn he hated his job!

Potter of course, as usual, saw no reason to inform Ginny about the raid at Delacour house.

_"It's not something she needs to know right now__And Virginia __Weaseley__ is now on a mission all agents on missions are kept on need to know bases__"_

_"Bullshit__Use your imagination Potter, that shouldn't be too hard considering, it works over-time often enough!"_

_"What the hell are you on about Malfoy?"_

_"Fifth year…..ring a bell Potter?"_

_"Yeah, I threw your father in Azkaban!"_

_"And killed your God-father while you were at it…."_

_"You bastard." he hissed through clenched teeth._

_Draco who'd been making quite a show of checking his wand since his last statement, calmly replied in the most offhand tone, "Actually I'm quite legit I assure you__Malfoy's are very picky about things like that, matter of fact now that you mention it I've never actually heard of a Malfoy bastard….well none that were alive anyway."_

_"There is no need to inform her, she'll only worry."_

_"Such concern, Potter while touc__hing is most certainly misplaced__I'm quite certain that an agent of her caliber will be able to deal with the information."_

_"And if she can't?"_

_"I'll be there to help her, not something I will have the time to do however if they throw it at her during __a__ interrogation session or even as little taunt during check ups."_

_"And what chance is there of them doing that?"_

_"More than there is of them not."_

_"You just want to use this information to get close to her."_

_"And that is supposed to mean?"_

_"It means that I am on to you Malfoy, and no matter how she reacts to you now, that is not how she would react to you under normal circumstances__She loves me and since I love her as well I will forgive any transgressions on her part, you on the other hand will have to deal with me."_

_"Merlin Potter, are you _actually_ as big a pompous prick as you sound?"_

_"She's my girl, Malfoy."_

_"Why don't I let her answer that question, I'm quite sure Ginny," he said, deliberately using her nickname, "will have something to say about that."_

_"Anything that happens will always be a mistake."_

_"Perhaps__Then again stuff like that always __depend__ on perspective."_

_"Why are you so hell bent on telling her, what do you get out of it?"_

_"And of course I have to have a reason."_

_ "Don't you?"_

_"My mission, Potter__I don't justify my actions, I just explain them__I already did that, any ulterior motives you suspect, will only ever be suspicions."_

_"Unless ,I choose to report you for possible sabotage of a mission.__" __Harry __taunted,__ a pointed reminder that he would always be one of the top risk agents._

_"Hmm, your right__I wonder, now that Blaise is alive and a traitorous bitch, should I jump brooms__? Good or evil, Potter or the Dark Lord__…tricky choice, eh?"_

_"Your using Ginny as revenge against me, because I have Blaise aren't you__I should have known, Blaise said you would do as much…..I have no idea how you found out though."_

_"Merlin, Potter do you ever stop? __'__Blaise said as much' you scarred __**idiot**__, Blaise is of the opinion the world spins around her__She would say the moon shines because she told it too if she could…_

_No wonder Ginny is so pissed __off,__ you make all the wrong calls Potter. _

_That first day you sent me up to explain things to her, when you should have been the one to do it, especially as you had already used her one in the Cho-Chang incident, you keep playing off her and instead of even owning up to it you point fingers at other people, Ginny turns to me because I am the only one in this place who's been straight with her. _

_She's not an idiot Potter she's trained, she knows the odds she has already paid the prices, don't insult her by neglecting that."_

_"I just don't think she should have to deal with more than she already is."_

_"Great, just truss up a few more lies and make her feel like shit when she finds out about it anyway._

_Oh and by the way, you have it wrong, after this entire thing blows over, it's going to be you who needs her forgiveness not the other way round, cause anything she does, is justified, more than ever with all that just happened ."_

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny was tugging painfully at the knots in her hair as she raided the closet for something to wear.

Somehow same day Draco left, the closet in her room found itself filled with all these new outfits, Ginny figured they either belonged to his former girlfriends or his mum.

Finally settling on a beige pair of slacks and a loose-fitting peach sweater, Ginny found her way into his study.

Flipping her hair back from her face with one hand, Ginny, walked in accepted the glass of soda water he handed her and sat down.

"So?" she promted.

"How have you been feeling?" asked Draco, realizing now that the moment had come that telling someone that somebody they know and care about is dead wasn't half as easy as he had expected.

He'd expected to breeze in tell her and walk out.

He hated tears.

What he hated even worse was the look of hopeful anticipation in her eyes.

"……………………are you even listening to me?

Silver eyes snapped back into focus, "Yes? What did you say?"

"I asked how everyone else was doing."

Draco looked carefully at her, then down at the scotch glass he was twirling between his palms. "There's something you should know…"


	28. Remorse meets Reality

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**Remorse meets Reality**

_"How have you been feeling?" asked Draco, realizing now that the moment had come that telling someone that somebody they know and care about is dead wasn't half as easy as he had expected._

_He'd expected to breeze in tell her and walk out._

_He hated tears._

_What he hated even worse was the look of hopeful anticipation in her eyes. _

_"……………………are you even listening to me?_

_Silver eyes snapped back into focus, "Yes? What did you say?"_

_"I asked how everyone else was doing."_

_Draco looked carefully at her, then down at the scotch glass he was twirling between his palms. "Well…"_

Ginny looked expectantly back at him, what was wrong with him? She wondered watching his back, as he drowned his own scotch, and stared out the study window, which over-looked, the Malfoy Lake.

"Do you remember the last time I came to the Manor?"

A worried frown crossed her forehead, as Ginny placating answered," Around four months ago, I remember. Dra.."

"Can you recall what you said, then?"

Swallowing nervously, her hand fluttering nervously to her slightly swollen stomach, Ginny nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her faced away from her as he was, she croaked, "Yes."

Draco, hated himself for dragging this out but she needed to know all the facts and not just what had happened, he could practically taste her fear.

"That night, Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from where she had been imprisoned, in the attic, at the Delacour house."

Ginny felt as if a huge constriction had taken residence in the area of her throat.

"Usually there are at a minimum three people, present at all times when a prisoner is held at any hideout. But Fred was badly injured on the battle field that day, he'd lost a lot of blood, and they sent for George since of course, blood potions don't work on twins. Macmillan, was the other agent on duty, unfortunately he received an urgent summons from the Head-quarters, assured that George would be back any second, Fleur told Macmillan she would manage."

Her crystal glass slipped out of her hand, as she clasped a hand over her mouth as if she was about to be sick.

Fleur.

Oh Merlin no!

She was pregnant for heaven's sake.

"Miss. Delacour, was cornered and disarmed by Lestrange, she was attached to the wall with a permanent sticking charm. Bellatrix used _'Incendio' _ as a parting gift on her way out," he felt more than saw her whimper as she continued to clasp her hand over her mouth. "Fleur was in St. Mungo's undergoing serious treatment for the past few months. She passed away last night. I'm sorry." He added quietly, as he turned around.

The sight greeting him not altogether unexpected, eyes blank with shock, knees brought up protectively, hands gripping her hair in what was surely a immensely painful grip.

Draco carefully made his way towards he, his hands lightly forcing her to unclench her hair, as he dropped to eye level.

His hesitation had Ginny been in any state to recognize it, was almost blatantly obvious in his usually masked face.

Steely eyes, filled with misgivings of what he was doing, but knowing that he had to do it none the less.

"There's something else."

God he felt like a monster, her huge honey-toned eyes were looking at him, asking him, begging him, _**no more.**_

He closed his eyes, and knew.

He had just done the unforgivable.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy, had broken the cardinal rule of Death-Eater and Order training combined.

And he hadn't even noticed.

It didn't matter how much he denied it.

He had somewhere along the line gotten personally emotionally involved in this mission.

There was no other reason why he would be doing what he'd been doing.

Hesitating to lay out facts?

Raging after her, when she'd gone to Knockturn Alley.

Avoiding interacting with his partner on a mission, because, he hated knowing how she felt about Bleeding-Potter.

Telling her about Blaise, and Pansy.

Showing her evidence of Dark Matter, Damn what was wrong with him!

Circe, he didn't even know when it began!

This was ridiculous he was a Malfoy, he was her partner nothing more, this stupid proximity, was doing weird things to his mind.

Draco Malfoy did not answer to anybody, what choices he may have made in the past, were directed in the welfare of his partner.

_Yea, so was that kiss wasn't it?_ Tittered a small voice in his head.

_I was drunk_, he shot back.

A soft hand caught his wrist as he made to stand up, luminous eyes, sparkling with unshed tears, her voice so feeble, that he could barely make out the words, she was trying so hard to get out, "Who else?"

Merlin this was unfair.

She should be hearing this from, family, from someone who could help her, console her……….

God, she wouldn't even be able to go to her own brother's funeral.

Stormy silver met, pools of burnt-gold, as Draco kneeled back down, his hand still in her weak grip, he braced his other hand on the other arm of the elegant chintz sofa.

"Fred didn't make it." He said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

His wrist was abruptly dropped, from her frail grip.

Huge pools of molten honey, widened, horrified, before she started to violently shake her head,,.. it was took a moment before Draco realized the one word she was saying over and over again.

Like a prayer.

A plea.

A demand.

A fleeting hope.

She was saying, "No."

Slowly the tears fell, one by excruciating one, until the damn finally broke.

Draco tried, he really did, but he couldn't keep his hands still, not when her entire being was being racked, with shudder, after shudder, which felt like they would tear her slender form apart.

Consciously refusing to let him ask himself, just what he thought he was doing, Draco slid a hand to her nape, half rising to tuck her face into the curve of his shoulder, his other hand now free of her grasp, running soothingly down her spine.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Shadows of dusk invaded the silent study.

Hours later, Draco, had reversed their positions so she was now curled in his lap, her face still buried against his shoulder, but quiet now, other then the soft whimpers.

By God he was a depraved soul, Draco sneered to himself in disgust.

Here laying over him was a broken hearted young woman who had just lost her brother, a sister –in- law and an unborn niece, and he had to consciously make an effort not to caress her shoulder, to not slide his finger's in her thick mane of riotous curls and bury his lips into hers and kiss away the look of stark pain in her eyes.

His hands tightened almost imperceptibly around her, and she let out a soft whimper.

He relaxed his hold, hands running soothingly over her back, as he whispered, inaudibly, "I'm sorry."

Absolute silence met his declaration.

Suddenly Ginny half-turned in his arms, providing him with a side profile of herself.

She was asleep.

Cinnamon colored eyelashes, curled on the surface of smooth porcelain cheeks.

The faintest dusting of freckles, danced lightly across her nose.

A soft crimson curl fell across her face.

It was as if his hands had their own mind, and before he knew it he was tenderly pushing the curl off her face, and tucking it behind her ear.

His eyes which had been following the movement of his hands, caught site of a small scar, off her collar bone, his fingers tracing along the small scar, he thought to himself how absolutely perfect, imperfection looked on some people.

His gaze then went down taking in the slight swell of her breasts, to rest, on the slight curve, of her stomach.

She was pregnant.

A part of his mind, remarked snidely regarding the obviousness, and intent of that condition, but it was so detached from his present frame of mind that he couldn't be bothered.

His lean fingers, stretched out to gently caress the slight curve, over the loose fitting peach sweater, barely sweeping over the slight swell, as he wondered, almost absently.

Could this be his redemption?

If so why did it feel so viciously, like the price of the debt he owed.

An eye, for an eye.

Unaccounted for lives, screams and tears for ………an innocent child.

An unborn, innocent, child.

One, which even in the sanctity of his own mind, he dared not comprehend, as his own.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

**A/N: **Hey there!!

Missed you ppl…..I know, I know, I am being horrible with updates! But this yr is really hectic 4 me…I am trying but having writer's block does not help!! And I figure if I just write it'll be full of glaring loopholes, so I have to sit on it a while………….plus I miss my reviewers!!!

I swear it feel like more than half my readers have forgotten all about the story!!

Yes that is a totally non-subtle hint!

PLZ DO REVIEW!!!!!

And a big hug to all of my readers who have reviewed! Means the world!


	29. In the Absence of Faith

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**In the absence of Faith**

"Hey," called Draco, causing Ginny to snap around rather inelegantly from her now favorite spot, perched on the boulder just beside the shallow end of the lake. She looked at him for a minute, as if she was seeing through him, before giving a regal inclination of her head, which acknowledged his presence.

Ginny, went back to vigilantly throwing pebbles in the lake. Watching each pebble cause a set of ripples before, throwing the next in the same vicinity.

Draco watched, slightly annoyed, at her lack of courtesy, and amused that it should bother him to begin with.

His amusement disappearing with a flash as he recalled her tearful interlude last night, after which, she had remained in her room for the better part of the day.

He who, had not known what else to do but allow her to cry herself to sleep in his arms that night, had known for a fact he would have been at a complete loss with her during the day.

Draco, himself had always despised the usual feminine bouts of tears, usually the underlying cause of which were, of course, the want for an expensive trinket.

Which, having been said, left him, in no doubt how utterly worthless he would be with her. 

When he lost his mother, he had spent nearly a year in unobtrusive seclusion, in fact, until Pansy had forced him back to normal life, he had just come to terms with the fact that he had not been as hurt as he should be, he knew for some reason instinctively, that it would not be as easy for her.

She was the type who cared deeply……and in effect the type who was hurt just as acutely.

The loud splatter of the stone hitting water, in the absolute silence, brought Draco back from his drifting thoughts.

He looked at her, not just looked….but he _saw_ her.

Sitting there, perched as she was on the boulder, throwing pebbles, with such an absent minded air that positively screeched that she was indeed thinking of something much deeper.

Something deeper and more painful, than mere words could express.

And suddenly, knowing merely, that he _could not_ see her like this, not even trying to understand, why that was, Draco, assumed a stance behind her, leaning against the trunk of an ancient willow, which was less than a foot a way from Ginny's boulder.

His gaze, still trained, upon her brazenly red, curls, which fell artlessly across her back and over her right breast, almost but not quite, reaching, the slight curve of her stomach.

Draco, supplied the answer to the question, he knew she dared not ask, "Fred's service, is scheduled to be held at the Great Hall, this Thursday."

Other than a slight stiffening of her spine, the once joyous woman before him, showed no sign of having heard him. 

Visions of a red-haired, hellion, with flashing eyes, the color of old honey, danced before him.

"_You are off the hook for about as long as it takes for Harry to explain why you're here, ferret, so don't push your luck."_

"_Are you trying to tell me, that Voldemort, has a crush on me?"_

"_Not really, I find you and my brother's trip to 'The South of France' was it? So much more interesting. I'm trying understand the relationship opposites attract and all…_

"_I wouldn't know, now would I, I've never kissed a girl."_

She had been the embodiment of laughter, of optimism.

And _now_ she was so painfully, silent, stoic.

It was a mark of just how much this war had changed, people that, not only was this red-haired goddess, carrying the weight of pain on her shoulders, but that Draco, despite being the careful detached person that he was, could still see her pain and hurt for her.

Gods did he hurt for her.

He _hated_ seeing that look of desolation in her eyes, for some reason it felt like, her loss of hope, of faith, signified the actual end of both.

_** A week later**_

"Master, has summoned, Botty?" 

Draco looked up from the accounts he had been checking, his attention still half on the papers before him."If Miss. Weaseley is finished with her dinner, inform her that I would like to speak with her."

An uncomfortable silence greeted his order, and it was a moment before he realized he was waiting for the house-elf to scrape his bow.

"Well?"

"Sir…" the house-elf, said hesitating, and appearing to contemplate whether not he should be hurting himself.

"What is it?" demanded Malfoy, as he continued to peruse the account charts, wondering vaguely if Ginny had ordered not to be disturbed.

"Sir, Miss Ginny does not take dinner, anymore." 

Silver eyes, snapped up, "What?"

The house-elf repeated his statement, looking decidedly uncomfortable as he did. Adding haltingly, that Miss.Weaseley hadn't had much in the way of substance at all since the news of her family death's. 

His voice, dangerously cool, he asked, "Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

Draco barely heard the muted _"Master did not ask."_

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

The house-elves, extremely conscious of their masters, terrible mood, complied immediately with his _personal_ order that a dinner tray be sent up to Miss. Weaseley's chamber, along with his message.

An hour later, when Draco enquired of Miss Weaseley's condition, he was hesitatingly informed that Miss. Weaseley hadn't been feeling well enough to have her dinner and had left the tray untouched.

Draco, entered her rooms with cat-like grace, his footfalls as quite as a barefoot babes.

"One would think that starving yourself to death was the least preferable of the various ways to 'murder and maim' one's child." He stated blandly, watching as his voice caused her to look up from the point beyond the window, she had been staring intently at.

"Draco." she murmured, almost to herself.

Critically surveying the havoc wrecked on her already slim form, by the lack of nourishment, his eyes trailed down the dark smudges beneath her eyes, to the obvious gauntness, which caused her cheek bones to poke out prominently.

She was curled ball-like on the window sill, tracing shapes on the moisture gathering on the sill.

"You have to eat." Draco said his voice carefully without force, as he came to stand behind her.

Silence.

"Ginny?" he prompted.

Moments passed, Draco stood behind her thinking abstractly that the one most painful thing to watch was _this_.

Souls tormented.

Spirits broken.

After long moments a ragged voice, painful with unshed tears, broke the silence.

"They were going to have a girl, you know." Tears ran rivulets down her cheeks, "They were going to name her Renee, she was going to be the symbol of the wizarding world's rebirth.

Fred was going to propose to Verity, after the war, they were in love you know."

"Carstairs?" Draco asked, because she seemed to want to, no…_need to_ , keep talking.

She nodded, tears falling off her lashes, as she did. "She was a year after me at Hogwarts, she used to work summers at the Joke Shop, really pretty, Golden–ish hair streaked with turquoise blue, big blue eyes...did you ever meet her?"

Draco was having a hard time remembering _anybody _from Hogwarts, at that moment, his eyes and mind struggling to focus on anything other than the Titan haired beauty before him.

Oddly enough he wanted to tell her how absolutely beautiful her hair looked when it was cascading down her back like it was now, and how the candle-light brought golden highlights to it, while her melting eyes, framed by her long, wet lashes, made her look like a an innocent doe caught in a blast of light, and that the scrawny chit he'd seen once at Blaise's parties, was no comparison to her.

Somehow , Draco dragged himself away from his out of character observations long enough to nod, "Once at a party." He clarified.

She watched him quietly for a moment.

"Is there somewhere you have to be?"

"There's always somewhere I have to be, I'm a double agent."

"Do you have to leave today?" she asked quietly, docilely. 

"Do you want me to?" he asked, longing to see her fiery spirit.

"No." she said softly, so softly he nearly missed it, she added, "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

An aching tenderness filling him, he said blandly, "Two conditions."

Ginny's eyes were questions in themselves, as she looked back at him.

"One," he proclaimed regally, "You eat."

Ginny grimaced as she looked at the food on her tray, but nodded.

"Two," he continued, bending low, so he could whisper it into her ear he said, in a mock-frightened voice, "You promise not to attack my virtue."

The absolutely bizarre statement had nearly the hoped for reaction, as Ginny almost smiled and solemnly said, "I'm not sure I can control myself."

Draco grinned wolfishly, "I sure hope not." He breathed against her neck, before moving so that he was seated across her, and summoning the tray over, to place it just before her.

**A/N:**** Hey! Muhahaha….I have my reader's back …….jumping up and down**

snowfire81

Yes….I know I'm evil….hehe….hope u like this chappie as much!

harrypotterchick4ever

I was so excited to finally post……..! And hold on it's coming …all in good tym:D

sing-me-this-lullaby 

Lol! Finally sum1 who actually lyks a cliffe….usually they just earn u howlers! ()

WalkNGal88

Thank-you! And no worries don't intend on abandoning!

Bel-Dumbledore

Thank you! Plz do keep reviewing though…makes us authors feel appreciated! As for the D/G well….enjoy!

Beth kemp

Well…the endings not up for discussion yet…but let's not lose hope yea….after all this is Draco and Ginny we're talking about.

DeathlyHallows321

Thnk u! and I promise chappies as long as u lot feed the review addiction……:D

Dristi

Thnk u, thnk u! Flattery will get u everywhere….notice the early update smirks

Padfootedmoony

Ear to ear grin Thnk u!

CanYouLoveTheImaginary

blushing Did I mention I adore my reviewers? I adore my reviewers!


	30. Understanding and Accepting

**Chapter Thirty**

**Understanding and Accepting**

Neither Draco nor Ginny realized, when the hours had ticked by.

It was in fact with the soft light of dawn, that Draco asked his next question.

"So basically the whole thing about you and Potter getting engaged was real to you?"

"As was the break up." She said, nodding.

"So you moved to muggle London."

"Cowardly of me I know." Ginny said, shrugging negligently.

"Not necessarily..."

"Would you have run away?" asked Ginny ruefully, knowing the answer. _No. Never_.

Draco smiled his rare slow smile, one she had yet to understand, and drawled, "I, was never jilted by the scum of the earth so I, wouldn't know now would I?"

Ginny laughed then, an open, free laugh, unobstructed, without sarcasm a laugh, which even if it had been slightly strained, as if in silent torture was still something, not _one_ of the thousands women Draco knew would have been able to give in her predicament,.

And strangely the thought filled him with pride, despite the fact that he had never trusted anything enough not to let him down much less be proud of it.

Never not since he understood the true meaning of what his family represented.

Not since he watched Blaise 'die'.

Yet in that one instant he _did_ feel proud.

He continued nonchalantly in an effort to conceal his sudden self-insight, "But when Minerva called you came back and agreed to Potter's 'plan' ...why?"

"Because I'd grown up. You know what I felt when Harry told me that his 'fling' with Chang was a sham?"

Draco waited expectantly.

"Nothing. No sense of betrayal, no hope that he still loved me nothing...yet it was something I waited two years for him to do, show up on my door-step and beg for forgiveness, sweep me off my feet...and when he did ...ask for forgiveness, explain his motives, it made no difference none at all...does that make me...I dunno _immoral_, you know not caring about him anymore, I mean there was a time when I practically worshipped him yet now barely three years later I don't even care?"

"Don't you?" he asked, his tone skeptical.

"No, I mean I care, if he were to die or be hurt, I'd feel bad but I wouldn't ...you know... want to _die_...it

wouldn't hurt _me_, it would..."

"Be disconnected?" he supplied, realizing that she was in fact telling the truth, She was describing how he'd felt when Blaise had 'died'.

He'd wanted revenge but he hadn't been affected, he hadn't even been able to cry.

Which wasn't very surprising, he hadn't cried since he watched his father mentally, and physically abuse his mother.

Ginny looked back at him, her honey toned eyes, so deep with guilt, that she didn't notice the sudden darkening of his eyes. "I think that he hurt me so much, that I somehow made myself immune to him, not just his pain, but everything to do with him."

Draco raised an eyebrow, arching it, his hands crossed across his chest, as he lounged in the leather chair, watching her fiddle with her hair, where she sat, across from him on the ancient Persian carpet, her head laying on the sofa seat, propped up against the identical sofa across from him, as she was, she looked the picture of contentment, her hand splayed as usual just under her breasts.

"And you feel guilty for not feeling anything." He concluded.

She nodded, silently.

Draco had to bite back a laugh, _Gods but Gryffindor's could be so typically noble. _

A Slytherin in her place would be screaming for cold vengeance.

But then again as he looked back at her he couldn't help but, revere the guileless innocence, in her eyes.

Couldn't help but want desperately to feel, that gaze, on his own, help but wish desperately that it to would not be ravaged by this war, leaving behind a listless void.

All of a sudden the slight softness in his silver gaze, fled.

A steely ruthlessness invaded it instead.

Draco could barely contain his derision, as that one fateful incident, on fateful word flitted through his memory.

"_Harry…."_

His voice was in fact so unnaturally cold, so detached so very remote that Ginny raised her eyes immediately to his as he asked, "So you claim to no longer love Potter?"

"'_Claim to?' _He lied to me, he betrayed me, please, if you won't credit me with pride do credit me with a little common sense."

Silver eyes looked at her cynically, and for the first time since this war began, Ginny felt the need, to verify herself.

Why, was a question she refused to answer.

Her dark golden eyes, clashed with his cool silver, as she pointed out, "Are you still in love with Blaise?"

Draco merely cocked a brow in reply, his eyes glittering dangerously. Some part of his mind rejoicing at Ginny's passionate response.

"Well if I'm still in love with, Harry, who has done much more than merely pretend to be dead to me, it would stand to reason that you are still as in love with Blaise as I am with Harry."

Smirking indolently, Draco listened to her dole out a huge list of "if–this–that-that-must" before quietly correcting her misinterpretation.

"I was and never have been in love with Blaise Zabini. I am after all a Malfoy, and a Malfoy does not fall in love."

Ginny rolled her eyes in disbelief.

For some reason, ridiculous though it may be, the concept of 'love' was one she had yet to disabuse.

It that be her folly, so be it.

At least she no longer, was blind in her worship……'worship'…..odd she thought how much that word better described her relationship with Harry despite her attempts to relieve it with 'love'.

"You on the other hand are madly in love with Potter." He taunted.

"Not really," she mused, her hand rubbing up the length of her calf.

Draco remained silent, his gaze tracing the path of her hands.

Abruptly her gaze swung back to his, and as if realization had just dawned she said, her eyes wide with understanding ,"I love Harry Potter."

**A/N: Hey ppl!! sooooo u lyk it??**

snowfire81

I did?! Yay! Plz dnt kill me after this chappie……

harrypotterchick4ever

lol! Thnks!! Luv opening and finding ur reviews always a source of encouragement!

sing-me-this-lullaby

I am so sorry about ur frnds. I kno how it feels, I lost a close frnd last yr, and oddly enough I turned to ffnet as well, to console myself……needed the fluff! Lol! Neway hope this chap makes u happy……well happy enough not to murder me for the cliffe …hehehe

Betty Hayes

Thank u!! I actually kinda lyk it myself…lol! Here's ur next chappie……no use of unforgivables plz!

Ginerva Molly Malfoy

Thank you! And here u go…

Dristi

O good reviewing reader…I bestow upon thee, this new chapter……I command thee to review it the moment thee is finished with it………at the moment I shall flee from thy curses for ending the chapter here………(running away now) :D


	31. Elusive Illusions

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**Elusive Illusions**

**A/N: **_I am well aware most of u wanted to murder me for the last chapter……I'm sorry I couldn't help it was to tempting to leave that cliffe alone :D_

_Enjoy!!_

_For some reason, ridiculous though it may be, the concept of 'love' was one she had yet to disabuse._

_It that be her folly, so be it._

_At least she no longer, was blind in her worship……'worship'…..odd she thought how much that word better described her relationship with Harry despite her attempts to relieve it with 'love'._

"_You on the other hand are madly in love with Potter." He taunted._

"_Not really," she mused, her hand rubbing up the length of her calf._

_Draco remained silent, his gaze tracing that of her hands._

_Abruptly her gaze swung back to his, and as if realization had just dawned she said, "I love Harry Potter."_

Silver eyes blazed, silently before, Draco replied his voice tinted with deliberate amusement, "Contradictory little chit aren't you."

"No, no." she shook her head slowly, a huge smile spreading across her smile, "_I love Harry Potter_."

"Yes, I did hear you the first time, you know."

"Don't you get it," she asked, her dawning understanding not stretching to include his apparent cold indifference.

Draco merely cocked a brow, as if to say, and just what is there to understand?

"I love Harry Potter." She repeated, emphasizing on the word 'love' and her former fiancés name.

Draco was beginning to think that, that specific declaration was going to be engraved in his mind.

"I love Harry Potter, not, I'm _in_ love with_ Harry_." she clarified.

For one endless moment the room froze.

Draco watched, observed Ginny's each movement as she continued to speak, "All these years I've loved, …………

……..not even been _in_ love, but_ loved _an image……

…...gods you must be thinking I am so pathetic right now." She chuckled, her relief, her release evident in her every movement.

Draco, who was vastly thankful that she could _not _read his thoughts at this very moment, she wasn't in love with Potter, she merely loved him and his image, or had, loved, his image, the long denied relief flooding through his veins like hell fire, he asked in a voice just as detached as his previous, "Do you feel pathetic?"

"I feel stupid." She retorted, sharply, then her eyes shadowed, as she added, in much quieter tones "And ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" Draco asked, for once, unable to stifle his query, and not quite grasping her lightning quick change of mood, but wary none the less of the huge glistening doe eyes raised to his.

A huge tear carved a path down her porcelain cheeks as she answered in shattered tones.

"Of me. Of being self centered enough to even be thinking about this when, Fred, Fleur and the baby are dead."

Suddenly the tears weren't as solitary, as they originally seemed, and the torrent of tears that cascaded down her sculpted cheeks was unaccounted for.

Draco rose, only to step just in front of her, she was once again curled in a ball-like shape, must be her defensive posture, he noted filing that tidbit of information away for later use.

"I won't claim to know your brother well," said Draco his voice calming as he crouched down to her level, "but from what little I did know if him," he tucked her hair carefully behind her ear, and rubbed the pad of his thumb across the corner of her mouth where a lone tear had trailed too, "I sincerely doubt Fred would have wanted to see his darling sister crying, at all, much less for him." He let the words penetrate before teasingly adding, "And no doubt Miss. Delacour would say something about ruining your make-up…"

Ginny tried to smile wanly at that, but found herself only able to answer, "I'm not wearing any."

Draco, sensing her response as a victory, said mock-seriously, "Don't let her know, she'd be appalled."

Ginny knew he was teasing her, and she knew in some corner of her mind how out of character it was of him to be doing so, but she still couldn't find it in her to stop the endless stream of tears.

Draco seeing her valiant attempts to stop her tears, said in a voice so tender, that no one who knew him would have believed it was him, "It's natural to cry for those you love."

Liquid bronze looked up at him, guilt shadowing the deeper recesses as she confessed in a low voice; "I cry for myself, because I've lost them, self pity." she clarified, adding her voice heavy with shame, "I never knew I was such a coward."

"I've seen grown men cry, Ginny."

Ginny looked back at him then, and tried to picture him with tears in his eyes. "Do you?" she asked.

A wry twist of his lips was induced as memories of his childhood, flitted through his mind, trying to pin point exactly the day he had lost his ability to cry.

A vision of his mother screaming in pain, as his six-year old self, pleaded with his father to leave her alone, flew through his minds eye.

That was the last day, he realized.

His last day of prayer, and of tears.

His quiet, "No." reverberated through the room.

Eyes filled with unbelievable trust, and acceptance momentarily stunned Draco.

And for the first time in his life Draco realized, that he would not be completely adverse to perhaps one day telling someone everything that had happened…….well not anyone he amended…but maybe, someone who would understand, who wouldn't judge….

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ronald Weaseley looked up from the mound of paper work he had to get through, before he went out to cover his night duty with Mad-eye's team. Only with Moody, he thought grimly, it was less of defense and more of hunting out and attacking, meaning unless he wanted to be transfigured and bounced about he'd have to be in his best shape.

Normally he'd be mentally consigning Moody to hell's pits, but not now.

With everything that had been going on, the chance to expend a little Weaseley temper didn't sound half bad, especially if he was taking it out on those Murdering bloody-worm- worshippers.

With a flourish nearly worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart, Ron finished his paper work by adding his untidy scrawl at the bottom page, before gathering them up to take over to McGonagall.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

"…would be the height of stupidity, Bill is not ready to go back to commanding troops yet," protested the heavily accented blonde, simultaneously nodding shortly at Ron as he entered the room. "For all you know he'll lead them into a direct assault against Voldermort…"

"He's got a point you know," Ron said, as he handed the package of documents to Luna for filing, and grabbed a seat at the table.

Harry glared impotently at his best friend for a moment before, running a hand through his hair, and admitting, "I'm short on men. I have an Elite Order member on almost every major post except this one, and none of the Order members are trained enough to take his place."

"Who's his second in command?" asked Ron.

"Lee Jordan."

"What's wrong with him?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You mean other than the fact that not only has he always been an 'extremist': but also that he is still coping with his best friend being dead?"

"No Harry's right," Lavair put in when, Ron looked like he was about to protest, "Lee is an amazing Auror but he has a temper like hell, he's really good at the ambush technique though, you're wasting his potential here."

Ron lifted his brows, taken aback by Lavair's knowledge of the Troop members and their strengths.

Lavair rolled his eyes, "I was helping McGonagall out with some paperwork, I used to work as an agent specialist, finding strengths and weakness' is what I do best." he added with a shrug.

"What post did you work in D.C, again?" asked Blaise, apparently picking up Ron's significant look.

"Agent trainer, and specialist for Presidential defense."

"How long have you been out of service?" asked Blaise, her long black lashes, fluttering prettily over her slanted violet eyes.

"Almost a month now. Since, I came to Britain." Lavair answered, politely his own brow arched in question.

Ron nearly laughed, as Blaise served Lavair with her flirtatious come-hither smile, to avoid the silent question. Instead he cut Harry a quick look that said, quite clearly why not?

Harry looked slightly worried, but after a quick exchange of looks with his best friend, asked Lavair ,"So do you think your up to taking over Bill's position."

"Wait." said Blaise, her smile practically making her glow as she turned to look curiously at Lavair for a minute, "How long do you think it would probably take you to pick up the English accent?"

"This accent, you mean," he asked in a near perfect imitation of Harry.

"Perfect, just need to work on it a bit more."

"What are you up to now Zabini?" demanded Ron, his gaze flickering from hers to Harry's.

"Just a little manipulation," she said, grinning like a cat that'd just ate the canary.

**A/N:**

**Snowfire81:** Ummm….(looking for cover)…better?

**Harrypotterchick4ever: **hehehehe…does that translate into u adore lil'ol' meeeee?

**GabbyAndHerEnigmas: **hopefully this helped…:D

**Ginerva-molly-malfoy: **ur reviews always make me grin from ear to ear….hope u liked this chappie!

**Sing-me-this-lullaby: **it always does hun, but we're human we move on….as does my story….u lyk?

**Dristi: **I send u this chapter and with it all my phoenix tears….:D

**Bel-Dumbledore: **my, my, my! U sure u still want to curse me to pieces? & thnk u I rather liked that line myself. :D

**Padfootedmoody: ** thhhhhhhhnk uuuuuu!!

**Signy-Malfoy: **thank u!! (grins)


	32. All that glitter's is not gold

Chapter Thirty-one

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**All that glitter's is not gold**

**A/N: I'm sorry about my delay had my 1****st****yr final's ………I'll answer the other reviews at the end of the chappie but for info Ginny is about 5 ½ months pregnant .**

"Firewhiskey?" offered Harry, recklessly pulling out an entire bottle just as Lavair and Blaise left.

Ron held his hand out for the bottle after his best friend took a swing from it.

"So…you wanna enlighten me as to what your girlfriend has planned?" Ron said, the slightest trace of censure in his voice.

Harry looked up just in time to notice the strain in Ron's carefree attitude.

_Ron had been his best-friend for almost a decade now, in these nine years they had disagreed about a lot of things, had fights, the works, but the row they'd had two years ago over Ginny definitely took the top._

_Unfortunately of all people, Ron had been the one to walk in on Ginny right after the "incident" with Cho, he and Hermione had just broken up a month before and they hadn't been on speaking terms._

_Well at least that had changed, courtesy of a very flustered Ron._

_Ron had taken one look at Ginny, and after assuring for himself that she was not in any way physically injured, had called Hermione to find out what was wrong with her._

_Ginny, apparently had been so upset and later volatile, that, Hermione, had used legillamins on her and furious with what she saw, she had instead of filling Ron in, decided to corner Harry herself._

_Out of necessity Harry had explained the plan to her, swore her to secrecy and sent her off to deal with Ron._

_Unfortunately plan or no plan Hermione had been furious with Harry that night for the way he had treated Ginny._

_As a consequence when she was explaining to Ron that Ginny and Harry had broken up, despite her assurance that Harry did not do anything that required him to round up his brother's and hunt him down, her disapproval had shown its colors._

_Ron had found him that day at a bar in Knockturn Alley, he had been quiet very quiet._

_He had drunk a dry scotch, watched Harry get disgustingly drunk and later apparated him to his flat._

_Before he left all he said was, "I don't know what you did, which is probably the reason why you are still alive, but Harry if I ever find out…let's just say it's best I don't, aye mate."_

_Drunk as he had been that one moment was imbedded into his sub-conscious, never to be forgotten, not for the words spoken but the absolute sincerity in them, the threat of …no the promise of retribution, and even more so because of how he had felt at that moment, embarrassed, ashamed._

_It was one of the few times he regretted one of the more drastic actions he took as his role of the "Savior"._

Looking at the back of his head Harry responded to the censure, with a laugh, "Zabini, Ron?"

Ron turned around, lifting a brow as if to say why not.

"Consigning me to Malfoy cast off's now……why mate, even Voldy wouldn't wish that upon me."

Ron laughed good naturedly, and the two of them settled into an engrossing conversation about how best to deal with the prisoners and George's mental stability, until suddenly Hermione's head popped into the fire.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Ron thank god…um could you drop by for a second, please?"

Harry looking a little flustered by Hermione's desperation, immediately assumed something was wrong down at the lab, "Are you alright," he asked sharply, " Just hold on we're coming."

Oddly instead of this reassuring Hermione, she widened her eyes, shook her head no and said imploringly to the amused red-head, " Ron…"

But just as the brunette dragged her head out of the fire a death glare her parting gift, Ron misleadingly informed Harry, that he would much rather go alone, to meet Hermione, and that it was nothing at all to worry about.

Harry picked up on his friend evasiveness, and as expected 'incorrectly' assumed that he and Hermione were making a run of things again.

Grinning he gave Ron a look of encouragement as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

Ron smiled grimly in return.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"Hey."

Ginny looked up, dragging her eyes away from her page of the novel in her hand, flushing a deep red as she realized who was calling her.

Almost five months in seclusion, one would presume was long enough to realize that nobody else would be calling her, obviously it wasn't.

Deliberately turning back to her book, she nodded and responded with a soft, "Hullo."

Unfortunately for some unthinkable reason, the shapes before her eyes refused to be recognized, it was as if all her other senses had kicked into overdrive, she could smell the cool fresh smell of his aftershave, she could hear his even breathing, which was a miracle considering hers was so erratic it would give her healer quite a shock, not to mention the fact that her heart was pounding so loud…….

This was ridiculous, she was reacting like a thirteen year old!

This was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Not Cedric Diggory, or … or Aiden Lynch…or …. anybody but him!

But anyone but him didn't sit by her all night yesterday….and he had been so _achingly sweet _ the past few days, making sure she ate every day, ordering new clothes now that she was beginning to show prominently, asking after her and …….it was all so….overwhelming.

He was so human.

Flesh and blood.

No steely layer, no invisible wall…almost a tangible laugh when in that amazing way the corner's of his sculpted lips would turn up just the tiniest bit when he looked at her and thought she wasn't looking.

An amused voice tinged slightly with mockery broke through her haze.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said," Draco repeated while managing a balancing act with his want on his left forefinger, "That I would love to know why that one page you have been reading for the past moments has been elected lucky enough to deserve your undivided attention, not to mention devotion."

Ginny winced momentarily before suddenly in a lightning quick switch smiled self-consciously, "Draco?"

Draco as per character raised a brow inquiringly.

"Come here." She implored her face suddenly aglow with radiance while a slim hand held out for his.

Straightening from his previous position leaning against the framework of his library door, Draco took cautious steps to the 18th century chaise lounge Ginny was reclined on.

Ginny grasped his hand, her tugs forcing him to kneel beside her, as she placed his hand upon the curve of her stomach.

His eyes so often lined with cynicism widened with wonder.

"Is that…." His voice trailed off as if in awe.

Ginny nodded, unable to prevent her smile despite the future she knew her child would hold.

Or rather the future it would not.

**A/N:**** Hey ppl!! Sorry bout the delay, EXAMS yes I kno I shall soon be crucio'd for my excuses…….**

**Beldumbledore: hey lol! Sorry! Very glad u lyk the progression, and as for the fluff. ……well we have some quality DG tym cumin up so…. Who knowz wink**

**Harrypotterchic4ever: Gin lyk I said is about 5 ½ months along…as for Blaise, I never kno with that girl, so annoyingly Slytherin that one…lol!**

**Snowfire81: hehe…just came out of my protective shell…hope u like!**

**Padfootedmoony: () THNKS!! **

**a.sam: thnk u! and hope u lyk this just as much!**

**Dristi: Worry not O faithful one, you are forgiven and shall be well rewarded, …..translated that means the next chappie shud be out in a couple days!**

**Luv u allll and will love u even more if u press the pretty button down there….yup that one ….the one that says REVIEW!!**


	33. The Unexpected Expectation

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**An Unexpected Expectation**

Draco drew a hand across his face as he returned from yet another meeting of the Elite Order followed by a grovel session with the Dark Lord himself, on top of which Ginny was having the worst mood swings imaginable.

Ironically as difficult as times were, he could not find it in himself to wish it over.

As Harry had so fervently pointed out it was less than three months till Ginny's due date.

Less than three months till this was all over.

Less than three months, till he would participate, in the murder, of his own child.

He stripped his customary black robes off as he stepped into the shower, his head hung forward as he allowed the almost scalding water to beat incessantly down his back.

The beat of the water almost made him forget for a moment…almost.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Feeling good?" Draco asked politely as he walked into the library, after dinner.

Ginny looked up from her book, liquorish wand in hand, she smiled quickly, too quickly, he noted absently.

"What happened at the meeting?"

Draco told her, stretching himself in the armchair beside he, he explained calmly about how Hermione had been transferred from Severus to Slughorn months ago, courtesy of Ron, and had found a possible semi-reversal of the "animalism" of werewolves, "An improvement on the Wolf's bane she claims, unfortunately it destroys the wolf gene, causing possible damage to the individual, she's still working on it, if we can crack this we'll have most of the werewolf support."

"She must be furious with Ron for transferring her…" Ginny mused, propping her chin up on the arm rest. "Do you think maybe, he found out? About Severus and her I mean."

"I doubt it," Draco continued in reply to her unspoken query, "Your brother, isn't the most diplomatic of men, he's usually not a very even tempered man, so considering I've seen them talking more than in the last few years, I doubt it."

"Hmmm…that's nice, odd but nice…"

Draco watched her through hooded lids, the slightly tense way she carried herself today, as if someone was about to jump her, her lack of conversation, something was most definitely going on.

He watched mutely as she fidgeted with the corner of his mother's ash-blue cashmere sweater.

When she finally looked back up at him, she flushed, her eyes fixing once again at her hands as she asked him about his meeting with the Dark Lord.

He replied, but kept his account of the meeting as brief as possible, his curiosity was piqued.

"…….Everything is going just as planned." He said, ending his short monologue.

Ginny nodded again.

This time however Draco could practically feel her tension.

Deliberately prolonging the silence as to induce her to speak, Draco trained his eyes solely on Ginny once more.

After moments of agonizing silence, Ginny's voice, barely a whisper, reached him, "Did you know there are three months left."

Draco didn't have to ask what, he knew immediately, he could feel it the same darkness that enveloped him so often…_murdering his own child_…

He nodded.

"Vol….Tom's probably going to demand the ritual take place as soon as it's born, won't he?"

Draco again nodded, it still sounded a little odd to hear Ginny refer to the Dark Lord by his given name…her reasoning was that she was not going to use a name he fashioned merely because he fancied everyone to.

"Draco…it's never….." tears clogged her voice, spilling unrepentantly all over porcelain cheeks.

………_going to be the same,_ he finished for her. Even with his eyes shut against the look of torment on her face, Draco could feel her anguish.

Or was it his anguish.

He for once didn't know.

After long moments and a shuddering breath, Ginny continued her voice shaky but determined none the less.

"If is have only three months with my child, I want it to be perfect, I want to spend it talking to him/her, telling 'it' what to do and what not ……what to do about 'it's' first crush, about Hogwarts and Quidditch, about Christmas dinner about everything I can…..I want… I need to be able to make 'it' live the life 'it' won't have…through words, dreams and fantasies….I need this…"

This time Draco didn't nod. But the look of desolation in his eyes told Ginny clearer than words that he understood.

"I need to give 'it' a name…I need to stop 'it' being 'it'…."

"I'm not following…"

"There's a spell, to reveal the gender of the child…but I can't use my wand and even if I could this spell must be performed by someone other than the expectant mother."

Ginny carefully picked up the book in her lap and flipped to a page at the end.

Draco looked down at the page, it was a fairly simple spell, the wrist work was a little tricky, but he doubted he'd have any problem with it.

_To reveal the gender of the child, have someone point their wand at whichever side of the womb the child is pressuring against, and use this utterly simple spell. Guaranteed accuracy._

Draco looked back at her. Somehow knowing the child's gender….knowing its name….made it seem less surreal.

"You're sure? You realize this is just going to make it harder for you to get over losing it."

Ginny laughed hollowly. "Draco, don't kid yourself, there is no 'getting over this'…at least for me there isn't…I don't want to regret wasting what little time I have with it."

Draco bowed his head mockingly to show he accepted the truth of her words, at the same time he pulled his wand out of his sleeve.

Rising out of his chair he came to perch himself on the arm of a chair just beside her.

"Ready?"

Ginny nodded. _As she'd ever be, she thought cynically._

"Where?"

Ginny splayed his hand along her tummy line where a miniature fist was desperately making it's presence known

A shimmering bolt of snowy white fuzz erupted from the end of Draco's wand to the exact point where he had it pointed to Ginny's abdomen.

Just as Draco was wondering whether he had actually screwed the spell up, the white shimmered to a soft baby pink.

_**A/N:**__** Hello all!! Here is the promised update!!**_

_**The story is quickly wrapping up, some major twists in the plot coming up in the next few chapters…I'd say that smthn Snape said in one of the beginning chappie's is gonna turn out to be more prophetic then he imagined. :D**_

_**And the fluff is coming… I know it seems like it never will but I promise you a few good chappies of fluff and even a sequel if you like!**_

_**Sing-me-this-lullaby: lol! Thnk you!! U know at since u guys r spoiling me with the reviews I'll give u better then a spoiler…. I hereby give you the entire chappie!! Dnt u luv me?! Review!!**_

_**BelDumbledore: I so agree with u!! Harry totally gets on my nerves ….Draco on the other hand….:D**_

_**Here we go on the twists again and I think I'm on a roll so hopefully I'll be able to give in to ur demands quicker updates. That'll satisfy ur ego and mine! ;P**_

_**Snowfire81: Hehe… but I did update soon so u can't hate me!! :D**_

_**Dristi: Alas! And once more the faithful reader has me guilty as charged! But as you see I am even now subjecting myself to thy humble demands!( Examz were gud thnk 4 asking!)**_

_**FallingBomb24: You kno this huge grin just got wider and wider with every line of ur review! Lol! Thnk u and I promise I intend to give it my best!**_


	34. Finding Ways

Chapter Thirty-three

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**Finding ways**

"It's a girl." Ginny had breathed, her voice soft.

Honestly speaking Draco had been a little shocked, the first Malfoy child was a boy, always.

Why even the Weasley's had a tendency for male children, you only had to look at Ginny's Quiddtich team of siblings for proof.

A girl.

It was a girl.

A slow smile crept up Draco's face, transforming the uncompromising panes.

He could almost see it now, rosy cheeks, silver Malfoy eyes, and the tufts of the same Titan colored hair that looked so glorious on her mother.

His girl, his baby girl.

Draco knew from the moment Ginny had suggested they find out that, it was only going to make the parting more difficult.

This was a mission.

He could not afford to get emotionally involved.

Draco downed his glass of scotch in one swallow.

Carefully fingering his wand Draco looked at the book on the arm chair Ginny had vacated two hours previous when she decided to go to bed.

_One last time_, he decided, _if he was going to be fighting against the Dark Lord he was going to make himself see one more time just what that _bastard_ was making him lose._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"What's wrong?" asked Ron as he brushed ash off his cloak, stepping in through the fireplace.

WHACK.

"Watch your head!" called Hermione, at almost the exact same moment.

Ron cursed, rubbing his head as he this time bent low before he attempted to step out of the fireplace.

"Fuc…Fudge!" Ron hastily amended, in accordance to Hermione's swift frown, as she looked up from the couch beside her table, Sebastian Ronald Snape, wide black eyes and chubby cheeks staring wide eyed at him.

"You realize," he countered, ignoring her look of severity, "That a two month old kid does not really understand the difference between 'fudge' and…well you know."

"It's the principal of it, Ron!" Hermione chided, a look of exasperation taking place in her mouse-ish features.

Realizing quite efficiently that this would not be one of the arguments he was going to win Ron made an effort not to roll his eyes as he took a seat at the table, watching in amused fascination as Sebastian stubbornly refused to eat the formula Hermione was evidently intent on forcing him to swallow.

His thoughts easily drifted to the first time he had escorted Hermione here almost four months ago.

After leaving Snape he had allowed her to live with him for a while, before they found this little niche of an apartment.

Ironic really, how despite having told her that he couldn't be that man for her, he was still finding it impossible to turn away from her.

Maybe, he was always destined to play second fiddle.

Maybe, he was just never destined for center stage.

He remembered vividly that fight he'd had with Harry back in their fourth year….and then the exchange of words with Hermione when she'd come to him for help.

Always the stand in.

The only time in his adult life that he probably hadn't felt like a stand in was when his godson reached for him.

After the birthing, which in itself had been a challenge, Ron had been forced to call in Luna the only trained healer he could trust and swear her to secrecy.

Hermione had named Luna and him as the child's god parents, Luna had smiled in that otherworldly way of hers before taking her leave, Ron had been very stunned.

Despite whatever favors he was doing Hermione then he had always maintained a façade of polite formality.

He was still in love with her, he knew that, secure in that knowledge he saw no reason to complicate their relationship with, even false, pleasantries.

He was a strategist, his operations were always planned down to every minute detail.

He had planned each move with Hermione, ever since her newfound arrival in his life, with utmost care, like a dangerous high stakes chess game.

What he had not planned for, was himself.

That his own mind would wander when in such proximity of the dark eyed child was a possibility that had escaped him altogether.

Fact however remained, that the knowledge that he was the first person, with the exception of Luna as she was the mediwitch, to hold the bawling baby, humbled him immensely.

Perhaps it was the fact that his brother's death as well as Fleur and her unborn child's was still haunting the precipice of his mind, or perhaps witnessing new life always made one feel so humble, so small in God's plan for a greater good.

Whatever the reason, the same reaction was elicited.

He was awed, and humbled….dearly humbled.

Forcing himself back to the present Ron looked back up at the old-world scene before him, a mother, fly away hair tucked haphazardly in a bun, a crisp white apron over floral printed home-robes, a baby in her arms…what more did a man truly need to be alive? To be happy?

A cynical smile edged it's way across his face, _which idiot was it that claimed life didn't start in a woman's arms_?

"Why'd you call Hermione?"

Hermione shot him a quick smile, adjusting the bottle with her hand again before she looked back at him. "I've done it!" she claimed happily, a radiant smile stealing over her face.

Ron raised both brows, allowing them to lose themselves in his slightly messy fringe.

"The potion Severus and I were working on, the improvement on the wolf's bane, we couldn't get it to stabilize right, the potion wouldn't stay cool long enough for us to test it out."

Ron nodded having heard considerably about the frustration this particular aspect was creating.

" But we overlooked one major factor the reason the potion wasn't stabilizing, was because the essence of was making the potion too strong, poison ivy leaves have a component in their stems that allow the potion to stabilize as well as to soften the potion somewhat!"

Ron nodded approvingly, "Do you have a sample it can drop off?"

Hermione nodded, "Left hand Cupboard, the greenish potion." She replied.

Ron got to his feet intending to retrieve the potion.

"Ron that's not the only reason u want you to come over," Hermione continued, her voice wavering slightly.

Ron raked a hand through his hair, before nodding in Hermione's general direction indicating that she continue.

"With the help of the potion, we will gain the support of the werewolves won't we?"

"Probably."

"Will it be possible…I know Ginny has already agreed to this, but if there is a way to overpower him…Ginny's never going to get over this you know."

"Trust me, I know."

"Do you think…?"

"Hermione, right now ugly as is we have to stick to cold facts, emotions are too messy to deal with now."

An uncomfortable silence dawned after this carefully veiled reprimand was acknowledged.

Ronald rose retrieved the vial and grabbed his disregarded cloak and made his way to the floo bowl.

"Ron?... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything, for the past, for the future…for not finding a better way."


	35. A Possible Probability

Chapter Thirty-five

**Chapter Thirty-five**

**A possible probability**

"Is it possible?" demanded, Draco minutes after he had imparted his news to Severus and Minerva at a closed meeting he had called less than an hour ago.

Minerva was still wide-eyed in shock, her obvious _could it be_?, was still etched firmly in her face.

Severus was taking the information with much more aplomb than his former transfiguration professor, Draco could almost see those clogs in his brain turning.

After moments of silent reflection, Severus looked up at Draco, his low voice drawing even Minerva's attention.

"Provided, what Draco is assuming is correct," he nodded towards Draco, "It is possible, theoretically at least."

"Right. I'll talk to Ginny tonight…I will inform you of the results. And, Minerva, I don't want Potter knowing, not yet." Draco said implacably.

"Draco you know that is not possible, Harry is risking his life in this mission, and you know very well what the prophecy states."

"Minerva I'm not saying that we shouldn't inform him, just not now, not until we are sure, not until we've worked out a possibility."

"I don't think that would be right, or ethical for that matter." Minerva persisted.

"Ethical?" Draco repeated caustically, "Minerva, _I_ am a double agent, _you_ are _using_ to further your 'cause', don't lecture me about ethics. Harry will be informed when I deem it necessary, and that is not a suggestion."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG DGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny had spent the night having the most magnificent dreams, dreams of a beautiful baby girl playing on her lap, of strawberry-blonde hair tied in pretty scarlet ribbons to match her Gryffindor uniform, of the same strawberry-blonde hair, entwined in tiny white lily's to match the beautiful gown she wore as she glided down the aisle on the arm of her father to the arms of the man she loved.

Even now in the light of day all she could think of was the millions of dreams she had spun for her daughter, all in the slip of fantasy she allowed herself to tread.

She couldn't quite settle on a name and that vexed her to no end. Her beautiful little girl deserved a perfect name…. but none she thought of quite fit.

Well she thought, it'll all come in time, she told herself, a quiet serene smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

It was almost strange how she'd been feeling all morning. It was as if an absolute silence had somehow bestowed itself upon her mind.

Over the screams.

The tears.

Nothing mattered all that mattered, was this semblance of peace.

"Ginny?"

Her soft smile still tilting the corners of her mouth, Ginny turned to the smooth inquiring voice.

"Draco…._you're_ home early…what's wrong?" she added, her voice slightly concerned at his openly taken aback glance.

"You're smiling…" he replied, his voice betraying his mystification.

"I know, is that a problem?"

Something was wrong Draco could feel it all the way down to his bones. He didn't like that smile anymore than he did that gleam in her eyes.

Never-the-less he couldn't very well figure it out here in the middle of the lake, so he led her across the centuries old goblin-made bridge and slowly guided her towards the house, murmuring that he had something to tell her.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"So," asked Ginny perkily, handing Draco a cup of tea, "What is it you wanted to talk about."

"Ginny, you realize your acting …oddly."

"I understand how it would appear so, yes."

"Is there something I should know about?" he asked pointedly, almost for a second thinking that perhaps Ginny had somehow found a way out of this predicament.

"Not that I know of."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I've been having a marvelous day." Ginny answered in a confiding whisper.

Draco was somehow still managing to persist his continuous questions, despite his feeling of having been confounded. "And how is it you have been having a marvelous day." _When the blood of your own was soon to stain your hand._

"I've been planning her wedding."

Of all the answers he expected this was surely ….he must of misheard. "You've been what?"

"Planning her wedding, I've decided she must have the most delicate white lily's woven into…."

"Wait." Draco interrupted abruptly cutting her off, "_Who's_ wedding?"

"My daughter's of course."

"Your daughter?" Draco repeated, annoyed at how often this one particular female had the ability to render him dumbstruck, penetrating his genuine feeling of being unnerved.

Ginny looked up at his raised eyebrows and rolled her eyes and with the air of conceding replied, "Well if you're going to be particular, I _suppose_ it's _our_ daughter."

"Our daughter?"

_Our daughter? _

_For the love of ……._

……_..had the pressure finally gotten to be too much?..._

……_. Maybe now wasn't such a good time to tell her what he suspected…as much as he hated to admit it perhaps Potter did have it right._

_The chit was after all not trained for the extreme situations of Order missions…damn she hadn't even had a freaking field assignment before this…_

_Damn._

_But there was no way the mission would work without her knowledge. _

Drawing a deep steadying breath, Draco lowered himself to eye-length with her, realizing with dry humor that he had been on his knees in front of her one too many times now, he really would have to find another way to propose…his knees were tiring out…

Draco stopped in his mental footsteps.

_**Propose?**_

_How had that even penetrated his __**vocabulary**__?_

About Weasley none the less….He must be losing his mind….

Silently berating himself for even thinking of this when he had a mission to see through, Draco concluded he was most definitely losing his mind…_or developing MPD at the least_ an evil voice muttered in his head.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, he refocused on his topic, and once again looked into Ginny's much too innocent eyes…..

_Circe, she was beautiful though._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**A/N: Hey!! Sry for the long wait been on vaca in Australia….running around Sydney, Melbourne and Geelong haven't had tym to breathe!! God the sights are beautiful though there!! Neway this is a short update with a longer one sooooooooon hopefully!! **

**I know the story line might be blurring a bit, but it's about to take some nasty turns….hehe…not to mention it's developing a mind of it's own…no worries still a DG ficlet maybe a bit more angsty than I had anticipated though…..love you people for having stuck it out with us….(me and my mad muse)…**

**:D **

**Special thnks to:**

**Snowfire81: **** Lol! Sry I took so long …hope the chaps worth the wait!!**

**Bel-Dumbedore:**** Lol I'm sry for taking so long… lyf been just a bit of a rush… plus I stupidly wasn't carrying my laptop on vaca…hope u lyk… definitely more DG luv coming soooooon! PS- Draco isn't happy he's smug…. he is using that nefarious brain of his!**

**Oxymoron:**** hehe.. thnk u!! and well if u believe u never kno… it's the faith that matters now for them though….**

**Dristi: **** In response to your summon o beloved and faithful pledge of the court of fanfiction… **

**you queen responds.. albeit a bit late….hehe…**

**Zoti21**** : No dying plz… dnt think I have enuf potions to go round… enjoy!!**

**And as Always….REVIEW PLZ!!**

**Oh btw, have started a new next generation fic, summary below:**

**Finding Enemy Lines**

The war is over, but the battles still wage. Follow two youngsters fight out family rivalry, in an esteemed Magical Law Enforcement Unit, while they train to fight darkness with darkness, where they battle against each other only to later fight for each other. Watch the Potter's, Malfoy's , Jordan's, and Longbottom's of the newest generation fight out their differences as they grow as people and officers in this epic tale.

_**Check it out and leave me a review!!**_


	36. Believing in Hope

**Chapter Thirty-six**

**Believing in hope**

**A/N:**

**First off I'd like to clear some things up, despite the fact that I no longer attach a disclaimer, none of these original characters belong to me, they belong to the very generous JKR, who allows me to play with them, thnks Jo! **

**However despite not owning the characters, these characters in my story are not going to be exactly HP, It is after all a fanfic there will be differences. I am sorry if this disappoints you unfortunately this story is a figment of **_**my**_** imagination…not Jo's….lol ….I'm only Jo in my dreams reality doesn't seem to like my notions to much! :D**

**Chapter Note:**

**Now coming back to the chapter, 'Believing in hope' denotes the change the various characters, their slow evolution through out the story especially the normally detached Draco. It contains a scene between Blaise and Draco, I've been feeling like I haven't provided enough of an insight to Blaise, and some of you are having some difficulty relating to who she is and what she's doing…so I hope this helps, a bit. The chapter also provides an insight to Ginny, who she is as a person, to even how she dealt with her problems.**

**It is inspired by a friend who said to me one day, **

"**You can hide a smile with a frown, but can't hide a frown with a smile."- you know who you are. …:D**

**And lastly the chapter title, is inspired by Clinton's amazing speech in 1992, I'm not usually that involved in politics, but I really loves his one line "I believe in a place called hope."**

**Neway I'm off now, happy reading!! And let me know how the chapter's fared!! ( you may correctly interpret that as a plea for reviews! :P)**

Draco could still hear the softly spoken words float through his mind. And nothing, nothing could rid him of this feeling of absolute helplessness.

"_Have you ever played hide-and seek Draco? _

……_.No?…_

_Well………. you see, we used to play hide and seek almost every day when we were kids…_

……_...as the youngest I was always ultimately the last person to find a place and of course that would always be the worst hiding spot …_

…_you know the one nobody wanted…._

…_.not to mention that the Burrow was never very large to begin with so you didn't really have a lot of options." _

Her tinkling self conscious laugh had brought a swift pull to his heart, while the memory she had been describing had played out, as if on film before his eyes, rousing in him an inexpressible urge, to curse _each_ and _every_ one of her brothers for always taking the best hiding spots…

"…_.every time I would get upset that I had the worst spot and every time I would hide there anyway and revert to my __**secret plan**__…do you want to know what my secret plan was?…"_

Draco had nodded not trusting himself to be capable of controlling his tongue just then.

She seemed so vulnerable, so delicate, and they were outing her through _so_ much. He had half a mind to say 'damn the mission' and just get her out of there….protect her…keep her safe…unhurt….happy…

The two things that stopped him were that firstly, she wouldn't agree to go into hiding, she was too bloody-Gryffindor, and second, he knew, that a life in hiding was no life, not for a woman, women wanted, balls and gowns and sparkling jewels, not to mention it was most definitely not any sort of life for children.

"_I would wait till I was absolutely sure every one else was in place…_

………_and then I'd close my eyes…_

……_.I'd shut them really, really, really tight, and I would say to myself over and over again that nobody could see me. _

_I would chant it softly under my breath……_

……… _but most of all I would believe in it."_

_Ginny smiled at the look on Draco's face. Still smiling she continued._

"_You see I believed that if I couldn't see anyone……_

_.. if I was blind to the world…._

……_.then consequently the world would be blind to me…_

…_.nobody would see me…simple, eh?"_

Draco slammed his drink down on the counter, his rage and sense of pathetic feebleness vying with each other for top spot in his mind.

"Bad night?" whispered a familiar female voice, into his ear.

_For the love of Merlin! _

_Of all the people he did not want to deal with right now, Blaise Zabini was a close second right behind bleeding Potter. _

_He had neither the time nor the patience for her simpering or her explanations._

Draco said as much, motioning to the bartender for another shot of bourbon as he did.

A well manicured hand curled possessively around his arm.

Evidently clinging to him was another thing he had decided was on his list of things he did not have the patience for right then, because to Blaise's utter surprise, Draco calmly, without even bothering to look at her, peeled her fingers off his arm, as if she were some form of mutated human leech.

Debating with himself whether he should inform Ginny about his plan now…….

…………. or leave it to the last minute.

Gut feeling told him she'd be able to deal with it even if he sprung it on her then, during the birthing……

_But then how would this be any different from what Potter had done to her…..damn but it'd be worse…_

_She deserves to know, _whispered a voice in his head, _you're just too much of a coward to tell her._

Draco, carefully polished of the glass of bourbon, raising his finger for a refill, before he even put the glass down.

_Damn but it was true….he was afraid….not of telling her per se, he knew Ginny well enough to know she'd take it in stride and play her part to a T._

_No…he was afraid …_

Draco sucked in his breath, a hand running through his immaculate hair.

_He was afraid of letting her down……he was afraid….. that his harebrained scheme would go wild and somehow….somehow, she would hate him for it._

_He wasn't afraid for her, she'd cope._

_Virginia Weasely was much too strong not to._

_But she would need an out……someone to blame……to hate…_

_And he was deathly afraid it would be him, he admitted silently._

_He had been an undercover agent for over four years, he had spent his entire life under the roof of the Dark Lord's right hand, he had seen torture used as a sport, Circe he doubted there was much left of the evils in Pandora's box he hadn't seen……and yet, somehow he knew…none of that, could hurt him more than tears in a certain pair of honey-toned eyes…… eyes that saw into his soul……eyes that made him laugh ……eyes that made him __**feel**__……God what they made him feel…………_

"Draco…are you listening to me…" pouted Blaise, returning her hand to its previous perch on his arm, before he bothered to even look at her.

Breaking out of his silent self monologue, Draco irritably once again removed her hand from his arm before, he coolly asked her what she wanted.

A sultry smile broke out, across smooth naturally tan skin, "Why darling, I want you."

For the first time in his life, Draco forgot the details on etiquette that had been drilled into him for over 21 years and rolled his eyes. _Seriously?_

"Come on now, no need to play tough guy, everyone is always talking about how my 'death' turned you, they wouldn't even let me contact you, because they were afraid of how it would affect you."

"Blaise," Draco intoned softly, quietly, to attract her sole, unwavering attention, "run away, you're annoying me."

Oddly enough Blaise didn't bat an eye.

"Darling I know you're angry at me….and I understand I do….but you have to understand…." Blaise cut off as Draco shook his head and rose from his perch at the bar to loom over her seat.

"You were a good lay Zabini," he admitted with a nod, his trademark smirk hitching itself back in place, he added ",but not that good."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Blaise stared open mouthed as Draco walked out the door. _That jerk! Not that good…why the bloody……I hate Malfoy's!_

Nimbly she turned around in her seat, a well aimed tilt of her wand, convincing the guy coming up from behind her with an obvious offer to buy her a drink, not to bother.

Silky blue-black locks of hair, which had been the envy of most of her acquaintances, were swiftly wrapped in a bun as a hood came up to cover them. She had to report back to Harry, he would want to know that Draco had been here, after all hadn't he said he wanted to know about anything that even remotely related to this mission.

For the scant few minutes she stood in line at apparition point, Blaise wondered fleetingly, _what were the chances this 'mission' would work out as planned. _

_Even if the plan did work and Harry did manage to kill the Dark Lord once the exchange of sources began, what about the other death-eaters?_

_Yeah, she admitted there were some who would disappear the minute they heard the Dark Lord was no more, but what about the other's?_

_And there were others._

_Other's who wouldn't bat an eye before presuming to take over the Dark Lord's place._

_Lucius Malfoy, for one would prove to be a dangerous foe, especially with the amount of clout he had in the Death-Eater circle._

_Bellatrix Lestrange would probably go on a rampage just to 'honor' the Dark Lord's memory._

_Macnair….God forbid, she didn't even want to _think_ about what that pervert would try……and what about Fenir Greyback…_

Blaise looked up and stepped warily into the apparition point, _Either way, this war was far from over._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

**A/N:** **Hey ppl...lol hoping you've liked the chapter, let me know if you have i really like feedback it's really nice to know, someone appreciates your writing, especially when your skipping homework to write! :D**

**C'mon press the pretty button...yup the one ryt there...:D PLZ!!**

**Here are a few review replies, for those of you who did review:**

**Oxymoron:**Thnks!! I'm glad you can understand Ginny's need to pretend, and I'm glad u liked the chappie! You were one of the few I'm presuming who didn't think Gin was mad. :D Hope this chap was just as good!

**Snowfire81:** Your wish is my command! Here is the next chappie, no evil cliffie attached…:D …well sort of….hehe

**Dristi:** Aha! Here is the next chapter and hopefully you'll understand why Ginny was acting the way she was and a longer update in record time too…..can I have my crown back now?? pouts

**Beastie:** Muhaha…the plan….:D….glad you liked the chap and thnks 4 reviewing lemme kno what you think of the next chappie!

**Demeter: **Hey, um actually I do know that Ginny's cannon name is Ginerva, I just prefer Virginia, I think it suits her better, :D…..as for Lavair, I'm sorry you don't like him, but then again you can't win 'em all. Once again I do know cannon Blaise is a boy, but if u read the authors note in chap 15 you'll see I mention that Blaise is a girl…for my fic at least. Glad you took the time to review! Thnks!


	37. Unraveled

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

**Unraveled **

It had been over an hour since Draco had walked out of the bar, his head buzzing with the amount of muggle alcohol he'd consumed.

Not in anyway interested in splinching himself in a dumb-witted attempt to apparate, Draco decided to clear his head a bit and walk to the nearest floo network.

He needed a clear head before he got back to the Manor, He didn't want to deal with Ginny on any other circumstances. The possibility that she might be awake was enough to ensure that he would be downing the vial of sobering potion in his pocket very soon…just not yet.

This temporary dull he _needed _right now.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"Come in." called Minerva, in response to the discreet knock on her office door.

Lowering her quill she carefully eyed her visitor as she motioned for her to take a seat.

"_Professor_," nodded the raven haired beauty, as she coolly slid into a seat across from her.

"You presented a plan, to Harry for the intended Manor ambush, did you not?"

"I did."

"Elaborate on your theory."

Blaise did as asked, her husky voice drawing in on her personal store of convincing charm as she began to justify her theoretical plan.

"The Dark Lord, is, shall we say a very sure of himself. Strange as that may sound, one only has to look into past history to confirm that he doesn't believe in the concept of something he planned going wrong, because of which he does not investigate into possible problems. Notice his incident with the Potter's, and even if you do claim that to be ignorance, notice that of his horcrux's….he is now down to one…Nagini the snake…he began with seven that means he has been ruthlessly over-confident six times now…"

She paused slightly for effect, allowing her words to penetrate, before pushing forward, "While I will admit he might be a bit more cautious now it is insulting to him to stress over details. We want to penetrate Manor security…and yes I am aware Draco has already found a loophole, we still will need every advantage we can get. Draco is one of the most trusted members of the fold, his mask need not come off till much later in the fight, in the mean time though, we can use him as a double ended sword. Draco is the only person on the inside who can insure that the plan goes accordingly, especially regarding the "possibility" Severus mentioned, the only person who has any chance of pulling it off perfectly. However as a result Draco will be on the inside not the outside, meaning he won't join the fight till much later. But that doesn't mean we can't use that, not all the Death-Eaters have the same level of information, when the fighting breaks out, most of the Death-Eater's will go out of the way not to hurt Draco, not to mention will not expect to be taken down by him, or his likeliness."

McGonagall nodded understanding, "And this I presume is where Lavair comes in?"

"Exactly, while I'm sure there are anti-concealment charms I doubt, that he has given similar consideration to muggle disguises."

"If we use Lavair as a distraction, then we may well get an edge, not much of one, but an edge all the same, if he works it properly he can probably take out at least three of the inner circle before he is caught. However it's a suicide mission."

"Possibly, but to be rational his death won't hurt us either, because it shall be obvious once they get a close look that he isn't Draco, so Draco will still have his cover. We are in a war, Minerva, the end justifies the means…doesn't it?"

Tawny, cat –eyes carefully looked over the once comparatively naive student carefully outlining a suicide mission with cool crisp logic that shook her. _Guerilla warfare tactics, suicide missions, and mass murder….. the end had better justify the means._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

It was past two in the morning when Draco finally came back home.

Shooting down a vial of sobering potion as he went to step into the his shower, Draco shook his head at the irony that it was now after exactly 20 years of having lived in this manor, his chose now to call it home.

Now when he would soon be losing it, even if he did survive the war, a thought which in itself was highly unlikely, he didn't want to keep the Manor, to many memories littered to grounds of his family abode.

Draco stepped out of the shower, deftly wrapping a monogrammed towel low on his waist as he strode into his suite.

His stride faltered for a spilt second before he, addressed the tussled red-head sitting primly on the corner of his bed. "You're not asleep."

"I heard you come in." she muttered her gaze riveting from the classic lines of his face down the broad expanse of his shoulders to rest finally on the precariously perched towel. "Long day?" she asked dragging her gaze up to meet his.

Draco, conscious of her gaze which was about to leave burn marks on his backside, deliberately swapped his towel for beige slacks in record time. Despite which he was unable to control the flitting smirk that teased his mouth. So she was burning to, eh? Good to know.

As he turned he allowed the picture form in front of him, dressed in a short night dress barely covering her thighs, Ginny Weasley was glorious, titan hair tumbled like rumpled silk fell from her shoulders to hover over her now heavy breasts, as if to draw attention to their now fuller shape. Eyes, more the color of old honey than brown, bore into his own, demanding acknowledgement.

"I'm glad you're up," he drawled, causing her to lift a curious brow in question, but nothing else. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

Carefully teaming a black turtle neck with his beige slacks he first frowned, once again glancing at the short and thin night wear she wore, it was mid-December for crying out loud! "Aren't you cold?"

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, as if the question was absurd, "I've been feeling a bit hot lately." She added in way of explanation.

Draco lifted his brows, but docilely bit his tongue on any quip that had dared cross his mind. Instead he decided to explain to her about Severus's theory.

"The mission has had a possible break-through…

……we think…well……it's possible that if we are right..then…"

Ginny frowned at the self monologue Draco proceeded to continue, before delicately breaking in, "Draco, I'm not understanding a thing."

Exasperated at his own lack of articulation, Draco motioned for her to notice as he carefully executed the intricate wrist movement he had learned for the particular spell, watching as Ginny lit up like a box of Christmas lights at the soft baby pink glow that radiated around her well rounded stomach.

"It's a she…we already know that Draco, but…" she cut off suddenly as Draco repeated the spell on the opposite side of her stomach.

The dim glow was blue…

…..a soft sky blue….

Oh, Merlin, did that mean?...

"Twins." Draco supplied succinctly.

**A/N: Hey lol sorry but i'm in a bit of a rush finished the chap on a whim actually i have a pyschology prac i'm supposed to be preparing for...urgh...neway i just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers, i had either tym to finish the chap or reply to the reviews so i figured u'd prefer this..hehe...PLZ do review though!! I'm thinking maybe 5 more chapters...then FTS shud wrap up...come on ppl it's coming to a close if u lyk it do tell!! **

**Btw i was wondering cuz this is something i'm going to need in one of my final chapters - of the FTS story board what are your favorite DG encounters, dialougues, moments etc It wud really help if u dropped a line ...:D**

**Gonna need feedback for the coming chappies so throw me line if u can!**


	38. Countdown

_**Chapter Thirty –eight**_

_**- Countdown

* * *

  
**_

_Twenty-four hours before the Final Battle,_

_Ministry of Defense, Muggle London._

_

* * *

  
_

"Draco, I realize how important this is to you, but we both know that in the event, that the 'Dark Lord' does 'win' our world will be no more _safe_ than yours, less safe even…Miss. Weasley is a pure-blood, as you said, besides which your other child, will still be a Malfoy, and I'm sure your father, would never…"

Draco raked an unsteady hand through his perfect blonde strands, leaving them desperately ruffled. He stopped his even pacing, and came across the heavily furnished room, he grasped the back of the chair he had vacated hours ago, his finger's digging into the ornamental wood work, welcoming the pain, as the finely patterned wood splintered under his grasp, from magic or actual bodily strength he didn't know. Neither did he care to.

"Morgan, I understand that I'm asking a lot of you, you are the Duke of Claymore, you have certain obligation's I can relate…"

"Damn my obligations!" The Duke, exclaimed, exasperation filing his voice, as he crossed across his desk, to face the darkly cloaked blonde. "You saved my life back in France when we were kids, I'm a damn muggle I would never have known what they were plotting, you saved my son not 6 months ago, I told you then if there was anything I could do I'd do it. That still stands. I'm just trying to find a way to make sure this damn ridiculous back up doesn't backfire."

Draco sucked in a breath, it was bloody difficult to trust the future of your child and the person you…and Ginny's in another persons hands.

Even if he did owe you a life debt.

Still He didn't have any other choice, he'd already moved all the hard cash in his personal account to Muggle London, had it converted and deposited under an account by the name of a Mrs. Joyce Kensington. All he needed Morgan to do was provide Ginny and his child…children hopefully, with the alternate identities.

It was the only way they stood a chance, if the plan didn't go as planned.

Not the ideal choice, but better, much better than the alternative.

Death, or worse.

His voice was harsh, when he spoke again, "Just do as I asked Morgan. Please."

Deep blue eyes the color of rich velvet clashed with his own eyes, before the dark haired man nodded curtly.

The fire burned green as Draco tossed in the handful of Floo powder.

The Duke's deep voice came from behind him, just as he tossed the magical powder, "If there's anything else I can do…"

Draco hesitated, for the briefest moment, as all the doubts and insecurities of the coming day riled him once more. His lips turned up in a mockery of a smile as he asked, "Do you pray, Claymore?"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_

* * *

_

_Twenty-Two hours before the Final Battle _

_Gorgon Street, Wizarding London._

_

* * *

  
_

"….come on darling," cooed Hermione, as she pressed the spoonful of sleeping potion to the resisting baby. "…c'mon one spoon, love."

The child, oblivious to its mother's desperation to make haste, murmured, grabbing at the spoon playfully.

"Give him to me." came a voice from behind her, Hermione smiled helplessly, as Ron scooped the child out of her arms, they were such and oddly matched pair.

Ron, huge, both in height and brawn, cradling ever so gently her dark-haired, wide-eyed baby.

Dark eyes gazed innocently into conflicted blue ones, a toothless smile grabbing at her heart.

So this was what it was to be a woman, a mother….perhaps a wife someday.

Her eyes lingered on Ron, as she watched his easy handling of Sebastian, so gentle, yet firm…he had become more of a man than she had ever dreamed…Merlin let him come through this battle unscathed, he deserved to. He would make a remarkable father, husband even. He deserved to come out and start his own family.

After all he'd faced and lost he deserved that much.

"He's asleep." murmured Ron carefully stepping toward her to hand him over.

He brushed tenderly at a lock of his hair, with one long finger.

"I wonder what it's like…" he whispered.

"What?"

"Being a kid, you know oblivious to the danger, thinking you're invincible, idealism, utter blind faith…I can't for the life of me remember."

"Not knowing you mean?...isn't it always better to be prepared?"

"Ignorance is bliss, Herm."

"You're a strategist, Ron, for you ignorance means people die."

"People die if I'm right, as well as if I'm wrong, only difference is the statistics tend to vary somewhat."

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

Blue eyes blazed with cynical amusement as they followed Hermione across the room to the cradle she was settling Sebastian in. _Was he okay? Sure. He had all his major body parts intact didn't he, that was good. Hell in the middle of a war that constitutes bloody excellent._

"Is there anything you want to talk about? I'm going to go train with the recruits otherwise."

_I have to take in a troop of 16 and 17 year old kids to war tomorrow, I have to give them a pep talk in about half an hour and not one of them is trained well enough to survive this ordeal, not physically and not mentally._

_I have to watch them execute a plan tomorrow that has a 75% chance of causing the death of my sister's child, my niece or nephew. _

_A plan, that I came up with._

_I have to watch you go to battle tomorrow, knowing that you might never come back._

_And on top of that I have to live every moment of my life, wondering why there is no us, why Sebastian is someone else's son._

"I'm fine, you go ahead, I'll stay here, I have some paperwork that needs to be rechecked anyway."

Hermione smiled, "You're an angel Ron," She murmured pecking him on his cheek, as she made her way to the fireplace. She was completely unaware of the despair in the blue eyes that followed her there.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_

* * *

_

_18 hours till delegation of forces._

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_

* * *

  
_

"….we want the attacks to start on all the major Death-Eater strong-holds within less than 30 seconds of each other, I don't want any time for warnings to be issued, platoon leaders, remember we are working assuming there are informers in our midst, so no information regarding any plans leaves this room. Not to you're strongest, and not to you're weakest trainee, they leave for the battle-fields, under the missive of a training op. Am I clear?"

"Remus, don't you think that's just a tiny bit ruthless, there are kids fighting here." hissed Mrs. Weasley.

"And you know what Molly, you just lost your unborn grandchildren and daughter-in-law _to a damn snitch…_one would expect…"

"Shut up, Lupin." came an icy cold voice from across the table, soulless eyes raging with all the fires of hell.

"If you ever, _ever,_ refer to my wife and children in a manner half as degrading as that and I'll put your head on a stake.

As for you mom, grow up, there is _no_ ideal world, these kids knew what they were in for the day they signed up…

…..besides if we lose this battle there won't be a damn world for them to grow up in, they can go out fighting or trapped in Azkaban under

Death-Eater rule.

Personally I think they'll prefer the first choice."

"Perhaps we should turn the conversation to the strategic analysts, so that we can go over the actual plan, strategies have already been

discussed and voted upon, Molly," warned McGonagall her voice harsh with exhaustion.

"I still think it's inhumane, we are turning into them. What difference is there between them and us if we are doing …"

"Mrs. Weasley," Interrupted Harry, his voice curiously heavy, " Sometimes in order to do the right thing we have to take tough decisions," his eyes drifted briefly over to the silent blonde amidst them, silver eyes clashing with his own, "Sometimes we have to do something's we shouldn't have to do. This is a war, and if we can pull this off, we will try to fix our mistakes later and there in lies the difference. We know its wrong, and we _will_ try to fix it, we just can't afford to right now."

Blonde brows arched mockingly. _Fix his bloody mistakes will he?... He could try… Bloody Potter._

"Anyway getting down to business," said Hermione, drawing everyone's attention, "There is one more last minute issue that should be discussed….an additional plan if you will…."

"Did you find a way to penetrate the manor walls before the ceremony?" Asked Ron, he was well aware that she'd been working tirelessly on that particular issue, day and night, for the past weeks.

Hermione frowned, "Nothing other than the one-man scheme Draco came up with. Nothing without being detected, that is….but there is this one thing that we could do…..well actually Zabini came up with the idea…."

Hermione proceeded to outline the proposal, amidst cries of outrage and shock.

By the end of the meeting, the Order had outlined a theoretically flawless plan, well not morally, but in most other aspects.

Oddly enough, it was at the end of this meeting that Draco finally realized that when push came to shove, even the good guys fought dirty.

It was a big, big world, with big, big issues….but in the end it all came down to saving yourself and the guy fighting beside you.

"The plan is inhumane! You can't ask him to do that!" screeched Molly. Her eyes blazing as she looked wildly from Minerva to Lavair, who was

sitting quietly across from Draco, dressed ironically, or symbolically rather in black.

"Mrs. Weasley, Lavair was told about the plan before we decided to propose it, he agreed…."

Molly completely ignored Hermione's halting explanation instead turning to her eldest son, "He's her brother Bill! You can't possibly agree to

this!"

"As a matter of fact I don't, unfortunately I'm quite sure if we call it to a vote, the issue will side in his favor."

"'_His favor?'_ You think he wants to die….out there….at the mercy of those horrid people…."

It was Lavair's own curiously calm voice that broke into the Molly's outraged tirade,

"I agreed to it Molly.

It was my choice.

And I'd make it again, please, just let it go, there are larger issue's at hand."

A brittle silence encased the entire room.

It was hours later and many a long debates later that this hopefully final meeting of the Elite Order came to an end.

And only then tired, annoyed, and frustrated as most of the members was Draco finally able to head back to Malfoy Manor, and the one

non-Malfoy, who had finally made the antique pile of bricks and mortar _home_.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_

* * *

_

_Nine hours till delegation of forces._

_Malfoy Manor, England._

_

* * *

  
_

Ginny Weasley was having an awful day, she had no idea where she was or how she had got here.

All she knew was that she was in a forest running desperately.

Death-Eater's were running after her and the children, and every time one of the children would stop for air, spell's would rain down on them

and they would almost get hit…

……..She ran on and on………

…….and then just as she was too exhausted to move …..just as she was about to give up and stop running, she saw someone ………

….someone, standing just a few feet from her, beckoning her on …

…………..it was as if all the sound and all the spells had been blocked out…………

………..the children wiggling out of her hold, ran towards the person…..

…………..the closer he came the clearer she could see………

…………..alabaster skin contrasting wildly with the dark black of his cloak, silvery blonde hair carefully smoothed back from his brow.

Draco…

And then everything came crashing back.

Twin shots of eerie green light hit him simultaneously. He dropped abruptly to the floor of the forest.

His eyes still open, the corners of his lips tipped up on a side as if about to smile.

The children were screaming.

……. it was a while before Ginny realized that she was too.

'_No!'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_

"Hey! _Hey_…come on, I'm right here, come on wake up…Ginny……_Ginny_…."

It was the worry in the familiar voice that finally penetrated.

Huge cinnamon colored eyes, framed with wet lashes, opened, seeking the comfort of silver eyes she so badly needed to see.

She was breathless when she finally could make herself speak, "…….Hey…."

The corner of his lips lifted into the self assured smile she had grown so attached to.

"_Hey._" He replied still bent over her, his face inches from hers.

Ginny frowned, rattled by her dream, his proximity and the almost caressing way he repeated the greeting. "I had a bad dream."

Amusement crept into the pools of silver, at her statement of the obvious.

"I know."

"Did you just get back from the meeting?" she asked deliberately pushing away and trying to sit up. _Not an easy task when your middle was the _

_size of the Sahara desert._

Draco, pulled back removing his hands from either side of her face, he helped her sit up, and had put two pillows behind her to help her get

comfortable before answering with a nod.

"And?" she prodded.

"And, we have a lot to talk about….and we will but there's something that we need to do first."

Ginny looked back at him, the obvious question in her eyes.

Draco returned the silent stare, with the most unusual look in his silver eyes.

"Well?" she urged, curiosity tinting her voice as the nightmare lay forgotten in light of the present mystery.

Draco however was maintaining his curious look as he slowly leaned forward, closer, and closer, nose to nose, his eyes still locked on hers, till Ginny could almost feel her breath catch.

A smug smile teased the corners of his mouth, while his eyes all but screamed that they knew exactly what was happening to her.

She could feel his breath on her lips. The lightest of caresses.

She nearly closed his eyes when he reached out, thinking he was about to kiss her, instead the lean fingers, she had watched tousle his perfect strands of platinum, fingered a lock of her fiery hair, before carefully tucking it behind her ear.

"Well what?" he asked his voice, smoother than butter as he pulled away from her.

Ginny was left staring at him, half convinced she was imagining the whole thing. Reading to much into it… or whatever it was called.

She drew in a calm breath before she looked steadily down at her fingers and repeated her question, "What do we need to do?"

_Merlin, was it any wonder he was so drawn to her? _

_She looked so uncertain so unsure, twiddling her thumbs like a four year old, yet the look in her eyes when she looked at him……_

……_Circe, she made him feel, like a giant, a dragon-slayer and the bloody savior of the world all in one……_

…_..and when they touched……_

_Merlin_

_But it was more than that……it was as if she was _made_ for _him_._

_She completed him …_

"Ginny…_Ginny, look at me_…"

She didn't, her eyes stayed fixed on her fingers.

Draco firmly tipped her chin up with his hand, while his other hand covered her fingers in her lap.

He leaned in, playfully biting her ear, as he said, his voice deep with a caressing desire, five words that would forever, take her breath away.

* * *

**To Be Continued......**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey….i'm totally sorry for the long wait but my HSC's are this April and I really am totally out of time….plus I want these last few chapters to be perfect…I'll be fixing and putting up revised versions of the older chapters as soon as I'm done….**

**A shout out to my reviewer's, it's fear of one of you taking a contract out in my name and handing it out to random death-eaters…:P….that has me updating when I really should be studying.**

**So thank you, to snow-fire81, padfootedmooney, Canuka, Bel-dumbledore, Aeriliegh, Laney Tate, Slytherinluver, Expecto Magic, Loving Emerald, and Zoti21!!**

**Hope you liked the chappie and read and review!!!**


	39. No Mercy

_**A/N: **__**I know I'm taking an awful lot of time on these last few chapter's but I really want them to be good, lol, I dn't think I've spent this long on any one chapter in a very long time, I'm just hoping you guyz will like it.**_

_**A shout out to all my reviewers, you guyz are what keep me going when my mad muse drives me out of my mind. THNKz!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter- Thirty**

_**No Mercy**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Nine hours till delegation of forces.**_

_**Malfoy Manor, England.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_But it was more than that……it was as if she was _made_ for _him_._

_She completed him, together they were perfect…_

"Ginny…_Ginny, look at me_…"

She didn't, her eyes stayed fixed on her fingers.

Draco firmly tipped her chin up with his hand, while his other hand covered her fingers in her lap.

He leaned in playfully biting her ear before whispering, five words that would forever take her breath away.

"Is that a no?" he teased the tread of hesitation barely audible, as he plucked the intricately woven platinum band out of her numb hold and fastened it around her neck with a swiftly conjured pixie spun necklace.

Her finger's grabbed his just as he ascertained the ring was hidden between her breasts, exerting just enough pressure to make him look up at her.

And she looked back, both unable and unwilling to hide the depth of the emotions coursing through her, any longer.

If he lived forever, he knew without a doubt he would never forget the look in those gorgeous pools of chocolate.

Raw, naked emotion.

In his entire life, never, _ever_, had someone laid themselves bare for him, only him.

His heart clenched as he noticed the moisture brimming in her beautiful eyes, the tremulous curve of her lip creating an ache deep inside him.

He knew that after all she'd been through, giving up her trust so completely would be hard. But he needed her too, it was the only way he had a hope of saving her life incase the mission went bad.

Besides, he wanted her to feel safe. She had been used ruthlessly in this mission; had been made to feel disposable, and he'd be damned if he let her feel that now.

Not, when in truth he knew that the minute he let her out of his sight might very well be the last time he saw her at all. His jaw clenched.

The very thought that something could happen to her cut deep. Deeper than he cared to acknowledge.

It wasn't important, what was important is that she feel safe, that at least he could give to her.

It wasn't necessarily true, but he didn't give a bleeding shit.

He was letting her risk her life.

He didn't care if his inability to do so as graciously as Potter made him a lesser man.

He could live with being a lesser man. He couldn't live without her.

And somewhere inside, he needed her to accept what he felt in his bones, he needed her to say she belonged to him. He didn't care if he was taking advantage of her inability to be rational.

Even if it was just for the next twelve hours, he needed it.

Needed her.

Afterwards…well they'd deal with that then, if there was an afterwards.

For now, she would feel safe, cherished and loved.

And he … he would feel complete.

* * *

Ginny couldn't breathe. Silver eyes glided over hers, lean fingers still laced through hers as she felt her eyes fill with tears at the promise and tenderness coating the possessive words, yet questioning words.

The moment playing over again and again in her mind….in her heart.

_The absolute tenderness with which he'd slid his palm over the swollen curve of her womb, only to nudge her chin up with their joined hands, and whisper into the shell of her ear, "__**I protect what's mine**__." _

_And then he'd pressed something into her palm of her hand. _

_Something small……and round…._

_She'd tried to turn her head, to see him, only to have him brush the lightest of kisses across her lips, and ask in that achingly deep voice. "__**Mine?**__"_

"Yours." she said, simply, her voice choked with tears.

"_I love you." she added silently. _

The same tears, tracked down her cheeks, as he took her lips in a kiss so soft so tender, so achingly gentle, it touched her very soul.

His lips brushed hers, his tongue fleetingly moistening the delicate curve of her lower lip, tracing it intimately, before slowly pulling away, his lips clinging to hers for the briefest minute before he forced himself away and pressed the sweetest of kisses to the tip of her nose.

* * *

It damn near killed him to pull away from her.

But hell if he couldn't still hear her moan out the boy wonder's name in her sleep that night, it was, he decided wryly very efficiently seared into his mind. It didn't help that he had Potter practically breathing threats down his neck. Threats that, despite all his attempts at nonchalance, felt like a cold, hard hand fisted around his heart as he looked down at her soft, trusting eyes.

No matter what he told himself, somewhere deep down he knew that what Potter had said about Ginny still loving him struck a chord…didn't matter how much he denied it, especially ………if it was true.

If she really was just confusing something for……damn he couldn't take much more of this…

Who was he kidding, if it meant being able to be this close to her, he could take this and a whole deal more.

But this wasn't about him, he admitted feeling a desperate tug at his heart, it was about her, she deserved it to be about her. He was doing this so that she would feel safe, so that if this turned out to be their last hours she'd know she was loved.

If not in less than twelve hours, this would be over, and …and in another twelve days she'd be over him.

_Proximity_, chanted the voice in his head.

And once proximity was no longer in the equation, she'd realize she wasn't _'his.'_

Not the way he needed her to be.

Not in the way he _ached _for her to be.

Oh she'd be there, hopefully mother of his children, if they survived, the cynical voice added.

But she wouldn't be his.

And he wasn't entirely sure he could survive that.

How pathetic, he wondered absently, did you have to be to be envious of your _own_ unborn child, children…Merlin…

He struggled to take a deep breath, nearly choking over the lie as he excused why he was pulling away from the magic they were creating.

* * *

"We have to go over the plans, sweetheart." drawled the deep husky voice.

Ginny, smiled guardedly, feeling the oddest rush of pleasure at the casual endearment even as the conspicuous absence of the three words she so badly needed to hear tore at her heart.

Trembling fingers felt at the make-shift locket carefully hanging in the hollow between her breasts.

It was the Malfoy ring, she didn't need him to tell her that to know that. It was the same ring she'd seen his mother wearing every time she'd seen her. She'd always thought it was a bit daunting with its intricate classic lines, but somehow it was hauntingly beautiful.

Besides it didn't matter what mattered was what he meant by it.

She sighed, a small smile curving her lips.

Another twelve hours and this would all be over.

Twelve hours and everything would be okay, she could feel it in her bones.

* * *

_**7 hours till delegation of Forces**_**.**

_**Gorgon Street, Wizarding London.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Have you decided who you'll be leaving him with yet?" asked Ron calmly, ignoring the irritated glare Hermione sent his way, as she settled Sebastian on her shoulder for his ritual post-dinner burp.

His eyes glided over the picture perfect image they presented, the mother and the child, if he closed his eyes he could pretend to himself, for a few stolen moments, that this was all his.

Not that he was delusional or anything, he still knew that in the end he would stand alone, assuming of course he would be standing at all, considering the sheer size of good ol' Voldy's followers, they would be practically walking into a pack of wolves…no hyenas, he thought back to Bellatrix Lestrange's chill inducing laugh, definitely hyenas…

"I was thinking of leaving him with Teddy, Andromeda is going to stay back to look after him, I figured he'd be as safe as I hope for there." she said, her voice lowered to a crooning whisper.

"Hmm…he'll be fine stop fretting, 'Mione."

Hermione merely glared in response, not daring to voice her displeasure as she rocked her son to sleep.

Ron smiled, silently. Grateful, for these stolen moments, despite the knowledge that in the end they would only serve to make it all the more unbearable.

* * *

_**5 hours till delegation of Forces**_**.**

_**Bedroom, Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Arthur?" called Molly, the slight tremble in her voice begging for reassurance, as she turned in her husbands arms.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm afraid this time."

A resounding silence filled the room. It was later, much later, that Arthur Weasley breathed into his wife's hair. "So am I, love. So am I…"

* * *

_**3 hours till delegation of Forces**_**.**

_**Study, Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You should've gotten some sleep Potter."

Harry didn't bother to respond to the ridiculous statement, he didn't even bother to turn or acknowledge it.

The slight was not lost on Blaise; it was however a telling fact, that the proud Slytherin chose to ignore it.

The silence stretched, broken only by the sounds of Harry flipping through Draco's rough sketches of the Manor boundaries and dungeon tunnels.

The unnatural hush broke as Neville came in, his face flushed red, he made a beeline for the sofa, groaning as he stretched out on it.

Harry didn't close the maps but did look up long enough to ask him where he was coming from.

"Sector 7. Had to fly in, the international Floo network is totally screwed."

The two men maintained a light conversation, gaping at intervals but soon filled.

The silence was broken.

It was another ten minutes before the crowd began gathering in earnest, George Weasley flew in from Aberdeen, While Hannah Abbott and one of the Patil twins came in moments later from Merlin knew where, when asked they'd shot a dark look at her and told Harry they'd been to 'Herring Pond', which was either a place she'd never heard of (which considering her tendency towards traveling was doubtful) or code for something. It did however ring a vague bell in the recess of her mind.

In another ten minutes almost every-one she'd once gone to Hogwarts with, and given a disdainful wide berth; not to mention those who'd on occasion fallen prey to the Slytherin version of truth or 'dare' emphasis on the dare, of course, had gathered into the room.

Based on some of the looks she was getting she was assuming that the aforementioned 'dares' hadn't exactly been forgotten.

Not that she cared of course, but it is a bit disconcerting when people on both sides of a war are prone to give you scathing looks.

Blaise simply adopted her bland Syltherin look, and raised a brow as she gave the appearance of inspecting her deliberately painted black fingernails.

Well that and sending provocative looks to the male half of the group, which had the desired effect of royally pissing off the other half. Just goes to show, she thought to herself, why one should never feel deeply about anything, it totally destroyed focus, they were hours away from a bloody war for goodness sake.

And just a Blaise began to warm to her topic, she saw red.

Which was actually a rather remarkable occurrence, considering the fact that she was partially color blind.

Buck-tooth Granger, waltzed in, immediately headed towards Harry, and gave him what she deemed was a definitely longer than necessary hug.

Blaise however had no time to act on her new founded sentiment, because just then the Weasel King came in followed by Lupin and the rest of those making up of the front guard.

Even Blaise found she could no longer distract herself with stupid nonentities as he announced in a voice that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, "_**It's time**_."

* * *

_**1 hours till delegation of Forces**_**.**

_**Malfoy Manor**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Draco rushed through the foyer, his cloak billowing behind him as he moved hurriedly up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

Severus had just sent in the last of the potions and a final warning, the Death-Eater's were on their way.

Bounding up the stairs he had been just about to throw Ginny's bedroom door open when a low pained whimper reached him.

Draco watched frozen as his father sneeringly jabbed his wand point brutally into coppers locks he knew were soft as silk.

He swiftly schooled his features to resemble polite boredom, careful not to betray himself by so much as a flicker. "Is it time already then, Father?"

"Good evening son," said Lucius, his grip on Ginny's hair decidedly painful as he shoved her forward. "Did Severus send in the potion for Potter's whore?"

Draco's eyes darkened at the comment, he could hear the blood pounding through his veins. His clenched fists went unnoticed only due to the fact that his father's back was turned to him.

Ginny looked back at Draco, her eyes quickly taking in the twitching at the corner of his jaw and the barely suppressed rage in his eyes.

Ginny deliberately forced a mocking laugh, willing Draco to control himself, as she mouthed the hollow taunting words, "As if you would hurt me while I'm carrying Tom's life-source. Just who do you think you're kidding?"

Lucius Malfoy's grip on her tightened to the point of pain, and just as Ginny was thinking she might have pushed things a little too far, her eyes locked with Draco's, instinctively searching for his strength. His reassurance.

Shockingly enough in place of the usual warmth and comfort she was afforded from them was an steely eyed stranger. Ginny could practically _feel_ the chill emanating from them; could almost see the lack of emotion.

Her eyes fell to the unsheathed wand pointed at her and back up to his eyes and realized that shockingly enough for the first time since their confinement together, his eyes were as cold as they were unreadable.

* * *

_**Forty minutes till delegation of forces**_

_**Western border, Malfoy Estate.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It was almost time.

The Death-Eater's had gathered.

If everything was going as planned Ginny was in labor that very moment as he stood there sliding his fingers lightly across the surface of the force-field, searching for the promised tear.

Nothing.

He shoved a hand through his hair in frustration, bloody hell, he did not have time for this. The watch-outs would be sent out the second the Dark-Lord initiated the ceremony, he needed to be in and seal the force field before that.

His fingers slid over an uneven patch.

He froze.

He fingered the seam of the tear.

It split under the light pressure.

He could hear the distant rumble of whispered incantations, as he hooked a finger in the small tear and ripped it further.

He was in.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes till delegation of forces**_

_**Master Suite, Malfoy Estate.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"…you little idiot, do you…… you were practically daring him to hurt you. Are you insane? Did the damned pregnancy affect your bloody mind!?" snapped Draco, taking advantage of the silencing charm placed on the room to avoid the utterly oblivious of the fact that one of his hands was being brutally crushed by his object of rage at that moment.

Completely impervious to Draco's breathless tirade Ginny grunted inelegantly, she's been holding in her groans of pain but apparently it had gotten to be unbearable. Her tortured "Arrghhh…" had Draco finally stop his tirade.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco, his cool voice now betraying just a spark of unease.

"Do I bloody look, OKAY?!"

"Right." Draco answered, looking as close to flustered as ever, which, Ginny thought would be infinitely endearing under any other circumstances.

"I want the damned potion."

"Gin, it's a healing potion you can't have it till afterw…"

"I want it NOW!"

"I understa…"

"**Agggh…**"

"Or maybe I don't." he mumbled, half under his breath, damn what he would give for a shot of firewhiskey now.

A sharp rap sounded at the door.

Ginny looked up, her breathing heavy and labored.

Draco pressed the vial in her hand, and silently crossed the room.

"Draco."

"Parvati."

"The labors started I assume." she stated more than asked as she crossed the room to the foot of the bed to check how far dilated Ginny was.

Normally Ginny would be amazed, even shocked that despite having a sister fighting on the opposite side, Parvati would be on the Dark-side. Normally she'd point that out and deliver a blistering lecture, as only Weasley women could.

Just then, however she was in to much pain to even think of it.

"She's pretty far along, are you going to stay for the birth or do you wan to leave? Your father was asking for you."

"How much longer?" he asked, deliberately keeping his eyes adverted from where Ginny was screaming in pain.

Parvati turned slightly as if mentally calculating, her dusky skin a dark contrast against Ginny's milky white complexion.

"Roughly fifteen minutes." she said blandly, seemingly unconcerned and unruffled by the agonized cries behind her.

"I'll be back."

"That's really not necessary." Answered the young healer, her disdain evident in her voice.

Draco's voice unbeknownst to himself, dropped to a chill as he clearly enunciated, "All the same, I _will _be here to witness the birth."

Not waiting for the deferential "Of course." Draco swept out of the room, seemingly deaf to the screams of pain coming from behind him.

* * *

_**Twenty minutes till delegation of forces**_

_**Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Are all the troops here?" asked Harry, his voice sharp with the strain of his past and the worry of the not to distant future.

The sharpness in his voice did not however go unnoticed, Ron sent him a swift look before grabbing a parchment off Kenneth Irving, a 6th yr Ravenclaw, beside him and say, "Everyone's here and accounted for Harry…go ahead."

"Shit man, I can't do this, I don't know what to say."

For a moment it was as if they were kid's again. Back at Hogwarts.

Ron smiled crookedly, "Tell them what they need to hear. That everything's going to be alright, that good will triumph. Tell 'em what you used to believe in the beginning."

Harry laughed hollowly, "Merlin I was an idealistic prick wasn't I? Actually believed in all that shit. I wish I had the damn answers, these people who are going in now, deserve it, now more than ever. This is practically a suicide mission."

"No-one has the answer's Harry…but a piece of advice would be to believe in what you say today. I can't speak for anyone else, but last time I believed in you because you believed in yourself. Give 'em something to believe in mate, give _yourself_ something to believe in"

* * *

_**Moments later,**_

_**Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"It's been nearly twenty years since the day my parents lost their lives at the hands of Voldemort. Its been even longer that the wizarding world has been battling him.

I wonder if I even dare ask, how long it's been that we first began to lose hope.

For some of us it's been mere days, for some of us it's been longer.

But sooner or later the thought has haunted all of us.

It's hard to believe when we see so many of our own fall, harder still to see so few of theirs to fall.

Tonight I won't ask you to have faith in yourself. I won't ask you to fight with all your heart and soul.

But I will say this.

Beyond the force field at the Malfoy Estates today stands every foe your family has faced all these years.

Every traitor who sold out your best friend and every bastard who plotted to kill the person you love.

This is the last chance that we have to bring them down.

So tonight when you take your positions, when you hear your superior give you the signal remember tonight you aren't fighting for yourself.

Tonight you fight for those we lost.

We fight for the buried.

Tonight we fight for revenge.

We fight for every tear they shed, every drop of blood they lost out there fighting for us.

While it's a fact that not all of us will make it through tonight alive, it's also a fact that none of us will make it through tonight the same person.

So when you're out there tonight fight for the person you will never again see.

Tonight for the one and only time in your life will you have to opportunity to take justice in your own hands.

Every one of you, who has lost someone you loved, today is your last chance.

Every time you fall down at the battle field tonight, remember that, remember that you're not fighting for yourself, so it's not your choice to give up, you fight for others tonight. When you take a hit, you're letting others get hurt because of you, when you take someone down let your mind acknowledge how many lives you just saved.

They say revenge is a dish best served cold.

I say we heat things up a little…tonight Ladies and gentlemen we give new meaning to the term _No Mercy._"

* * *


	40. Apatheia

_**A/N: i'm late i know!! i'm sorry!! enjoy plz!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter- Forty**

**_- Apatheia_**

* * *

_**Seven hours till delegation of forces.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was there you know," Parvati's soft voice filled in the taut silence that had reigned since the last one of Ginny's pained groans. "I was there, when they killed Fred, I was part of that raid."

Ginny looked directly at her for the first time since she'd entered the room, "Would you like to describe how he bled to death as well?" she asked coldly.

"They thought I was Padma, that's how bad the security was there. Imagine if I was on the other side and Padma had turned sides instead, she could have waltzed right in any day and killed the lot of us."

"There is no US." Ginny bit out through clenched teeth, as another contraction hit.

Parvati waited mutely, watching clinically as her former housemate muffled a moan.

"Life isn't always as easy as you think you know Ginny, 'right and wrong' are childish concepts. One would think you'd grown out of them by now."

"You're pathetic!" Ginny retorted, "'Right and Wrong' will always be 'Right and Wrong', what I fail to understand is how you missed that lesson when Padma seems to have no problems what-so-ever with the concept."

"I see no reason why I should be explaining myself to you."

Ginny chuckled breathlessly, using one hand to push herself slightly off the bed so that she could look right into the dark-chocolate eyes before her, "I see no way you could explain yourself to me, what you've chosen to do might keep you alive in the end, but it will still be unjustifiable."

"Oh shut up, Weasely, always the do-gooder, don't you ever….never-mind….," she said, cutting herself off and shaking her head as she checked to see how far Ginny had dilated. "It won't be long now, you're almost fully dilated." she remarked coolly back to her controlled self.

"Everyone gets scared Parvati, I still do."

"Shut the hell up Weasely."

* * *

_**Seven hours till delegation of forces.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco's first thought when he'd walked in and found his old-potion's professor sitting quietly in his father's study, was a prayer of thanks, that he'd already told Ginny what to do, if he didn't make it back.

If, he'd been found out.

Ten minutes into the conversation though it was obvious that, _that_ at least was not the issue at hand.

For the first time, in a long time, Draco had to consciously stop himself from giving a sigh of relief.

And he realized that 'for the first time in a long time' he actually cared about what could happen, to him, to what could be his future.

Somehow in the midst of all the madness that his last mission was a part of, Draco had gone and destroyed the one thing that had gotten him this far.

His lack of vulnerability.

Merlin, he had more weaknesses right now, than Potter's damned house-elf had socks.

Grimacing at his own sentimental claptrap, Draco silently listened in on the heated discussion ensuing between McNair and his father.

"This is ridiculous Lucius, I refuse to be sent off on some fool's errand moments before the ritual!"

"Do you think I'm playing games with you, McNair?"

"Crabbe and Goyle have already checked the perimeter, I'll wager t'was nothing more than a damned squirrel or something of the sort."

"Check it again." Lucius snapped, his voice barely audible.

McNair glared impotently for a minute before stalking off in a sweeping gesture.

"The closer we come to fulfillment the more careless these dim-witted clods become." commented Draco, his voice tinged with amusement.

Lucius shot him a sharp look, his silver eyes locking with their twins before he softly acceded, "Perhaps."

A tense silence followed as Draco mutely watched his father deal with a few more minor details.

Finally, after a silkily stretched silence, his father turned to him, "The Dark Lord means to inaugurate you tomorrow…" he paused for a moment, "As commander of the Death-Eaters. I have informed him that you feel inadequate to the task and that I will continue the post till you've reached a more experienced age."

"He is agreeable?" Draco asked courteously.

"With your acceptance to step into my shoes at a later date."

"Of course."

"There is no of course about it Draco, he has put much trust in you, a betrayal now would be most….unpleasant."

"I had thought a betrayal at any point would be unpleasant."

"Do not take this lightly Draco. There is time. You have not committed treason as yet."

"What is to say I will? I've been here under your orders as an order spy."

"I wonder for who it is you act as spy."

Before Draco could reply to this however a lusty cry of a newborn broke through.

Lucius looked swiftly up at his son for a minute, trying to read his blasé features as he listened mutely to the first wails of his child. "Go."

Draco did not need to be told twice.

* * *

_**Five hours till delegation of forces.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco entered what was once his own bedchamber with more than a slight feeling of trepidation. Had Padma arrived yet? Had Lavair been able to get her past the force-field?

But the moment he saw the howling child in Parvati's arms, it was almost as if the entire world had ceased to exist.

Almost.

His gaze turned to Ginny. Unguarded.

Their gazes clung, for the merest seconds they celebrated.

"_Congratulations._" her warm golden-eyes said.

"_Thank-you." _ said the sheen in his silvery eyes.

Parvati's crisp voice broke into their thoughts. "He's fine. I'm guessing he'll need a feeding but otherwise there should be no reason to forestall the ceremony."

"Give him to me." Draco's voice sounded harsh to his own ears, but he knew it was the only way he could cover the awe and slightly choked up sensation he was feeling.

He easily accepted the tender bundle, and without even looking it balanced it with his right arm, his left hanging seemingly limp at his side.

Parvati stepped away, turning to remove her bloodstained gloves.

A flash of red light, and she was collapsed on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Draco carried his precious bundle to his beautiful wesealette only to be urgently shooed away.

Realization having dawned, he quickly placed his newly acquired heir in the cradle settled a few feet away, and shot a quick series of locking charms on the door.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, pressing a quick kiss to her left toe.

Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I want you to catch her of course, what do you think I want you to do?" she replied between inelegant grunts, thankful that this time at least it seemed a little less painful.

Draco took a deep breath, and thought with no small amount of cynicism, what he would have said if someone had suggested even 5 years ago that he'd be standing, at the foot of his own bed in Malfoy manner, posing to deliver his and Ginny Weasley's child, only to hand it over to the Dark Lord, based on the convoluted plans of no other but the darling Potty Face himself, in hopes that it would save the two worlds from absolute destruction.

Life was most definitely strange.

* * *

_**Three hours till delegation of forces.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"The birthing is complete, my lord."

Reptilian eyes fastened on the slavishly eager ones before him. Carefully drawing down the sleeve of one of his most treasured followers, he trailed his fingers lightly down a long slender neck before grasping the milky white forearm that bore his mark, ignoring the swift feminine hiss that accompanied it.

"You serve me well, _bella mia_."

* * *

_**One hour till delegation of forces.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Severus Snape watched silently from behind lowered lashes as the ritual started to unfold.

The Death-Eaters were in place.

The Dark Lord himself had checked the potion and was now moving towards him, his red eye's fixed on the eerily silent bundle that lay motionless in Severus's very own arms.

Severus wondered if the child somehow sensed the approaching presence, it was almost unnatural how the steely-grey Malfoy eyes opened, at the exact moment she was taken from his arms.

* * *

_**One hour till delegation of forces.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco watched, hands clenching ineffectually as a feeling of absolute helpless enveloped him.

His daughter, dammit.

That wasn't just a prop it was his little girl.

Merlin, this better work, he thought fiercely, because damn the consequences never again would he put himself in a position to watch, all of humanity could go hang for all he cared.

He watched, as stoically as he could bring himself to be, as the Dark Lord began the incantation. His eyes fleetingly went to his surroundings

Were they ready?

Were they even in place?

He thought of Ginny and his son back in the manor, he thought of his daughter in the Dark Lord's own hands.

They had better be in place.

And they sure as hell better be ready.


	41. UnInvisible

_**A/N:**_

_**Heyy ppl. I am so sorry for the long wait, in all honesty I wasn't sure if I was gonna finish the fic,( my damn pc crashed and i've lost all my work.) So here I am kinda building the last chaps again, and it's probably go over my final chappie mark, but I figure I wanna do this right.**_

_**Thank you so much to my dedicated reviewers, I just realized that this fic has been 4 yrs in the making and that is most definitely thanks to you lot. Thank you.**_

_**Oh and in response to a specific query, the reason they picked the girl and not the boy was because the boy was the first born, Voldemort's curse requires the life source of the first born, so when he put the curse on the second born, well…you'll find out soon enough.**_

* * *

**Chapter- For****ty**-**One**

**- Un-Invisible**

* * *

For decades, centuries even people would speak of this moment in shock, in reverence and in consolation. They would cry, they would wonder and they would be awed by the enormity of the power of will.

Pandora Rene Malfoy, had no idea of this little fact at the moment however. She was much too preoccupied. She was after all a magical child, in addition to which she was a _seer_ and there were so many new things here, so many new creatures, some didn't feel very good, but some felt almost like her dad. Some she could feel the sadness in, in some fear.

But the one she felt most strongly was need.

Need, for vengeance, for forgiveness, for rightness and even in some cases acceptance from oneself.

Not that any of that was why she was preoccupied just now, right now she was kinda just wondering why the man she'd just been handed to didn't have a nose. Pandora liked noses they were fun to clutch at. Hmmph.

* * *

Many people have been many things in life.

Some have been good people, battling with evil.

Some have been evil people pitted against good.

I am neither of those people. Most people in this world aren't.

You see there are another set of 'people-groups'

The people who are 'good' but are too cowardly to do anything about it, and the people who are 'good' but are too tired to try anymore.

I was very nearly the second.

You see in this world there aren't a lot of things that matter to me. Back in my during my recruitment, that very fact is what gave me an edge of at least half of the graduating Auror's. Unfortunately, what they didn't realize was that fewer things to hold you back also translate into fewer things to live for.

I have seen enough. I have seen more than any man should have to, and I don't want to see anymore. If that is cowardly, so be it. If that is selfish, so be it. I can't take it anymore.

I won't.

I wouldn't be here today. Creeping about in the bushes is not my ideal way to go out. I'm more of a full dress uniform, wand out type. But I suppose it's a testament to how much of a coward I have become that I am here today.

I can hear Voldemort's raspy voice lead the chant,

_"Defaeco ex putus…"_

I can see the Death-Eater's, aligned in a curious pattern as they chant after him,

_"…ortus liberum…"_

Among them I can see my sister's murderer's,

_"…ortus ex newborn…"_

I can see the eyes of the man who dealt a death blow to the woman I was in love with, for the crime of consorting with me,

_"…vita of silenti etc…"_

I can see the man I was sent here to impersonate,

_"…permissum vox fio…"_

And I realize once more, just how much of a coward I am,

_"…permissum vox orior oriri ortus…"_

You see, even now, as let go of the hope for myself, I can't bring myself to let go of the dream for the rest of us, even now on this suicide mission, I am hiding behind the shield of hope, for my friends if not for me,

_"…unto mihi."_

But none of that matter's anymore, and whichever way tonight goes, I'll be free from it all, I, listen for Potter's trademark 'expelliarmus' as I signal to Draco that I'm here. Despite what the Order knows me pretending to be Draco isn't necessarily a new thing. Hell, ever since I met her, we switched places almost every other day with no-one the wiser. Until the father of the woman I love decided he'd rather have no daughter than one who consorts with the other side.

I hear it.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply, before I pull the hood over my head, Merlin, I miss u Pans, this one's for you baby.

* * *

Starting from a neglected and abusive childhood, to mixing with the wrong crowd, to unrequited love, Severus Snape had faced it all.

In fact he had probably hit quite a few milestones with his, 'achievements' as such; but for once none of it mattered anymore. Today less than ten hours ago, he had spent the most precious hour of his life. He had for the first time in his life been _grateful_ that Lily had chosen James, and that Hermione had found him.

And he was so thankful for the peace he had found today, that even right now, as he silently watched the Dark Lord finish his incantation, he felt, for the first time in a long time, that everything was going to be okay.

The dark mist that had begun to gather around the circle in a perpetual clockwise motion became denser with each word. He had not seen Lavair take Draco's place in the last row, yet he somehow knew the switch had taken place.

He palmed his wand, ready to duck down and pluck the child to safety before joining in the fight.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted out a familiar tone.

It was time.

* * *

Many people have wondered and will continue to wonder just what it was that had brought Tom to here. To today.

You see in innocence there is always a 'why'.

The answer to that 'why' however is rarely the truth, after all there are things in this world that people never say, there are things that are forever unseen and - there are voices that will always be unheard.

In the end that is what it all came down to. He refused to be invisible.

And that is all the world would see one day, they would study, analyze and ponder, then they would conclude very _wisely _that it wasn't about money, it wasn't about some twisted need for acceptance, it wasn't even for the fun of it.

It was about having a voice.

They would rationalize his behavior and claim that the only reason Voldemort was deemed evil was because he was 'misunderstood' and 'lacked social acceptance'.

They would say that his ability to cast a spell on a newborn with the intent of drawing out its life source was merely an outgrowth of his feelings of disassociation from the world as we know it.

They would be wrong.

I am evil because I choose to be, not because of some nitwit who abandoned me as a child.

"…_unto mihi."_

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

Potter.

* * *

As the mist cleared in a flash of colored light from Harry's wand, there was less than a split second of confusion among the ranks of the Death-Eater's.

Harry stood silently, relishing the look of utter shock on Voldemort's snake-face, as he looked at the army over his shoulder.

It has been over five years since Harry had last stood facing Voldemort, and that time it had been all on his terms.

He looked passed him at the cloth covered bundle tossed recklessly on the ground, and then looked back up just in time to see McNair charge at him.

He feinted to the left , raised his wand, and cast a slashing hex.

McNair, froze mid-step wand raised blood spurting from his chest, before collapsing, as if on cue a piercing wail echoed through the clearing.

And then…all hell broke loose.


	42. Glass Fables

**Chapter Forty-two**

**- Glass Fables**

* * *

_Only the dead have truly seen the end of a war_

* * *

_Saint Mungos, Present_

* * *

Death has a distinct stench.

It was just one of those things no one paid a lot of attention to, it also happened to be one of those tiny details a person never forgot once they did.

At least he didn't… wouldn't. He hung his head once more, seated in what remained of St. Mungo's lobby , lean fingers gripping his blood crusted hair.

The whole damn hallway rank of death…he rank of it.

* * *

_Hours earlier_

* * *

"Move left, move left, MOVE!" shouted Lupin, as he directed one of the younger regiments around the manor.

Bloody hell, this was chaos. Even with the element of surprise on their side, they were fighting a losing battle.

Lupin looked up past the foliage, he had herded his regiment to. They were already moving up in the trees, some had already started the sniper shots. It wasn't necessarily the biggest help, but considering how young these particular kids were they would be more a liability than an asset on the field, and they needed as much help as they could get.

Assuring himself that they had positioned themselves, he locked eyes with , the regiment commander and with a swift nod melted back into the thicket of the battle.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

* * *

Ginny didn't need to look out the tower window to know that the battle had begun. She could feel it, one hand cradling her hours old child protectively to her breast; she closed her eyes praying for her other out in the midst of that very battle.

A piercing scream shot through the Manor, shocking her eyes wide open. A grim mask set over her usually elfin features, her honey-toned eyes turning a dark smoldering brown. She refused to sit here pointlessly; she looked down at the child cradled in her arms.

Determinedly she quickly swathed him in a clean white blanket before placing him in a spacious wicker basket, the Malfoy family crest emblazoned discreetly on the corner, she stood up swiftly reaching for her wand and felt a swift pain shoot up her abdomen. _Damn_. The potion had yet to heal her completely. Bloody hell she didn't have time for this, she dragged the long chain from around her neck, softly fingering the silver ring Draco had given her just the night before, recalling what he had said later. She activated the portkey destination Draco had locked on it later that night, and slid the chain over the sleeping baby's neck.

Footsteps sounded noisily across the Manor stairway, accompanying the sounds of the dueling down in the foyer, just as Ginny simultaneously watched the sleeping child disappear in a vortex of nothing and swung around to face the bedroom door.

The footsteps fell with more speed now, as if the person was running, then they stopped suddenly.

The door flung open to a carefully made coverlet, the intruder stepped in slowly wand out.

Ginny hung back, out of sight behind the wardrobe, as the dark robed man swept the room with a severe look, it was only when he bent to check under the bed that his hood slipped off and Ginny finally recognized who it was.

'Michael?' her voice, trembled slightly as she stepped out from behind her hiding spot.

'Bloody hell Gin, there you are!' gasped the tall shocked stranger, 'You're alive?'

Ginny chuckled softly, relaxing a little as she retorted, 'Evidently.'

Michael raised his brows in question. 'Been around Malfoy too long Gin?'

Ginny sobered immediately at Draco's name, something about what he'd just said nagged at her, she couldn't quite put a finger on what, she shook her head asking instead, 'How is it? Outside?'

'Bad. We should go, actually, I was just making a quick sweep of the rooms up here, their inside the Manor, now.'

Ginny nodded, her hand still gripping her wand, there was something not right about this situation, about Corner…but he was with the Order, he'd joined along with almost all of the DA. He was too…calm

It was then that it occurred to her, why did Michael seem so unruffled at seeing her alive, he'd said all the right things but…'there you are' …almost as if; he knew she would be here. Which she shouldn't be, not only did most of the Order presume her dead, those who clung to the hope she wasn't would at the least expect her to be in the dungeons. He'd known she was in this room, and he's expected her dead. So why would he be here at all? But the alternative…it didn't make sense, he was a half blood for Merlin's sake!

'I'm surprised, they left you unguarded Gin…' he casually began, still making a sweeping glance over the room, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the empty vials of the healing potion, and she knew...

Ginny's swift hex slashed through the air between them, but Corner spun around just as quickly, his _protego_ forming a dark silver shield around him.

'Ginny, what the hell?'

'Lift your left sleeve please, Michael.' Ginny asked calmly, her voice sounding like she'd asked him to tie her letter to an owl.

Michael heretofore calm countenance darkened. 'What are you on about Gin? It's me, stop acting like a madwoman.'

But Ginny remained silent, circling him cautiously within the wide expanse of the room, realizing that it was now relatively quiet downstairs. 'Show me your left arm Michael.' She repeated.

Michael glowered for a minute, as if enraged, he looked pointedly at her wand tip, and then back to her. He smiled then, an eerie smug smile, before raising his wand, '_Imperi…'_

Ginny didn't even wait for him to finish the spell, she shot a quick transfiguration spell at the canopy of the bed behind him, which immediately rose and wrapped itself around him, while she bodily ducked out of range of his spell simultaneously.

She then moved behind the struggling figure, her wand steady, '_Petrificus totalus_.'

The struggle ceased immediately, and Ginny swept away the canopy with a flick of her wand, another swift flick lifted the left sleeve of Corner's robes, sure enough, a dark skull stared boldly back at her.

Ginny sighed_, bloody hell that explained why the Death-Eater's were so well informed of the Order's plans._

She swiped his wand from his frozen form, binding him with a quick tap of her wand and levitating him to place him in the closet alongside the lovely Ms. Patil, before leaving to join the battle downstairs.

* * *

Amazingly patient reviewers/readers

- I am sorry it is taking me SO long and I know it's only a start of the battle sequence, but i will have more up soon hopefully. But i will tell you this i have finished the Epilogue and i love it, it's my favorite written scene yet.


	43. Angel's in Agony

**Disclaimer – JKR is the potions master all the ingredients**

**are hers I'm just stirring the cauldron a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-three  
**

**- Angel's in Agony **

* * *

Of all the conflicted souls haunting the grounds of Malfoy Manor that night two of the darkest belonged to Malfoy's themselves. One, haunted with the burden of knowledge of what was to come, the other stoic, as a lifetime of beliefs came to culmination.

Draco pushed his hood back, raking a hand through his hair as he quickly scanned the horizon. He was at the highest vantage point, and with having managed to not have revealed his allegiance as of yet, was able to maintain his position directly behind the Death-Eaters, taking out as many of them as he could without being detected and simultaneously blocking shots at as many Order members as he could.

_Just a few more hours_, he told himself.

Kept telling himself.

So far the plans had been working perfectly. Well, almost.

Voldemort had indeed been predictable to a fault in the face of Potter's goading. Snape was with his father, shadowing him, as best he could countering his spells and taking out as many as he could from the dark side. Lavair had been able to get in and his disguise had indeed fooled most of the Death-Eaters into believing it was him.

And it was here, that the 'almost' had stepped in. Draco Malfoy going out playing both sides, was something that Draco could deal with, but somehow the plan the Order had etched out despite seeming so logical on paper, just didn't seem right to him. Death on a platter for a kid playing him- that was a little much even for his conscience non-existent as it was. And he would be a kid, not because of his age, but because no matter what no one but one of their own stood a chance, not in one-on-one combat, except maybe the other Auror's and maybe the mud-blood, she was annoyingly smart.

So he'd given Lavair a more important job. A job, which by right should have been completed by him, but one he couldn't, not yet. Draco Malfoy still had a few strings to attend to before he could go home to his family.

His girls. His heir.

_His _family.

Draco swept his hand through his hair again annoyed screw this, he was going down. He wanted this finished.

* * *

Ginny had been on a number of missions and just as many battlefields, but the carnage surrounding her stunned even her. Bodies, wands, limbs all lay scattered, almost casually. Her hand shook ever so slightly as she reached out to a tree trunk, to steady herself.

God where was everyone?

Why was it so quiet?

* * *

To Harry Potter, this night was more than a battle.

More than just a war.

In fact it was more than that for almost every person out there this night.

He sent a brutal stabbing hex at a hooded Death-Eater, advancing at him, swerving to avoid the Avada Kedavra sent his way.

Even so, somehow, it was still just...more.

Everything in his life that he had held dear, had been shattered.

Had been torn and mutilated, or no other reason, but that he had at months old managed to withstand a damn curse.

He slashed a silent _Sectumsempra _ on another hooded figure, throwing hexes at one of the other order members, all the while steadily making his way towards the centre of their circle.

His parents.

His godfather.

Fred.

He could hear Nagini's hissing now. Which meant Voldemort couldn't be far.

Everything.

Everything and Ginny.

He'd played the damn game, by God he'd sacrificed and now...now it was revenge.

* * *

'NO!'

And then it was all a blur. A purple streak of magic passed him by as Draco staggered towards the clearing.

All of the screams, all the noises, everything had dropped to a mute deafening ringing in his head.

Nothing existed.

Nothing but Ginny.

Dolohov stepped in front of him, his sneer registering in Draco's mind even as he blocked the jet of purple light, once again shot at him. Draco blocked reflexively, his charm so powerful, Dolohov stumbled back, and Draco now intent on reaching the originating point of that blood-curling scream, kept moving towards the easily decimated hooded adversaries stupid enough to cross his path now.

And then, just as he heard the roar of victory go up behind him, he saw her.

For a second he felt the world stop.

And Draco Malfoy dropped to his knees before the pale visage of the woman he had held in his arms mere hours ago.

Flashes of her once lively self danced through his mind's eye.

* * *

D

G

* * *

_"You are off the hook for about as long as it takes for Harry to explain why you're here, ferret, so don't push your luck."_

* * *

_"Are you trying to tell me that Voldemort has a crush on me?"_

* * *

_"A __gift__? You call paying people to …. do your dirty work giving them gifts?"_

_"I repeat, I offered her a gift."_

_"It's deceitful corrupt people like you who …"_

_"People give gifts after someone's been nice to them, don't they?" He'd asked cutting of her tirade. "So what's dishonest about giving gifts before someone's nice to you?"_

_"Do __not__ rationalize this." She'd ordered._

* * *

"_Nighty, night Dragon boy…"_

* * *

_"I've been planning her wedding."_

_"You've been what?"_

_"Planning her wedding, I've decided she must have the most delicate white lily's woven into…."_

_"Wait." Draco had interrupted abruptly cutting her off, "__Who's__ wedding?"_

_"My daughter's of course."_

_"Your daughter?" he'd repeated, unnerved._

_"Well if you're going to be particular, I __suppose__ it's __our__ daughter."_

* * *

_"I had a bad dream."_

* * *

D

G

* * *

And the tears he had claimed himself incapable of shedding slipped from his steely grey eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: I've taken ages I'm sorry! But I'm done. One more chapter and the epilogue are all that's left and have already been written I'll upload as soon as i get a few reviews on this one. Thank you guys sooo much for sticking with me and my fic. YOU are why FTS is what it is today.


	44. Breathe Again

**Disclaimer – JKR is the potions master all the ingredients**

**are hers I'm just stirring the cauldron a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four  
**

**- Breathe Again-  
**

* * *

"She's awake." Said the tired red rimmed healer, her eyes not meeting Harry's.

Harry's head shot up, from the cradle of his palms, as he stood shakily.

His heart was beating a million miles an hour.

Even in his haze he was conscious of the rest of the Weasley's quick sighs of relief, of Molly silently sobbing into Arthurs shoulder, who himself was standing unsteadily in the hallway, his undamaged foot bearing the brunt of his weight.

Hermione stood quickly, a dark haired-child silently watching in her arms, her voice only slightly cracked as she said "I'll go tell Ron."

A soft wail echoed in the hall alongside approaching footsteps.

And the healer who had just began to say something once again, suddenly smiled almost shyly at Harry's shoulder, her eyes fixed on a spot just above it, as she said, "She's asking for you."

Harry smiled, _she was asking for him_, _thank Merlin_. _He couldn't help but feel a surge of victory, everything was going back to normal, finally. _

But as Harry went to follow the nurse, his sweep of an arm indicating that she lead, he found her favoring him with a pitiful glance and a short shake of her head.

And once again she repeated to his shoulder, "She's asking for _you_, sir."

* * *

Draco had just rounded the corner with the babe cradled carefully in his arms. He had had to go retrieve the child, despite the fact that he'd known he would be well cared for there, that he would have been better there than here in this chaotic mess.

He couldn't.

With Ginny entombed in that hellhole of a healers room, with the girl…his girl, in another…he'd just had to be around…had to be near to something that was a part of her.

A petite nurse, stood straight across from him, his arrival had probably startled her a bit because despite having been speaking to Harry, she looked at him when she announced, "She's asking for you."

Draco very nearly stumbled. A bite of pain went through him, but it was eclipsed by the enormous surge of relief.

Who cared if she was asking for Potter, honestly Draco didn't give a bloody damn anymore, she was awake! She was conscious, and was well enough to be asking for people, that was enough for him, it would have to be enough.

He watched as Harry indicated that the nurse should lead, and for a moment debated as to whether he should make his presence known.

Just as he had decided, she probably deserved some time with her family, he looked up to the nurse shaking her head a Harry, only to look back at him, before repeating, "She's asking for _you_, sir."

* * *

Astonishment flooded through Draco's mind, followed instantaneously by a rush of relief and urge to wrap his arms around this stout wide eyed healer and shout with joy at what Ginny's semi-conscious demand meant.

However being the well-bred Malfoy that her was Draco, did neither, instead he handed the carefully wrapped bundle in his arms over to Molly Weasley who was both a little surprised at her daughters request and awed by the child she had just been handed.

"Your grandchild." He pronounced tenderly, before smoothly stepping forward and following the nurse to the end of the corridor.

* * *

Hermione walked unsteadily to the end of the hall, her hand trembling slightly, on the handle. She paused only to take a slow deep breath, and brush away the ever constant tears as she opened the door to Ron's room.

For a moment time had suspended itself. It wasn't as if she knew exactly what she expected, but what she saw before her was most definitely not it. His lower torso still swathed in the stark white medicinal bandages, he was shrugging on a muggle plaid shirt above his worn blue jeans, his wand out on the covers; he looked up just as she walked in, his eyes locking with hers only to tear away instantly.

"Ginny's awake." She informed him hesitantly, one hand still on the door, as if she wasn't quite sure if she should be there.

Ron nodded curtly, still not looking at her, "I've heard." He tried buttoning the shirt awkwardly, his broken right arm forcing him to use his left.

Hermione shut the door quietly behind her, walked to him, stopping before him, hesitating, before silently proceeding to do the buttons herself, her eyes fixed firmly on her fingers as she felt rather than saw him stiffen, his undamaged hand falling away.

Finished she flattened her hands on either side of the line of buttons, bracing herself as she looked up into his unreadable eyes. "Thank you."

Ron looked steadily at her, watching the gambit of emotions cross her face. Thought back to that moment on the field. And as he did then, he wished it had ended differently, Sebastian deserved a father, and Hermione…Hermione deserved…to be happy.

He wanted to tell her, he was sorry for her loss, to explain to her it wasn't what he had wanted, that he had never wanted her to be this way…to be devastated…not even over Snape. Instead, he ran his hand through his hair stiffly, stepping back…away from her touch.

Hermione slowly let down her hand, her huge dondi eyes still swimming in tears. Realizing that Ron would rather be alone, she discreetly swiped at them whilst making her way to the door. His voice so soft the first time she couldn't hear him, froze her. "I'm sorry?"

"I tried, I wanted you to know, that I tried…and that if I could have I would…have taken…I'm sorry it was him instead of me." He finished lamely, suddenly feeling like the awkward gangly teen he had been most his life.

Hermione stunned, was actually shocked enough to let him finish. It was in fact quite a few minutes after the fact that she reacted at all.

Serenely she walked up to the boy who had been her one of her best mates her entire life, and looked firmly up into his eyes.

*CRACK*

Ron's head snapped back more with surprise than with the force of the assault.

"Don't you ever say that again, I may not love you in that particular way, but I love you just as much…and I would never…" and finally it was as if she couldn't take it anymore, and a wretched sob tore from her, "…ever…want …."

Ron who had suddenly snapped out of his stunned moment, quickly hushed her, gathering her into his arms as best he could, "Its okay…shush….it'll be okay…"

"I wish…he…" she sobbed

"I know," He replied, his voice soothing yet the softest break emanating, "I know…"

* * *

Ginny turned her head as the door creaked open, her eyes greedy as they swept over Draco's lithe form, his still blood encrusted robes, and his ruffled blonde hair.

"Hey."

"Hey." He returned, curtly. Seating himself at the edge of her bed Draco, bent over her, brushing a stray curl away from her cheek with the palm of his hand, softly cupping her face, "Have you always been like this?" he asked, his voice a stark contrast to his tender ministrations.

"What?"

"A flaming blight on peace." He bit out, his lips enveloping hers in a brutally desperate kiss.

Ginny didn't hesitate, not even for a second; she kissed him back, just as brutally at first, and then as his touch became more frantic, tenderly, reassuringly.

Cupping her face with heartbreaking gentleness, Draco looked into her eyes, his voice hoarse as he proclaimed, "I thought I'd lost you."

Ginny smiled, her hand flat against the pane of his chest, rising in tune to his rapid heartbeat.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"I'm not." He retorted with a bite, pulling away from her warmth, moving instead to the window near the sofa he had so often frequented in the past week, as he stared blankly out into the bleak night.

"How are the twins?"

"Fine. Our son is with your mother, our daughter with Minerva she's with her at the manor, given that there are still Death-Eaters who believe her to be the source, I thought she should be under the Fidilius, she's fine, there don't seem to be any effects from the ritual, yet at least."

"You didn't name them." It was more a statement than a question, but even so Draco felt a surge of rage flood his veins.

"Why, were you not intending to wake up and do it yourself?"

"Drac…"

"You stepped in front of it!" he hissed, his hands clenched at his sides, as if he was physically restraining himself from grabbing her and shaking some sense into her.

"I know."

Ginny sat up, and beckoned to him, her eyes smarting at the evidence of the anguish this proud man was showing her, for her. He shook his head, declining the comfort of her arms, as if the pain he'd gone through was still yet too raw to be comforted.

"Do you know what that did to me? Do you have any conceivable idea? I'd told you to stay at Claymore's, do you know what it did to me not only to see you on the damn field but …I thought you were dead damn you!"

"I'm not." She intoned plaintively.

"You bloody well could have been!"

She simply shook her head, ignoring the burning pain in her side as she lifted herself up on her elbow, "I'm sorry…please come here?"

Draco stiffened, refusing to move, his jaw clenched as he stoically stared outside the window. He was blocking her out, and she knew it, suddenly terror that, she wouldn't be able to reach him, if he did flooded through her and the throbbing beat of her heart drowned any physical pain and she struggled determinedly to sit up.

Her irrepressible slight moan of pain had done what her pleas had not and brought him swiftly to her side, a frown creasing his face and his voice rough as he said hoarsely, "Don't."

Ginny scowled fiercely, tears pooling and she repeated his own words to him, begging, demanding "Don't."

Stiffening for a bare second, Draco paused, his jaw clenching. His eyes swept over her tousled hair to her pink just-kissed mouth, and with a sigh shrugged out of his cloak, and came to her. With one knee bent at the mattress Draco, slowly, ever so tenderly caressed her nape, and brushed his lips across hers.

"I love you," he whispered agonizedly, and then hoarsely repeated himself plunging his hands into her tousled hair and turning her face up to his. "I love you ..."

Ginny smiled her hands cupping his face, her forehead sealed to his as she gazed steadily into his once oh-so-reserved eyes. "I'm _in_ love with you. Madly in love, perfectly in love….solely in love …with you."

* * *

Author's Note: I've taken ages I'm sorry! But I'm done. One more chapter and the epilogue are all that's left and have already been written I'll upload as soon as i get a few reviews on this one. Thank you guys sooo much for sticking with me and my fic. YOU are why FTS is what it is today.


	45. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – JKR is the potions master all the ingredients**

**are hers I'm just stirring the cauldron a bit.**

* * *

**- Epilogue-**

* * *

Weddings.

He absolutely positively detested weddings. He would never get married ever. (and put people through the horror of having to attend, he wasn't that cruel, surely!)

It was nine thirty in the morning, on a particularly sunny day in April, that for the first time in his decade of existence Sebastian Ronald Snape decided this.

In fact he was quite sure that this was the first time he had ever felt the absolute horror and panic he was feeling now.

And having decided so, accepted without any delay that weddings were undoubtedly the worst days in the world. They were bad luck, pure bad luck in fact; he never been in a pickle like this before, so he was quite sure it was all the day's fault, being a wedding day as it was. Utterly to blame. Always.

Well, except maybe the time when his mother had caught him in her make-shift potions laboratory in the attic.

Errr…experimenting.

Or perhaps other than the time Gran (not his real grandma mind you, but that's another story) had caught him sneaking out to the pond in the backyard by himself – Good Merlin! His ears had never quite healed from that lecture on being around water bodies when he couldn't swim, why he quite fancied that that was what had put him off the concept of swimming altogether.

And he admitted with a wince, sneaking off with Uncle Charlie's dragon egg on Uncle Draco's latest nimbus wasn't one of his best ideas.

But this, this definitely ranked up there with those three, losing his mother's wedding ring _on the wedding day._

_Egad!_

He had about a half-hour till everyone came looking for him he figured, his finger tugging at the till now perfectly tied cravat at his neck, less if anyone had thought to check that he didn't forget the ring, he reckoned.

A dull flush crept up his neck; _he really needed to find that ring!_

He recalled vaguely, how Uncle Ron …er….Ron…um, Dad maybe?...well, anyway, he remembered how he had asked him for his mother's hand in marriage a fortnight ago. He had felt so responsible, so important, and now he realized with a miserable grimace, he was letting his favorite person in the world, down.

He was supposed to have taken care of the ring; instead he had somehow let it disappear under his guard. And what was worse, he just _knew_ he had had it with him last night.

Oooh mummy was going to be so mad…and …his mind conjured up a image of a particular red-headed, blue-eyed taller than average chap, (and considering how many of those there were, in his acquaintance, it was no small feat), why he, Sebastian had the sinking feeling would be terribly disappointed.

And he _really_ didn't want to disappoint him.

It wasn't that he was his father, his mother had told him rather early on who his father was, besides he'd seen the pictures, and more importantly he saw himself in the mirror. Daily.

There was no one who was dumb enough to think he was a Weasley.

At least by blood.

Not that that was something any of his numerous Weasley Uncle's would admit to his Uncle Draco. A fact that drove his only Slytherin Uncle to no little amount of insanity. His, 'The lad's a Slytherin! His father was head of the damn house!' bellows made him sound just the tiniest bit barmy, especially since he was more often than not ignored by the red-headed population of the family.

_It was the Weasley belief that if someone other than oneself had a plausible and logical argument one did not like, there was only one thing to be done. Ignore it._

And despite how much he liked his Uncle Draco, he liked his Weasley Uncles just the tiniest bit more. Well actually there was one specific Uncle he liked more, and he was about to let him down any minute now.

It was his wedding too after all, he had every right to be angry. Furious even. But Sebastian had a sinking feeling he wouldn't be angry at all, but terribly disappointed.

And the last thing Sebastian wanted to do was disappoint him.

Normally Sebastian wasn't one to get himself into such a heightened state of panic, he really wasn't.

It was just that….well…last week Sebastian had been left standing with two of his mother's friends Mrs. Lavender Finnegan and a Ms. Parvati Patel, while she attended her bridal fitting, his Aunt Ginny would normally be going with her but she was as big as a baby dragon now (not that his Aunt had appreciated his sterling assessment, his Uncle on the other hand had turned a most curious shade of red, looking as if he just might burst, until suddenly he started to choke on gales of laughter. He was beginning to agree with his Weasley Uncles' opinion regarding the stability of his uncle's state of mind, or rather his lack of it.), and so he was left in the care of these two curious individuals the entire four hours.

Four, horridly long hours.

Until he started actually listening to what they were saying ….

"Ron and Hermione were the perfect couple even back at school…."

"…the had such love…"

"…..Never quite understood what came over Hermione….Professor Snape…really.."

"Oh, I never doubted she and Ron would come together….it was all written you know…"

"….saw her tea-leaves the day she stormed out of Professor Trelawney's classroom …."

"It's kind of sad that she fell in love with Snape first though…."

"…dispute …..written in the stars…."

"But it's so weird how no-one but Ron knew!"

"Almost as if he were …..permission…..not that…."

"Hardly ….but fancy….."

*POP*

Sebastian whirled around, stumbling slightly on the ground and ending up plopped down on the wet earth, big round eyes focusing on the huge man before him. _Why he didn't even reach his chest!_

"Hullo there my boy, your mother's going to throw a fit if she finds you sitting on the ground in all that finery you know." he pointed out genially.

And then all on a sudden it was as if he couldn't keep it all bottled up inside him anymore, "Did you know my mother before my father did?"

As if flustered by the suddenness of the change of tack Sebastian watched as a variety of emotions spilled across his Uncle's face. "Who on earth have you been talking to Seb?" he declared, laughter in his voice.

But Sebastian refused to answer, hands crossed across his chest in an exact imitation of his Uncle when he was in what his mother called 'unbendable moods'.

He heard the sigh of resignation and then suddenly he was on eye-level with his Uncle, who much to his surprise answered him with a, "Well, I suppose you could say so, yes. I did meet her first. Why?"

A sudden flash of the new rhyme his best-friend Gareth Vance had spouted at him just yesterday ran through his mind.

_Finder's keepers loser's weepers. _

He wasn't quite sure but he was pretty confident the same principle that applied to toys applied to girls as well.

And everyone knew that the only time loser's got anything was if the winner decided that he didn't want it (which considering the wedding today obviously wasn't true.); So, he decided there must have been only one other interpretation of what the two women had been talking about lately.

Uncle Ron had known how much his father had wanted his mummy (rather like how he wanted to be able to go to Hogwarts next year, he imagined) and had been nice enough to give it, or in this case her, to him.

Sebastian had to admit that did sound like the kind of thing he would do.

And suddenly another thought crossed his mind. His mother said his father had died tragically and heroically at the final battle.

Hero's often forgot to do things, one only had to look at Uncle Harry for reference. What if he had forgot…..well it was his place as his son to do so in his stead wasn't it….. he was his son after all.

"Uncle Ron, there were two things I wanted to say to you." he admitted with the slightest squaring of his shoulder's.

His uncle looked up at him crouched down on his ankles as he was, a slightly bemused expression as if to say _what_?

"I wanted to …um…thank you….I wanted to thank you. For my father, I wanted to thank you on behalf of my father, in case he forgot."

"Whatever for?"

Sebastian answered his voice exasperated as if the answer was as obvious as the nose on his face. "For letting, my father love mummy, even though you found her before him…..thank you for letting him love her first. I don't know if he ever told you that, and I think he would like to have telled you …umm, told you," he amended, "that."

Sebastian watched rather intrigued as the little ball in his Uncle's throat, bobbed up and down, only looking up when he asked in a rather hoarse voice what his second 'thing' was.

Squirming under the rather mellow yet direct stare of his uncle, he confessed, or rather confided in the mystery of the missing ring…

"Maybe the ghost took it?" he pointed out hopefully, falling back on his standard excuse.

And so on the morning of his mother's wedding at precisely nine–thirty, Sebastian watched his god-father, namesake and soon to be step-dad chuckle up at him.

Well maybe weddings weren't as bad as he thought.

* * *

Author's Note: I've taken ages I'm sorry! But I'm finally done. Thank you guys sooo much for sticking with me and my fic. YOU are why FTS is what it is today. I may do some additional chapters as a post-fic but that depends on you lot. Review!


End file.
